


Attack on Titan x Reader One-Shots

by Xx_Vall



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Childhood Friends, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Foreign Language, Friends to Lovers, Gaming, Insecurity, Jealousy, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Triangles, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Military, Pets, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Romance, Swearing, Texting, Trust, Veterinary Clinic, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 99,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Vall/pseuds/Xx_Vall
Summary: A collection of different One-Shots with your favorite Attack on Titan boys!





	1. Bertolt x Reader (Marry Me AU!)

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the stories will take place in a Modern Setting.  
> Y/N: Your name  
> L/N: Last Name  
> E/C: Eye Colour  
> H/C: Hair Colour
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Some chapters contain swearing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Bertolt wants to take his relationship with his long time girlfriend to the next level, only he doesn't know how. Luckily he has his best friend who helps him out._

Bertolt fidgeted his long, slender fingers several times on the table, the sweat already started to form on his brow and forehead. His anxiety was kicking in again and he hated every part of it. He remembered being in his teenage years, that this was a daily routine for him. Feeling nervous almost the entire day with sweating and trembling all over as a bonus, he never grew a lot of confidence. Luckily, his friends Reiner and Annie never abandoned him, even though Reiner was a social and popular guy at the time and Annie wasn’t someone to mess around with. They always stuck with Bertolt, even in his awkward stage of life. There were many times Reiner had stood up for him, defended him and even punched some people while at it. After a while, people at school started to understand that Reiner and Bertolt were very good friends and if anyone messes with Bertolt, you mess with Reiner. Bertolt was utterly grateful for that since he was convinced he would have been bullied to death if it weren’t for Reiner.

He felt a pang of guilt for thinking that. Part of him knew that wasn’t true at all because there were always other people to help him out or even defend him. People like you. He couldn’t help but to smile while reliving the fond memory of you when you stood up for him. Bertolt recalled the time he was sitting in a café, waiting for Reiner to show up and some kids of their school spotted him and decided that was a perfect opportunity to tease him, without dealing with the wrath of Reiner. Little did the bullies know that there was a girl working in that café who absolutely hated bullying and stood up for Bertolt in a classic way. She pretended to be his girlfriend whom he was waiting for and she flipped the guys off, leaving them stunned. It did help quite a lot you were attractive and Bertolt was mesmerized the moment he saw your smile and heard your honey laced voice speaking to him.

He returned a lot to the café after that, Reiner being the most confused about the fact that he wanted to go out every weekend. But the only reason he went there was because of you, of course. It took him a while and some persuading of Reiner and even Annie to ask you out, but when he finally did and you responded just as he hoped, everything fell to place. You made him feel comfortable, at ease, he could be himself without you judging him. You liked him, for being him. Bertolt could’ve never hoped to find a girl who would like him just a he is, his sweaty, awkward self but you did. And he was eternally grateful to have found you.

Now, five years later, the both of you graduated and found a job you both love and the two of you even moved in together in a nice home not far from your families, Bertolt felt it was time for the next step. The next _big_ step. He took a shaky breath and felt a drop of sweat rolling down of his face.

‘What’s up with you?’ Reiner’s bolting voice snapped him out of his thoughts, looking up at the broad, blond who placed two cups of coffee on the table and sat across of his tall friend, eying him suspiciously. ‘You’re acting like you did in high school? What’s going on?’

‘N-nothing.’ Bertolt stammered, making Reiner scrunch his nose, still not buying the excuse he always made when he was anxious. ‘You haven’t act like this in a long time, so there is _definitely_ something up.’ Reiner wouldn’t budge and Bertolt knew he couldn’t dodge his prying eyes forever, so he sighed deeply and let his gaze fall onto the cup he now held in his large hands.

‘I-I need y-your help.’ He eventually managed to say quietly. God, he can’t even imagine that he had been like this all the time. Thank god he met you and his anxiety almost disappeared completely. _Almost_.

‘Sure, buddy. With what?’ Reiner asked, visibly relaxing and taking a sip of his coffee, but still eying the brown-haired male with raised eyebrows. ‘Did something happen with you and Y/n?’

Reiner knew his friend had become more confident and relaxed when he started dating you. You, a pretty, H/C haired girl with sparkling E/C eyes, who had fallen for him had boosted his confidence over the years, especially since you were sweet and patient with the nervous guy. So Reiner predicted that Bertolt falling into his old habits, must have something to do with you.   

‘N-No.. W-well, n-not yet..’ Bertolt stuttered again, gulping visibly and feeling his whole body heating up. Reiner cocked his eyebrow even higher, getting impatient and remembering just how patient he had been with Bertolt all those years at high school. So he did what he always did, he eyed his friend and waited _patiently_ for him to speak. Bertolt took a few deep breaths before he looked up with fearful eyes and spoke with a slightly trembling voice. ‘I-I want t-to..’ He mumbled the last words, impossible to hear for Reiner who leaned in closer.

‘What? You want what? Come on, speak up man. I can’t help you if I don’t know what you want.’ Reiner’s piercing, golden orbs made Bertolt even more nervous, but if there is one person in this world who could help him, it was his best friend. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes while speaking a tad louder. ‘I-I want to ask Y/n t-to m-marry me.’

There was a silence and Bertolt felt he might faint on the spot. If it was already so hard to tell Reiner, how the hell was he going to ask you without passing out? Suddenly, he felt a hard smack on his shoulder and flinched from the sudden impact. He opened his eyes and saw Reiner smirking from ear to ear. ‘Really?! That’s amazing, Bertolt! I’m sure she’ll be happy with that!’ He bolted throughout the cafeteria, making several people look up.

‘S-shush, Reiner..’ Bertolt mumbled, feeling already exposed by telling Reiner what he was planning to do, let alone other people staring at them with raised brows. Reiner held up his hands, but the smirk never left his face. ‘Right, right, sorry. But man, marriage, huh? So you want to know how to sway future Mrs. Hoover?’

Bertolt looked to the side with a pink blush covering his cheeks, making Reiner laugh loudly. He sometimes wished he had Reiner’s booming confidence, but he just had to settle with the confidence he had grown over the years while dating you. He just hoped it was enough to ask you to marry him.

‘Well, in your case I would ask her alone on a quiet spot where it’s just the two of you. But a romantic spot of course.’ Reiner said while tapping his chin with his finger, thinking out loud. ‘And make sure she is swayed by you this time. So be confident and look good, and just be yourself.’

‘Me being myself and confident doesn’t really match, Reiner.’ Bertolt sighed, making the blond man chuckle. ‘It isn’t impossible when you’re with her, is it? You were always on your best with her on your side, it isn’t going to be any different.’ 

Bertolt thought about those words. He did feel at his best when he was with you, but then again, asking you to marry him was on a whole other level. Deep down in his heart he knows you want to marry, since you were casually dropping some hints every now and then, but the insecure side of him is still scared of the rejection he might face. A rejection he possibly can’t handle. ‘I-I’m still not sure.. W-what if she says n-no? I don’t want to l-lose her..’

‘Bertolt, do you really think she would say no? _Really_?’ Reiner asked while his voice was laced with sarcasm, his eyebrows cocked while glaring accusingly at his tall friend. Reiner had grown accustomed to your presence as well, happy that you and Bertolt found each other and you making Bertolt more confident and happy in his life. You feel like a sister to him, and like every brother, they can be a bit overprotective. ‘You should know better, Bertolt.’

Bertolt felt his cheeks flushing again. Reiner was right, maybe Bertolt lacked the confidence in himself, he should at least have confidence in you. After all, you already managed to deal with the anxious giant for five years, even living together with him, it’s not that different when Bertolt will ask you. The lanky man took a deep sigh and let his shoulders slump. ‘I know,’ he dejectedly sighed. ‘I just don’t want to d-disappoint her.’

Reiner smacked his hand on Bertolt’s shoulder, trying to comfort his friend. ‘You won’t, you’re going to sweep her off her feet. And I know just the way to do so…’

\------------------ >>>> <<<< \--------------------

You sat on your couch while watching your television, your mind not really into the show that was on. You looked around your home and smiled, happy and content with the outcome. It had been a long while before you and Bertolt were done with rebuilding and moving into your new home, but the results were just as you imagined. Even better then you imagined. Life with Bertolt was nice, comfortable and loving and the both of you having a job you both wanted and loved and living in your dream house, well, it couldn’t be any better.

 _Right_?

 A knock on the door made you look up, before you got of your couch and walked to the door, wondering who it could be. Bertolt had told you he would be gone the night with Reiner, so you had an evening all to yourself and you didn’t invite anyone over. You opened the door and were greeted with the mailman, who beamed at you. He held a large package and handed it over to you. ‘Package for Ms. L/N.’

You took the package with a questioning look, but the mailman simply smiled at you. Your name was on the package but you didn’t order anything recently. Nonetheless, you scribbled your name on the notepad the mailman presented to you and he took off, leaving you wondering about the mysterious package.

You placed the box on your dining table and opened it, curious about its content. You couldn’t see what it was since its content was covered with some paper, but on top lay a note. Opening the note and reading it, made you giggle like a little schoolgirl.

 

_You have 30 minutes to dress up until you’re picked up. It’s a surprise._

_-Bertolt_

Since when did the shy and sweet Bertolt Hoover became demanding? It both surprised and intrigued you to no end. You pulled the paper away and it revealed a beautiful F/C dress with accessories and shoes to match. You pulled the dress out of the box and gasped when you held it in front of you. It was breathtaking. The material was silk, the dress was strapless but elegant and you even spotted some little, shiny orbs decorating the décolleté outline of the dress. You had no idea what Bertolt was planning or what this surprise is, but you already like it a lot.

You ran up to your bedroom with the dress and box and started dressing, since you just remembered the note said you only had 30 minutes to spare. Quickly fixing your make-up and hair, you eventually pulled on the beautiful dress and admired yourself for a solid minute in the mirror. Twirling and giggling. Bertolt had very good taste, there was no way around it. You smiled remembering how you met your tall lover and how shy and anxious he was when you talked to him the first few times. The both of you could’ve never guessed a day or moment like this in the future, but here you are. And you love every minute you spent with him.  

You were pulled out of your thoughts when the doorbell rang. With a thumping heart, you quickly grabbed your purse and walked to the door, revealing a dressed up driver. The man greeted you and led you to the limousine that was waiting in front of your house. Gawking at it, you settled yourself in the far backseat of the fancy, black car while the driver held the door open for you. You admired the luxurious interior of the car and felt the nerves in your stomach bubbling up. Just what was Bertolt planning and what was the occasion? You were always good in remembering anniversaries, but none came to mind. You simply shrugged and let the driver take you to this _surprise_ Bertolt was talking about.  For the first time since you met your brown-haired lover, you could relate how Bertolt felt most of the time. Anxious and bloody nervous.

After a short drive, the limousine stopped in front of a large building in the middle of the city the two of you lived in. It looked like a business building, so now you were even more confused. The driver came out of the car and opened the door for you again to step out. He smiled kindly at you and urged you to enter the building when he saw your hesitation. You shrugged and entered the building.

The main hall big and in daylight, it would have been intimidating, but right now the light were dim and you didn’t even see the walls. You could vaguely sketch a picture of the hall in your mind, but you didn’t understand what you were supposed to do. You walked a big further and you felt something crunch under your feet. Looking at the floor, there was a path created by rose petals. You couldn’t help but nervously giggle and followed the rose petals path, which eventually led to the elevator. Upon opening it, the elevator floor was entirely covered in rose petals. You couldn’t even see the floor, so you carefully stepped onto the fluffy cover for your feet and pressed the only button that was lit, the one that led to the roof.

While the elevator slowly made its way to the rooftop, you felt the nervousness kick in. What was he planning? And why all this? The dress, the limousine, the rose petals.. You gulped and took a few deep breath to calm your nerves, your hands felt clammy and you felt your heart pounding violently in your chest. You almost jumped when the elevator arrived at its destination with a loud ping, opening the door and revealing the rooftop. You slowly stepped out of the elevator and looked around in awe. Everywhere you looked where rose petals, there were decorations with flowers standing on several tables and a cotton, white cloth created a path for you to follow. A decoration cord with little light were hanging above you, dancing in the wind and creating a lovely atmosphere. A soft music was played in the background and adding the view you had over the entire city made your breath hitch. It was beautiful. Just beautiful.

You followed the path which ended at a high table. The table was decorated with a single, red rose, standing tall in a vase and next to it, lay a picture. Upon walking closer, you could see which picture it was and you instinctively smiled brightly.

‘That’s my favorite picture of us, did you know that?’ A soft voice appeared behind you and you swung around, looking into the loving yet nervous gaze of Bertolt. He wore a dark suit with a white button up shirt underneath it, his tie was perfectly folded and his hair was even redone. He looked utterly handsome, nervous yes, but handsome. You smiled sweetly at him, still holding the picture. ‘It’s my favorite too..’ You said softly, eying the picture. It was a picture taken by Reiner without the two of you knowing, whereas you and Bertolt stood on the balcony of your old home. It was new year’s eve and you had given a party for all your friends and family but at that moment, you and Bertolt had shared a moment alone, where the two of you talked about your hopes and dreams. The picture shows you and him holding each other’s hand and gazing into each other’s eyes. The picture said more than a thousand words, since only you and Bertolt knew which words where shared at that same moment.

‘Why is it your favorite picture?’ Bertolt asked, his hands folded behind his back, still very nervous from the looks of it. You looked up and smiled again. ‘It was the first time you really opened up to me. You told me what you wanted to do with your life and you hoped I would be a part of that life. I think.. at that moment I realized just how much I loved you.’ Bertolt swallowed by your words, touched by them and flickered his gaze to the ground for a second before looking up again. You cocked your eyebrow at him. ‘What about you?’

Bertolt shifted and took a deep breath. ‘R-remember that p-promise I made a-after that? A-after we.. k-kissed?’ He was very nervous, you could tell but you also knew exactly what he was talking about. So you nodded. ‘You promised to stay by my side, no matter which path I would choose in my life.’

It was a promise the both of you had made, that lasted until this very day. Every choice, every aspect in your and his life, revolved around you and him. He was your world and you were his. It was the most endearing promise someone has ever made to you.

He half smiled recalling the promise he made and shifted a bit again, before he took a step forward. ‘That’s right,’ he softly said, taking small steps towards you before he stood in front of you. ‘I am going to keep that promise, Y/n.’ He slowly bend down onto one knee, his hands trembling but your smile and small tears that were forming in your eyes calmed him down, albeit slightly. He took your hand in his and took another deep breath, looking deeply into your E/C orbs. ‘No matter which path you will choose, I will always be by your side. I’m just hoping you will follow a.. _side road_ I want to take with you..’

You giggled and felt his hand becoming clammy, but you didn’t care. The fact he pulled all of this out of the closet made your heart melt. The tall boy cleared his throat and let go of your hand, revealing what is in his other hand he now held in front of you. A small velvet box, which he opened and revealing its content; a beautiful, teardrop diamond ring sparkling in the starlight. You put your hand over your mouth to hide the fact you were sobbing, fresh tears staining your now wet cheeks.

‘Y/N L/N, will you take my hand and walk this unknown road with me, facing all the hardships and happiness together, until the very end. Will you marry me?’ Bertolt couldn’t hide his smile of happiness anymore when you nodded your head vigorously, a wide smile on your face while the tears kept streaming down your cheeks. ‘Yes, Bertolt. Yes!’

Bertolt took the ring from the box and slid it down your finger, whereas he stood up and wrapped you in his long arms, picking you up from the ground and spinning you around like a happy child. ‘I love you so much, Y/n.’ He whispered in your ear, before the both of you pulled back slightly and stared in each other’s eyes. Your lips ghosted on his, your hot breath tickling his rosy lips when you said the last words before you kissed him passionately.

‘I love you too. Now and forever.’  


	2. Reiner x Reader (Soulmate AU!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Your best friend Annie drags you to the gym which leads you to an fortunate encounter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “A world where people are born with a tattoo that matches with their soulmates tattoo. This can verify to being the same tattoo, or a half tattoo that has been split in two. The location of the tattoo is on the same place as your soulmate.”

You pulled up your stretch legging and popped some muscles by standing up, earning a groan from you. You tied your H/C hair into a ponytail and took a deep breath. You couldn’t believe your friend had convinced you to join her at the local gym, to follow a fitness training of all things. You didn’t lack the condition or strength to actually work out, you just lacked the need and willpower to do so. If one could choose between a night in front of the television with a crispy bag of chips or working out at the gym, you would know what your choice would be. Unfortunately, your roommate was the complete opposite and would choose the gym path. You sighed defeated, earning a glare from your friend who pulled on her tank top.

‘Stop sulking, drama queen.’ She snapped with her monotone voice, glaring at you with her icy blue eyes. How Bertolt survived her icy glares was a mystery to you. The shy, kind boy matching with this ice queen made your theory about the whole soulmate theory being ridiculous, all the more true. You didn’t necessary hated the idea that there is a person out there for you whom you match perfectly with, it’s just the fact you can’t choose him yourself. Why must it be decided for you? What if you don’t like him? Or he doesn’t like you? What if he isn’t your type? You had heard stories about several soulmate couples who didn’t match at all but still tried to work it out, only because of some stupid tattoos that matched. You had find the whole soulmate idea ridiculous and your opinion hasn’t changed over the years, even when your friend Annie had met her soulmate, Bertolt.

She pulled you out of your thinking by snapping her fingers in front of you, her stare never faltering. ‘Dammit Annie, I’m here aren’t I? Let me sulk and suffer.’ You mumbled irritated, tying your shoelaces of your sneakers. Annie rolled her eyes and knotted her blond hair in a bun, showing her tattoo in her neck. It was a bird shaped tattoo that was flying, it was small yet lovable and Bertolt had the exact same one. You remembered the day she came home to your shared apartment and told you casually she was going for a drink with a tall, nervous guy. Annie was never the type to flirt or even talk to guys, let alone go on a date, so you knew exactly what had happened when she told you that. The mischievous look you had given her, along with a smirk had her rolling her eyes, per usual, before she left to her date with Bertolt. And from that day on, she and him were together.

You were very happy for Annie, especially when she told you that she and Bertolt matched so well and he was perfect for her. When you had met Bertolt, you had seriously doubted if he was the right guy for Annie. The tall, nervous boy was sweating like crazy and was beyond anxious, even with Annie on his side, but after seeing them talk and behave around each other, you understood. They were complete opposites and it worked, Bertolt was patient and kind while Annie could be very impatient and snappy, but she seemed to cool down around Bertolt.

Another part of you hated the idea of Annie finding her soulmate. You and her had been one of the few in high school who hated the idea of a forced soulmate and since she met Bertolt, you lost your complain buddy. She even once told you she was wrong about soulmates and you should rethink the whole idea as well. Oh, how much you wanted to slap her that time.

You yelped when Annie pricked her finger in your side, making you jump. ‘What the hell! Impatient dragon, I’m done already.’ You snapped at her, seeing her cocky grin. ‘Hurry up, I’m not going to wait for you as long as your soulmate is waiting for you.’

‘Ouch, Annie. That was harsh.’ You faked being hurt, but she didn’t buy it.

‘You’re the one who doesn’t believe in it, so what do you care?’

‘Says the one who _once_ agreed with me..’ You pouted, still being fake hurt. She, again, rolled her eyes and pointed her finger at your back. ‘You should show it more.’

‘What?’ You followed to where she was pointing her finger and turned your head. ‘My tattoo? Why?’

‘So your soulmate can find you, dumbass.’ Annie growled, lifting your shirt up and revealing your tattoo that ornamented your right, lower back. You quickly pushed her hand away and lowered your shirt again, hiding the tattoo. ‘Just because you have your tattoo flashing in your neck, doesn’t mean I should walk around half naked to show off mine!’ You retorted, sending her a glare. ‘I swear, that poor Bertolt..’

‘What was that?’

‘Nothing.’

‘I heard you.’

You both glared at each other, but you knew you were going to lose. Not once had you ever won a staring competition with Annie. You may be a drama queen, she was the ice queen of you two. You started giggling when she scrunched her nose, knowing that always made you laugh and you playfully pushed her. ‘I still can’t believe you talked me into this.’

‘It should do you some good instead of lying on the sofa the entire day, lazy bum.’ Annie hummed, walking to the door with you on her side, leaving the changing room. You placed your hands behind your head and hummed in return. ‘Hey, I work fulltime. I deserve a nap after working hard and don’t you dare roll your eyes.’

Annie smiled amused, a sight that was rare for a lot of people, besides you and Bertolt. You had been spooked for a few days when Annie had laughed for the first time in high school, which earned a lot of kicks and punches from her when you started teasing her about it.

‘I work hard too and I go to the gym twice a week, do you see me complain?’ Annie bite back, walking up the stairs that led to the cardio department of the gym, her favorite area.

‘You have a guy who can massage and comfort you afterwards, I have to suffer all alone.’ You retorted dramatically, placing a hand on your chest. You heard Annie mumbling an insult, before the two of you stopped at a very difficult looking device. Before you could ask what the hell you were supposed to do with it, Annie had taken place on the device and started doing cardio, training her arm muscles. You blinked a few times, eying the device and then Annie, who didn’t seemed faced at all that she was lifting 20 kg.

‘Don’t just stand there, start working out.’ She commanded, growing impatient of you stalling time and slacking off. You looked around you, seeing several devices and a few people working out on them, but you had no idea what to do or how to work any of the devices. ‘What the hell am I supposed to do? Isn’t there a treadmill somewhere?’

‘No.’

‘It’s a gym, I’m sure there is a treadmill somewhere.’

‘Those are for weaklings.’

This time, you rolled your eyes and sighed deeply. ‘Can you at least help me out and tell me how one of these things work?’

‘Ask one of the instructors. Some are annoying as hell.’ Annie simply offered, still continuing her cardio. You glared at her for a good, solid minute, but she simply ignored you. Huffing, you walked away from her and around the large room that housed several devices. Damn that Annie, you had at least hoped she would help you out, but she just abandoned you at this hellhole. You walked to the corner of the room where no people were and eyed a simple looking device. Shrugging, you walked towards it and sat on the small, red cushion. You pouted for a few seconds, not even knowing in the slightest what to do. You didn’t even bring your Ipod because Annie had said you didn’t need it. You sighed deeply, slightly hating the small blond for a second.

You turned your head to the left and right, trying to figure out the damn device, but nothing came to mind. Truth to be told, you didn’t even try nor did you wanted to, so you just sat there and yawned, hoping the next hour would be over soon.

‘Need some help there?’ A gruff voice made you look up. Without you noticing it, one of the instructors must have seen you and decided you definitely needed some help. Dammit. He smiled down at you, his hands on his hips and his muscles flashing on his arms and under his shirt.

‘Nah, I’m good.’ You said, waving your hand dismissively, hoping the broad blond would leave you alone. He cocked an amused eyebrow at you, before a cooked grin appeared on his handsome face and folded his broad arms. ‘Oh? Show me then.’

‘W-what? Why?’

‘I need to know for sure you know how to handle the devices. Can’t have you hurt yourself, now can we?’ His golden eyes sparkled, you knew he was enjoying this and that you had no idea how to work the damn thing.

‘Fine, I have no idea how it works. Happy?’ You snapped irritably, making the blond chuckle. He crouched down in front of you. ‘Happy to help, sure. I am an instructor for a reason. But you don’t seem to be motivated, can I ask why you decided to go the gym in the first place?’

You nodded your head to the other side of the room with furrowed eyebrows. ‘My _friend_ made me come with her.’ The blond guy followed your gaze and nodded understandably. Seems like he dealt with these kind of situations before. ‘You mean Annie?’

‘You know her?’

‘She’s a regular so yeah. We once had a bet among the guys who could convince her to train with one of us.’ Reiner told you with a slight smirk. You raised an amused eyebrow. ‘And who won?’

To your surprise, the blond instructor laughed loudly. ‘No one. She insulted all of us and told us to scram. She’s a feisty one, eh?’

‘Sounds exactly like Annie.’ You mumbled but with an smile tucked on your lips. ‘So what’s in it for you if you get to train me?’

The blond man tilted his head slightly, his eyebrows raised, indicating he was confused by your question. You simply kept smiling at him. ‘I’m just another bet now, right? So what’s in it for you?’

The blond blinked a few times, before he chuckled again and shook his head. ‘No bet, I promise. Besides, I’m alone tonight. I really was just curious if you needed some help, you looked a bit like a lost puppy.’

‘Gee, thanks.’ You deadpanned, making the blond grin widely again. He stood up straight again and offered you his hand. ‘Why don’t we start with something more.. simple?’ You eyed his outstretched hand, before you looked him in his golden eyes. Sighing deeply, you accepted his hand and got up from the device. The broad blond gave you a charming smile, his golden hues sparkling. ‘Name’s Reiner by the way.’

‘Y/n. Nice to meet you.’

‘Well Y/n, you ready to get those muscles screaming?’ Reiner playfully winked, to which you rolled your eyes amused. ‘Sure, whatever you say. You’re the professional after all.’ He gave you another grin, walking with you to the other side of the room. You quickly looked around to spot Annie, wanting to let her know you were switching from place, but you didn’t see her. You shrugged and followed Reiner, knowing you would find Annie later. Reiner stopped in front of a large device, that house several weights on each side, which were connected to cords. Above you hung two handle grips, attached to the cords that led to the weights. Reiner tapped the metal of the device and turned around to face you. ‘Why don’t we start with training your arm muscles first? This device can be installed for beginners so it’s perfect for you to start with.’

‘Ouch. What did I ever do to you?’ You pretended to be hurt, but your deadpan face an stoic voice, which you learned from Annie by the way, made it come out sarcastically. Reiner laughed his booming laugh again, holding up his hands to mock surrender. ‘My apologies, princess. Surely I can make it up to you?’

‘As long as I won’t be sore tomorrow, you are forgiven.’

‘No promises.’ Reiner winked again with a crooked grin. He gestured you to stand in front of him, while he took a stand in between the handles that hung above them. ‘Now, the idea of this device is to lift the weights, using your arm’s strength of course, but also your body balance.’ Reiner explained while gripping the handles. You noticed the weights being lifted slightly already, yours eyed widening by seeing how much weight there was hanging on each of the cords. Reiner took a step towards you and stretched his arms, his muscles popping. He pulled the cords and the weights lifted from the ground slowly but steadily. You noticed he didn’t rush it, or tried to show off. He showed you how to use your arms strength into lifting the weights, but also use your balance to keep a firm stance so you can actually hold the weights. It was quite impressive how good he was, if you were in any way interested in working out…

Reiner lifted the weights several times, before he let the weights fall down slowly and let go of the handles. He gave you a smile, not seeming fazed in the slightest. He was an instructor for a reason of course, but you still found it impressive. ‘Think you want to give it a go?’ He asked, eying you smugly while his hands where on his hips. You pouted and eyed the weights, pointing at them. ‘Sure, but I don’t think I can handle such weights just yet.’ Reiner almost instantly walked behind the device and adjusted the weights. He walked back towards you and gestured you to stand in between the handles. ‘The weights should be enough for you to handle. Now,’ He tapped the handles, indicating for you to grab them, which you compelled too before Reiner continued. ‘Firmly grip the handles. Then, take a step forwards with your left leg.’

You did as you were told and gripped the handles as tightly as you could, before you took a step forwards, making your arms stretch, almost leaning on the cords behind you. You weren’t really sure if your stance was all right, feeling a bit wobbly. ‘Try lifting the weights.’ Reiner suggested. You stiffened your body and arms and pulled the cords, trying to lift the weights. Although you felt the cords moving and you were sure the weights lifted, it didn’t go as supple as it did with Reiner just now. You huffed and let the weights drop rather loudly, your muscles screaming and burning. ‘Damn,’ you scolded. ‘This is harder than it looks.’

‘Did you feel steady?’ Reiner asked, eying your stance. You shook your head while pouting, making the blond chuckle again. ‘Told you, body balance is important. Especially when you put so much effort on such a small part of your body. It needs to be in balance.’ He ducked underneath the cords you were still holding and stood behind you. You took a step back again when he asked you and placed his hands on your shoulders. ‘Okay, repeat what you just did.’

You gulped, feeling slightly anxious him being so close, but you did as you were told. You gripped the handles and took a step forward, stretching your arms. You still felt Reiner’s hands on your shoulders and he gently squeezed them when he felt you tense up. ‘You have to relax your muscles. You’re too tense. That way you lose your balance.’ Reiner remarked, softly massaging your shoulders and trying to relax your muscles. You took a deep breath trough your nose and slowly relaxed your muscles, feeling that your stance became more stable the more you relaxed.

‘Now try to concentrate and put your strength into your ankles for grip and your arms for strength.’ Reiner suggested, still holding your shoulders. You made sure you had a good and firm stance on the ground and tightened your muscles again. Reiner squeezed your shoulders again, telling you to relax again, which you did. You concentrated and felt the blood pumping trough your veins and pulled the cords. It was heavy, even if he adjusted the weights for you, but it felt a lot better than the first time and it almost felt like the weights came up higher than before. You pulled the cords several times, before you let the weights slowly drop to the ground.

‘Good job, Y/n! How did it feel?’ Reiner complimented when he released your shoulders, to your dismay, and stood in front of you again, wearing a proud smirk. ‘Better than I expected. I’m still going to be sore tomorrow, aren’t I?’

‘Afraid so,’ Reiner smirked. ‘But it’ll get better if you start working out more.’

‘Yeah, we’ll see about that.’ You remarked, making the blond laugh again. He put a hand on his chest, looking fake hurt. ‘After all the trouble I went through to train you, princess. This is how you repay me?’

‘Oh, you’re a little drama queen, aren’t you?’ You gave him a playful smirk, secretly enjoying his teasing. He gave you another wink and this time, you couldn’t fight the slight blush that crept onto your cheeks. ‘Why don’t you try it again, princess. I’ll show you some more techniques if you’re up for it?’ Reiner suggested, rubbing the back of his neck, almost seeming unsure of himself when he spoke the last words. There was a hint of insecurity in his voice, it made you raise an surprised eyebrow. You just met the man, but he seemed a confident guy who knew how to work his charms, not the kind of guy that would get nervous and tongue tied all of a sudden.

‘S-sure.’ You replied, cursing that you failed sounding confident. Nonetheless, you gripped the handles again, took a step forward, relaxed your muscles and started lifting the weights. His tips really paid off since it was easier to lift the weights, almost making it supple. Your muscles still protested violently, but you kept pushing forward, focusing all your attention to your stance and keeping balance. You gazed at the floor while lifting the weight and stared at Reiner his shoes, who still stood in front of you, keeping an eye on you to make sure you were doing all right. Or so you thought..   

‘You better lace up those shoes, can’t have you hurt yourself now can we?’ You said teasingly, nodding at his shoe. Reiner tilted his head, before he looked to his shoes and noticed what you were referring too. He looked up again and his confident smirk reappeared again. ‘Ah, didn’t know you actually cared, princess.’ He playfully winked again, before he walked away from you and took a seat on a device standing in front of you, making you face his back.

You couldn’t help but to smile halfheartedly, this guy was something else. But your smile quickly made place for a frown, still lifting the weights in the process. This is exactly what you hated. Just because you had this stupid tattoo and someone on this big ass world shared the same one, you were almost obligated to not date or like anyone until you find the right one for you. And just hope he actually _is_ the right one. You huffed annoyed, feeling your muscles getting tense because of your anger, making it burn and hurt. You took a breath to relax your muscles again and slightly raised your head to blow the air out of your mouth. Your eyes wandered off to the broad blond sitting not far from you, bending slightly forward to tie his shoelace. His shirt was tucked up ever so slightly, revealing some of his lower back. Your heart almost stopped.

Reiner almost jumped when he heard the weights crashing down to the floor, instantly standing up and turning around to see if you were okay. He saw you standing in front of the device, your eyes widened and you weren’t working out anymore. Your mouth hung open and disbelief was written all over your features. Reiner quickly dashed to you and placed his hands on your shoulders, worried you might’ve hurt yourself. ‘Y/n, are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?’

You just looked at him, gawking like a fish, trying to say something but no words came out. You didn’t know what to do, or say. You could just simply look at him with your wide, E/C orbs. Reiner looked worriedly at you, since you didn’t tell him what was wrong but there clearly was something wrong. ‘Did you hurt yourself? I can help, just tell me what happened.’

‘Y-your t-tattoo.’ You mumbled almost inaudible. Reiner raised an eyebrow, slightly tilting his head to look at the place where his tattoo was. He was beyond confused. ‘What’s wrong with my tattoo?’

You gulped and blinked a good few times, before you turned halfway towards him and lifted your shirt, revealing your tattoo on your right lower back. A half wing, colored white came in sight and Reiner’s eyes widened even more than yours. He turned halfway, lifted his shirt and revealed his tattoo as well, the same wing on the same place, but contrariwise and colored black. It was a perfect match with yours. His mouth hung open, eying his and your tattoo, before he turned his gaze to your eyes again. Your heart thumped violently in your chest, still not knowing what to do and scared of what might happen. But Reiner took the honors for you, he tucked his shirt back which you did as well and he smiled brighter than he had done the entire time. He took a step forward, his chest almost touching yours, and placed his large hands on your cheeks. ‘I wanted to do this the moment I saw you,’ he purred, ghosting his lips over yours before pressing them on your lips, kissing you passionately. He pulled away with a smirk, leaving you baffled. ‘Looks like I found _my_ princess.’

\------------------ >>>> <<<< \--------------------

‘ _So, what happened? Did it work?_ ’

‘Of course it worked, Bertolt. I told you it would.’ Annie snapped irritably at her boyfriend, causing him to chuckle. Luckily he knew his girlfriend better than anyone.

‘They’re making out. I don’t think I will be home anytime soon.’ Annie said while eying you and Reiner from a safe distance with squinted eyes. She scrunched her nose seeing the two of you making out like a bunch of horny teenagers.

 _‘Well, that was your goal since you spotted that guy his matching tattoo with Y/n right?’_ Annie sighed defeated and pouted her lips. ‘Yeah, I know.’

 _‘You’re  good friend. It’s one of the many reasons I love you.’_ Annie could hear the sincerity and smile in his voice while saying that. She scoffed, but couldn’t hide the tiny smile on her lips as well.

‘Shut up. I love you too.’


	3. Erwin x Reader (Modern AU!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _After Erwin meets a young lady whom he's intrigued by, he learns she's hiding a secret that could be more dangerous than she realizes._

‘I’ll be there in ten minutes, Levi. I just picked up some coffee and be on my way.’ Erwin mumbled while holding his cellphone in between his ear and shoulder, paying for the coffee he just ordered. The man behind the counter grumbled something about being rude, accepted the money and sent Erwin along the line to wait for his coffee, allowing the tall, blond man to hold his cellphone normally again.

 _‘I don’t give a flying fuck what you are buying, get your ass down here as soon as you can. Those annoying brats are giving me a headache.’_ Levi, his coworker and companion, complained trough the phone after clicking his tongue irritated.

‘Ten minutes, Levi.’

_‘Tch.’_

And with that, he hung up. Erwin sighed and stuffed his phone back into his pocket of his grey suit. He took the coffee he ordered after it was called for and left the shop, making his way through the winter wonder land that had fallen over the country he lived in. Although it was a beautiful sight to see, Erwin didn’t feel much for the winter times. He hated the cold, he didn’t like Christmas and he was working his ass off, like always. Starting up his own business when he was younger, together with his high school friend at the time, deemed to be a huge success resulting in them becoming companions in the most advanced Public Relations company of the land. Pride is certainly his main feeling when thinking about what he had accomplished, but a small part of him regretted the choices he made.

Another sigh, while he rubbed his forehead with his free hand and crossed the road trying not to fall due to the slipperiness of the snow. His feet made a crunching sound while walking on the still footprint-less, crystal white snow that had fallen like a blanket over the streets and cars. Some kids had taken the liberty to play outside and throw snowballs at by passers, making Erwin grumble at the sight. He just prayed the kids wouldn’t target him since he wasn’t in the mood for a cold and wet snowball in the face, he had taken one a few months earlier already..

Recalling his break-up with his now ex-girlfriend made his mood even more sour than he had woken up with. Although Erwin was a cunning and smart man, he still couldn’t decipher the opposite race when it came to dating them. Being an successful businessman did well for his reputation, but it also attracted a lot of unwanted predators he didn’t necessary wanted to occupy with. But being young, rich and naïve made it almost inevitable for him to fall at least once for such a predator.

Levi had called her a gold digging brat from the beginning, but Erwin wanted to believe his young, gorgeous girlfriend had truly fallen for _him_ and not his status and money. How wrong he was and how right Levi was, sadly. Erwin internally rolled his eyes, recalling Levi telling him how right he was with that smug look on his face. There are times he wanted to push his long term friend of a building.

Erwin briefly glanced at his expensive watch and breathed some cold breath into the air, creating a little smog in front of him. Damn, it was cold. In his hurry this morning, he had forgotten to wear a warmer coat and put on some gloves and a scarf. Ah well, at least he had his hot coffee.

Erwin stepped up his pace, already hearing Levi’s annoying grunt for being late and walked around the corner towards the mighty building where his corporation was stationed. Unfortunately, being in a rush and glancing on his watch, he walked around the corner and didn’t look where he was going, resulting in bumping into someone who stood on the sidewalk. In a reflex, he tightened his grip on his coffee cup and the hot liquid busted out of its content, right onto the person he had bumped into.  

For a moment, there was silence. Erwin standing behind the, obvious, woman who now had dripping wet, H/C hair and a soaked back from the coffee. She turned around slowly and her E/C orbs spat fire at her assaulter. Erwin’s eyes widened and he gulped softly, inwardly flinching of the deadly glare he was receiving. Nonetheless, he was relieved it was a woman he had bumped into. Usually, when something awkward like this happened, Erwin straightened his posture and used his charm to apologize and get away with it. If that didn’t work, his name alone did the trick. Being a famous businessman could pay off every now and then..

He cleared his throat and stood tall in front of the H/C haired woman, not a fiber in his body trembling. ‘Allow me to help you.’ He simply offered while pulling a napkin out of his pocket, but the woman kept staring at him with her deadly gaze. Erwin cocked an eyebrow when he offered her the napkin, but she didn’t accept it. He cleared his throat again, on to plan B..

‘My name is Erwin Smith, by the way.’

This time, the woman cocked _her_ eyebrow and Erwin internally sighed in relief. She must’ve recognized his name and will forgive him for the accident. Like they always did.

‘I do not recall asking for your name.’ She hissed. Erwin was taken aback by this response, that wasn’t the usual outcome and for the first time, he was struck. ‘I-eh..’

‘A _real_ gentleman apologizes for pouring fucking hot coffee all over someone.’ She continued hissing, not even hiding her foul mouth and anger for the tall man. Erwin blinked and eyed the woman curiously. ‘I.. You’re right. I am terribly sorry, miss.’ He quickly gained his composure again and smiled at the young woman, but there was no way he could sway her. It simply irritated her even more, her eyebrows furrowing.

‘You really think I was just going to forgive you and suck your ass by telling me your name? I couldn’t give a fuck who you are and what you do. To me, you’re just a rude ass hole who ruined my outfit and hair for today.’ She snapped at him, even daring to take an intimidating step in his direction, clearly showing just how fuming she was. Erwin, still being taken aback by the bold behavior of the woman, took a step back and his icy blue eyes were widened again, before she continued. ‘So, _Mr. Erwin Smith._. My name is Y/n L/n, it was _not_ nice to meet you, thank you for pouring coffee all over me and you can kiss _my_ ass.’ And with that, she walked passed him, her eyes spatting fire at the tall blond. Erwin opened his mouth to speak, but no sound was made and he simply eyed the woman who turned around the corner and left his eye sight. For a moment, he just stood there and rethinking what the hell just happened. He rubbed his neck, sighed deeply and dragged his already tired body to the company.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

It had been a long, _long_ day and Erwin couldn’t wait to get home as soon as possible. He had delivered tons of paperwork, held some meetings and dealt with annoying co-workers. His companion hadn’t been a big help since he had locked himself in his office after only the second meeting because the _annoying brats_ were getting to him. How Erwin wished he sometimes could be as blunt as Levi and speak his mind like his friend did. But everyone knew that Erwin was the gentleman of the two, the dignified one with a huge charisma, able to sway anyone of its feet with words alone. Well, _almost_ everyone.

Levi, on the other hand, was known as the rude one. The one that spoke his mind and wasn’t afraid of some vulgar language every now and then. They seemed like an odd couple and Erwin agreed with everyone who ever told him that, but it worked somehow.

A yawn escaped while he walked down the same street he had been walking this morning, only the roads were more torn due to all the passengers and vehicles that had rushed by the entire day. Erwin didn’t care much for the snow, but he disliked it even more now. It being black and filthy all over the steps he was walking on. In the corner of his eyes he spotted the coffee shop he had rushed in this morning to get his daily cup and was doubting to get another. After all, he didn’t get his daily morning caffeine this time..

With a tired sigh he entered the shop and ordered a cup, too tired to even think about how he was going to lay awake at night because of the caffeine boost he was about to drink. Compared to the morning, it was rather quiet in the shop this time of day, Erwin noticed. He took the cup from the cashier rather quickly, since it was so quiet, and decided to drink his cup in the shop. He didn’t have to rush to work and the shop wasn’t packed, so it was the perfect opportunity to just sit down and enjoy a nice steaming cup of coffee.

Taking place by the window to enjoy the view of rushing people and the sun slowly setting down, he sipped his coffee and let the warmth of the liquid take over his cold body. He definitely needed a scarf and a warmer coat starting tomorrow. His mind drifted off as he leaned back into his comfortable chair and enjoyed his coffee while staring outside, trying to get his mind at ease. Plans and deadlines spooked his thoughts thinking about work but he desperately tried to push them away, it could wait until tomorrow. It _should_ wait until tomorrow. He really needed to learn how to enjoy his free time again. Erwin suddenly quirked up when he spotted a familiar person walking by the coffee shop, not in the slightest aware of her surroundings. She was occupied by her phone while angrily typing something onto it, cursing while doing so. Erwin could tell, Levi had the same frown and way of speaking when he was cursing and since he had heard this particular woman curse already today..

Erwin drank his coffee until it was empty and left the store quite rushed. Careful not to slip, he walked after the H/C haired woman but made sure to walk across the street so she wouldn’t notice him. Still being focused onto her phone, she still wasn’t aware of anything that happened around her while she walked the streets, making Erwin smirk slightly. He stepped up his pace a bit and crossed the street so he was now walking in front of her. He started walking slower and made sure he was walking right in front of the woman, waiting for the impact.

After less than a few seconds, Erwin felt her run into him, grunting and a soft thud was heard as well. ‘Son of a…’

He turned around slowly and came face to face with the woman from this morning, her E/C orbs scanning him over and the instant she recognized who she bumped into, her deadly glare appeared again. She scoffed, picked up her phone she had dropped and narrowed her eyes at the tall, blond man. ‘You again?!’

‘Terribly sorry, miss L/n,’ He cooed, a faint smirk noticeable on his lips. ‘Accidents can happen, but I forgive you.’

‘You think you’re funny, don’t you?’ She snapped, crossing her arms and staring him down. Although she was a lot shorter than he was, she didn’t back down one inch, not being intimidated at the slightest. On the contrary, she raised her hand and poked his chest with her finger angrily. ‘You listen here, you arrogant man.. If you think you can just sway your way with _every_ woman just by blinking your eyes and cock one of your bushy eyebrows, you’re deadly mistaken.’  

‘Not _every_ woman, it seems..’ Erwin calmly responded, oddly intrigued by the rather venomous woman. She gritted her teeth, opened her mouth to say something, but got distracted by the buzzing of her phone. She quickly glanced at it and her E/C orbs widened. If Erwin saw correctly, a look of sadness took over her facial features for just a second, but she redeemed her angry stare once again when facing him. ‘If you’ll excuse me, _Mr. Smith_.’ She spat, before brushing past him, stuffing her phone away and quickly wiping her eyes, but Erwin didn’t miss it.

‘Where are you going?’

She abruptly stopped and turned around, cocking her eyebrow rather confused and still angered. ‘What’s it to you?’

‘It’s getting dark. A young lady like you shouldn’t be walking alone on the streets at this time.’ Erwin responded, even he was surprised just how caring and worried he sounded for someone he barely knew. She eyed him for a while, trying to see if he was being serious or not and even when her eyes had softened for a short while after his kind words, she narrowed her eyes again. ‘I don’t need your help.’ With that, she turned around and walked away once again.

Erwin, being a stubborn man, furrowed his mighty eyebrows as well and walked after her silently. Although she knew all too well Erwin was following her, she tried her very best to ignore him so he would leave her alone. Alas, anyone who knew Erwin, knew he was a man of his word and followed up orders, even if it were his own. And strangely enough, he vowed to bring this woman home safely. The look in her eye when she had looked at her phone when it buzzed had betrayed her worry, even some fear she was feeling and Erwin saw right through her.

After walking for more than ten minutes, the young woman turned around abruptly, making Erwin stand still as well. She was fuming, but also curious. That mixture on her face could have been described as hilarious, but Erwin kept his stoic composure. ‘Stop following me!’

‘I’m just making sure you’re getting home safe.’ Erwin calmly responded again, to which the woman balled her fists and gritted her teeth even more.

‘I told you, I don’t need your help! Go away!’ Erwin noticed she was losing her cool. Where she had been snappy and collected this morning and even now when she bumped into him, she was losing it. Something was bothering this woman and he couldn’t let it go, for some reason. He had heard before it was a trait not a lot of people like about him, Erwin being a charismatic guy, also developed a sixth sense for reading people. You could convince the entire world you belonged at group A while you deep down know you should be in group B, Erwin was one of the few people who could tell you were lying by your first words. It was scary and admirable in a way. His precious girlfriends had all deemed it terrifying.

‘It seems you do need help.’ Erwin said, never letting his gaze leaving the woman’s. She was stunned by his words, her eyes widened and her entire body trembling. Erwin swallowed, he knew he was right, but it seemed even more serious then he intentionally thought. ‘You don’t need to tell me what is wrong, but let me at least walk you home. All right?’

A gasp left her mouth, an almost inaudible one, but Erwin had heard it nonetheless. She was still, not daring to move or say something. It seemed she was in conflict with herself in what to do, but after a solid minute of silence, she sighed defeated and turned around once again.

‘Fine.’ Was all Erwin needed to hear and he simply followed her again when she started walking towards her home. He delivered her home safe and sound that evening.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

For the next couple of weeks, Erwin would sit at the coffee shop after his work, sipping his coffee until she came by. Every time she quickly let her eyes scan the shop to see Erwin sit at his regular spot and although every time she scoffed upon seeing him, Erwin always detected a hint of relief in her eyes and facial features. So, without making it suspicious or creepy, Erwin simply left the shop with his coffee when she walked by and walked the way to her home, making sure she was safe.

At first, she was reluctant and called him out on it, but after a solid week of delivering her home safely, she simply grew used to it and let him be. Erwin learned her name was Y/n L/n, a twenty eight year old who worked at a Lawyer Company not too far from his company. Other than that, she didn’t speak nor answered his questions he sometimes dared to ask. It occurred to Erwin she was always glancing at her phone with fear in her eyes, like she was waiting for a message that could mean life or death.

Erwin was determined to find out what has been bothering this woman and help her out. He had a suspicion and if his intuition was right, he certainly wasn’t going to leave this woman alone. He lazily sipped his coffee and stared out of the window, waiting for the H/C haired woman to appear behind the corner. He even sort of became a regular in the coffee shop, the man behind the desk even remembering his usual drink already.

Erwin looked up when he saw a hasty woman appear across the street with H/C hair and a distressed look on her face. Her eyes almost called for him when she glanced at the shop and they even widened for a brief while when she spotted Erwin. Relief washed all over her facial features when she rushed across the street and Erwin hastily walked out of the coffee shop.  She panted slightly when she reached the tall blond but her eyes never met his since she kept them gazing to the ground. ‘W-will you walk with me?’ She asked timidly, almost scared. Erwin was surprised, she never had asked for a favor or for him to escort her home like he had been doing, let alone walk her. Her trembling voice made the suspicion that much greater and Erwin narrowed his eyebrows, his thoughts running all over. ‘Of course.’ He answered confidently, earning a grateful but small smile from the young woman when she looked up for a second.

Erwin walked besides her, glancing at her every now and then from the corner of his eyes and it occurred to him that she was doing the same. Sometimes her eyes met his and Erwin could tell she was doubting. Was it a doubt of trusting him? Or fearing him? Erwin didn’t know, _yet_ , but he _did_ know he was going to find out since this behavior was all too familiar for him and he hated to think that something like _that_ could happen to someone else.

After a while of comfortable silence, but a thick air that hang around them, Erwin decided to speak up. He could make use of her timid state now, learning as much as possible. ‘How long?’

‘Hmm?’ She turned her head, eying him fully now with doubt, clearly not understanding what he meant. Erwin kept her gaze locked with his from the corner of his eyes, repeating his question but elaborated a bit more.  ‘How long is this going on?’

Her mouth formed an ‘O’ shape, hinting that she understood what he meant and even surprised he figured it out all by himself. ‘I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.’

‘Are you really pulling that excuse on me?’ Erwin’s tone was determined and even slightly annoyed, making the H/C haired woman flinch. Erwin sighed and stopped walking, to which she stopped as well and stood in front of him, facing each other. ‘It is clear you are being bothered by someone.’

She glanced away again, gulping visibly and started trembling. Her eyes filled with tears which she tried to fight to make them disappear and not fall. ‘I’m scared.’ She whispered, almost inaudible, but Erwin heard the _fear_ in her voice clearly.

‘Do you know who it is?’ Erwin asked further, his hands behind his back but balled into tight fists. She shook her head and let her shoulders hung defeated. It was clear she had been trying to figure out who this person was, with no result sadly.

‘How did this happen?’

‘I-I’m not sure. I suddenly received text messages and unknown calls. The police can’t help me.’ She answered, still looking defeated. Erwin continued. ‘You suddenly received a text message? Did you gave your number to someone on the internet, maybe? Or when you ordered something?’

She shook her head again and looked up to meet his icy, blue hues. ‘No. I retraced all my steps on the internet, but I never met someone online, let alone talked to someone. And I rarely order.’

‘Then you do understand it is someone you know, right?’ Erwin stated the obvious and he knew, she knew this as well. But hearing this fact from someone else, a _stranger_ nonetheless, made a shiver ran down her spine.

‘How do you know all this? How do I know it isn’t _you_?’ She suddenly asked, her fear overcoming her senses, which Erwin could understand. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, to which she tensed up. His big hand squeezed her shoulder slightly, before he spoke to her calmly. ‘I have never met you before, nor do I live in this neighborhood. As for how I know, my mother had a stalker too a long time ago. It almost drove her insane. I still remember the way she acted and reacted to certain things, much like you are doing.’

She blinked a few times, her mouth hung slightly open and she was clearly processing his words. Were they sincere, or was it all a lie? But Erwin knew how to work this, he still knew how to sway people and luckily for them, he was a man with a good heart. Not the one that was stalking this poor woman. His gestures, his voice, his body language, everything was at the right angle for someone to trust him. And if he wanted to help Y/n, he needed to earn her trust. _Fast_.

‘Is that why you are helping me?’ She asked softly, her emotions under control again. She didn’t feel tense anymore and Erwin felt her shoulders slump again under his hand. He pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side. ‘Partly.’ He finally answered after a while of thinking, before he squeezed her shoulder again and continued his way, motioning her to follow him. She blinked again, before she quickly walked after him to her home. 

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

‘Another cappuccino for you, sir?’ The brown-haired man behind the counter asked way more friendly then when Erwin first entered the coffee shop. The blond nodded with a smile and handed him his money, already glancing outside in the fear to miss you walking by. He knew by now you wouldn’t do so but he still felt worried every now and then.

‘Your girlfriend should be here soon.’ The man suddenly remarked, glancing at the clock that hung above him while attending to Erwin his drink. Erwin let out a deep chuckle, amused by the cashier’s implication. ‘She’s not my girlfriend.’

‘Oh?’ The cashier questioned honestly surprised whilst putting a plastic lid on the coffee cup. ‘You always wait for her to walk her home, I just figured you were dating her.’

‘Hm,’ Erwin didn’t really listen and hummed in acknowledgement, not in the mood to tell the man why he was doing what he is doing. ‘She’s a.. friend.’ Erwin took the cup from the man and thanked him, before he took place in his usual seat and waited for your figure to appear. A sly smile appeared when he thought about you, he hated to admit there was more to this protective attitude he was having towards you. Sure, he was intrigued by your bluntness and even foul mouth when he first met you, but over the last couple of months he had developed a bond with you he never had with another woman. It was almost like you two were dating, but taking things very, _very_ slow. Where you learned to trust another man and he learns to trust another woman, the two of you grew fond of each other and even started enjoying each other’s company. Even though it was only for a short while every evening,  Erwin caught himself feeling excited every time he walked out of his office towards the coffee shop and waiting for you. Even Levi had sensed the change in him, calling him a _lovesick pervert_ when Erwin told him the story. Another chuckle.

He looked up when there was a soft thud against the window where he was sitting and he was met with a pair of E/C hues and a bright smile, making his heart flutter by the sight. He immediately stood up and walked out of the shop to meet you outside, his smile turning wider when approaching you. ‘You’re early today.’

‘Yes, I know,’ You nodded, still with a smile. ‘We were all allowed to leave early because of the snowstorm that’s coming up tonight.’ Erwin recalled seeing the news and the warnings about the snowstorm that was indeed coming up this night, even though winter was almost over and it was late February, they still had the luck to receive a snowstorm from mother nature this time of year.

Erwin noticed your shivering state and handed you his cappuccino, to which you gave him a questioning look. ‘Don’t worry, I didn’t take a sip of it. Besides, you seem cold, you could use a warm drink.’

Hesitantly, you took the cup from him and warmed your cold hands on the warm cup, letting the fresh made coffee scent fill your nostrils. ‘Are you sure? I could get my own cup.’ Erwin waved his hand in a dismissive way and reached his arm out to you. With a chuckle, you wrapped your hand around his broad arm and walked your usual route with him to your home.

Things have changed even more ever since you asked him to walk with you. You talked more and told him more about your personal life, as did he. You even grew accustomed to his kind gestures such as holding his arm and him keeping you warm when he wrapped an arm around your shoulders every now and then. It felt good and in a long time, you didn’t fear to walk home, you looked forward to it.

‘So, how have things been?’ Erwin asked, the cold air already wrapping like a blanket around him and you whilst walking. You simply shrugged and took a sip from the hot liquid, enjoying it while letting out a relieved huff. ‘The same. I still get messages but they aren’t very scary anymore. It’s almost like he is backing down. At first they became more threatening, but it died down. I’m hoping he will just stop soon.’ Erwin was pleased to hear you weren’t as afraid anymore like you usually were, but he couldn’t hide his frown. He knew how stalkers worked and if anything, he knew a stalker would never _just give up_. 

‘What about you?’ She asked kindly, glancing up at the tall man. He looked down at her with a cocked eyebrow. ‘What about me?’ She giggled, a sound he loved to hear.

‘How was _your_ day? We always end up talking about me, I’m curious about you too, you know.’ Erwin smiled again an gazed forward, holding his amused smile. She had a good point, but to be fair, he loved hearing her story, her interests, her _life_. His seemed so.. boring was the word het would describe his life with.

‘Nothing unusual, if that’s what you mean.’

‘All right, how about we play twenty questions?’ She suddenly proposed. Before Erwin could ask her why and how, she continued. ‘We both ask each other a question back and forth and you have to answer truthfully. All questions are allowed. Sounds fair?’

Erwin raised his eyebrows but he simply couldn’t ignore her pouty face she was giving him, so he chuckled and nodded. ‘All right. Sounds interesting.’

‘Good, I’ll start. How many girlfriends have you dated?’

‘Wow, straight to the point, huh?’ Erwin remarked with a dry chuckle, to which she giggled again. It seems she was just as intrigued about _his_ life, like he was about hers. Maybe this could be interesting. ‘Seriously dated, two.’ He answered truthfully.

‘And not-seriously dated?’

‘ _Ah ah_ , my turn.’ Erwin playfully scolded, to which she pouted again but with a smile. She looked utterly ridiculous by doing so, but Erwin couldn’t help finding it adorable. Erwin had a lot of questions on his mind, but it all referred to the situation at hand. Somehow, he didn’t feel like talking about that tonight. He wanted to know about _her_ , just her. ‘Where’s your family?’

‘My parents live in [ _hometown_ ]. I don’t have any siblings. My parents are the only relatives I am in contact with. I don’t see them often since I moved her, but I talk to them frequently.’ Erwin wondered if her parents knew about her situation, but a part of him knows the answer.

‘Do you have kids?’ She suddenly asked, making Erwin almost choke on his own spit. He looked at her with widened eyes, clearly wondering if she was serious. She looked back at him with that same sly grin he could wear. ‘What? It’s not a weird question, right?’

Erwin huffed but chuckled at the same time. ‘Do I look like the man to have kids?’

‘ _Ah ah_ ,’ She scolded just like he had done before. ‘Answer the question.’ Erwin huffed again but eventually shook his head. She smiled whilst still looking at him. ‘Ah, all right. And to be fair, you don’t look like a man who _has_ kids, but _wants_ them. At least, that’s what I think.’

‘You have a funny mind.’ Erwin remarked, to which they both shared a laugh. Erwin felt he could get used to this. The walks, the talking, the laughing, he loved everything about it. ‘Setting all things aside in your life right now,’ Erwin started quite boldly, making her raise her eyebrows curiously. ‘Do you fancy someone in your life?’

Erwin swore he could see a dust of pink on her cheeks and it was not of the cold. Maybe a mixture of since it became damn cold in the last couple of minutes, but he clearly saw the change in her facial features when he asked her that question. This time, she huffed and turned her gaze away from him. ‘Yes.’

‘Oh? I cannot wait to ask my next question..’ Erwin teasingly said, causing her to nervously giggle again. ‘Well handsome, I guess that will have to wait until tomorrow.’ She nodded her head towards the building she lived in, her sly grin returning all the same. Erwin chuckled once again, amused by her behavior and even more so intrigued by everything this woman says and does. When they walked up the front steps that led to her apartment block, she let go of his arm and stood on the steps, being on eyelevel with Erwin this way.

‘So, will I see you tomorrow again?’ She asked timidly, almost like they just returned from one hell of a date. And to be fair, that’s exactly how Erwin felt. He should use this little game of hers to ask her out, or would that be _too_ cheesy? Tomorrow will tell..

‘Yes and that counted as a question too, so tomorrow I get to ask a question first.’ Erwin suddenly stated, seriousness being written all over his handsome face. His lips were a stern line and his blue hues looked intimidating at the young woman, who blinked  a few times, constipating if he was kidding or serious. She eventually decided, he was both and nodded with an amused smile. ‘Good night, Erwin.’

‘Good night, Y/n.’ Neither of you moved as you both stared at each other, his light blue orbs taking in all the beauty that was standing in front of him, and he was enjoying every second of it. He clearly saw the pink color on her cheeks appearing again, while her E/C eyes were twinkling with excitement, in secureness and even some boldness. Before he could rethink this all over, Erwin leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips on your soft, pink ones.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

Erwin tried all day to fight the smile on his face, but he couldn’t help it. After he received several deadly glares from Levi and some sneers, he eventually decided it was no use and let his smile be seen for the entire world. After he had dared to kiss you yesterday, Erwin felt happy, more than he was willing to admit, and his entire being hadn’t been this alive since a long time. And he’ll be damned to let this feeling go away.  

He was even more excited to meet up with you tonight and ask you the dreaded question as in who you fancy right now. Erwin knew the answer of course, the way you had kissed him back said it all, but he needed to hear it. He needed to hear you say it. And he knew he was going to hear it in just a few minutes. Quicker than normally, Erwin skipped towards the coffee shop and entered while he couldn’t kept his mind off you. He ordered two cappuccino’s this time and after hastily paying, he seated himself at his usual spot, waiting anxiously for you to appear. He shook his head with a smile, amused and slightly annoyed by his own, boyish behavior. He really did seemed like a lovesick schoolboy, but he didn’t care. It felt damn good.

He took a slow sip from his coffee and glanced at his watch. Just a few more minutes until you would appear, time couldn’t go by fast enough. Erwin had made his mind up, after walking you home tonight, he would officially ask you out and hoped you would say yes. He couldn’t wait to take you somewhere, eat some dinner together, go see a movie, or just walk together side by side. His heart fluttered just thinking about all these simple activities, as long as it was with you.

While waiting, Erwin glanced around the coffee shop. The sweet aroma of coffee beans filled his nostrils and he noticed some people chatting on several tables. As always, it wasn’t busy in the shop and he enjoyed the tranquility and warmth that was surrounding him. His eyes scanned the register, where a young couple was ordering and Erwin furrowed his eyebrows for a second when he noticed the cashier. A different cashier than he was used to see. He didn’t think much of it and sipped his coffee again before glancing at his watch once again. You were running a little bit late, but since you had left early yesterday, Erwin figured you had to stay longer to make up for it. The snow storm had died down and left another white blanket all over the city. It was yet again, a beautiful sight, but Erwin still didn’t feel much for the cold. While looking outside, he noticed it started snowing again, erasing all the prints that had been made this day, ready to create a new slate.

After a few more minutes, Erwin felt his stomach twitch. Like his gut was telling him something was wrong. You were late, more late than usual and you didn’t respond to his calls. Erwin had felt relieved you two had exchanged numbers a while ago to keep in contact, but it didn’t ease his mind since you didn’t pick up your phone after dialing for the third time. Something was wrong. Erwin immediately started searching the address of the company you worked for, hoping to find a number and call them, while finding you there. He typed the name of the company you work for in his maps and a dotted line appeared on his screen, marking the way on the map where he was supposed to go. Ditching his coffee, he made a bee line for the exit of the shop, but the voice of the cashier made him stop in his tracks.

‘Excuse me, sir? Could you please take your coffee of throw them away?’ He sounded friendly, but determined to not clean up the crap Erwin left. The blond turned around and eyed the also blond haired cashier and his mind started racing. He walked over to the desk, slightly intimidating the young man who had spoken to him, but he didn’t back down. Half expecting Erwin to tell him to fuck off, Erwin locked his gaze with the man, glancing for a second at his name pat before returning his gaze, almost pleading for his help. ‘Mike, your co-worker, where is he? He usually runs the night shift, right?’   

The young man going by the name of Mike, blinked a few times, clearly confused by Erwin his question, but answered him nonetheless while scrunching his nose. ‘You mean Nile? Yeah sure, but he called in sick this morning, so I took his shift. Why do you ask?’

‘Where does he live? Does he own a car?’ Erwin felt his heart thump violently in his chest, why didn’t he noticed it sooner?! The blond man behind the desk eyed Erwin suspiciously, clearly becoming annoyed by the interrogation. ‘Look man, I don’t know what you want-’

‘My friend is in danger and your co-worker is the cause of it. You have to tell me where he is otherwise she’ll get hurt, or _worse_!’ Erwin roared, every second was counting and Mike didn’t help set his mind at ease.

‘Your friend? Is-is she a H/C haired girl?’ Mike asked worriedly, to which Erwin nodded his head vigorously. Mike immediately grabbed his notepad and scribbled something down on it, clearly worried. ‘What do you know?’ Erwin demanded to know, seeing clearly this Mike knew more.

Mike swallowed thickly and handed Erwin the piece of paper, which contained an address and a number plate. ‘Nile has been acting strange for a while, talking about some girl he liked. Whenever he talked about her, he seemed.. different. I called him out on it several times, but he shrugged it off by simply calling himself an _admirer from afar_. He became more tense these last few months and concentrated a lot on his phone. Always looking around like he was about to get caught. I once spotted a picture from a H/C haired girl on his phone and assumed it was the girl he liked, but I never thought it trough. I never thought he could be.. _dangerous_.’

Erwin let out a shaky breath and eyed the paper, trying to gain his calm over his trembling form. ‘What car does he drive?’

‘..A  blue minivan.’

 ‘ _Fuck_!’ Erwin ran out of the shop, vaguely hearing Mike yelling he would call the cops and ran down the street you usually come from. He started panting after a short while, the nerves where wracking him down. How didn’t he see it?! He should’ve known yesterday, he should’ve picked up the hint. Erwin scolded mentally at himself, recalling the short conversation he had with Nile.

_“‘Your girlfriend should be here soon.’ The man suddenly remarked, glancing at the clock that hung above him while attending to Erwin his drink. Erwin let out a deep chuckle, amused by the cashier’s implication. ‘She’s not my girlfriend.’_

_‘Oh?’ The cashier questioned honestly surprised whilst putting a plastic lid on the coffee cup. ‘You always wait for her to walk her home, I just figured you were dating her.’”_

He never talked to this Nile about Y/n, he never once told he waited for her there and walked her home. How the hell did Nile know, Erwin walked Y/n to her _home_. He should’ve noticed the hint! He ran around a corner and saw his own office building coming in sight. He remember Y/n telling him she worked close by, in another company office for lawyers. She should’ve walked this way to the shop, but the falling snow was erasing all the traces he could’ve followed.

‘Dammit!’ He scolded, before running further, making several heads turn. A mini-van, he owns a fucking mini-van. Erwin shuddered by the thought what he was planning to do with you, but he couldn’t think about that yet. Not yet. There was still a chance to help you, he couldn’t give up yet.

Erwin ran further down the street and started to lose hope when all the traces of footsteps were disappearing slowly and the building where you worked at came in sight. And there wasn’t a single sign of you anywhere. His heart started beating violently, almost making him vomit from the nerves and adrenaline that was pumping trough his veins, but it skipped a beat when he spotted some weird prints in the snow, just next to an alleyway. He stopped in his tracks and eyed the prints for a second, it clearly looked like a struggle. Several footprints ran across each other, and some drag marks where clearly seen down the alleyway. Without any hesitation, Erwin rushed into the dark alleyway, with hope in his heart. There was still a chance..

He ran down the alleyway and walked into an small, open field right between some houses, shielded away from the living world. And right there, in the middle of the field stood a mini-van. A _blue mini-van_. Erwin heard some muffled cries and a manly voice hissing, to which he ran even harder then he could. He panted like a dog, but he couldn’t care less. He was close and he was going to get her back. He ran around the mini-van and his body froze for a second. Relief and anger washed all over him, seeing you were alive, but being held captive by your pursuer, your stalker, the _monster_ who had been bothering you for months. He held his large hand over your mouth to prevent you from screaming and with the other he held your arm in a sickening twist, already painful to just see. The door of the van was open and he was desperately trying to push you in, but you fought with all your might to break free from his grasp. You screams were died down by his large hand over your mouth, but that didn’t stop you from yelling and screaming. You swung your legs to break free, trying to kick all around you, in the hopes of kicking him. But what Erwin enraged the most, was seeing the tears that ran down your face, the _fear_ in your eyes that had finally disappeared after a long time.

The same fear his mother held in her eyes when she was almost being abducted by her stalker when he was just a little boy.

Erwin marched towards the struggle and before you or Nile could comprehend what was happening, Erwin had lunged forward and swung his fist square in Nile’s face when the opportunity rose. In a state of shock and pain, Nile released you and stumbled backwards while holding his now bleeding nose. You fell on your knees when you ripped yourself loose from the man, a sobbing and scared mess, sitting on the ground like a whimpering child. Erwin quickly kneeled down in front of you and wrapped you in his arms, holding you close and trying to comfort you with loving words, but he knew this wasn’t over yet. Nile had scrambled back up and was fuming with anger when he saw what was occurring in front of him. You, his precious love, wrapped in the arms of _him_.  

Erwin let go of you and stepped in front of you, shielding and protecting you from your pursuer. ‘Get the _hell_ away from her!’ Erwin growled, ready to lunge forward again, but he held his ground when he spotted the pocket knife Nile had dug out of his pocket, ready to use.

‘She’s **_mine_**!’ Nile roared and lunged forward, ready to stab the light out of Erwin his eyes. You screamed when you heard something rip, scared for Erwin his life and that this monster will take not only your freedom, but Erwin as well.

Erwin had grabbed Nile his jacket and pushed him forward into the van, ignoring the throbbing pain the was collecting in his shoulder where the blade was stuck. He could handle a knife wound, as long as he could overrule this monster and get you to safety, he just had too. He was helpless when his mother got hurt when he was little, that wasn’t going to happen again. Erwin pushed Nile down, towering above him and holding him by his collar to overrule him. What Erwin didn’t expect, was that Nile had another knife in his jacket and quickly grabbed it to stab Erwin once again. Erwin’s reflexes kicked in sooner than the first time and he dodged the attack by pushing himself of Nile and backwards, but Nile took this opportunity to lunge forward and jump on Erwin, making the tall blond fall backwards with Nile on top. Nile quickly sat on his knees and lunged the knife towards Erwin, ready to stab him right in the eye. Luckily Erwin had grabbed his arm on time and tried pushing him away with all his might, but Nile had the advantage by being able to put his entire weight on the attack, making it hard for Erwin to push him off.

In the corner of his eye, he saw you stumbling when standing up, and your eyes widening in fear when you saw what was happening in front of you. In a desperate attempt to help, you wrapped your arms around Nile his neck and tried pulling him away from Erwin. Nile was much stronger than you were, but it did provide some relief for Erwin to push him away, but he was more concerned for your safety than anything else. Nile growled and in a second, lunged his arm backwards and dug his elbow into your face, making you fall backwards onto the ground. With your weight gone, he pushed forward again with all his might, almost being victorious in digging his blade into Erwin’s eye.

Then, a loud gunshot rang throughout the small field and Erwin felt the weight and strength becoming less of Nile. He glanced from the piercing tip of the knife that was hovering above his eye, towards Nile, who’s mouth was agape and blood started dripping from it. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and became fully white, to which Erwin didn’t hesitate for a second. He used all his might and strength to push Nile of him and with a loud thud, the man felt backwards on his back and laid motionless on the ground.

A thick silence fell over the small field, before Erwin sat up and finally let out a shaky breath. Around him, he saw flickering lights and several people approaching him and you, all talking and questioning, but Erwin blocked all the sounds. All he cared for, was you. He slowly got up, almost stumbling forwards but was being helped by an police officer, who tried talking to him, but he didn’t listen. With her help, he stumbled forward towards you. You sat on the ground while being tended to by another police officer, who wiped away some blood from your face. The punch Nile had given you, caused a bleeding nose, but luckily nothing more. Your eyes were searching as well, scared out of your mind and your whole body was trembling, but when you spotted Erwin approaching you, alive, you quietly started sobbing. Everything that happened these past months, everything that happened now, everything you saw, it was over. Your pursuer was caught, your life was saved by Erwin and you both lived to tell. Erwin fell on his knees in front of you and pulled you to his chest, holing you close and never wanting to let you go. You cried uncontrollably and held on to the blond, tall man, holding him for dear life.

All around you two, police officers started to clear the area of curious by passers, enclosing the area and removing Nile’s body. All this time, they left you and Erwin sitting in each other’s embrace, letting all the fear slowly disappear and finding comfort in each other’s arms. ‘E-Erwin,’ You finally spoke up with a still trembling voice. ‘Your s-shoulder.’ Erwin reluctantly let go of you but kept his hands on your arms. He looked from the wound on his shoulder to you, not even bothered in the slightest that he was bleeding. During the fight with Nile, the knife had fallen out of his flesh since it hadn’t been dug that deep, but it still hurt like hell.

‘I’m okay, Y/n. I will be okay.’ He softly said while caressing your cheek, still holding you close. You sniffled and Erwin tried drying your wet cheeks. ‘E-Erwin, h-how did you know..?’

‘I started putting the pieces together when you were running late. And another barista at the coffee shop helped me. I’m so sorry it took me this long to figure it out, Y/n. I hope you can forgive me.’ Erwin whispered the last part, casting his gaze away from you, almost ashamed. He felt your soft and small hands on his cheeks, forcing his gaze upon you again. When he saw your loving smile, the smile he fell in love with, all his worries melted away. ‘Erwin, why are you apologizing?’

‘I-I just.. I could have done m-more.’

‘You saved my life, Erwin. I don’t think you could have done more than you did. I don’t even want to think about what would have happened if I hadn’t met you..’ You pressed your forehead against his, a warm and sincere smile adoring your features, the relief finally washing all over you. ‘Thank you, Erwin. Thank you. I don’t know how to ever repay you..’

He gave you a sincere smile in return and locked his gaze with yours again. ‘You can answer my question,’ He softly said with a slight chuckle underneath his words. You looked at him curiously but awaited his question. ‘Who is it you fancy?’

You gave him a look which held confusion and even some doubt, before you started giggling like you always did and leaned more forwards, pressing your body against his, ignoring all the officers around you who were desperate to help you and Erwin tend to your wounds. You grazed his lips with yours and let your hot breath cover his already moist lips, answering his lingering question before pressing your lips against his.

‘Who else but the infamous Erwin Smith.’


	4. Bertolt x Reader (High School AU!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _While Bertolt struggles with his feelings for you, his two best friends grow impatient with his lacking courage to confess. But what happens when Bertolt finds out he is not the only one who wants to be at your side?_

Bertolt sighed for the umpteenth time that day, his olive green hues never leaving your figure in the far distance. Your smile and giggling made his heart flutter and he could listen to it all day. It was like music to his ears, beautiful music he wished that would be on repeat for eternity. He let his head hung in the palm of his hand while leaning on his table, admiring your wavy H/C hair, your sparkling E/C orbs and that damned smile of yours. Your friend Sasha, who you were talking to and sitting next to, was telling an story which made you laugh and giggle the entire time. Although Bertolt didn’t care much for Sasha, he thanked her a million times over in his mind for making you smile so often.

‘Dude, you’re staring..’

 A mocking voice hissed next to him. Realizing he had been caught in the act, Bertolt straightened up and let the shame sink in. Resulting in becoming incredibly red and sweating uncontrollably. A deep chuckle could be heard next, before Bertolt dared to look at his friend next to him. Reiner simply smirked, wiggling his eyebrows to add even more fuel to his embarrassment. In silence, Bertolt cursed him for moments like these. Although they have been best friends since kindergarten, he could never handle Reiner’s teasing and mocking attitude from time to time, _especially_ when it was about you. Then again, Bertolt was making it quite easy for Reiner to tease him since this wasn’t the first time he had caught Bertolt staring at you.

‘She’ll think you’re a creeper, stop it.’ Another voice, who sounded monotone, interrupted his train of thoughts about Reiner and he looked over his shoulder to meet the cold gaze of his other blond friend. Being friends with a girl had its perks, but being friends with _Annie_? That was a whole other level. What’s worse, Annie was friends with you as well. It didn’t help his situation at all.

Reiner chuckled and patted Bertolt’s back strongly, earning a groan from the tall, embarrassed man. ‘Cheer up, dude..’ Reiner said while running his fingers through his short, blond hair before he let his golden eyes dart over to you. ‘She’s cute but so oblivious when it comes to you. She’ll never find out.’ Bertolt couldn’t help but to clench his teeth when Reiner called you cute. He knew Reiner would never make a move on you since his friend knew about his feelings towards you, but his flirtatious behavior never left him. It wasn’t fair, but it angered Bertolt greatly.

‘Please, everyone notices the creepy staring. It’s only a matter of time before someone tells her..’ The blond girl interrupted the two men from behind, scoffing and looking more disinterested than ever. Her cold, blue eyes looked up slightly when Bertolt turned around, shocked by her words. ‘Y-you don’t t-think-’

‘Stop staring. Just go and talk to her already, you’re creeping _me_ out.’ Annie snapped, rudely interrupting Bertolt before she let her gaze fall to nothing in particular again. A defeated sigh left Bertolt’s lips, before he turned around again and sunk in his chair. Not that it would help, being freakishly tall made him stuck out above everyone and everything. It didn’t help his nerves at all, always being in the center of attention due to his height.

‘She’s right, you know. You should just talk to her, didn’t you two shared that project together in biology last month? She knows who you are, it wouldn’t be weird talking to her now.’ Reiner mumbled while waiting impatiently for the teacher to enter the classroom. He seemed bored with the topic, but Bertolt couldn’t blame him. Having this crush on you for nearly a year had driven the blond man insane, hearing Bertolt’s complaints and lack of confidence to talk to you, his constant staring but never daring to make a move, Reiner’s encouraging to actually go talk to you but never daring to do so.. Even now, Bertolt finally had the chance to talk to you during Biology since the two of you were assigned in a project together. Finally, after a year he had the chance to talk to you and get to know you, but his lack of confidence struck which resulted in him being a stuttering mess who was unable to withhold a normal conversation with you. You simply did all the talking and being friendly towards him, sometimes asking a question here and there, to which Bertolt could only simply nod or shake his head, he knew she was just being polite. Why did he have to be such an insecure, nervous wreck? Why couldn’t he be like.. like Jean? Or even Eren?

Speaking of the devil..

‘Shut up, horse-face! Don’t you have some hay to eat in your stable?!’

‘What was that, you bastard? You want another cut on your lip just like last time?!’

As always, Jean and Eren were at it again, throwing insults at each other and threatening to fight. Sometimes it would actually get to a fight, but not in math class. The know better than to do so. If their teacher would caught them in the act, it made Bertolt shiver just thinking about it.

‘Yeager, Kirschtein, settle down or I’ll send you two shitheads to the principal. Am I clear?’ Speak of the devil again, professor Ackerman had silently entered the room without anyone noticing and stood in front of the empty board, his grey hues sending a deadly glare to both Eren and Jean. Although being hot tempered, the two boys backed down immediately and sat down. They knew better then to defy professor Ackerman. The man was a genius when it came to math and teaching, but his methods and rules were terrifying.

‘Whoever didn’t do his homework can leave _now_ , I am not teaching some irresponsible _brat_ who is too lazy to do some simple tests.’ Professor Ackerman continued while placing his briefcase on his desk, letting a short silence fall but no one dared to move. Seeming pleased, he wrote some math issues down onto the board. Bertolt never had a problem with math, he was fairly good at it, but he didn’t care for professor Ackerman’s attitude nor teaching methods.

When professor Ackerman was done scribbling the issues onto the white board, he pointed his marker towards you. ‘L/n, solve the first issue.’ You got up quietly and took the marker from the short man. Lucky for you, the first issue was rather easy so you solved it within a minute, pleasing professor Ackerman. He even hummed as an approval when you were done, which was as good as it gets. He pointed his marker to the next victim, this time it was Jean, whom he send another glare for causing a disturbance a few minutes ago.

Bertolt was pulled out of his concentration when a small folded paper was tossed on his table, being clearly from Reiner who nudged him to read it. Bertolt gulped, sending a terrified look to their teacher, if the man would ever catch them..

He took a shaky breath, placed his pencil case in front of him and carefully unfolded the paper to read it’s content without being spotted. His nerves were wracking him already, but Reiner’s piercing gaze almost demanded him to read it _now_.

**“Why don’t you help Y/n with math? I hear from Annie she sucks at it.. And you don’t. It’s a perfect opportunity to get to know her.”**

Typical Reiner, one minute he is bored with the topic and the next he has a whole scheming planned out. Bertolt did appreciate his friend’s concern and willing to help, but as always, he turned it down.

**“No.”**

An annoyed huff was the response of Reiner when he read Bertolt’s answer, but the blond, muscled man didn’t give up and scribbled furiously on the small paper before tossing it back to Bertolt.

**“You’re acting like a kid. Be a man.”**

This time, Bertolt huffed quietly, not appreciating Reiner’s insult. Being friends this long has tested their bond numerous of times, so something like this wouldn’t cause a friction between them, but they sure could clash every now and then.

**“Should I really be taking love advice from you of all people?”**

Ouch, that one hurt. He could hear Reiner grumble under his breath before his friend started scribbling again, more furious this time. Bertolt knew he was testing his limits, Reiner was a big flirt and every girl knew it. Resulting that every girl didn’t believe his advances were real when he gives a compliment every now and then, frustrating him greatly. The paper was tossed at his desk again, more aggressively this time.

**“Fuck you. Then you wouldn’t mind if I ask Y/n out on a date.”**

Bertolt’s breath hitched for a moment, causing his breathing to become irregular for a brief second before gaining his posture again. They were really testing the limits with each other now.

**“You wouldn’t.”**

**“Try me.”**

Bertolt grumbled and was ready to scribble down another insult to his friend, but due to his irritation towards his friend and the aggressive scribbling, he had failed to notice that someone in the room had spotted him _not_ paying attention. Before Bertolt’s pen even touched the paper, a sharp voice made him almost fall out of his chair. Looking up with big, shocked eyes, he was staring straight into the furious face of his teacher. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, professor Ackerman had snatched the paper from Bertolt’s grasp, making both him and Reiner freeze on the spot. This was so _not_ good.

‘Hoover! Braun! Care to explain what is so important to not pay attention?!’ Professor Ackerman barked while unfolding the paper and started reading it’s content. Bertolt felt like he was going to faint right there and then. If there was one teacher he didn’t want to know about his crush, it was professor Ackerman. The man could be very cruel. He even embarrassed Jean publicly in class one time when he found out he had a thing for their classmate Mikasa. If the world could just swallow Bertolt right there and then, he would die happily without public embarrassment. The entire class became even more silent then it already was, waiting for professor Ackeman’s next move. Both Bertolt and Reiner were holding their breaths, waiting for what was coming. It felt like waiting on death row. After a short silence, professor Ackerman crumbled the paper and made way towards his desk again without saying a word. Bertolt didn’t know if this was a good sign, or a _very_ bad one.

‘Since my teaching is so boring to _some_ of you, were going to do an extra project this semester with _extra_ homework.’ Professor Ackerman calmly stated, erasing the solved issues on the board and earning a groan from almost everyone in the room. With a sharp turn and gaze of their teacher, the class fell silent again. The raven haired teacher took place behind his desk and folded his arms, seeming bored by the lesson. ‘There are several tests in the back of your workbooks. You are all going to work in pairs and solve an entire test together, grading and helping each other and presenting your results in front of the class by next month. Let’s see..’ There was a sudden spark in professor Ackerman’s eyes when he ended his sentence and leaned forward on his desk, folding his hands in front of his face. Something was off, Bertolt knew it.

‘Braun, you’ll work with Kirstein. See if you two knuckleheads can work it out.’ Professor Ackerman spat, making both Reiner and Jean grumble by the insult, before their teacher announced the rest of the paring.

‘Yeager and Arlert. Braus and Leonhart.’ A grunt from Annie behind the two men. She wasn’t very fond of the brown haired girl. ‘Carolina and Bodt. Hoover and L/n.’

For a small, just a very small moment, Bertolt could see the corners off professor Ackerman’s lips twitch slightly upward when he saw Bertolt’s shocked look, before continuing making pairs.

‘ _There’s_ the punishment..’ Reiner huffed, rubbing his forehead while pouting. Bertolt send him a death glare, but kept his mouth shut in fear of becoming in more trouble than he already was. Another project with you. Part of him felt happy he could spend some more time with you, but a bigger part of him hated it. He knew he was going to screw up anyway, being his awkward and insecure self. Why did professor Ackerman had to be _this_ cruel? He would be fine with detention for the rest of his school life. But not this!

‘All right, you all got your partners. Find each other and start planning and working. I expect nothing but utmost determination,’ a small glance at Jean and Eren, who both huffed before professor Ackerman continued. ‘And teamwork. This cannot be done during school hours only so get together outside of school to work on this.’ Another glance but this time he kept his sharp gaze locked on Bertolt’s figure, who was visibly trembling from anxiety. Professor Ackerman switched his gaze briefly to you, before turning to the whiteboard ad scribbling down some information, to which the class started mumbling and complaining to each other.

‘Ugh..’ Sasha groaned next to you, letting her head fall onto the table with a soft thud. ‘I hate math.’ You smiled weakly at her behavior, but did agree with her. You weren’t fond of math, you actually sucked at it and your professor wasn’t making it any easier on you. Part of you was glad when he gave you all a chance to improve your grades with this assignment, minus the extra homework, but when he told you, you would be partnering with Bertolt..

A sigh left your lips, making Sasha turn her head on the table to face you. ‘What’s eating you? I shouldn’t talk about eating..’ She started to drool slightly before continuing. ‘At least you have a smart partner. I’m stuck with grumpy blondie.’

‘Annie is pretty smart too, you know. And so is Bertolt, but he doesn’t like me. I’ll just have to figure everything out myself and since I suck at math..’ You scratched the back of your hand, something you always did when you were nervous making Sasha raise her brows at you. ‘I don’t think he dislikes you, he’s just a nervous wreck like always. Can you imagine someone as anxious as him to be talking to a girl? I don’t think it’s personal..’

‘I thought so too, but he talks to Annie so casually. Annie, of all people! I just don’t deal so well working with people who dislike me, how am I going to nail this assignment? At this rate, I’ll fail math for sure.’ You rested your elbows on the desk before tangling your fingers in your hair. Since you were a straight A student, failing at math was something you didn’t approve off, nor your parents. The pressure was high, especially when your older brother got accepted to Yale University last year. Yale!

‘Maybe it’ll be better if you work with him alone. Ask him over to your house to work on the project, I’m sure he’ll feel more comfortable then.’ Sasha proposed, an idea you did approve off. You turned your head to glance at the tall, brown haired boy, who quicker as light turned his gaze away from you when he spotted you looking at him, nervously picking on his shirt and hair. You let a sigh escape again. Hopefully, this will work.  

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

‘S-she asked me o-over to her h-house!’ Bertolt said for the tenth time while letting his fingers sink into his hair further. Reiner sighed deeply who sat in front of him, munching on his lunch while Annie rolled her eyes, drinking some soda.

‘We know, Bertolt. We were there and you told us already.’ Reiner groaned, taking a large, unattractive bite of his sandwich. For the first time in his entire school life, he hoped lunch would be over soon so they could go to separate classes and he didn’t have to hear another word about you. Reiner liked you, he talked to you sometimes and found you cute and friendly, but he didn’t need to hear every minute of the day about your life. Even if his best friend was hopelessly in love with you.

‘W-what am I g-going to do?!’ Bertolt complained further, his voice trembling and sweat started to form on his forehead. The idea alone of him coming over to _your_ place made him almost faint. As if this assignment wasn’t enough, he had to work with you outside of school. _At your house_!

‘You go to her house and make a fool out of yourself, like always.’ Annie casually responded, continuing drinking her soda. Bertolt didn’t even have the courage to respond to it, but he heard her loud and clearly. The worst part is, she was right. He would make a fool out of himself, like _always_.

‘Oi!’ Jean sat down next to Reiner with his lunch plate, patting the broad man on his shoulder as a greeting. Jean could be an ass sometimes, but he and Reiner got along fine. ‘Fuck this assignment, man. Did you two had to write love letters during class?’

‘Fuck you, Jean. He was going to give this assignment anyway, he just needed an excuse.’ Reiner grumbled, taking another bite before munching aggressively. Jean smirked, spotting that Reiner was already on the edge and if Jean liked something about his victims to tease, it was that they were on the edge..

‘I’m surprised he didn’t pair you two up together then. Whatever was in that note, it must have been steamy..’

‘I’m going to kick you so hard, you’ll never have off spring _ever_ , Jean.’ Reiner hissed while sending a deadly glare to the two toned haired guy next to him, who roared with laughter and patted his back. ‘It’s a joke man, not a dick. Don’t take it so hard.’

‘I swear to god, Jean-’

‘-But Bertolt here is pretty lucky. Getting paired up with Y/n. If only I had the chance to work with her..’ Jean continued, ignoring Reiner’s fuming appearance. Annie raised a brow at this, ignoring’s Bertolt’s trembling figure which became worse when Jean mentioned him and you.

‘I thought you were into Mikasa? You finally got the hint she doesn’t want to date you? Like any other girl?’

‘Shut it, Leonhart! It’s her loss.. and I had my eye on Y/n for a while already. In fact, I am going to ask her to go on a date with me soon..’ Jean revealed, his arrogant smirk appearing like always when he became over confident.

‘Can’t wait to see how you get rejected _this_ time.’ Annie’s witty reaction made Jean fume like Reiner had done a minute ago. Even he, with his snarky comments was no match for Annie her witty responds and he hated it.

‘Well,’ said man scoffed before turning his attention to Bertolt. ‘At least _I_ have the courage to actually ask her. Or talk to her, for _that_ matter.’ Typical Jean, if he can’t handle a certain person in a group, he goes after the weakest one.

‘Oi, Jean. No one asked for your opinion, you know.’ Reiner defended his friend, even though he drove him crazy talking and stressing about you, Reiner never let him down when he was being picked on. Jean simply smirked, his gaze never leaving Bertolt’s trembling form who had been sitting up during the conversation but studying his hands which were folded in his lap. Unfortunately for Bertolt, Jean being the sneaky and observant bastard that he is, had caught Bertolt staring at you several times already. Even though Jean’s head was full of himself, he wasn’t an idiot and figured out why Bertolt had been sneaking glances at you every now and then during classes. He also knew Bertolt was way too scared and anxious to even talk to you, much to his pleasure.

‘What? All I’m doing is giving you a heads up, Bertolt. Since we’ve known each other for such a long time.. Isn’t that nice of me?’ Jean honey laced voice made Reiner tense up and even Annie glared at him with furrowed eyebrows before the arrogant boy stood up, taking his leave. ‘You better hurry up, Bertolt. Time is running out.’ And he left, leaving Bertolt devastated. He disliked Jean’s attitude and arrogance, but he knew he never stood a chance against the arrogant boy. Despite him being a prick, he was very easy on the eyes and he did have a lot of attention from several girls, which boosted his already big ego as it is.

Bertolt let out a nervous sigh before frowning. He was screwed. Big time. Now he had to prepare to see you walking hand in hand with Jean walking down the hallways, or making out. Oh god no. He is _not_ ready to see that!

‘Bertolt, I’m going to give you a deal.’ Reiner suddenly spoke up, being more serious than he has ever been, even Annie quirked an intrigued eyebrow by his behavior. Reiner leaned forward on the lunch table to look Bertolt straight in his olive green hues, his eyebrows furrowed and his teeth clenched. If someone could get him fired up, it was Jean. ‘You are going to end this childish behavior of yours and grow some balls. You are going to tell Y/n how you feel about her and ask her out and if you don’t.. I will tell her for you.’

Bertolt blinked a couple of times, letting the harsh words of his friend sink in before the nervousness took over his entire body, almost destroying his stomach. ‘B-but-’

‘No buts. I am tired of hearing your excuses! And I am not going to listen to your complaints the entire year when that _horse-face_ actually goes out with her because you were to much of a chicken shit to ask her out yourself!’ Reiner roared, making several heads turn to their direction. No one knew  what they were talking about, but it stood out, even in a loud lunchroom. Soon enough, everyone went on with their business while Bertolt was shaking like a leaf and Reiner was breathing heavy through his nose. Looks like he hit his limit when Jean mingled in the annoying situation.

‘Just tell her, Bertolt. What have you got to lose? You’re not even friends with her.’ Annie disrupted the tense atmosphere by speaking up, but not looking up like she didn’t care at all. Truth is, Bertolt wasn’t sure if she even cared for it at all, but it was enough for her to react on it and that’s more than you’ll normally get from Annie Leonhart. Bertolt looked from his one friend to another and eventually sighed defeated. There was no way out, especially now Jean was involved as well, and Annie had a good point. What did he have to lose? Besides his dignity, little confidence he has and some pride…

‘O-okay, I-I’ll tell her.’ A faint whisper was all that came out, but nonetheless his two best friends heard him. Reiner let out a relieved sigh, almost as if he came home from a long day of work and Annie’s corners of her mouth twitched up slightly. Almost proud.

‘So, when are you going to tell her?’ Annie asked, more interested and a gentler tone in her voice than a minute ago. ‘Best moment would be at her home. No one can disturb you.’

Bertolt shrugged and nodded quietly, fiddling with his shirt. ‘I guess.’

‘Proud of you, man. You’ll feel better afterwards, even if she says no.’ Reiner said with a smirk, his serious voice disappeared completely. ‘When are you going?’

‘T-tonight.’

‘Good. So tomorrow you’ll tell us how it went, deal?’

‘D-deal..’

Reiner’s smile couldn’t be wider, he was actually proud of his friend. It gave Bertolt a little bit of courage that his friends supported him, and god knows he needed a little bit of courage.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

‘So, how did it go last night with Bertolt? He came by your house, right? To work on the math assignment?’ Sasha asked while munching on an apple next to your locker. While stuffing your books into your locker, you nodded, concentrating on your little task. ‘Yes, he did. It went fine, he spoke to me a bit more than our last assignment together. I actually told him I thought he didn’t like me, but he told me that wasn’t the case. Didn’t give me an explanation or anything, he just assured me he didn’t. So I guess that’s good right?’

Sasha nodded while chewing, her mind drifting off like she was thinking about something really hard. ‘It’s still weird, but okay. He’s a nice guy. If he weren’t so awkward and nervous all the time, he’d be actually kind a cute.’

You closed your locker and eyed your friend with curiosity and a smirk. ‘Well, well, I never thought I’d see the day that Sasha would call _someone_ cute, instead of food.’ Sasha giggled and shrugged.

‘Well, it’s true! He’s kind a handsome. Tall and muscular, he does a lot of sports and I like brown haired guys.’ Sasha defended herself, eying the said man who just walked up to his locker and few meters away from you and her. You followed her gaze and shrugged, pouting your lips in the process. Sasha turned her head towards you before continuing her rambling. ‘You like brown haired guys too, right?’

‘Yeah, so what?’

‘Well?’ Sasha wiggled her eyebrows, making you chuckle and roll your eyes at her. ‘Very funny. I’ll admit, he’s handsome but I have to be honest, I want someone who can stand up for himself. If he can’t even do that for himself, what about me?’ You defended, nodding your head towards the said boy. Sasha turned around again and saw Bertolt being shoved against the lockers by Reiner, who was furious about something. You could hear something about a deal, but it all didn’t make sense to you or Sasha. Poor Bertolt look terrified and even ashamed, looking down to the floor and trembling from nervousness, while Annie tried to pull Reiner of the trembling boy.

‘Wow, I’ve never seen them at it with each other. Aren’t they best friends?’ Sasha piped up after watching the scene. Some students were watching too to see how this scene would unfold but most of them walked along nonetheless, everyone knew that Reiner was a good guy but when pissed? You better move out of the way. Annie eventually managed to get the angry blonde away from Bertolt, before he stormed off with a thundercloud above his head, leaving a ashamed Bertolt behind. You felt bad for the boy, he may be quite awkward and shy sometimes, he wasn’t a bad guy. You wondered what happened between the two but turned your gaze away when Reiner came your way and even though it was for a split second, you could have sworn he send you a nasty glare before he walked passed you and Sasha.

‘What was that all about?’ Sasha asked to no one in particular, leaning against the lockers before turning her head towards Bertolt and Annie again. ‘Poor Bertolt. He looks devastated.’

You agreed with Sasha, you felt really bad for him. Part of you wanted to ask him to come by again tonight to cheer him up some way, or maybe to talk but knowing Bertolt? He’d probably nervously decline or accept because he doesn’t dare to say no and then proceed to not talk the entire evening. But seeing him this sad? He didn’t deserve that.

You jumped when suddenly a figure slammed himself against the lockers between you and Sasha, his arms folded and a cocky smirk on his face. You rolled your eyes and eyed the honey eyed boy. ‘Hi Jean, what do you want?’

‘Whatcha thinking about? I saw you zoning out there, don’t tell me you actually wanted to go to lackey and cheer him up?’ Jean teasingly said, shoving his hands in pocket while turning his body towards you, completely ignoring and shutting Sasha off. Said girl huffed but didn’t move an inch, staying close by you.

‘Lackey?’ You repeated Jean his harsh word, spatting the word at him but Jean simply laughed and shrugged. ‘You can’t deny it, can you? But enough about him, let’s talk about us.’

‘Us? Sounds like your head finally had enough off all that arrogance of yours and starts pouting nonsense.’ You spat back, trying to walk past him to Sasha, but he blocked your path by standing in front of you and letting his one arm lean on the lockers, almost caging you in. He chuckled and eyed you from head till toe, an approving look in his eyes which you didn’t approve off.

‘I like it when you’re so snappy. Can’t have a girl that doesn’t have a _backbone_ , right?’ Jean smirked while putting an emphasis on the word _backbone_ and nodding behind him towards Bertolt. You clenched your fists and your eyes spat fire. You didn’t dislike Jean, most of the time, but you didn’t like him either. His arrogance and bitterness was a complete turn off and him talking about others like this? It enraged you to the bone. ‘Stop talking so badly about him, he’s a better guy than y-’

‘ _Anyway_ ,’ Jean rudely interrupted you while studying his fingernails, still leaning against the locker casually. ‘How about you and me Friday night? Shall I pick you up at seven?’

‘No.’ You spat, trying to walk past him again but he leaned his body towards you further. If you took a step now, you would run straight into his chest, something he would love to see of course. So you stood with your back against the lockers, caged in and feeling slightly intimidated.

‘She said no, Jean. Fuck off already.’ Sasha grumbled, trying to pull the boy away but Jean wasn’t a weak guy to take on, he was actually rather strong and far stronger than Sasha. So he didn’t move an inch when she attempted to pull him away and shrugged her off. ‘Shouldn’t you be eating some potatoes, potato girl?’

‘Jeez, when are you going to let that go?! It was in the first grade!’ Sasha stomped her feet, annoyed by Jean his rude behavior and him somewhat harassing you. He just turned his back more towards her and leaned in close towards you, ignoring Sasha again. ‘So Friday, seven o’clock?’

‘I said NO, Jean. Go away!’ You started to lose your patience but felt too frightened to push him away. If Jean had his mind on something, it was very hard to make him change his mind. Why was he suddenly so fixated on you? Couldn’t he go and bother Mikasa?

‘So I’ll pick you up then, looking forward to it.’ He continued, completely ignoring your recalcitrant behavior.

‘Goddammit, Jean. No means no!’

‘Don’t be like that, babe. I’m sure you’ll have a good ti-’ Jean felt a strong hand on his shoulder, interrupting his sentence before he was roughly turned around and came face in face with none other than the lackey. Bertolt looked more determined than you ever had seen and his eyes spat fire at Jean. You have known Bertolt for a while, but never seen him like this. _Ever_. Even Sasha gaped at the bold behavior of the quiet boy.

‘She said _no_ , Jean.’ Bertolt said with a low voice, without stuttering or even looking away. His olive green eyes were fixated on Jean, confident and strong. Jean eyes widened for a moment, completely surprised by Bertolt his behavior, but he gained his composure rather quickly again and smirked at the tall boy.

‘Well, well. Looks like you took my warning serious, it’s just a bit uncool of you to interrupt me while I am asking Y/n out, you know? Have some respect.’

‘Respect? You want to talk about _respect_?’ Bertolt spat, making Jean flinch from the hissing tone Bertolt had before he continued. ‘How about you show some _respect_ when a woman says _no_ to you several times and leave them the fuck alone.’

Jean gawked a few times, unable to come up with a counter response when he noticed that several students had stopped and were admiring the show, smirking at how Jean was being put on his place. By Bertolt nonetheless! Even Annie had a smirk on her face, who was watching from a small distant as well. Jean, feeling humiliated, furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed Bertolt by his collar, but the tall boy didn’t move an inch. Bertolt, being the tall guy that he was, was at least a head taller than Jean was and even if he didn’t look like it, he was quite strong. Add his height to that and he was even stronger than Jean.

‘Now you listen here, you stupid _lackey_ , you want to play the dashing hero all of a sudden? Why don’t I tell Y/n here, and everyone else, you have your eyes on her like forever and almost turned out to be a creeper. Oh wait, you _did_ turn out to be a creeper!’

Some gasps and mumbling were heard from the crowd that had formed around all of you and even your eyes widened, unaware of Bertolt’s feelings for you, but he never backed down to your surprise and admiration.

‘You’re right,’ Bertolt said, grabbing Jean his fist who held his collar and pulled him loose. ‘I should have told her sooner myself, but at least I don’t hide my in secureness by sheer arrogance and almost force her to go out with me. If she would say no, I would be disappointed, but I would at least show her _respect_ and back off. Something you should do as well, you stupid horse faced bastard!’

This time, people started to cheer and even clap, shocked and also entertained by Bertolt’s sudden bold behavior. Eren, who was also watching, cheered the loudest of them all. Jean felt his face heat up from anger and embarrassment and was ready to lash out at Bertolt, but before he could, a sharp voice made everyone shut their mouth almost immediately and some even scrambled away from the scene.

‘Hoover! Kirstein! What the _hell_ is this all about?!’ Professor Ackerman stomped through the crowd, pushing people aside and grabbing the two boys by their collars, pulling them apart from each other. ‘This isn’t a fucking playground, go outside and act like children there!’

‘Jean was harassing Y/n, professor Ackerman. I tried to prevent him from doing so.’ Bertolt spoke up, still confident and his angry gaze never leaving Jean’s. Even professor Ackerman quirked an eyebrow at Bertolt’s sudden boldness, but turned to you before Jean could react. ‘Is what Hoover says true?’

You nodded vigorously, to which professor Ackerman let go of Bertolt and dragged Jean along with him, probably to his office. All you could hear was Jean swearing and telling how it wasn’t true, but professor Ackerman told him to shut up and you even heard him say _stupid_ _brat_ to the boy. Most students walked along again, but almost everyone ended their previous conversations and started talking about what just happened in the hallway.

There was a moment of silence between you and Bertolt, before most people were back to their own business and Bertolt became himself again. His own, awkward and anxious self, who just realized what he did in front of a lot of people. His face started to heat up and he could feel the sweat already forming on his forehead when he saw your sparkling E/C orbs looking at his own, full of curiosity and even.. admiration?

‘Bertolt,’ you spoke up softly, making the said boy flinch. He wanted to run away or that the ground would swallow him hole, but he stood still. Waiting for what was coming. ‘Is what Jean said true?’

Bertolt tried to stand tall and be confident like he was a few moments ago, he really tried but his confidence was leaving him, so he let his head hung, clenched his sweaty fists and tried to ignore his trembling legs, when he eventually nodded his head slowly. A deadly silence fell again and Bertolt could swear he felt his heart break into a million pieces, before your angelic voice spoke up again.   

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

Bertolt looked up, eyebrows raised, looking into your questioning orbs. Did you mean it? Did you honestly didn’t know why he never told you? He gulped and breathed in some air, before speaking up. ‘I-I was a-afraid that you w-would.. _reject_ me.’

‘Why would I do that?’

Another raise of his eyebrows when you asked that, he could tell from the look in your eyes you meant your questions. You honestly wondered why he didn’t tell you sooner, or why you would reject him. Bertolt felt his head spinning but he knew this was it. He had to tell you, now or never, whatever the outcome may be. For a brief second, he looked from the corner of his eyes towards Annie, who still stood from a safe distant, but had followed everything up until now, before she gave a small nod of encouragement to her friend. Bertolt took a deep breath, stood tall, closed his eyes and clenched his fists harder.

‘Because you are the most beautiful girl I know. You’re sweet, caring, funny and I like everything about you. I like how your hair shines in the sun, how your E/C eyes sparkle when you smile and the sound of your laugh.. How can someone so _perfect_ , fall for a guy like _me_? That’s why I didn’t dare to tell you. I could just admire you from afar.’ Bertolt felt like he was rambling, but he said it all. Everything he wanted to say to you for such a long time, the things he thought and felt about you, it was all out there. It felt good to tell, to say it out loud, he almost felt relieved. Whatever may come, he at least had the courage to tell you, _finally_. He opened his eyes again slowly and his heart almost stopped when he saw you smiling, the sweetest and most beautiful smile he had ever seen, before you took a step forward, grabbed his collar and pulled him down to your level. Your soft lips were pressed onto his cheek, leaving a mark of your lipstick on the holy spot before you let go of him.

‘Thank you for standing up for me, Bertolt. I-I was so impressed by you.. And you telling me this, I never thought you were so.. _brave_.’ You said softly, a small blush appearing on your cheeks. ‘Just so you know.. I wouldn’t reject you..’

Bertolt blinked once, twice and even for the third time before he could process what just happened in the past minute. Did you just kiss him? And told him it was okay to ask her out? He opened his mouth a few times, but closed it again, unable to form the words he so desperately wanted to say, before you giggled. You pulled out a pen from your bag, grabbed his hand and scribbled something on it.

‘If you ever want to go out...’ You simply said, before giving him another of your sweet smiles and walked past him with Sasha on your trail, who was smirking from ear to ear. Bertolt couldn’t move, he gulped and felt sweat dripping down from his forehead. Did _that_ all just happened? For real? He blinked and Annie stood abruptly in front of him, her smirk was visible, something that was rare for Annie. She grabbed his wrist and held his hand in front of his face, realizing you had written down your phone number on his hand.

‘Smooth, Bertolt. Very smooth. If you just told us _this_ was your way of asking her out..’

Bertolt could only stare at his hand, your handwriting that was ornamenting his hand with your phone number. Your phone number! And finally, he let it all sink in and smiled. The most happiest smile he ever wore.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

‘What the _fuck_?! I missed all that?!’ Reiner roared while throwing a dramatic tantrum outside, waving his hands in the process. Annie just stood in front of him without any emotion, letting him curse about how he had missed the entire show of Bertolt defending you against Jean. Everyone was talking about it and after Annie had told the broad blond what really happened, he became more pissed that he missed such a moment. _Especially_ after he saw the print of your lips on Bertolt’s cheek, which he didn’t remove..

‘God dammit, Bertolt! You could at least have given me the heads up!’ Reiner continued his rampage, but Bertolt simply ignored him. He sat on a bench outside, enjoying the warm weather while he stared into the sky. A broad smile was stuck on his face. While Reiner kept yelling at him, Annie rolling her eyes for the tenth time, he couldn’t help but to smile how nothing had changed. And at the same time, so much had changed. He glanced at his mobile phone, rereading the texts he had send not too long ago, a flutter in his stomach making him smile even wider.

**From: Bertolt**

**So, Friday, seven o’clock?**

**From: Y/N**

**Can’t wait!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sorry for making Jean the bad guy here, I actually really like the adorable horse-face._


	5. Jean x (Pregnant!)Reader (ModernAU!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jean has been dealing with your cravings from the moment the two of you had found out you were expecting a baby, but this time your request proofs to be a challenge, even for Jean. ___

‘Jean, sweetie?’

‘Yes, dear?’

‘I want cotton candy.’

‘You-you want _what_?’

‘Cotton candy.’

Jean blinked several times, hoping you would tell him it was a joke and the two of you would share a good laugh and continue watching the movie that was currently playing on your TV. But you didn’t say it was a joke, instead, you kept looking at your husband for a good, solid moment with the most intense stare and most serious expression on your face then he has ever seen.

‘You.. want it _now_?’ Jean asked carefully, still hoping you would shake your head and tell him it was all a joke to mess with him. But unfortunately, you just nodded your head vigorously, your E/C twinkling with excitement. Jean took a very deep breath, before he leaned back against the sofa he was sitting in, with you in between his legs in front of him but turned around to face him properly, your eyes never leaving his features. ‘Babe, it’s late. Where do you expect me to get that?’

When he noticed the disappointed look and even the gloss that started to appear in your eyes, he instantly regretted his snarky comment. Of course your request was ridiculous but who was he to deny you your weird cravings? After all, you were the one who was carrying his child for six months already and still got three more to go. He briefly glanced at your large belly, being proudly puffed out and very noticeable, a small smile appearing on his long face. He gently rubbed your belly and stroke your cheek with his other hand, planting a kiss on the tip of your nose. ‘I’ll go look for it, it might take a while.’

‘Really?’ Your eyes lit up once again and you clapped your hand like a child, excited for the sugary sweet that was coming your way. Jean nodded, still holding his smile and started dressing himself when he stood up from the sofa. After he had put on his jacket and shoes, he gave you another peck on your lips and promised you to be back with your candy. The smile you had send him made his heart flutter, but when he closed the door behind him after leaving the house, he started to get nervous.

Where the hell was he going to get cotton candy this late at night?!

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

Hearing Eren laugh this hard didn’t make Jean feel any better, instead, it made him feel even more irritated than he already felt than before. ‘Shut UP, will you?!’ Jean roared into the phone, still hearing Eren’s barking laugh which never faltered. He did hear the laughter being moved to the background, but it never became less, making Jean gritting his teeth in anger.

‘ _What are you looking for, Jean?_ ’ He suddenly heard the stoic voice of his friend Mikasa, the one he was actually looking for. He already tried Marco but he too had no clue where to find the sweetness as well, maybe Mikasa could help.

‘Y/n wants cotton candy and all the stores are closed. I have no idea where to get that stuff. _Please_ tell me you have an idea!’ Jean desperately pleaded, glancing at the clock in his car that tells him he had been gone for over an hour already and still didn’t find the candy you desired. For a while, it was quiet on the other side, other than Eren’s laughing who still hadn’t stopped wheezing and Jean feared the worst. But after a while, Mikasa finally spoke up. ‘ _Sasha told me last week there is a Festival on the other side of town._ ’

‘A festival? Do you think they have it there?’

 _‘There’s a good chance there might be a stand who sells it. Otherwise I don’t have any solutions.’_ Mikasa simply stated and Jean couldn’t be more grateful. ‘Yeah, alright. Thanks a lot Mikasa.. and one more thing..’

‘ _Hm_?’

‘Tell Eren to go fuck himself.’

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

When you heard the door unlocking of your home you couldn’t contain your excitement. You sat up straight on the sofa like a little puppy that was anxious to see his owner coming home, waiting anxiously for the threat you were craving for. Jean stepped into your shared home and flashed you a smile when he saw you looking at his hands for a bag with the candy. Your pouting face made him chuckle and he pecked you on your nose once again. ‘Get dressed up.’

‘What? Why?’ Your pretty eyes started blinking, making Jean love you even more then he already did, if that was even possible. ‘It’s a surprise.’ He said, helping you stand up and rub your belly lovingly again before he knelt in front of you and kissed the huge bump. ‘I can’t wait..’ He muttered, planting kisses all over your belly while holding your waist firmly. You chuckled and stroked his hair, hearing him hum approvingly. He abruptly stood up after a few minutes of caress each other, pulling you with him towards your bedroom to get dressed.

After a few minutes Jean had helped you getting into a maternity dress, your jacket and shoes and led you towards his car outside, locking your home and all the while smiling like an excited child. You were very curious where he was taking you but decided to just wait patiently and let him lead you to where he was planning to take you.

During the ride, he was holding your hand and stroking it with his thumb, talking about the baby and what the two of you could expect. You loved seeing him like this, all nervous and excited and the same time. You remembered the day when you told him you were pregnant clearly and it caused you to smile love struck all over again. During the holidays, you and Jean had bought some lovely gifts for each other but a few days earlier you found out you were carrying. After giving and receiving the gifts on Christmas morning, you had given Jean another secret gift. When he had opened the gift and had looked at the little pacifier which had the words “ _Best dad in the world”_ written on it, you remembered feeling nervous. He didn’t utter a word, he just stared dumbly at the gift for a solid minute. The moment you had opened your mouth to ask him if he was all right, he had lunged forward and wrapped you tightly in his arms, chanting how grateful and happy he was. Although he would deny it to this day, you were almost certain he shed some tears in that very moment.

‘We’re here.’ Jean pulled you out of your happy memories and parked the car on a big grassy field. You could hear music and to your right where a lot of stands in all different colors. You quickly stepped out of the car and a variety of different smells attacked your nostrils, the drool already starting to form in your mouth. Jean had stepped next to you, grabbed your hand and led you to the different stands, eying you with an pleased smile when he saw your reaction. You were looking around in awe, the smells, colors and music enchanted you and you couldn’t stop smiling and pointing at all the things you saw.

‘Jean! There’s a fishing game, can I play? Please?’

‘Aren’t you a bit old to play such a game, Y/n?’ Jean asked with a teasing tone, earning a playful glare and shove from you but nonetheless, he led you to the stand to play the game. After Jean had paid the man behind the counter he had given you a fishing rod and you tried grabbing the little ducks with small hooks out of the water. You clumsily managed to grab several ones, ignoring Jean’s teasing laugh and duck sounds next to you. ‘You should try making horse sounds, Jean. Suits you much better.’ You mumbled with a grin, still trying to concentrate on the little ducks.

‘Oi!’ Jean scolded, causing you to giggle. ‘Grab that one.’ Jean pointed at a pink duck with little hearts on it, so you focused on the duck and after a while, you managed the grab it and place it in your basket. The man behind the counter had taken the ducks from you and you were rewarded with a stuffed animal, which you gratefully accepted. When you turned around to show Jean your price, he was gone. ‘Jean?’ You worriedly looked around for your husband but the moment you really started to worry, Jean had appeared next to you while holding a stick that had the pink, sugary treat you were craving for wrapped around it.

‘Found your candy.’ He said with a wink, pushing the soft sweetness into your face, making you giggle. You took a big bite of the candy and hummed approvingly. ‘It’s so good!’ Jean had taken a bite too and hummed approvingly too, pecking you on your cheek with his now sticky lips.

‘You’re the best, Jean. I love you so much.’ You said wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing a kiss onto his lips, not caring how sticky it felt. Jean smiled proudly, pleased he had made you happy and pressed you firmly against his chest, as much as you belly allowed it. ‘Anything for you and our little one.’


	6. Armin x Reader (ModernAU!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Armin is concerned when you won't take a break from your intense studying and is determined to make you feel better. ___

You heard the door opening to your small apartment and looked up for a small second to see who was entering your home. When you noticed a timid and blond man, you returned to your studies, diving your nose into the books and absorbing as much information as you could. Thick, heavy footsteps made their way towards you and a small kiss was planted on top of your head.

‘Aren’t you studying too much? You should take a break every now and then..’ Your boyfriend Armin offered after a few seconds of silence and him hovering above you, concerned about your wellbeing. ‘It’s fine,’ you huffed, waving your hand dismissively. ‘Just another hour or so should be enough.’ Armin pouted and slightly furrowed his eyebrows as much as his kind features would allow it, but he decided to let you be and started unpacking the groceries he bought recently.

You were more than grateful and happy with Armin´s support, living with your longtime boyfriend for over a year now, the man indulged a lot of patience with you. Ever since the both of you had graduated from high school and University, you were now trying to get the job you always wanted, but you needed to be prepared. You needed to be ready. You had always been a go-getter, studying hard and earning the best grades. In your entire academic life, you were always studying and trying to make the best out of yourself to gain your goals. Ultimately, you did reach them but sometimes it came with a high toll of exhaustion and neglecting your friends and family.

Armin, on the other hand, was easygoing when it came to studying. Him being intelligent, he had less troubles with passing tests or didn’t feel the need to study as hard as you did. Sometimes you envied him, while you were drowning in books and homework and earning a good grade, Armin read a book for fun and hung out with friends and earned the same grade, sometimes even higher than yours.

The both of you had grown friends in high school and when you both entered the same University, your friendship grew to something more romantic. You still remembered dearly when Armin had asked you out on a date on Valentine’s day, him handing you a beautiful, red rose and all the while being a blushing mess. It was an endearing sight to see the already shy boy become this nervous of asking you out, but he still had the courage to do so. You remembered your mutual friend Eren telling you a lot of guys were quite jealous of Armin and never expected him to be confident enough to ask you out, but he did and you gladly said yes. You learned that Armin could be a confident guy as well, him talking wildly about all his interests and his thoughts he only dared to share with you. His hopes and dreams and the things he wished to accomplish in life. It was a sight of Armin you loved to see and grew to love as well over the years.

Although, you had to admit, you hadn’t seen that side of him that much recently..

‘You want something to drink, sweetheart?’ Armin suddenly asked, pulling you out of your distracted thoughts while he was stuffing the refrigerator. You looked up and dropped your pen, a small smile tucked on your lips. When Armin turned around and locked his baby blue hues with your E/C ones, he smiled as well and prepared you a drink. After a short while, he placed a cup of tea in front of you and sat across of you of the dining table.

You greedily started blowing the hot liquid to take a sip as soon as possible, your throat craving for something wet. Armin smiled when he saw you busy with your tea, your eyes sparkling the moment you weren’t studying. ‘So how was your day?’ You asked after taking a tiny sip of the still hot beverage. Armin simply shrugged, taking a sip of his drink as well. ‘Nothing much, went to see Eren and Mikasa this morning and then grabbed some groceries,’ He sighed deeply and furrowed his eyebrows, seemingly bothered about something.

‘What’s wrong? Did something happen?’ You asked worriedly, to which the blond waved his hand dismissively, but the frown didn’t disappear. ‘It’s nothing.. Just,’ He took a deep breath but didn’t meet your gaze. ‘Don’t you think it’s weird for us to ask where we have been or what we have been doing? We live together..’

You quirked an eyebrow, placing your cup in front of you. ‘What are you implying?’ Your voice sounded harsher than intended, but you knew where he was going with this and you didn’t like it.

‘You know what I mean, Y/n. I-I miss you. I barely get to spend time with you anymore, all you do is study.’

‘It’s for a good cause, you know that.’

‘I do know that, but that doesn’t mean you have to neglect me.’

You sighed heavily and rubbed your temples, groaning. ‘Can you stop being so dramatic? We spent plenty of time together.’   

‘When’s the last time we actually went away together?’ Armin challenged, his arms folded and leaning back against the chair, annoyance was written all over his face. This wasn’t a side you were used to see of Armin and also one you didn’t prefer to see.

You opened your mouth to answer him with a witty comeback, but when you started thinking back, you couldn’t quite recall the last time you actually spent quality time together. But after hours of studying and already feeling exhausted, this was the last thing you needed and could handle. So you reacted how you definitely shouldn’t have reacted.

‘Jesus Armin, what do you want from me?!’ Armin flinched slightly because of the raise in your voice, him being a kind person who never looked for a fight, but he had learned to stand up for himself over the years, even against you. ‘Is it too much too ask from my girlfriend to spend some time together? You have been studying like crazy for the last weeks, it’s ridiculous!’

‘I already told you, I need this job assignment and I need to be the best when I have my interview! We’re not all like the amazing Armin who can get everything he wants with a snap of his fingers!’ You yelled at him, angered and exhausted, blurting out things you would most definitely regret later. It hit a nerve with Armin since his shocked face turned into a deep frown, his knuckles turning white while clenching his fists. ‘That’s a low blow, Y/n. You know I work just as hard as you to achieve my goals..’

‘We both know I have to work a lot harder than you ever needed, why can’t you just respect that and leave me alone!’ You snapped, still angered greatly by his concerned behavior. ‘Fine!’ Armin spat, making you flinch this time when he stood up abruptly, scraping the chair against the floor harshly. ‘If you want me to leave you alone, I’ll _leave!_ ’ He angrily snapped, grabbing his coat and leaving your shared home, slamming the door behind him loudly.

\------------------ >>>> <<<< \--------------------

‘You shouldn’t have said that..’

‘I know, Eren.’

‘You really shouldn’t have.’

‘Eren, stop it.’ Mikasa slapped the back of Eren’s head, making the brunette groan but he did kept his mouth shut. Armin sighed deeply and sunk further in the sofa. After the fight he had with you, Armin went to his two friend Eren and Mikasa to blow off some steam. Of course, you were being immature and shouldn’t have reacted the way you should, but Armin couldn’t help but to feel immensely guilty for pressuring you like that. If anything, he felt it was his fault you reacted like that and on top of that, he had left you while you were over exhausted and angry.

‘I think you did good.’ Mikasa suddenly piped up, her stoic features never changing while her gaze locked onto Armin’s. Said boy looked at her questionably, clearly confused about her remark. ‘You were just being concerned, maybe it will make her see that she should calm down with the studying.’ Mikasa explained when meeting Armin’s confused gaze. He shrugged and dropped his to his hands which lay folded in his lap. ‘Maybe.. But I shouldn’t have yelled at her..’

‘Nope, you shouldn’t have.’ Eren groaned once again but this time a tad louder when Mikasa hit the back of his head once again. Armin sighed deeply once again and stood up from the sofa. ‘Maybe I should buy her some flowers..’ he muttered his thoughts out loud. Eren agreed and said to also buy chocolates, saying this always helped when Mikasa was in a bad mood, earning yet another slap to the head. ‘Armin, do what you think is best for you and her. You being concerned shouldn’t be something you have to apologize for.’ Mikasa advised, to which Armin did smile a little and nodded. He was thankful for the support of his friends. It also helped greatly they had been friends with you at the University so they knew who they were talking about and how driven you could be.

‘Yeah, I know.’ Armin had thanked his friends for their support and hospitality and had left their home. While sitting in the car on his way home, he did pick up some flowers along the way, he couldn’t keep his mind off of you. The guilt that he felt hadn’t died down in the slightest, he knew how hard you had worked and how badly you wanted to achieve your goals and truth to be told, he _did_ have an easier time when it came to studying. He should’ve been more supportive instead of lecturing you. Biting his lip in the process, he dreaded of coming home. You were probably still mad at him and he probably added fuel to that burning pit when he left your home. Although he hadn’t been gone for that long, he still knew you would be worried and mad at him for leaving so sudden.

When parking in front of the door, Armin took the deepest breath he could muster, grabbed the bouquet of your favorite flowers and slowly walked to the front door. As slowly as he could, he slid the key in the opening and opened the door, the only sound he was greeted with was the creaking of the wood. He felt his heart thumbing violently in his chest and every step he took that would lead him to the living room became heavier the closer he got. With another deep breath, he opened the door to the living room and his blue eyes widened in confusion.

The lights were dimmed, the curtains were closed and in front of the sofa lay a fort of pillows, surrounded by candles and some snacks and drinks on the table. Still feeling confused, he looked around and spotted you standing in the corner of the room, almost embarrassed. You shyly looked up and met his gaze for a brief second, before turning it down again. Your rosy cheeks made Armin´s heart flutter. ‘H-hi.’ You squeaked, Armin found your flustered state adorable. ‘Hi,’ he responded softly, smiling widely. ‘What’s all this?’

You shrugged and pouted your lips, still not meeting his gaze. ‘I.. You were r-right. I-I’m sorry, Armin. I just want to s-spend this evening with you, if you want..?’ Armin couldn’t help but to fall even more in love with you than he already was and nodded his head, seeing you visibly relaxed and even released a breath you were holding in. Armin approached you and gave you the bouquet of flowers, loving it he was making you feel even more flustered. ‘Y-you shouldn’t have.’ You muttered shyly while sniffing the flowers, but Armin simply kept smiling and pecked your cheek. ‘I love you. I believe in you and I know you will nail this assignment and land the job you want. And while doing that, I will support you with every step of the way.’ Armin rubbed your cheek with his thumb and your rosy cheeks turned into a full on blush, making Armin feel slightly proud he was able to achieve that.

‘I-I love you too. Thank you, Armin. You’re the best boyfriend any girl could wish for.’ You laid the flowers on the table and wrapped your arms around Armin his neck, hugging him tightly. All Armin needed to hear were those words while he wrapped his arms around your waist and held you close. ‘So what did you have in mind?’

‘I-I thought we could watch a movie together? If you want?’ You suggested while pulling back but keeping your arms wrapped around his neck. Armin gave you a smile, but it was a different smile people were used to see of Armin. This was a smile only you get to see, the mischievous one. ‘I was thinking of something more.. _active_.’

 _There’s_ the confident Armin you loved to see.


	7. (Popular!)Reiner x (Nerd!)Reader (HighSchoolAU!) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You and Reiner have been friends for as long as you can remember. Even when the both of you are on a completely different social status at high school, Reiner still values you as a dear friend. But can you handle the fact that this friendship might ruin his reputation? ___

‘Check it out.’ Jean bumped Reiner’s shoulder to make him look up from his phone. The blond, buff athlete looked up and his eye fell on the blond and gorgeous Krista who just walked by with her friend. Unfortunately for him and Jean, she didn’t look up or even noticed the two football players and walked idly by while talking to her friend, giggling in the process.

‘Damn, wouldn’t you want a girl like that by your side? I wish I did..’ Jean mumbled while glancing at the blond goddess, leaning backwards against the brick wall while gliding his fingers through his two toned hair, his amber eyes filled with lust. ‘But you can’t look, you already have a girl.’ A shit eating grin appeared on his face while eying his blond friend, who huffed and was glued to his phone already, trying to ignore Jean. Said boy rolled his eyes, knowing that Reiner was in _yet another_ discussion with his girlfriend about what not, like he was ever single day since he started dating her. Jean pursed his lips, feeling bored and in the mood to stir his fellow football player up, sneakily glancing at him from the corner of his eyes.  ‘There’s just one thing I seriously don’t get..’

‘And what is that?’ Reiner mumbled shortly after, eyes still glued on his phone but hearing Jean next to him. Jean wasn’t an easy guy to ignore, to be fair. Jean casually shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets while leaning back against the wall. ‘What is Krista doing with _her_? Why would such a gorgeous girl hang out with that.. _nerd_?’

‘Oi,’ Reiner finally looked up from his phone, his golden eyes sending a deadly glare to Jean who slightly flinched by the sharp tone of the bulky blond. ‘I told you before, **don’t** call her that.’

Jean cackled loudly, ignoring the sharp glare Reiner was sending him and making some other students looking up at them, trying to figure out where the loud noise was coming from. ‘Oh yeah, I forgot.. She’s your childhood friend, huh?’ Jean said after his laughter died down. Reiner didn’t respond, since Jean damn well knew this fact. Nevertheless, the grin on Jean his face appeared again before he continued. ‘I still don’t get why you tolerate her just because of that. She’s.. not someone _you_ would hang out with.’

‘Y/n happens to be a lot more fun to hang out with than you, Jean.’

‘Please, does she entertain you with reading from books? I don’t think so.’ Jean roared with laughter again, making Reiner twitch his eye irritated while balling his fists. He tolerated Jean as a fellow athlete and student, but as a friend? He could sometimes strangle him. ‘Shut your mouth, horse-face.’

‘Oi!’ Jean abruptly stopped laughing and pouted like a little kid, making some girls giggle who walked past. ‘No need to get _that_ defensive!’

‘Then stop calling Y/n a nerd. I told you before, leave her alone.’ Reiner warned, to which Jean threw his hands on the air, like he was giving up. ‘Fine, fine. Whatever you say man, she’s your problem. And speaking of problems..’ Jean nodded his head towards the girl that was approaching the two of them. Her ash brown, short hair danced around her pretty features and the school uniform did her slim body very well. Hitch knew she was a pretty girl to look at, it was just too bad she also inherited the false attitude of an arrogant girl. Her deadly stare was a cue for Jean to run for it, patting Reiner on the shoulder while wishing him good luck, before he disappeared. Reiner grumbled, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with this after school..

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

‘So, how did you do on your math test, Y/n?’ Krista’s honey laced voice asked you sweetly, her blue orbs looking at you curiously while you pushed your glasses up your nose and lifted up your books you were carrying. ‘I did okay.’

‘Okay? I’m sure you got another A, silly!’ Krista giggled and playfully shoved you, earning a grin from you. You pushed a lost strand of your H/C hair behind your ear, letting your E/C orbs look to the ground. ‘I just don’t want people to hear, you know..’

‘Oh, Y/n. If anyone picks on you, you come to me, okay? I’ll get them for you!’ Krista said with a pouty face and balled fists, making her look even more cute than she already was, if that was even possible. You smiled a thankful smile, glad you had such a nice and loving friend at school. God knows you needed it here.

Being _you_ wasn’t easy, but having Krista on your side, one of the most popular girl in the school as one of your best friends, was a safety net that made you survive the hell of high school. Sure, high school could be fun and all, but for others, _fun_ seemed to tease you. You weren’t the type to wear a lot of make-up, or wear the latest fashion and go out until morning. You were the type that wore casual clothes, studied and loved to read. You liked your life, you didn’t bother anyone and you do what you love, but unfortunately it doesn’t go like that in high school. Popular kids picked on you, shoving you against lockers and calling you names while you didn’t even know some of them. Luckily for you, Krista was a girl almost everyone wanted to befriend, so when people found out _you_ were her friend, most of them left you alone. It made it easier for you.

That, and Reiner made it bearable. You still thanked the day you met him in elementary school when he offered you some of his candy when the other kids made you drop yours and he kicked their asses. From that day on, you two were friends for life. And when Reiner said for life, he meant it.

After you both were accepted at the same high school, you were convinced that Reiner and you would grow apart. Him, being an popular and handsome football player, swooned by all the girls and even some guys, while you still wore your old fashioned glasses and weren’t ashamed for your love of reading. You were quickly labeled a _nerd_ , a loser that didn’t do anything other in her spare time than reading. Getting good grades and always finishing your homework on time didn’t do well for your reputation either, but every time someone picked on you, either Krista or Reiner was there to protect you. Reiner never cared that you and him were different, he still labeled you as his friend. You thanked the gods for those two.

Krista glanced at her watch and tapped your shoulder, pulling you out of your thoughts. ‘I have to go this way, my shift will start soon. See you tomorrow?’

‘Yep, good luck with your work.’ You said while waving her goodbye and making your way home when walking out of the school with your blond friend. She darted over to the bus station, being watched by almost every guy she passed while in the meantime, they almost bumped into you. You were already used to this kind of thing happening, but it still annoyed to no end. Sometimes, just sometimes, you wished you would be noticed or a bit more popular.

After walking your usual route you opened the door of your home where silence surrounded you when you entered. Your father was still at work, you guessed, so you decided to walk up to your room and do some homework or read some books you liked until dinner. Placing yourself on your bed, you quickly looked to the right to look through your window. Not far from your own home was an identical house and across of your room, was another window which made it possible for you to look right into the room of your neighbors. A smile tucked on your lips, before you concentrated on your homework.

After a while of reading and writing, you noticed some movement in the corner of your eye and looked out of the window again. Looks like Reiner made it home, but he was in a heavy discussion on the phone. _Again_. You saw him swinging his arms while pacing through his room, his face becoming red of all the shouting. You pursed your lips, feeling bad for your friend. You knew how difficult his girlfriend was making it for him, the talks the two of you had made that very clear when he complained about her behavior. Whereas Reiner wanted to play football and earn some good grades at school, Hitch was more of a party girl. Lazily going to class and sleeping during them. They were total opposites,  but them both being popular made it almost logical for them to go out. At least, according to the _‘high-school-rules’_ , as you named them. You didn’t like the system at school, but that’s how it worked.

Reiner suddenly threw his phone at the wall, making it crash to the ground so hard, you even heard it in your room, followed by the blond falling on his back on his bed, sighing heavily. As of cue, you pulled out a large notebook, scribbling down something and waiting for him to look up. After not more than ten seconds, the blond sat up and looked over to your room, a smile adorning his handsome face when he saw you sitting on your regular spot. You held up the notebook.

**You okay?**

Reiner sat cross legged on his bed and pulled out his own notebook. You loved the way the two of you communicated. Sure, you guys could call or text, but the two of you had done this ever since you were little and it stuck all through your school years. Even now. Reiner held up his notebook for you to read.

**The usual, nothing to worry about. How was your math test?**

He didn’t want to talk about it, which you understood. To be fair, it was always the same story but Reiner knew he could always talk or complain to you, even if he complained about the same subject over and over again. After all the defending he did for you, the least you could do was offering him a listening friend.

**Pretty good.**

You saw him chuckling before scribbling down on his notebook again.

**So another A I assume? You little nerd.**

That earned a proper laugh from you. You knew Reiner was teasing you like he always did, at least he didn’t mean it like those bullies at your school. And according to you, he was the only one with permission to call you that.

**Don’t get cocky, muscle head. Otherwise I shall not help you with your homework.**

Another laugh of Reiner. You couldn’t hear him, but you heard his laugh clearly in your head. That sparkle in his golden eyes when his booming laugh roared through your or his room. You remembered when you were younger, you were embarrassed of him when he laughed loudly, making people look over to the both of you. But after a while, you grew to love it. He didn’t care what people thought of him, as long as you and him had a good time. You could only hope, you would become like that someday.

**Ty shall be my doom, you peasant.**

You giggled loudly, him trying to act all book wise and smart just didn’t fit the muscular and broad guy, but you admired him for trying.

**Jokes aside, you need homework help?**

He seemed to ponder the idea. Reiner wasn’t an idiot, but being busy with friends, football and his girlfriend, he sometimes lacked the time and you were always happy to help him.

**Nah, it’s fine.. I’m more focusing on the game this Friday. You’re coming right?**

This earned a frown from you. It wasn’t the first time Reiner invited you to one of his games. You loved watching him playing his favorite sport, it was just the people he hung out with that didn’t suit you. Maybe you could struck Krista to tag along with you..

**I’ll see what I can do, I’d love to come though. Excited?**

A proud smile appeared on his face.

 **Hell yeah, but we’re going to win. You have to come, you’re my lucky charm!** **J**

You chuckled loudly to which you failed to hear the footsteps on the stairs. Your door suddenly swung open, earning a yelp from you when you saw your father standing in the door opening with a smile on his face. ‘Good day, sweetheart.’ He approached you and pressed a kiss onto your forehead. His eyes shifted to the window and he waved politely when he saw Reiner, who waved back and went on with his business.

‘Still using that notebook you two, huh?’ Your father asked while sitting next to you on your bed, eying the notebook in which you had been scribbling. You nodded with a smile, before you turned your full attention to your dad. He always came to your room when he wanted to talk to you, so you sat ready, earning a chuckle from him. He ruffled your hair in a friendly way, before he pulled you in another hug and kissed the top of your head. You were happy with the relationship you developed with your father. Being an only child and the loss of your mother ten years ago made the two of you grow closer and almost inseparable. You trusted him with every fiber in your body and told him everything, him being your rock in every situation.

‘What’s going on, sweetheart?’ He asked after a while of comfortable silence. You simply shrugged, nestling against your father’s chest like a little girl. ‘Nothing much. I earned another A for math..’

‘I knew you were smart, just like your handsome father.’ Your dad joked, earning a small shove of you whilst smiling, before he turned serious again. ‘How is school? Are you still hanging out with Reiner and that sweet girl? What was her name?’

‘Krista, and yes, I am. Reiner also asked me to go to one of his games next Friday, but I don’t if I’m going..’

‘Why not? It might be fun? Besides, it could be good for you to go out sometimes, sweetheart. Not that your old man minds that you want to spend time with him..’ He patted your head lovingly before standing up and making way towards the door. ‘You know, honey, I met your mother in our high school days and as cliché as it may sound, those were the best days of our lives, minus having you of course. Don’t miss out on it.’

‘I will remember that, dad,’ Sincerity laced in your voice, your father’s words making up your mind in one second. ‘I promise.’

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

‘I-I’m not so sure about this, Krista.’ You mumbled while walking through the mass of people who were all looking for a good seat to watch the game. Krista grabbed your hand and pulled you with her, ignoring your rambling and found a nice spot not too far away from the field.

‘It’s going to be fun, Y/n! You’ll see, the best games are the ones between the Titans and the Scouts!’

‘Krista, the match of today is between the Scouts and Garrisson..’ You corrected her, to which the blond pouted and looked from the field to you, before her sweet smile appeared. ‘I forgot! So if they win, we’ll have to go to the next game as well!’

You inwardly groaned, but when Krista made up her mind, there was no escaping her idea. The crowd suddenly began to cheer and Krista and you both looked up to the field to see the football players enter the fields. You instantly spotted your blond, buff friend who quickly pecked Hitch on her cheek, who was cheerleading the team before he made way to the field. Looks like they made up, _again_.

Krista grabbed your arm and jumped up and down happily. ‘Isn’t this exciting? I’m so happy you came! And you look so pretty!’ She cupped your face with her tiny hands, admiring her work. Yes, you had convinced Krista to come along with you to the football game, but she had one condition.. To do your hair, do your make-up and wearing an outfit she picked out for you. Your H/C was styled and loose with a lot of stuff and shine in it, you wore some make-up to highlight your features and a tasteful dress with matching sandals. Krista had squealed like a little girl on Christmas morning when she was ‘done’ with you, earning a glare and a groan from you, but seeing the small blond _this_ excited, how could you not give in and go along with her?

You saw Reiner looking through the crowd, before he spotted you and narrowed his eyes to determine if it was really you, but when he did noticed it was indeed you, he waved with a big smile on his face. You waved back with a huge smile as well and gave him the thumbs up, wishing him good luck in his game. You missed the glare Hitch was sending your way when she saw who Reiner was waving to in the crowd.

‘See? Look how happy Reiner is you came for him!’ Krista piped up, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement while following the game that had started. You shrugged and tried to follow the game, but even after coming to a game for a few times, it still didn’t make any sense to you. You were just glad to make Reiner happy and cheer him on. ‘I hope they win, Reiner really wants to win this season and become champion with his team.’ You shouted, trying to get above all the cheering and yelling from the crowd.

‘They have a good shot, I even think he may be a candidate for a scholar ship. That guy is so lucky!’ Krista answered loudly, to which you nodded proudly. Reiner had worked hard to achieve his goals and he deserved the very best, which you granted him more than anyone. Funny thing is, his ultimate goal wasn’t football, at all. He liked playing the sport and the adrenaline that gave him throughout the games and wins, but this wasn’t something he wanted to make his career from. You recalled that night when the both of you had been studying for the SAT’s and you both needed a break, communicating throughout your notebook with each other. He had told you he wanted to become a doctor, and not just any doctor, a pediatrician. He also told you, no one knew yet. He wanted to achieve his goal without any distractions, but he trusted you enough with his dream. You couldn’t remember a day you were more proud of him, minus the wins he achieved with football of course.

The crowd suddenly started cheering loudly and yelling, making you cover your ears to tone out the noise. Even Krista was yelling and fist pumping, pointing at the touch-down that was made by Reiner himself, earning points for the team. The cheerleaders were going ballistic with dances and cheering, while the crowd was rallied up. You saw Reiner’s proud smile while he continued the game after being adored by his team for scoring points. You may not like these kind of events, but as long as Reiner was happy, you didn’t mind at all.  

After the game had ended, with Reiner’s team winning of course, you and Krista decided to stay a bit longer to congratulate Reiner and make a break for it. Reiner always went to a victory party after a game, to which he always invited you, but you never went. You didn’t want to be a burden to him and ruining his fun night, but you always lingered a bit longer to tell him how proud you were, always earning a haughty grin of the blond. You were currently leaning against one of the pillars that held the tribune on its place, waiting for either Krista to come back from the bathroom, or Reiner from changing.

You were casually strolling through your phone, distracted and ignorant about everything that happened around you, until a slurred voice pulled you out of your quiet zone.

‘Well, well.. _Look_ what we got here?’ Jean took a large swig of his beer and leaned against the pillar next to you, you could already tell his sight was blurry by the way his pupils stood whilst looking at you. This guy was already wasted, and the game had ended not more than thirty minutes ago! ‘I didn’t know you even owned a dress? And is that _make-up_? Heh, who are you trying to impress?’ He emptied the beer bottle and threw it on the ground, burping in the process making you scrunch your nose in disgust, especially when he leaned closer to you.

‘You do know Reiner likes hot girls, right? Hot, popular girls? Two things _you,’_ He pointed at you up and down. ‘Are _not_.’

‘Leave me alone.’ You snapped, turning your attention back to your phone in the hopes the arrogant football player would leave. But Jean wasn’t a type that would go down easily, so instead, he just chuckled and leaned backwards against the pillar next to you, his arms folded and his grin never leaving his face. You wanted to walk away from him, but Krista would never find you in the crowd and you weren’t very keen on walking home alone at this hour.

‘Such a joke. The loser that is friends with the popular football player, falling in love with him in the hopes he will feel the same. You are a walking cliché love story, aren’t you?’ Jean continued, his amber eyes sparkling with excitement of the alcohol. You didn’t think it was possible, but Jean’s attitude becomes ten times worse when he is drunk. Lucky you.

‘I’m not in love with Reiner. He’s my friend.’ You said but your voice sounded shaky. Truth is, you didn’t owe Jean an explanation at all, but you didn’t want him to start a rumor that could possibly cost you your friendship with Reiner. Anything but that. You desperately looked around hoping to spot Krista or Reiner, but nothing came in sight.

‘Oh please,’ Jean huffed and placed his hands behind his head to lean against them. ‘But let me tell you this. It isn’t going to end like those cliché movies, you know? I’ll make sure of that.’

You furrowed your eyebrows and looked at the tan boy, who turned and send you a sharp glare. You didn’t know what his problem was, but you didn’t like where this was going. Jean was always one of the popular kids who made fun of you, but he has never been this.. intimidating.

‘What are you even saying?’ You asked bitter, to which Jean smirked and leaned closer again, trapping you between him and the pillar behind you.

‘All I am saying is, is that you should mind your own damn business, you _fucking loser._ ’ His tone became angry, almost spatting the words at you. Suddenly, you felt fearful. Jean seemed pissed off and with the alcohol mixed, he became enraged. People didn’t mind you or Jean or what was happening, everyone was minding their own business so Jean didn’t have to worry to be interfered. ‘Tell you what,’ He suddenly said, cocking his eyebrow and looking down at you. ‘If you promise you go on by yourself and not bother Reiner of even Krista anymore with your.. _presence_.. We’ll leave you alone. How does that sound? You can be with yourself all the time, no one caring about what you do or that you even exist. Not that someone does now..’

‘Fuck off, Jean!’ You angrily snapped, trying to push the tall boy away but he still stood his ground. Your reaction seemed to trigger something else in him, but it wasn’t anger, it was amusement. He simply shrugged and pulled away from you. ‘Suit yourself, don’t say I didn’t warn you..’

He took a few steps aside and turned around, only for you to be greeted by the entire cheerleading team, led by none other than Hitch. Before you could even comprehend what they wanted or what they were holding, Jean nodded with a grin and you were suddenly assaulted with filled beer cups. The cold liquid dripped all over you when the cups hit you or the surroundings, making your clothes smell and your body sticky from the bitter drink. You held up your arms to defend your face from being hit by the cups, but they just kept coming. The sounds became less, all you could hear was the echoing of laughter, the yelling of insults and the beer cups that kept falling around you. You tried to block it all out, like you always did when someone insulted you, but it became harder and harder, especially since they went to a whole other level this time. This felt beyond humiliation.

After what felt like an eternity, the hitting of the cups finally stopped and you slowly dropped your arms again. You didn’t even want to know how you looked right now, filthy and covered in beer which probably smelled horribly. The laughing kept going and in the corner of your eyes you could see Jean standing with his phone, probably taking pictures of this _glorious_ moment. Hitch darted over to you and bend a bit to be on eye level with you, but you desperately avoided her piercing gaze, her amused smile making you sick to your stomach.

‘Next time, be a smart little girl and stay home. No one wants you here.’ She sent you one last sickening smile, before she turned around and left with her horde of following leeches, still giggling about what just occurred. Jean followed them, but turned around one more time to look at you. ‘Have a fun night, _loser_.’ And with that, he left.

It could have been minutes or hours, you didn’t know how long you have been standing there, but by the time Krista came back, everything was sticky, filthy and smelly. Your hair stuck to your face and your clothes were drenched with beer. Krista kept asking you if you were okay and what happened, but you didn’t respond. You vaguely remember asking her, almost _begging_ her, to take you home. She compelled to your relief and drove you home. You kept muttering apologies to her for dirtying her car, but she didn’t want to hear it. All she wanted was to get you home and you telling her what happened. You didn’t.

After she had delivered you home, you had convinced her to let you be and reassured her you’d be fine. The look in her eyes betrayed she didn’t want to leave you alone, but she granted your wish and left. Like a zombie, you had walked into your home, hoping your father would be occupied so he wouldn’t have to see you like this, take a shower an go to bed. Luckily, your father was busy working on his laptop. He heard you coming home, but didn’t look up from his work when he asked you how you’re night was. With all the courage you had barely left, you told him it was fun but that you were tired and wanted to go to bed. He seemed to distracted by his work, since he simply hummed and bid you a good night. For the first time, you didn’t mind your father being a bit too busy with his work on a Friday night, you were thankful.

As quickly as you could, you undressed and immediately put all the dirty clothes in the washing machine, hoping your father wouldn’t be mad about it. You took a warm shower, scrubbing and washing every inch of your body until the awful stench of beer was gone. When you were done washing, drying and getting dressed for bed, you quietly walked to your bedroom and shut the door behind you. Tiredly, you shut the curtains and laid yourself underneath the blankets of your bed, curling up like a little cat.

You cried yourself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sorry for making Jean the bad guy.. Again.. He just fits the role perfectly! ___


	8. Levi x Reader (Modern AU!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Having Levi in your life is a part of your life. Even when the two of you go your seperate ways, the bond you two share will never falter and maybe even grow to something more. ___

  * _10 years old._



You ran as fast as you could to the seesaw with sparkling eyes, a big smile glued on your face. You turned your head slightly while still running and gestured your friend to come over as well. He scowled you could tell but he still followed suit, albeit a bit slower and less excited than you. He saw it happening before it did happened but his warning came to late as you tripped over your own two tiny feet and smacked to the ground. You groaned and quickly sat up while rubbing your knees which turned slightly red. Tears started forming in the corner of your eyes as your knees started to sting, but when you blinked the tears away, Levi already sat next to you and plucked a tissue from his pocket, wiping the little blood from your knees. ‘You should be careful, stupid.’ He scolded, rubbing your knees soothingly without trying to hurt you. You sniffed but nodded with a smile, already quite used to his insults. ‘S-sorry, Levi. I was j-just excited to go on the s-seesaw.’

‘Tch, that stupid thing won’t run away, just be more careful.’ Levi send you a glare but you simply giggled, giving him a quick peck on his cheek as a thank you before you scrambled up again and ran towards the device. Levi sighed but followed you again, taking place on the other side of the seesaw when he saw you pointing at it excitedly. When the two of you starting bouncing up and down you giggled uncontrollably, especially when you were up in the air. Levi couldn’t help but to smile a bit when seeing you this happy, it were rare moments in his life he felt this happy but he was always grateful you were the cause of it when he did feel like this. ‘This is fun, right Levi?’ You asked childishly excited, to which Levi tried shrugging it off. Like he would even admit he was having a good time as well and besides, you damn well knew he was enjoying himself otherwise he wouldn’t be here. You were his best friend after all.

‘Hey Levi?’ You suddenly asked, your legs dangling up in the air. Levi looked at you with raised eyebrows, indicating to ask what you want. ‘You think your uncle would be okay if you ate at my place tonight? My mom asked if you wanted to stay for dinner earlier.’

‘I guess.’ Levi answered stoic, knowing his uncle wouldn’t care much where he was or what time he would be home. Truth to be told, he loved spending time at your place. Your parents were kind to him and treated him well and he also loved spending time with you. Levi was grateful he was raised by his uncle after his mother died of a disease when he was younger and having never known his father, he at least still had some family. But his uncle could be distant, he never saw himself as a parent nor did he want to be one and Levi could sense it in everything his uncle said or did which involved himself.

‘Yay!’ You chirped, happy you get to spend more time with Levi on your free day together. ‘My mom will make us something good if you stay over, she always does!’

‘You should eat your vegetables, stupid. Makes you grow.’

‘Well, you should eat them more too, then..’

‘Watch it.’

You giggled when you saw Levi’s threatening glare but it didn’t faze you at all. You indicated you wanted to leave the seesaw, thus Levi kept it steady for you to easily abandon the device and skip over to the slide. Levi followed you as always and waited for you at the end of the slide. Although you tried convincing him you weren’t scared of the slide anymore, he still stayed at the bottom of the slide to catch you if you would get scared like you always were when you were younger. You rolled your eyes and stuck your tongue out at him while standing at top of the slide, making Levi click his tongue but he never moved from his spot. You slide down with a cheer and landed perfectly on your two feet, a smug smirk adorning your features. ‘See, you don’t need to babysit me anymore, Levi!’ You proudly said, causing Levi to huff in amusement.

‘Whatever you say, stupid.’ He ruffles your hair playfully, earning another giggle from you. While you straightened out your hair, you glanced at the raven haired boy. ‘Hey Levi?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Will we be friends forever?’

‘Tch, I don’t know, stupid.’ He didn’t intent to say it _that_ harshly but when he sees your eyes widen and even water a little, he instantly feels regret and sighs. ‘Forever, okay? Don’t cry.’

‘R-really?’ You sniffle, wiping your nose and snort, making Levi scrunch his nose in disgust, but nonetheless he nods. You held up your pinky and look him into his grey hues with your E/C ones. ‘Pinky promise?’

Levi gives you a look of annoyance, but you seemed determined and he knows when you got your mind onto something.. He sighs once again and wraps his pinky around yours, slightly shaking it. ‘Deal.’ He mutters but when he sees your smile, he can’t help but to smile as well.  


  * _15 years old._



‘I-I’m really nervous, Levi!’ You whine dramatically, swinging your bag a tad higher around your shoulder, slightly trembling while walking next to Levi. He clicked his tongue and stuffed his hands in his pockets. ‘Don’t be a crybaby, it’ll be fine. You’ll make lots of friends.’

‘B-but I don’t know anyone!’

‘That’s why you’ll _make_ friends, brat.’ Levi furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, sending you a glare but when he sees the slight fear in your eyes, he feels sympathy. ‘Look, if anyone bothers you, just come to me. Okay?’ You nod vigorously and you seem a bit more confident. ‘Besides,’ Levi continues. ‘You do know _someone_.’ Finally, you smile and Levi feels relieved he is still able to make you smile.

‘You’re right,’ you mutter while twirling your fingers, still nervous. ‘It’ll be okay.’ Levi gives you an approving nod and the both of you walk towards the entrance of the school. As you enter, you see a lot of students and new faces all around you. You visibly gulped and tried containing your nerves and the trembling. Hopefully everything will be alright like Levi said. It never bothered you before but right now it frustrated you beyond any level that Levi was two years older than you and therefor, not in your grade. You always had Levi by your side for most of your life, how were you going to handle high school without him?

You knew you were being dramatic, you just hated the idea of not having that much time with Levi anymore. It would made it a lot easier if you two would share at least some classes. ‘Here it is,’ Levi snapped you out of your thoughts, nodding towards a classroom which was already packed with students. ‘This is your class.’

‘O-okay.’ You mumbled, fidgeting with the hem of your shirt. ‘Stop being nervous, brat. Like I said, it’ll be fine and if not, you’ll call or me. Right?’ Levi scolded seeing you were just as nervous as before. ‘R-right.’ you said with a trembling voice, making Levi sigh. He gave you an quick and awkward hug with one arm, trying to reassure you in his own weird way. He had never been fond of physical contact. ‘Don’t worry, brat. I’ll see you at lunch.’ You nodded and gave him an thankful smile before Levi turned and walked away from you to his own class.

You took a deep breath a few times to contain your nerves, knowing you had to rip the bandage off quickly. You had to enter the classroom eventually, so it was now or never. Trying to look confident, you walked into the classroom quietly and scanned through the room, seeing various of students chattering with each other. Some looked up and gave you a confused stare, probably because they didn’t recognize you but the class was loud so you could blend in easily.

You quietly walked further into the classroom, looking for an empty spot when suddenly a yell from your right startled you and someone bumped into you, knocking you over. You braced for the impact but the landing on the ground was surprisingly soft and not as hard as you thought. You slowly opened your eyes and were met with some chocolate colored ones, looking in concern at you. His hair was dark and parted in the middle and he had freckles, you noticed.

‘Are you okay?’ He asked kindly, you just now realized how close he was and that he was the one who caught your fall and had his arms around your back. A blush appeared on your face and you nodded, unable to form words. The boy smiled at you. ‘Good,’ he said, making you blush even harder. ‘Jean! Watch what you’re doing!’ The boy turned to the other person who had knocked you over and scolded at him. Said boy looked apologetic but also very annoyed he was the one who had caused an disturbance. ‘Yeah, sorry about that,’ he mumbled, his honey colored eyes shifting from you to nothing in particular. ‘Wasn’t my fault, though. That _Yeager_ is to blame.’

‘What was that? You want to go again?!’

‘Bring it on!’

You blinked a few times, trying to process what the hell was happening, but the boy who had caught you shook his head and helped you up. ‘Don’t mind them, you’ll get used to it,’ he sighed while nodding towards the two boys who were bickering and had been doing earlier, causing you to been knocked over. ‘My name is Marco by the way, Marco Bodt. You’re new, right?’ The freckled boy continued, his kind smile never wavering. You nodded at him, still trying to fight that damn blush. ‘Y-yeah, it’s my f-first day. My n-name is Y/n.’

‘It’s nice to meet you, Y/n. Sorry you had to be introduced like _that_ ,’ He gave you an apologetic smile and rubbed the back of his head, almost indicating it was his fault you were knocked over. ‘You want to sit next to me? I could be your tour if you’d like?’ He nodded next to him where he was seated. You smiled thankfully at him and nodded, feeling relieved you found someone who could help you out.

While the two culprits where still yelling at each other, you sat next to Marco and let out a breath of relief. ‘S-sorry, I’m just a bit nervous for my first day.’ You explained, causing Marco to chuckle and wave his hand dismissively. ‘Don’t worry, I completely understand. A beautiful girl like you will fit in just fine, trust me.’ Before Marco could comprehend what he had said, it was too late and he blushed fiercely, as did you.

‘Oi, Marco.’ A deep and low voice came from in front of your tables. A blond, gruff guy who sat turned around in his seat gave Marco a sly grin, wiggling his blond eyebrows. ‘She just entered the school and you’re already claiming her? Come on, give someone else a chance too..’

‘S-shut up, Reiner. I-I wasn’t c-claiming her.’ Marco stuttered while still blushing a deep red, not daring to look you in the eye. The blond guy going by the name of Reiner, laughed loudly and locked his golden orbs onto yours. ‘Name’s Reiner, nice to meet you, new girl.’ He extended a big hand, which you took with your small, trembling one. ‘N-nice to meet you, m-my name is Y/n.’

‘Ah, don’t be scared. I don’t’ bite, unless you want me too..’ Reiner teased, his sly grin never faltering. Your felt your face growing hotter with every passing second and were unable to come up with a respond, not being used to this kind of teasing. ‘Stop it, Reiner!’ Marco hissed, causing the blond to laugh loudly once again. He introduced you to his friend who sat next to him, going by the name of Bertolt. He seemed the complete opposite of the confident Reiner, but you didn’t mind Bertolt being quiet and introvert after the teasing of Reiner. After some small talk the teacher had entered the class and your blush had slowly died down, as did Marco’s.

By the time lunch came around, Marco had invited you to come sit by him and his friends, which you accepted albeit hesitantly. You didn’t want to ditch Levi just like that but you knew he would only  support your decision of making new friends and spend time with them.

When you walked into the cafeteria with your tray, you looked around in the hopes of spotting the raven haired guy but it seemed to crowded. Marco led you to the table he always spends his free time at and introduced you to his friends. The boy who had knocked you over earlier in class seems to be a very close friend of his, going by the name of Jean, and you sat next to him. Reiner and Bertolt had also joined and you had felt slightly felt relieved Reiner didn’t sat next to you, still not used to his teasing.

‘What other classes do you follow, Y/n?’ Marco asked, clearly interested in getting to know you. ‘Math and History, after that I’m off.’

‘Lucky! I still have gymnastics after that..’ Jean whines, sighing deeply and mingling into the conversation like you had known each other for years. ‘You could use some training..’ Reiner mumbled teasingly, making the ash-brown haired boy flinch from anger, snapping his head to the blond who sat next to him. ‘Care to repeat that, Reiner?!’

‘Jean, please, not here too..’ Marco pleaded, earning a glare from Jean but he backed down with a quick glance towards you, spotting your widened eyes at Jean his bold behavior. ‘Sorry ‘bout that, sugar. Can’t tame a wild-’

‘Horse?’

‘Goddammit, Reiner!’

‘ _Please_ ignore them, Y/n. You’ll get used to it after a while, I _promise_!’ Marco sighed defeated, rubbing a hand across his face, causing you to giggle. It didn’t go unnoticed by Jean that Marco blushed when he saw you laughing.

‘Where are you from, Y/n?’ Bertolt suddenly asked, seemingly used to the bold behavior or both Reiner and Jean. ‘I live in the east side of town, not far from here. I just enrolled into this school because I wanted to follow an music program which my previous school didn’t provide.’

‘You’re an artist, then?’ Bertolt asked quite surprised and impressed at the same time. ‘N-not really, at least, not _yet_.’ You said with an embarrassed smile.

‘Bertolt follows the music program as well, which instrument do you play?’ Marco explained Bertolt’s interest. ‘Piano is my favorite,’ You answered dreamily. ‘But I also like to play drums, though I’m not very good at that.’

‘A girl that rocks, now _that_ is something you do not see every day!’ Reiner commented boldly, making only Jean smirk in respond. ‘What about you, Bertolt?’ You asked the kind boy, trying to ignore the two loudmouths next to you. ‘I play piano as well. Maybe we could practice sometime together when you start following the program?’

‘I would love too!’

Jean snickered when he saw Marco’s eyes drop slightly, seeing you this excited by Bertolt’s offer and sharing his passion, Jean couldn’t help himself but to tease his best friend. ‘Why the long face, Marco?’ He asked with an hint of sarcasm, Marco instantly picking up the tone and sending his friend another glare.

You didn’t quite follow the conversation, nor did you understand and you were distracted when you saw the raven haired guy you were looking for earlier pass by with a group of other students. He also seemed to be looking around the cafeteria and when his eyes met yours, you waved, letting him know you were fine on your own. You noticed him smiling a bit and gave you a curt nod, to which he proceeded in following his group of friends to another table.

‘You know that guy? Isn’t he an higher up?’ Jean asked, having saw your interaction with Levi just now, following your every move which made you feel slightly uncomfortable. ‘Yeah, he’s a really good friend of mine since we were kids.’ You explained, making all the heads on your table turn to catch a glimpse of Levi. ‘Oh? Seems like the new girl is already taken by an higher up, huh?’ Reiner commented with a smirk, it turning to a proud grin when he saw you blushing _yet again_. ‘N-no! It’s not l-like that! We’re n-not together!’

‘Relax, new girl. Your face will explode if you keep blushing like that.’ Jean snarled. ‘Jean! Be nice for once, will you?!’ Marco hissed angrily, causing the said boy to laugh loudly just like Reiner. Man, these two were something else.

‘It’s what Marco said, Y/n,’ Bertolt said with a kind smile when he saw you struggling. ‘You’ll get used to it.’ You returned the kind smile, happy you did made some new friends. Levi was right, everything was going to be fine.

  * _20 years old._



You walked into the coffee shop while brushing your hands together, hoping to warm them in the process. It had only been October but it was already freezing outside. You walked up to the counter to order your favorite drink and when the hot beverage was made, you looked around the shop in search of your long-time friend. A wave from the other side of the shop came in sight and you were met with the same bored and intimidating gaze of Levi. With a smile tucked on your lips, you walked over to the table and sat across of him. ‘Hi Levi, thanks for waiting for me.’ 

‘You know how much I love to wait, brat.’ Levi snarled, taking a sip of his tea while glaring at you, but you simply chuckled. ‘I was only five minutes late and I texted you so stop being dramatic.’

‘And who thought me to be dramatic?’

‘ _Har har_ , very funny.’ You stuck your tongue out, making the stoic man smile a bit. You hung your coat over your chair and wrapped your hands around the hot mug, hoping to process the warming of your hands. ‘How’s it going at the University?’ You asked, blowing gently at your drink and taking small sips, careful not to burn your tongue.

‘Busy, as always. What about you? You must be happy to enrolled in the University you wanted.’ Levi commented, a proud look on his face. Your smile beamed and you nodded before you started telling all about the University you got into together with your friend Bertolt, specialized in music. The two of you have grown close friends over the years because of your shared passion of music. Levi listened closely to your stories and commented somewhat in between but he didn’t mind you were blabbering on and on, he just loved seeing you happy and smile like this.

‘So, how’s freckles doing? You guys still okay?’ Levi asked after you had told everything about your new school to Levi. You pouted and gave him a warning but playful glare. ‘You know his name and he is fine. He is busy too but he is coming over this weekend to spend his free time with me.’

‘Such a perfect boyfriend, huh? Glad you guys still work it out like this.’

‘Yeah, me too. What about you? You texted me last week you had been dating a bit? Care to explain what a _bit_ of dating is?’ You leaned forward and let your head hung on your hand while your elbow was propped up the table, a sly grin adoring your facial features. Levi clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, trying to ignore your burning but curious stare. ‘Just hanging out.. Nothing interesting.’

‘Come on, Levi. I told you everything when I first started dating Marco.. You owe me!’ You whined and pouted like a child like you did when you were younger. ‘I don’t recall asking for all those stories, brat.’ Levi barked but his playful glare made you smile. Several people around you looked up, quite taken back by Levi’s rude behavior but you were more than used to it by now. ‘It’s really nothing serious, she’s a nice girl and all..’

‘Well, she must be special if Levi Ackerman wants to date her, isn’t she?’ You commented with a smile tucked on your lips before taking another sip of your drink. Levi simply shrugged and locked his gaze on yours. ‘I guess. Your mother invited me for Christmas again, by the way.’

‘Ah, you know she always loves having you over!’

‘I do, but..’ Levi seemed to hesitate to find the words he wanted to say, his gaze wandered off to the cup of tea in front of him so you quirked an eyebrow. ‘What’s wrong, Levi? You don’t want to come?’ Levi felt a pang of guilt when he heard the disappointment in your voice but he didn’t move a muscle. ‘No, I do. I just wanted to check with you.’

‘Why? You know I always love it when you come over?’

‘More like if Marco is okay with it.’ Levi quickly took a sip of his tea, glad that the words were out but slightly nervous about the outcome. Now, it wasn’t Levi disliked Marco nor the other way around, but Levi could tell whenever he meets Marco or when you talk about Levi around Marco, he seems uncomfortable. Levi predicted this might happen when you would start dating, the way you two behave around each other can be mistaken by other’s for behavior that only lovers would do, minus the physical contact. He would’ve expected your boyfriend to be uncomfortable with his presence.

‘Of course Marco would be okay. Stop being silly, Levi. I can’t wait to spend the holidays with all the people I care about!’ You chirped, your worries long forgotten and your smile beaming happily. Levi felt his worries melt away as well and gave you a small smile as well. ‘Me too, brat.’  


  * _25 years old._



Levi breathed heavily while he sat on the swing, looking at his phone to see that you were a few minutes late, _again_. He had actually _ran_ towards the playground to be on time so you wouldn’t have to wait. He should’ve known your lazy ass would be late instead of him but his annoyance disappeared like a snowflake in the sun when he saw your silhouette in eyesight. You were waving at him while running and a naughty part of Levi secretly hoped you would trip over your own feet like you did when you were younger. You sadly didn’t and stood in front of him with a big smile adorning your facial features. ‘You waited for me again, huh?’

‘As always, I love waiting for you, brat.’ You giggled and sat on the swing next to your childhood friend, a sad smile tucked on your lips. ‘You doing okay, brat?’ Levi asked, though he knew you would answer like you always did. A bright smile appeared while you looked at him and you nodded, trying to hide the hurt that was clearly seen on your face. Levi cocked an eyebrow at you, giving you an annoyed look that almost indicated he came all this way for nothing. You looked away from him again and chuckled softly. ‘Sorry, I-I don’t want to burden you with my problems and all. I know how busy you are with your new job and everything.. How is that going, by the way?’

‘Nice try but were here to talk about you.’ Levi snarled, slowly started to swing back and forth on the swing, keeping an judgmental side eye on you. You followed the movement and for a while, the both of you just swung back and forth on the swing until you were at the same rhythm, scratching the ground with both your heels. ‘It’s just a bit hard..’ You eventually spoke up, followed by a deep sigh and looking up at the bright, blue sky. ‘I mean, I do understand but I can’t deny this shit hurts.’

‘Someone’s got a foul mouth.’

‘And who thought me to have a foul mouth?’

You smiled brightly when you saw the corners of Levi’s lips curl upwards as well, clearly amused by your witty behavior. ‘Well played, brat,’ He mumbled. ‘You’re going to be fine, you know that right?’

‘I kind a do, but still.. It’s hard to adjust if you have been with someone for so long and then suddenly, you’re not. I mean, Marco and I even talked about a future together and all. But I still can understand his choice to go abroad for this job opportunity. I don’t want to be the cause of him giving up on his dreams.’ You shrugged and pouted your lips, still swinging back and forth. Levi’s eyes never left your figure, his eyebrows slightly furrowed by your words. ‘I don’t understand it _at all_.’

You halted the swinging and gave Levi and confused look, his grey hues boring themselves into your E/C ones. Levi furrowed his eyebrows even more before he clicked his tongue. ‘There should be no reason in the world for someone to leave _you_ like that.’

You let his words sink in carefully before a small smile formed, chuckling in the process. ‘Thanks, Levi. You know, you always make me feel better, that’s why I wanted to see you.’

‘So you admit you didn’t feel good just now, did you?’ Levi mockingly teased, you didn’t miss the small wrinkles around his eyes, indicating that he was amused since he was trying to hide his smile. ‘Fine, fine,’ You admitted while raising your hands defensively. ‘Like I said, it’s a bit hard to cope with. I have been with someone for so long, it almost feels weird to be alone again.’

‘You’re not alone.’

‘I didn’t mean it like that, Levi. You know that..’ This time, you didn’t miss the hurt you heard in his voice. ‘I’m just a bit scared, is all. What if I never find someone again?’

Levi scoffed and rolled his eyes at this. ‘Way to be a drama queen. Like I said, you’ll be fine. Stop sulking.’ You pouted and slightly furrowed your eyebrows, trying to look angry and hurt at the same time, but for Levi it looked hilarious. ‘How about this,’ Levi started, swinging back and forth once again. ‘If we are both still alone at 35, I’ll marry you.’

‘35?!’ You dramatically whined. ‘That _old_? I still want kids, you know. Make it 30.’

The glare you received from Levi was enough for you to bark out a laugh, clutching your stomach in the process and careful not to lose your balance and fall of the swing. ‘I’m messing with you, Levi. But again, thanks for hearing me out and cheering me up. I needed that.’

‘Anytime, brat,’ Levi send you one of his rare smiles, one you got to see more often than anyone else did. ‘And the deal stands.’

‘Oh my,’ you said with a sigh, looking up at the sky and closing your eyes. ‘So I have 5 years to save myself from a life of cleaning, huh? No pressure.’ You felt a small object hit your head and pouted when a small twig landed in front of you, clearly thrown by an annoyed Levi whom send you another glare. Chuckling, you waved your hand dismissively before you started swinging a bit faster. ‘Let’s see who can come up the highest!’

‘Aren’t we a bit old for this sh-’

‘Oh? Someone’s a scaredy cat?’

‘You’re on, _brat_.’

 And you smile never faltered for the rest of the day.  


  * _30 years old._



You hurriedly walked alongside the path of the road, ignoring all the glares you received from passing customers whom you almost bumped aside with your fast pace. You glanced at your watch and knew you were going to receive another deadly glare shared with an grunt, but another part of you felt nostalgic. It has always been like this, why change what’s good?

You took a few deep breaths when you arrived at the restaurant you were supposed to meet Levi and have dinner together for your birthday that happened a few days ago. You adjusted your hair and dress and walked up the stairs to the fancy looking restaurant, you had to admit, Levi had good taste. One of the waiters saw you coming and opened the door for you, greeting you with an polite smile. ‘Good evening, miss. Did you make an reservation?’

You nodded hastily, unbuttoning your jacket in the process. ‘Yes, for two. I think it’s under the name of Ackermann.’ The man smiled politely again and nodded when you spoke the name alone, not even looking at the waiting list before he led you up the stairs. You walked past several tables with people, but the waiter took you to a secluded area. When arrived, he opened the door and inside you found Levi waiting for you. His furrowed eyebrows and glare he send you made you giggle, before you thanked the waiter and took place across of Levi. You let your eyes scan the small but delicate room which was privately secluded for everyone and had a beautiful view over the city. ‘Wow,’ you said while whistling, clearly impressed. ‘How did you pull this off?’

‘I have my ways,’ Levi answered, narrowing his eyes. ‘You’re late.’ You giggled once again and shook your head amusingly. ‘Hey, don’t break what’s good, right?’

‘That’s true.’ Levi said almost inaudible and with a small smile, before the waiter had approached the table and took your drinking orders. After he left you and Levi glanced at each other at the same time, causing you both to smile. ‘So, how have you been, Levi? It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.’ You asked while popping your elbows on the table and leaning on the back of your hands. Levi’s smile didn’t falter but he did turn his gaze away from you. ‘I know. That wasn’t my intention. It’s just been busy.’ You knew this was Levi’s way of apologizing. Him turning his head away from you almost shamefully told you enough. ‘It’s okay, Levi. I’m just happy seeing you again. So how is everything going with the business? And are you still seeing that nice girl? What was her name again?’

‘Petra. And no, we both decided it would be better to go our separate ways. I am way to busy anyway with the business, which is going fine.’ Levi answered a bit too quickly for your liking, but he beat you before you could open your mouth. ‘What about you? Are the kids giving you any trouble?’

‘Actually,’ you chuckled. ‘They don’t. They quickly learn and they love music just as much as I do. Some have a real talent.’

‘Like you. That’s why you are teaching them.’

‘Thanks, Levi. Oh, you’ll never guess who I saw the other day. Marco!’

‘Marco?’ Levi cocked an eyebrow. ‘You mean freckles?’ You fondly rolled your eyes and nodded. ‘Yes, _that_ Marco. He came back a few weeks ago. Said he got an promotion which made it possible for him to move back here, so he did. He called me and wanted to meet me, see how I was doing.’

‘Oh.’ Was all Levi said with a hint of disappointment in his tone which didn’t go unnoticed by you. You cocked an curious eyebrow at him, slowly sipping your drink which the waiter had just brought. ‘Is everything okay?’ You broke the thickening silence first, hating the sudden tense atmosphere. Levi didn’t respond right away but he deepened the furrow in his eyebrows. It was something not everyone would notice right away since Levi always wears a scowl, but having known him almost your entire life, you did notice. Finally, he looked up and met your gaze.

‘So, how was.. Marco?’ It almost seemed the had troubles spatting the words out, but you could give him credit for trying if you understood why he turned so bitter all of a sudden. ‘Eh.. Fine? He was fine. Levi, what’s wrong?’

‘Good to hear.’ Completely ignoring your question, he took a sip of his drink, dodging your piercing and annoyed gaze. You sighed deeply and folded your arms, leaning visually back in your chair. ‘Levi, I am not going to have small talk with you while I know something is bothering you. Now tell me what’s wrong.’ This time, Levi sighed deeply and for a second, he seemed a lot older and more tired than he had ever looked. It worried you.

‘I don’t like to see you get hurt again, is all.’ He quietly admitted. Seeing your still confused stare, he rolled his eyes and continued. ‘Remember when he left and you were so upset? I don’t like to see that again.’

‘I-I don’t understand,’ you quickly said after his explanation, burning with confusion and wanting to know what he meant. ‘That was when Marco and I were together. What are you implying then? That we get back together?’

Levi hummed and nodded one time, but it was enough for you to turn angry at the stoic man for the first time in your life. ‘What the hell, Levi?!’ Levi flinched slightly, as much as his features would allow, and his grey hues locked with your burning E/C ones. ‘How long have you known me?’ You spat, making the raven haired man blink. 

‘Too long.’

‘No time for jokes, Levi. I mean it. First off, you have that little faith in me that I would go all through that again with Marco? I had a great time with him when we were together, but I know I will never be his top priority. He chose his job over me, which is fine but that doesn’t mean I waited for him all this years to go and run back at him. You should know this,’ Levi opened his mouth to say something, but you interrupted, continuing your rampage. ‘And second, even if I would be with Marco again, why does it upset you so much?’

‘Because I made a promise to you and I want to keep it but you’re ruining it.’ It was also the first time Levi slightly raised his voice at you. It wasn’t loud or very noticeable, but for you it was. Your eyes widened and your mouth hung open like a gaping fish. ‘W-what?’

A deep sigh followed while Levi was rubbing his chin, almost seeming to regret he let those words slip. ‘Remember when we spoke when you and freckles recently separated?’ A quick nod from your side made Levi continue. ‘And what I said back then?’ Another quick nod, your heartbeat speeding up before Levi spoke again. ‘I said it with a reason.’

‘..that-that doesn’t make any sense, Levi. You were dating Petr-’

‘I wasn’t,’ Levi interrupted you. Another raise of your eyebrows and more confusion in your eyes made Levi quickly explain. ‘Look, Petra and I have always been good friends but nothing more. When you met her a while back and you kept blabbering what a cute couple we would be, I just went with it to make you shut up.’ You slightly pouted at his words, but the shock of what Levi just told you was bigger. ‘I-I still don’t really u-understand.’

‘You’re 30 now, right? I already passed the 30.’ Levi simply said with a bored voice, almost making you chuckle at how ridiculous this was and how calm Levi seemed in comparison with a minute ago.

 ‘Levi,’ you breathed out, your heart racing at an insane speed in your chest. ‘A-are you..?’

‘I’m not asking you to marry me, brat,’ Levi quickly said, almost flustered. But his next word made you fluster on a whole new level. ‘ _Yet._ ’

Levi casually took a sip of his drink and even felt amused when he saw your flustered state. Your blushing cheeks, your widened eyes, your mouth that closed and opened a few times, he was enjoying every bit of it. And how couldn’t he enjoy it? You were the most precious person he had in his life and he vowed to himself a long time ago he was going to value you to the end, cherish you like you deserved.

‘So, brat,’ He decided to break the silence and put you out of your flustering state, to put you right into a new one. ‘How about I take you out next weekend.’

 

  * _35 years old._



‘Levi!’ You called through the house when stepping inside, putting the two grocery bags on the floor. ‘I’m home!’ You heard some stumbling upstairs followed by footsteps that came down the stairs. You started unpacking the stuff you had bought and smiled when Levi walked around the corner to enter the kitchen. A blabbering sound followed by some giggles made you smile even wider and you reached your arms out to grab your son from Levi’s arms. ‘Hi there, sweetie!’ You cooed while giving your son kisses all over the face, making the infant giggle insanely.

‘Aren’t you forgetting something?’ Levi snarled, to which you quickly gave him a peck too. ‘Sorry, this little guy just consumes all of my attention!’

‘Yeah, I notice.’ Levi mumbled taking over your task and unpacking the groceries since he never was satisfied with the way you tidied things anyway. ‘Don’t be like that,’ you cooed again, wrapping one arm around Levi’s waist from behind while holding your son with your other arm. ‘You’re still my number one too.’

Levi turned around and cupped your cheek lovingly, followed by ruffling your son’s hair, causing him to giggle again. ‘I just have to share that place with this brat, huh?’  

‘Don’t say that, Levi! He can understand you!’ You scolded while turning to your son again, making funny faces to amuse him which always worked. Although Levi still tried to hide it every time it happened, he could never help but to smile at moments like this. The moments when he felt the happiest in his life. You turned away from him with your baby in your arms heading for the living room, but Levi’s words stopped you in your tracks.

‘I love you.’

You turned your head and gave him a smile, quickly glancing at the photo that stood on the table where you were wearing a beautiful, white wedding dress and next to you stood your handsome husband in a tidy suit. Another glance at your son who inherited your hair color, but when only looking in his eyes, you saw Levi. The same grey hues you fell in love with. You looked up and looked into those orbs again, the feeling that once originated and never faltered. ‘I love you too.’


	9. (Popular!)Reiner x (Nerd!)Reader (HighSchoolAU!) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Reiner discovers what has happened to you and decides to take matters into his own hand, facing all its consequences. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of swearing from an angry Reiner!

‘Fucking hell, Jean! Let me out already!’ Reiner roared while bouncing on the door loudly. It had been fun for five minutes when Jean locked him up in the dressing room as a joke, but after fifteen minutes, the fun had worn off. Reiner tried texting and calling, even to his girlfriend, but no one responded. He started to lose his patience, when _finally_ , the door opened and it revealed Jean with that same old shit eating grin on his face. Reiner growled and stomped outside, but before he could scold at Jean, a pair of delicate arms were wrapped around his neck, a sweet scent filling his nostrils.

‘That was a great game, Reiner. You looked so handsome!’ Hitch cooed while pecking his cheek lovingly, her brown eyes sparkling with adoration.

‘Took you long enough to respond..’ Reiner mumbled agitated,  still annoyed by Jean his stupid prank. Hitch simply flashed her eyelashes and smiled. ‘Sorry, the girls and me had to say goodbye to some friends. But now that we’re complete, let’s go party!’

‘I’m in!’ Jean cackled, holding up his beer and taking a sip, ignoring Reiner’s glare for the prank he pulled. Reiner eventually rolled his eyes. ‘Fine, but I have to go say goodbye to Y/n first.’

‘Oh, I spoke to Krista earlier and they already left, babe. It was quite busy at the tribune..’ Hitch said with a sweet smile, wrapping her arm around his and pulling him along with her and Jean. Reiner huffed while he let himself be dragged to Jean his car, but pulled out his phone to check if he had any messages. You were the type to go home early and call it a night, Reiner knew you weren’t a party girl, but you _weren’t_ the type to just disappear without a word. Reiner frowned when he noticed he didn’t receive any message from you, so he dialed your number and started calling. He furrowed his eyebrows worriedly when it went straight to voicemail. Weird..

‘Babe, come on! Let’s celebrate! Don’t be so distracted.’ Hitch run her fingers up and down his arm, trying to distract him from his phone. Reiner looked up when he felt something itchy on his arm, giving Hitch a questioning look. ‘Why are your hands so.. sticky?’

‘I spilled some beer over my hand, nothing to worry about.’ Hitch simply answered, her sweet smile covering her perfect features. Reiner cocked an eyebrow at her. ‘You don’t drink beer.’

‘Jesus, Reiner. Stop your whining and get in the damn car.’ Jean mingled himself in the conversation, clearly annoyed by it and the lack of alcohol, before he threw his keys to the muscular blond. As always, Jean had already way too much to drink and let Reiner be his designated driver. With a grunt, Reiner took the keys and placed himself behind the steering wheel of Jean his car. Jean took place next to him while Hitch and two other girls nestled themselves behind them. Jean immediately turned the music on and started yelling and singing along, which sounded horrible.

Rolling his eyes, Reiner drove to Jean his house where the most parties usually take place. He tried to ignore Jean his terrible singing and Hitch her nagging about something, but he couldn’t get his thoughts sorted out. They kept being occupied by you.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

‘And another one for our star player! Let’s hear it!’ Jean roared all across the yard while holding up his god knows how many beer, pumping up the people that came to the party and rally them up. Most of them started cheering and drinking their beer while Jean patted Reiner on the shoulder harshly. Reiner growled but no one really noticed he was very annoyed by Jean his behavior. Either people didn’t care or were way too drunk to care. Jean took a massive swig of his beer and swung his arm around Reiner, who in return scrunched his nose because of his beer breath.

‘Our little star player. _Mister_ perfect. The one with the looks, the girl and the game. Just a scholarship away of being the absolute _hero_ of the school..’ Jean slurred while hanging onto Reiner, too drunk to even being able to stand on his own, while he looked around the yard that was filled with drunk people and lots of alcohol.

‘Careful Jean, someone might think you’re jealous.’ Reiner mumbled, trying to reach out of Jean his smelly breath but to no avail when the amber eyed boy turned to him and leaned even closer while cackling loudly.

‘Jealous? Of _you_? Please.. Maybe about your play and girl and stuff,’ Jean said while nodding to Hitch who was giggling with some friends of hers while watching something on her phone. ‘But there is one massive downside about being you.’

‘Oh? And what might that be?’ Reiner cocked an eyebrow, curiosity struck his better nature. Jean wore his shit eating grin again before he turned his head away from Reiner and answered. ‘That little disease you carry around with you, it’s like you have cancer and no one wants to talk about it since it’s so embarrassing to have it.’  

‘What in the fuck are you even talking about, Jean? Jesus Christ, is that really something you should joke about?’

‘Joke? I wish it was a joke.. You being friends with that.. _loser_.’ Jean spat the last word with venom, his grin disappearing as soon he said the word, furrowing his eyebrows. Reiner did the same and pushed Jean away from him, making the boy stumble because of his drunkenness.

‘For fuck’s sake, Jean. What is your problem with her? And what is your problem with me being friends with her? She never did anything to you!’ Reiner barked angrily, being fed up by Jean his arrogance and insulting you. Jean took a deep breath before standing up straight and finding the words he was looking for. He looked beyond pissed off, something Reiner hadn’t seen before with his co-player.

‘You know what my problem is? You. _You_ are my fucking problem. How is it that I had to work my ass off to become a football player, to score good grades and I barely can find a girl, while everything just magically happens with _you_?!’ Jean roared, anger filling his body while swinging his arms and spilling beer in the process. ‘How is it that you got everything I wanted, while having that.. that _leech_ with you!’

Reiner balled his fists, ready to punch Jean in the face, but he maintained his cool and took a deep breath. His head pounding from anger and a headache. ‘Jean, for the last time. Stop. Fucking. Insulting. Her.’

Jean huffed and his grin appeared again, angering Reiner even more than he already was. ‘Fine, I will. She won’t be a problem anymore anyway.’

‘And what’s that supposed to mean?’

Jean turned his head, his amber eyes spatting fire at Reiner but he didn’t utter a word. He simply wore a mischievous smile and left Reiner on his own. The blond blinked a few times, before he run his hand through his short hair and sighed deeply. He sometimes couldn’t understand Jean at all and with alcohol being involved, it became even worse. Still, Reiner couldn’t get the nagging feeling out of his system, telling him something was off. Jean had always been an annoying drunk, slurring words and yelling some bull shit, but he never got _this_ offensive.

Reiner pulled his phone out of his pocket again and re read the texts he had send you, variating from where you are, if you’re okay and safe, begging you to text him to let him know you’re fine, but none were read and there was still no answer. He had tried calling you several times, but every time it went straight to your voicemail. Something was off, Reiner knew it.

As of cue, his phone started buzzing and without looking he pressed the green icon with a relieved smile. ‘Y/n?’

‘ _Reiner? It’s Krista. I’m sorry to bother you.._ ’

‘Krista? It’s fine, is everything okay?’

_‘I’m outside of Jean his house, could you meet me there for a second? It’s important.’_

‘Eh, sure. I’m on my way.’

Reiner furrowed his eyebrows once again, putting his phone away and trashing his beer somewhere nearby. The nagging feeling became worse and he couldn’t help but wonder if it had anything to do with you.

Within a minute, he was in front of Jean his house and spotted the small, red car that belonged to Krista. She stayed inside, safe from all the drunken bastards who would woo her the moment they would spot her. Smart girl.

Reiner tapped the window to which the blond beauty opened her car and Reiner took place next to her, noticing how distressed the petite blond looked. ‘Krista, is everything all right? Is Y/n okay?’

Krista sniffled and shook her head, making Reiner tense up. He wanted to yell at Krista to tell him what happened, but seeing the kind girl made him patient. Wary, but patient. Krista visibly gulped and twirled her fingers in her lap, before she took a deep breath and looked up with her sparkling, blue orbs. ‘N-no. Reiner, after the game ended me and Y/n waited for you. She said she wanted to congratulate you with your win before going home. We heard you guys were changing, so I went to the bathroom in the meantime, but when I came back..’ The blond sniffled again and Reiner saw the tears that were threatening to fall. His heart started pounding rapidly. Was is this bad?

‘Krista, what happened? Please tell me she didn’t get hurt.’

‘I-I shouldn’t have left her alone.. I thought it would be okay, she had so much fun. I even convinced her to  wear a pretty dress and some make-up, she looked so nice. Why are people so cruel?’ Her voice broke half way through before she started sobbing, hiding her face in her delicate hands. Reiner awkwardly patted her back and gave her a hug, not knowing how to deal with a upset woman at all. The only one where he knows exactly what to do in these kind of situations, is you.

‘I’m sure it wasn’t your fault, Krista. But you have to tell me what happened, please.’

‘W-when I came back, she was sitting on the ground. She was covered in beer, her hair and make-up were all ruined. B-but that look in her eye.. Reiner, I don’t know what they said but I’m worried for her. She didn’t cry or speak to me when I brought her home, she just muttered some words that she was sorry. I-I’m scared.’

Reiner let the words sink in, before he felt the anger boil up inside of him. A deep rage he has never felt before in his life time. That _prank_ Jean pulled on him, locking him up in the dressing room, was just to buy them time to fuck with you. He balled his fists so harshly, he almost felt his knuckles pop. Gritting his teeth, he angrily opened the door of the car, ignoring Krista’s calls.

With the rage still boiling up inside of him, Reiner stomped inside the house to the yard, with a bee line to Jean who was standing next to Hitch. He had his arm around the ash-brown haired girl and they were both chuckling. Before they could comprehend what was happening, Reiner grabbed the collar of Jean his shirt and pushed him backwards against the wall of the house. Hitch grabbed Reiner his arm in an attempt to let Jean go, but to no avail of course.

‘O-oi! What the hell, man? I was just talking to her!’ Jean sputtered, trying to pry Reiner’s deadly grip off, but Reiner only grabbed on harder, pushing the drunk boy against the wall.

‘R-Reiner, stop it! What are you doing?! We didn’t do anything!’ Hitch piped up, scared of Reiner his behavior. Even she had never seen him this angry before, but Reiner simply ignored her, his deadly glare pointed to Jean and Jean alone.

‘What did you do?’ He hissed through clenched teeth, eying the trembling boy in his grip, who looked at him with a confused stare. This angered Reiner even more, thus he grabbed Jean with both hands by his collar and slammed him against the wall again, _hard_. ‘What did you do to her?!’

Finally, Jean understood what Reiner meant and his stare became as deadly as Reiner’s. ‘I solved your problem.’

‘She isn’t my problem! You fucking are!’ Reiner roared, enraged that Jean didn’t even show remorse for what he did. Jean grabbed Reiner his wrists and pushed him away harshly, releasing himself from his grip. ‘Get your fucking head out of the gutter, Reiner. It’s fucking embarrassing when you talk to that loser. Why even bother with someone like that?! If you’re just doing it to be mister nice guy, than you can stop the act already!’

‘If you’re that embarrassed, then stay the hell away from me and Y/n. I don’t care what you think of her, she has been my best friend ever since we were little and I don’t give a flying _fuck_ that you are embarrassed of that fact!’ Reiner defended his friendship with you, but unbeknownst to him, Hitch suddenly gave him an angry push from the side.

‘What the _hell_ , Reiner?! You’re on _her_ side now?’

‘Since when are there sides, Hitch?!’

‘Since I don’t want you to hang out with nerd! Just fucking drop her already and act like one of us for once.’

‘You mean act like a fucking douchebag who insults other people to make themselves feel better?’ Reiner snapped back, earning a deadly glare from his girlfriend. Jean had pulled his phone up in the meantime and held the screen in front of Reiner his face. He felt himself become pale when he saw the little video Jean had made of you. You, trying to hide yourself from all the beer cans that were thrown at you, the laughing at you, the insults that were thrown at you. And finally, when you dropped your arms, that look in your eyes. The same look Krista told him about, it struck his heart in a painful way to see you like this.

‘Next week,’ Jean started while keeping his phone up for Reiner to watch the entire video. ‘Everyone will have seen this video and your little _friend_ will be the laughing stock of the entire school. If you want to be a part of that, suit yourself..’ Jean said while casually shrugging his shoulders. ‘I wonder what names people will come up with for her? Although I know I’ll stick to mine..’

‘What did you say to her..?’ Reiner interrupted Jean whilst ignoring his ranting, his voice weak and barely hearable. Nonetheless, Jean had heard him and smirked. ‘Oh, just that she needs to back off from you and also Krista. Since no one will care about her or her existence. She refused but I think she’ll change her mind when she sees this video all over the web. But then it’ll be too late. If I’m being honest,’ Jean stuffed his phone away and rubbed his chin, snorting and the grin never dropping from his arrogant face. ‘I hope we’ll never have to see that _loser_ again.’

With those words, something snapped inside of Reiner. Within a second, he had lunged forward and punched Jean square in the face with his balled fist. A sickening crack could be heard when standing close and blood started to drip almost immediately out of Jean his nose when it came in contact with Reiner’s fist.  Jean stumbled back and tried leaning against the wall, but due to the alcohol percentage in his blood and the sudden impact of Reiner’s punch, he couldn’t keep his balance and slid down the wall towards the ground. Grunting, he gripped his nose, only to be met with more pain and blood due to the pressure he was forcing upon it. Hitch shrieked and kneeled down next to Jean to tend to him, sending a deadly glare towards Reiner.

‘A-are you insane?! What is wrong with you?!’ She yelled angrily, making other people turn their heads to see what all the commotion is about. Some snickered seeing Jean sitting on the ground, pouting like a little kid, while others quickly made way towards the exit, afraid of what was coming next. A fist fight with Jean and Reiner could never end well.

‘Nothing is wrong with me, but something clearly is with _you_ two,’ Reiner calmly answered, towering above Hitch and Jean, who both visibly flinched because of Reiner’s directness. The blond guy was known for his intimidating aura, but the people who knew him better than just first appearances, knew he was a kind soul with a gentle heart. A guy who wouldn’t hurt a fly, but when pressing the wrong buttons..? ‘You two deserve each other.’

Hitch abruptly stood up and punched Reiner on his chest, which he barely felt nor did he flinch from her outburst. The auburn haired girl gritted her teeth from sheer anger and desperation. ‘Y-you stupid jackass! I don’t understand what I ever saw in you!’

‘That makes two of us, Hitch.’ Reiner answered calmly again, making the said girl widen her eyes. She had threatened before to break up with him when she didn’t get it her way, but she never dared to think that Reiner would be the one to end things. ‘Were done, Hitch.’ Reiner grabbed her shoulder and pushed her out of his way, making the girl stumble. She started yelling insults and what not, but Reiner simply ignored her, turning his attention back to Jean. Said boy was still tending to his bleeding nose, but looked up with widened eyes, scared of another punch to the face. Instead, Reiner just looked pitiful at the boy, his eyebrows furrowed and a determined look in his eyes.

‘You want to be the star player? Go ahead, because as of today, I quit football. You want the girl? She’s all yours. You want the good grades? Then get _your_ fucking head out of the gutter, Jean. If there is one, pathetic loser in the entire school, it’s _you_.’

Silence fell over the yard, since the people who stayed and watched the event, had heard everything loud and clearly what Reiner had said. Some started whispering while others were making pictures and movies of the event. Needless to say, Reiner had stood his ground against Jean and everyone had witnessed it. Ignoring everything around him, from a fuming Hitch to cheering people and an insulting Jean, Reiner walked away from the scene, out of the yard and away from the house. For the first time in a long time, a relieved and sincere smile appeared on his face.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

When Reiner arrived home, it was pretty late and he quietly walked into his home without waking anyone. Arriving in his room, a small sparkle of hope filled his guts when he looked out of his window, but the hopeful feeling disappeared when he saw that your curtains were shut. How he wished he could just jump into your room and hug you, comfort you and tell you that everything was going to be okay. Just like you always had done for him.

A deep sigh left his body and he slowly placed himself on his bed, still staring out of his window. Another smile appeared when he remembered all the times you had been sitting by the same window, holding up your notebook and asking him if he was okay. If he wanted to talk or needed help with his homework. Even when you were little, you always were worried for his wellbeing while it should’ve been the other way around. And of course, Reiner protected you as much as he could, but he never was the first person to ask how you were doing. If you were feeling okay. If you needed a comforting hand. You asked and he compelled, but Reiner never took the first step. And he regretted it with all his heart.

He pulled the notebook from under his bed and flipped through the pages, smiling at all the simple things the two of you had written and frowning upon seeing all the serious talks you two had. You understood him better than anyone, you were his biggest support in all the choices he made, never doubting his intentions and dreams. He had been realizing this a while ago, but he never dared to confess it. At least not out loud. He flipped through the pages all the way to the end of the notebook. Some pages were blank, but the last page had some words scribbled on them already. Ready to be held up, but Reiner had lacked the courage ever since he had written those words on the page. But not anymore, he didn’t want to have any regrets any more.

With a ripping sound, he pulled the page from the notebook and taped it to the window so the first thing you would see when opening you curtains, was the message he had been meaning to tell you for a long time. He closed his curtains, undressed and laid on his bed, falling asleep with a hopeful smile on his lips.


	10. MarcoxReader(RestaurantAU!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _After some persuading of his friend Jean, Marco decides to comfort the cute girl that got stood up at the restaurant they work at. ___

Marco couldn’t help stealing glances to the table that stood on the far side of the room. Although it wasn’t his area to serve tonight, he couldn’t help it. His dark orbs found their way automatically to the table where a young woman was sitting by herself. She checked her phone a lot of times and he hadn’t seen her smile once since she entered. Marco had seen this type of situation a lot of times at the restaurant where he works at. People being stood up and patiently waiting until their loved one eventually shows up, only to be disappointed all over again when they are kindly asked to leave the restaurant to give the table to someone else.

Marco sighed deeply, the thought alone of asking this pretty lady to leave the restaurant, making her realize she had been stood up. Marco couldn’t wrap his head around it, why on earth would someone ditch such a beautiful girl? He had never been so attracted to a girl like that before, without even talking to her or even knowing her name. He couldn’t quite understand it, but his heart fluttered when he saw her. For him, she was the definition of beauty.

‘Oi, Marco!’ Marco almost jumped out of his skin when someone, presumably his friend Jean, whisper yelled closely to his ear, making the taller man laugh loudly when he saw the flustered face of his best friend. ‘Day dreaming, huh? Don’t let the boss see you, he will rip you a part.’ Jean teasingly said, signature smirk on his face. Marco couldn’t hide the blush that had appeared on his cheeks, trying desperately to calm his racing heart. ‘I-I wasn’t.’

‘Sure, anyway table five and eight are ready to take their orders. Could you take them for me? My area is packed tonight.’

‘Jean, we have an even amount of tables and I am managing just fi-’

‘ _Please_?’

Marco sighed and eventually nodded. No matter how hard he tried, he could never say no to Jean. ‘Thanks a bunch, freckles!’ Jean said while slapping Marco’s shoulder rather harshly before continuing serving drinks to the customers. Marco pouted, hating the nickname Jean gave him, but decided to let it slide and walked over to the first table. After taking the order of the rather rude couple, he looked around once more to find out that table eight was the table where he had been staring at most of the night. He visibly gulped and slowly approached the girl who was still sitting by herself. He had to be professional, he was working after all, he had to pull it together. When he arrived at the table, he cleared his throat but couldn’t prevent the tremble in his voice when he spoke.

‘G-good evening, can I get you anything to drink, Miss?’

She seemed to acknowledge his presence when Marco spoke up, almost like she was lost in thoughts, but nonetheless her very sad look, she smiled kindly. ‘Could I have a mint tea please?’

Marco scribbled down the order and let his dark eyes glance at the empty spot in front of her. Her mobile phone was laying on the table faced up, she was definitely waiting for someone. ‘A-anything else, Miss?’ She smiled once again and shook her head, Marco’s cue to smile friendly as well and disappear to the back. Dammit, he couldn’t even talk normally to her besides the stupid stuttering.. She must think what an idiot he is.

‘So, find out her name yet?’ Marco jumped again when Jean popped up suddenly next to him, his signature grin still evident. ‘W-what? What are you talking about?’ Marco asked after regaining his breathing, this guy keeps scaring the shit out of him.

‘Please, you know _exactly_ what I’m talking about. So what’s her name?’ Jean asked again while wiggling his eyebrows. Marco eyed his friend with a frown. ‘Did you purposely gave me that table?’

‘You’re welcome.’

‘That was a dick move, Jean!’

‘Hey, I was just trying to help you! You’re kind of obvious with that creepy staring..’

 ‘I-I wasn’t staring! And why did you gave me that other table as well, then?’

‘I hate that couple.’

Marco sighed deeply once again and pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘Jean, I appreciate you helping me in your own weird way, but I don’t need any help.’

‘Riiight, because you were totally planning on making a move on your own, right?’ Jean mockingly said, waving his hand dramatically for more effect. Marco has known Jean for a long time and luckily, the two of them are close friends, but even Marco could sometimes strangle Jean because of his weird humor and way of speaking.

‘She is obviously waiting for someone, Jean.’ Marco eventually mumbled softly, almost sounding defeated. Jean placed his hands on his hips and gave his freckled friend a look of irritation. Marco saw, of course, but pretended not to. Jean was about to open his mouth when he suddenly yelped and grabbed the back of his head with both his hands.

‘What are you two _brats_ doing?’  

A stoic yet very annoyed voice came to hear and Marco straightened his posture right away, staring into the cold, grey orbs of his boss. Jean was still rubbing the back of his head, trying to maintain his irritated look. ‘N-nothing, j-just serving tables.’ Marco quickly answered a little less confident than he had hoped, but hoping it was enough to please his boss. Luckily, Levi had a high appreciation of Marco and wasn’t nearly as much annoyed with him as he was with Jean and his rebellious behavior every now and then.

‘Then get on with serving the tables, this isn’t a coffee shop. I have an appointment in a few minutes so I am demanding some discipline from you two.’ The stoic man said stern, but less agitated than a minute ago. Jean was send another glare before the short yet intimidating man left from their eyesight. Jean huffed and rolled his eyes when he was sure their boss had left. ‘Anyway, that table is yours now. Good luck, buddy!’ He patted Marco’s back and before the freckled boy could open his mouth to protest, Jean had left for some other tables, completely ignoring him.

Marco tried sending his friend a glare but he knew it was to no avail. Of the two, Jean was the dick and he was the kind guy, that is how it’s always been and always will be. Marco sighed defeated, decided to make the mint tea you ordered and slowly made way to your table again. This time, you weren’t looking at your phone anxiously. Instead, you let your phone rest on your lap and tears threatened to fall but it seems you were desperately trying to push them back. Marco took a deep breath and carefully placed the tea in front of you. Part of him didn’t want to disturb you and let you be but another part of him, the bigger part, wanted you to look up. And you did. You gave him a nod and a small smile, thanking him silently for the tea before you let your head hang again. Marco swallowed thickly and turned around, ready to proceed with his work. For a brief moment, he locked his gaze with Jean who stood across of him on the other side of the room, urging him to do something, almost impatiently. Before Marco could really think this trough, he had turned around and took place across of you on your table. You looked up with your E/C orbs and blinked a few times, obviously very confused why the waiter had taken place on your table.

‘F-forgive me to intrude,’ Marco began, before he took another deep breath to control his nerves. ‘But he isn’t worth of your time if he doesn’t even have the decency to meet you here. A guy should count himself lucky he is able to meet such a beautiful woman like you.’ You looked at the freckled boy who sat across of you, confident yet very nervous, his whole figure was trembling but he seemed he wanted to tell you those words so desperately, you felt flattered. So you smiled at him.

‘T-thank you, that’s very kind of you,’ You started, making the dark haired boy gulp a few times before you continued. ‘But I think you misunderstood..’ You started twirling your fingers on your lap, a small blush appearing on your cheeks. You opened your mouth to explain but another rather rude voice interrupted the moment.

‘What are you doing here, Marco?’

Marco quickly shot up upon hearing the stoic yet very annoyed voice of his boss, stuttering while apologizing. ‘S-sorry, I-I w-was just trying t-to h-help this l-lad-’

‘And with what exactly are you helping my niece?’

‘Y-your _n-niece?_ ’ Marco wished he could disappear into the ground there and then after he felt his heartbeat drop. He quickly glanced at you for a brief second and back at Levi, who’s eyes were dangerously narrowed and sending a glare to Marco he wished he never received. Now he knew how Jean felt when he received that deadly glare. ‘R-right.. I-I’ll just g-go.’ He mumbled and walked away without looking back. Jean was already waiting for him in the back, having seen the entire ordeal and slowly shaking his head disapprovingly. ‘Smooth..’

‘Shut the fuck up.’

‘Whoa! That coming out of _your_ mouth, damn!’ Jean chuckled while patting his friend on the back. ‘At least you tried, man. Too bad you are so going to get fired for this.’

‘Yeah, thanks for your support.’ Marco spat, sarcasm rung in his tone which was very unusual for Marco. Jean simply kept smirking, before he almost unnoticeable wiggled his eyebrows and walked away. Marco shot him an confused glare and was about to open his mouth to ask him what Jean meant, but he flinched when he heard someone cough behind him. He quickly twirled around and looked into your sparkling eyes, your hands folded together and nervously twirling them. Marco could have sworn he produced an high pitched noise coming out of his throat, he just hoped to dear God you hadn’t heard it. You gave him a small smile, causing Marco’s heartbeat to double up, before you opened your mouth. ‘H-hi.. Marco was it, right?’ Marco quickly nodded, visibly gulping before you continued. ‘I-I wanted to thank you for saying those nice things about me. Levi just told me how much he appreciates you as a worker here, how reliable you are.’

‘H-he did? He isn’t mad at me?’ Marco asked quietly, pleased with your compliment and less nervous about his boss being mad at him.

‘No he is, but I’ll talk to him,’ And the nerves were back. ‘But I just wanted to thank you. I really needed that.. It’s what I actually came for meeting Levi here, although he’s not the best choice to make you feel better to be honest..’ Marco chuckled at that, albeit still nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck while wearing a small smile, secretly enjoying your company but too scared to express this. ‘S-so, y-you weren’t waiting for s-someone?’

You shook your head, still holding your small smile. ‘No, it’s actually a bit stupid now that I think about it.. I-I recently graduated and I applied for a job I always wanted, but I got rejected..’ Marco noticed the small blush on your cheeks and couldn’t help but to find you even cuter than he already thought you were. You shrugged your shoulders and pouted your pretty, pink lips, clearly embarrassed by your reveal of being sad. ‘Levi always made me feel better whenever I was sad, so I came here to talk to him. I just couldn’t stop looking at the e-mail they send me where I got rejected. I shouldn’t have done that, of course. I made a stupid impressio-’

‘No! no, you didn’t! I-I’m just happy that you didn’t get stood up.. Not that I don’t find it terrible for you, you got rejected! I-I mean..’ Marco kept blabbering and stuttering until he realized he was making a big fool out of himself, blushing in the process and waving his hands like a maniac. But to his surprise, the only thing you did was smile kindly at him. Marco smiled awkwardly as well, both happy you weren’t running away while screaming but also still nervous because he was acting crazy. ‘You’re kind, Marco,’ you started, still holding your smile. ‘Maybe you could accompany me sometimes during diner? If you want..’

‘Yes! I-I mean, yeah. Sure!’ A stifled laugh could be heard from behind Marco, cursing Jean for listening into the conversation and laughing at Marco’s nervous behavior. ‘I would love too..’ Marco said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck but unable to hide his happy smile. You let out a nervous chuckle before you shrugged your shoulders, clearly a bit embarrassed still but also happy with the outcome. ‘Well, I shouldn’t keep Levi waiting any longer..’

‘Y-yeah, sure! Oh, wait-’ Marco quickly pulled out hit notebook and his pen to scribble down his number. He wasn’t going to waste this opportunity and handed you the note with his number. ‘S-so we can a-arrange a m-meeting?’ You chuckled and took the note from him, nodding your head and still holding your smile. After a quick wave you left to return to Levi, leaving Marco baffled with the results. Before he could catch his breath and comprehend what just happened, Jean smacked his shoulder with the palm of his hand, wearing his shit-eating grin. ‘Look at _that_!’

Marco couldn’t help it and laughed a little, hoping his nerves would die down soon and he could actually be excited you asked him on a date. ‘Oh god, look at that adorable puppy face of yours, I am _soooo_ going to hate this.’ Jean whined dramatically, putting his hand over his chest to add some more dramatics. Marco fondly rolled his eyes but nothing could stop him from smiling happily.

‘Oi, Marco.’

Well, _almost_ nothing. Before Marco could even blink his eyes, Jean had disappeared into the room again to help some customers, leaving Marco alone with the one man he dreaded even more after the talk he had with you. The stale-grey eyes almost felt like several bullets that pierced trough him, because of it he couldn’t help but to tremble all over and wait nervously what was coming. ‘You like my niece.’ Levi said matter of fact, not even questioning the fact. Marco gulped visibly and nodded, still not daring to speak. Levi clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyes even further before he spoke again. ‘Hmpf, you better be good to her. I know your home address.’

‘Y-yes, sir.’ Marco couldn’t believe his ears so the best he could do was not to piss his boss off any further and just nod. Eventually Levi gave him a court nod and left to your table. Marco quickly stole a glance and saw you smiling at him before you waved shyly. Marco couldn’t hide his blush and smiled too, waving back at you before quickly turning around to not receive the deadly glare Levi send him. He saw Jean standing on the other side of the room, nodding approvingly while smirking when they crossed gazes.

Marco would tell him later Jean was a dick for leaving him alone with their boss, right after he thanked him for helping him out to get a date with you.


	11. (Popular!)Reiner x (Nerd!)Reader (HighSchoolAU!) Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You realize just how much you mean to Reiner and some people learn that karma can be a real bitch. ___

The throbbing of your head forced you to open your eyes groggily, a massive headache being the result of crying all night. While inhaling some oxygen, you were slightly relieved you didn’t smell like beer anymore and your hair didn’t feel sticky at all. Your cheeks, on the other hand, were still moist so you dried them with the hem of your pajama and sat up straight on your bed, sighing deeply. You thanked the gods it was Saturday and you had two days to prepare yourself to go back to school Monday, something that made you feel nauseous already by just thinking about it. You ran your fingers through your hair and felt another set of tears pricking in your eyes, waiting to get out. How had this night gone so wrong?

With a heavily feeling body, you bend over your bed and grabbed your phone from your bag you had tossed in your room. You hadn’t even bothered to look at your phone anymore the night before, being humiliated and torn about last night’s events. Just thinking about it made you relive the  horrible moment, something you _never_ wanted to relive again.

You cringed seeing you had some missed calls of Reiner and even some unread messages. With a heavy heart, you opened them.

**22:17 From: Reiner**

**_Where are you?_ **

**22:38 From: Reiner**

**_Is everything okay?_ **

**22:55 From: Reiner**

**_Have you gone home? Please text me to let me know you’re safe._ **

**23:03 From: Reiner**

**_Y/n, please answer._ **

A lump in your throat formed and as much as you tried to fight it, you couldn’t stop the tears that were falling again. It felt like a hatch that was opened and could never be closed again. Your silent crying turned into sobbing, to which you tossed your phone to the side and hid your face in your hands. Your shoulders shrugged and some hiccups occurred throughout your sobbing. Due to the noise you were making, you failed to hear the quickening footsteps that came rushing to your room. The door was flung open and your father hastily walked over to you. Without uttering a word, he sat down next to you and pulled you in his arms, wrapping them protectively around you and holding you close.

The two of you sat on your bed for a while, but it felt like hours to you. You felt his large hand stroke your hair and heard him cooing some words to calm you down. Finally, after a while, your sobbing became less and you sniffled a few times before the crying stopped. When your father felt it was appropriate, he leaned back a little to look you in the eye, but you stubbornly let your head hung to avoid his gaze. You felt his hand under your chin, before he slowly lifted your head. For a moment, you could see a struck of pain in his eyes when he saw your tearstained face, before he opened his mouth. ‘Sweetheart, what happened?’

You sniffled again and tried to turn your head, but your father had cupped your cheek with his large hand to make you look at him. He demanded to hear from you what happened to his little girl and he wasn’t taking no for an answer. Being close to your father for the past few years, your father was able to read you like an open book, which made it difficult for you to avoid certain topics or even lie to him. He could see right through you, like a hawk.

‘Honey, please tell me what happened. What happened last night?’ He asked gently though firm, you could tell he was enraged someone had hurt you and made you cry. Being an only child and a girl made you very precious to your dear father. You gulped visibly, ashamed and afraid to tell him what happened, but you also know he wasn’t going to leave you alone. ‘I-I.. t-they just..’  You stuttered, finding it difficult to find the right words to tell him what happened.

Your father wrapped his arms around you again and pulled you against his chest once again, resting his chin on top of your head and stroking your hair lovingly. He felt you trembling and rubbed your back to calm you down, hating to see you like this. ‘Take your time, sweetheart.’

You felt the tears pricking again and bit your lip, nestling your head against your father more, looking for comfort which he gave you grandly. ‘T-They h-hate me..’ You quietly said after a while, but your father heard you loud and clear. He tensed hearing you say those words. ‘Who are they?’

‘T-the mean kids a-at school. T-they always p-pick on me. I-I _hate_ it there.’

Your father had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his rage in check. He had known for a while you had been picked on at school, but you had always assured him you were fine, having Reiner and Krista by your side. But seeing you this broken, this upset? It hurt him more than he had ever been.

‘Honey, weren’t you with Krista and Reiner yesterday? Where were they?’ Your father asked further, wanting to know exactly what happened to you.

‘R-Reiner was playing h-his game and K-Krista went to the b-bathroom for just a m-minute. T-they threw beer cups a-at me and filmed it. They s-said I should just d-disappear.’

Your father abruptly pulled back and cupped your head with his large hands rather harshly, forcing you to look him in his piercing E/C hues. He looked determined, angered and hurt all at the same time. You knew your father was a man with a stoic appearance, a bold and charismatic man who could woo almost everyone with his words. But seeing him with a certain emotion, and more at the same time, was very rare to see. Even for you. You blinked your tears away and looked at him wide eyed, almost afraid of what he was going to say or do next.  

‘Y/n, I want you to promise me one thing and really promise me this. Never, _never_ believe such vile words. Don’t you _ever_ think you won’t be missed when you are gone. You’re all I have and all I need in this world and if I lose you, I lose my meaning in this world as well. Never think you don’t matter, you matter the world to me. Promise me you will remember that.’ You could see a certain gloss covering his eyes, almost feeling the pain he was feeling. You nodded and sniffled again, new tears were forming and finding their way out of your eyes again. ‘I-I promise.’

Your father pulled you into a hug once again, holding you close, almost afraid he was going to lose you the moment he would let go. His body felt tense and his eyes were wide, rage was overtaking all his emotions slowly. ‘Monday morning I am going to contact your school and tell them _exactly_ what is going to happen to those people who did this to you. And if I see anything on the interne-’

‘Dad, p-please stop.’ You pleaded, pulling back again and taking a deep breath, trying to gain your strength again. ‘I-I’ll be fine, I promise.’

‘Honey, this is beyond some teasing. They harassed you and putting you on social media is an invasion of your privacy. They could and should be legally punished for this.’ His words were laced with anger, determined to make the people punish who hurt you.

‘D-dad, c-can I maybe g-go to.. a-another school?’ Your words were almost inaudible, but your father had heard them nonetheless. It went silent for a long time, you didn’t dare to look up and meet his eyes. After what felt like forever, your father spoke calmly. ‘Is that really what you want? What about Krista? And Reiner?’

You shrugged, Hitch and Jean their words ringing trough your head once again. If you took your distance, they will leave you alone. But the idea of walking around the school all by yourself wasn’t something even you could handle. So the best solution would be another school. Away from the bullies and away from your friends. It was the only logical option for everyone. To start over somewhere else. You didn’t want to give up on Reiner or Krista, but you felt like you didn’t have a choice.

‘Sweetheart,’ Your father started once again and placed his hand on top of your head. ‘I know it may seem like the best and safest option to start over at another school, but don’t you think you should give your friends a chance? You should never run away from a conflict, but face it. And if you have the possibility to face those problems with people on your side, why give up?’

A small smile appeared on your face, recognizing your father’s way of persuading and convincing someone. You loved him for trying, but your mind was a mess right now. While your heart was screaming not to give up and leave your friends, your mind was telling you to do so. It was a conflict where you didn’t know which side was the right one to pick. Your father smiled softly as well, patting your head while standing up. ‘Don’t give up on all people, Y/n, even when some are harsh to you,’ he said while walking to your curtains and opening them, revealing light in your room. Your father lingered longer than normal in front of your window, before he turned to you again and smiled even wider, earning a confused stare from you. ‘People might surprise you.’ A small nod towards the window was given, before he left the room and closed the door.

You blinked a few times, confused because of your fathers last words. You slowly turned around on your bed to look out of the window, where your father was nodding at.

Your eyes couldn’t become wider when you saw what was taped on Reiner his window. A piece of paper with a message that made your heart start beating violently. For a split second, you thought it was a joke, but you knew that wasn’t the case. Reiner wasn’t like that, he would never joke about something like this. If there is one person you would believe in, it was Reiner. You wiped your eyes, making the last tears disappear and snatched your notebook from under your bed. Quickly scanning the pages, you reached a page that was had some words scribbled on them already and ripped the page out of its origin. You jumped out of your bed, kicked off your pajama’s and slid in some comfortable clothes. After quickly brushing your hair and teeth and washing your face, you stormed down the stairs and made a straight bee line to the front door.

‘I’ll be back, dad!’ You yelled and left the house without waiting for a respond. Your father sat on the sofa and wore a relieved smile.

Quickly darting over the grass, you hopped on the front porch of your neighbor’s home and knocked violently on the door. After less than a few seconds, the door swung open, revealing a distressed Reiner. You were surprised the blond was already awake on a Saturday morning, he was usually the type to sleep in very late. When Reiner realized it was you who was standing in front of him, he lunged forward and pulled you into a bone crushing hug, a relieved sigh leaving his lips.

‘Thank fucking god.’ He mumbled, holding you close and nuzzling his face in your neck. The both of you stood like that for a while, letting both your emotions sink in and calm down, before Reiner pulled back and placed his hands on your shoulders. ‘Don’t _ever_ do that again, Y/n. Fuck, do you know how worried I was?!’

You shamefully let your gaze drop to the floor, ashamed that you made Reiner worry about you. ‘I-I’m really sorry, Reiner..’

Reiner pulled you against his chest again, hugging the life out of you while mumbling some curse words. It only occurred to him at that moment you were holding something in your hands, so he pulled back again and eyed the paper. ‘What’s that?’

You looked from Reiner, to the paper and back to Reiner again, before a shade of red started covering your cheeks. You took a deep breath, eyed the ground for a second and looked up into his golden eyes, filled with care and trust. ‘I-I saw the note..’ You quietly said, resulting in a blushing Reiner, something that was very rare to see. He darted his eyes everywhere but you and started rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

‘I-eh-well.. Yeah, I-I just.. you know?’ He stuttered while trying to reduce his flushed cheeks, but to no avail. He eventually sighed deeply, almost defeated and let his head hung, still not looking you in the eye. ‘Y/n, I-I’m sorry..’

‘For what?’

‘Everything. I’m such an idiot, ignoring my true feelings for the person that has been standing by my side since I was little. I-I should have been there for you..’ He slowly looked up, shameful but he wanted to look you in the eye while telling you this. Your E/C orbs looked at him curiously, before a small smile was tucked on your lips. ‘You are an idiot, I agree..’

Reiner sighed really defeated this time, letting his shoulder slump. ‘I know.. I-I just don’t want to lose you, Y/n. If you could just forget this happ-’

‘But you’re _my_ idiot.’

Reiner looked up with widened eyes, trying to see if what he heard was really the thing he heard. You simply smiled, but couldn’t fight the small blush on your cheek as well. You unfolded the piece of paper and held it in front of you for Reiner to see. He gawked at the paper for a good solid minute, making your heart almost beat out of your chest. You couldn’t take it anymore after a while.

‘I wrote this a while back.. I.. didn’t had the courage to show you or tell you, Reiner. I was afraid to lose you as well. That’s the last thing I want to happen..’

He looked up again, his golden eyes determined this time. ‘When did you write this?’

‘A-after our horror movie night.. When you kept sitting at the window when I became scared of those scary movies and you waited till I fell asleep..’ You noticed him smiling while reliving that memory and he chuckled. Your heart started beating faster, seeing his handsome smile. ‘W-what about y-you?’

‘After I told you about my dream to become a pediatrician, the way you seemed so proud and told me you believed in me, telling me I could do this. I realized just how much you cared and believed in me, no one has ever done that, it’s always been you.’ Reiner answered, his voice laced with love before he raised his hand and tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach when you felt his touch on your cheek, where he kept his fingers lingered, admiring you in the process.

‘B-but Reiner, a-are you sure you are okay with being with someone like.. m-me?’ You asked, casting your gaze downwards again shamefully. Not long after, you felt a touch underneath your chin and your head being lifted up. ‘Someone like you? You mean a loving, caring and sexy woman?’

You blushed furiously this time, trying to cast your gaze somewhere else again, but Reiner wouldn’t let you, smirking slightly seeing you this flustered. ‘I-I’m not sexy by all means..’

‘I disagree. Smart _is_ the new sexy, you know.’ That earned a proper smile from you, to which Reiner’s smirk grew bigger. ‘I meant what I wrote Y/n, but I want you to _hear_ the words I wrote.’ He said softly while leaning closer and never letting his gaze leave yours. Your lips were parted and you breathed heavily, flustered and shaken by the whole ordeal. You felt his hot breath on your skin, creating goosebumps all over your body before he breathed the words you wanted to hear for so long.

‘ _I love you_.’

And he pressed his lips onto yours.  

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

 

_ Monday _ _._

‘So, you haven’t heard from Reiner, eh? I’m guessing he’s really fed up with you.’ Jean snickered while eying Hitch, who furiously looked at her phone in her hands, after another failed attempt to contact the broad blond. She glared at Jean after he spoke to her, before stuffing her phone away and sighing irritated.

‘Fuck him. I don’t need him.’

‘Nope, you don’t, babe..’ Jean huskily said while wrapping an arm around her shoulders, which she scooted away almost immediately. ‘Don’t push your luck, horse-face.’

‘Jeez, are you starting too? Fucking hell..’ Jean muttered under his breath, pouting like a little kid while leaning against the wall behind him. His eyebrows rose when he spotted a certain blond entering the school yard. He nudged Hitch and nodded to her ex-lover, making her look up and smile mischievously.  Jean cocked his eyebrow at her curiously. ‘Really? You still think you have a chance?’

‘Of course I do. It’s just a little fight, nothing more. I’ll just go to him and hug him, everything will be fine. Besides, we deleted that stupid video so he has no reason to be mad at me anymore.’ Hitch cooed, eying the blond man who stood at the entrance of the school, apparently waiting for someone. Hitch flipped her hair and gave Jean a confident smirk. ‘Watch and learn.’ And she walked towards Reiner while swaying her hips, but she stopped abruptly when she spotted Reiner walking over to someone else.

And that someone was none other than you.

Hitch’ mouth dropped when she saw your blush when Reiner wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you in a bear hug. But it wasn’t a friendly hug, one that friends shared. It was something else, and she knew it. Without noticing it, Jean had approached her and stood next to her, also gawking at the scene in front of him. Their mouths dropped even more when they saw the unthinkable happen, Reiner kissing you passionately an public for everyone to see. Some students looked up and started whistling, before they continued. Around Hitch and Jean, people commented about what just happened.

_‘I told you they would get together!’_

_‘They look so cute!’_

_‘Aw, I’m really happy for them.’_

_‘Friends who became lovers, how romantic..’_

 Reiner wrapped his strong arm around your shoulders and pulled you close, making you blush in the process but nestling against his chest, before the two of you walked into the school as a happy couple.

‘Serves you both right,’ a mocking voice was heard from behind Jean and Hitch, who both turned and saw a smiling Krista standing there with her hands on her hips. ‘That’s what they call Karma.’ She said before walking past them and flipping her hair in the process, leaving both Jean and Hitch even more speechless then they already were. Some people saw what happened and started whispering and pointing at the two, but they heard loud and clearly what people were saying.

_‘Did you hear what they did?’_

_‘They harassed that poor girl. I didn’t know they were that desperate.’_

_‘Such jealous, sad people.’_

_‘At least Reiner has done a lot better now.’_

Jean scratched his cheek nervously, angered and mortified by all the negative attention he was getting. ‘You and your stupid ideas.’ He mumbled, pointed at Hitch who turned her head angrily at him, fuming with anger. ‘I didn’t hear you complain at the time, you stupid horse-face!’ The two bickered along while people looked and talked about the events that were happening, the ruckus causing you to turn your head slightly to see what was happening outside. Reiner, on the other hand, knew exactly what was happening and placed his broad arm tighter around your neck, pulling you against his chest.

‘Don’t worry about it,’ He softly said while placing a chased kiss on top of your head. ‘I’ll protect you.’ You smiled brightly and nuzzled yourself against him, letting his warmth radiate onto you and his scent filling your nostrils. ‘You always do.’

‘Now and forever, Y/n. I promise.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So much fluff. Reiner deserves some love.. ___


	12. Eren x Reader (Modern AU!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Being a fanatic gamer hasn't done well for Eren his anger issues during the years. And when he starts playing against someone online who repeatedly kicks his ass, his anger only gets worse. ___

‘Goddammit!’ Eren scolded while throwing the controller towards the television, a loud thud was heard through the house. ‘Damn, fucking shit!’

‘Eren,’ Armin chuckled nervously when he entered the living room, probably because of the disruption he just heard and Eren’s scolding. ‘Do you really need to scold like that?’

‘Yeah,’ Eren huffed angrily, his dark eyebrows angrily furrowed together while he pointed at the screen like it personally attacked him. ‘I just can’t win! It’s frustrating the hell out of me!’

Armin rose an confused eyebrow when he followed Eren’s accusing finger and looked at the screen. He took place next to his brunette friend and started chuckling. ‘A video game you can’t beat?’

Eren snapped his head angrily towards his blond friend and roommate, his turquoise eyes spatting fire. ‘No, I’m playing online and lately there’s this person I play against but he keeps on winning..’ The more Eren told about his rampage, the quieter he got since it sounded ridiculous,  especially when he saw Armin stifle his laugh. ‘Fine! I’m overreacting, I know! Let me rant in peace..’ Eren mumbled while restarting the game once more, it being accepted by the person on the other side immediately.

‘So, you are playing this game with someone else? Do you know this person?’ Armin asked intrigued, trying to follow the game since he never felt much for gaming and such. Eren shook his head, his eyes glued to the screen. ‘Nah, I play _against_ him. And we met through this game, I have no idea who it is.’

Armin nodded, watching the game for a few more minutes but growing bored of it rather quickly. He grabbed a book from the table and looked at Eren, wordlessly asking for permission. Eren just shrugged and nodded, not caring at all if Armin was watching or not, his eyes never left the screen.

After a few minutes of Armin quietly reading and Eren aggressively pressing the buttons on his console, the screen suddenly read that he lost and Eren started his rampage all over again, cursing at the screen and throwing his console around. Armin actually pulled his legs up a bit, flinching from the sudden outburst.

‘Fuck!’ Eren roared, gritting his teeth and falling back against the sofa, pouting like a kid. Armin eyed his friend with an amused smile, waiting for the anger to die down before he spoke up, but a beeping sound from the TV made them both look up.

**Gamequeen01:** _Better luck next time!_

Armin’s eyes widened and he carefully glanced at Eren who was, like he expected, seething with anger. ‘Are you _kidding_ me?!’ He angrily snapped and grabbed his console from the floor to type in a reply. Armin laid his book down carefully and gulped, not sure how to handle Eren when he was full on furious. ‘E-Eren, it’s just a game?’

‘Just a game?’ Eren asked with sarcasm. ‘ _Just_ a game?!’ He kept pushing the buttons angrily, until his reply appeared on the screen.

 **Yeagergamer:**   _I’m just letting you win, don’t think you’re THAT good._

 **‘** Seriously, what the hell is he thinking?’ Eren huffed while turning to Armin, who rose his eyebrows. ‘You know it’s a girl, right?’

Eren blinked a few times, his eyes widening and he opened his mouth several times, without speaking. He looked back to the screen and back to Armin. Armin simply pointed to the name of his opponent. Eren wanted to react, but the TV beeped again.

**Gamequeen01** _: Didn’t take you for a sore loser_ _:)_

Armin sighed and counted to three until Eren started his rampage all over again, cursing and waving his arms dramatically while Armin just tried blocking all the noise his friend was was making for the rest of the evening.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

Jean cursed loudly and threw a pillow at Eren his head who ducked and smirked mischievously. Armin and Marco chuckled while Jean flipped Eren off and Eren simply gave him the peace sign. ‘Didn’t take you for a sore loser, Jeanbo.’

‘Fuck off, Eren. You have clearly been practicing since you don’t have a life..’ Jean mumbled while taking a sip of his beer and burped. Marco rolled his eyes and shook his head while Armin just chuckled again and Eren was simply used to this kind of behavior. If it was the other way around, it would be the same. ‘I’m just a better gamer than you are.’ Eren said proudly, to which Jean huffed and rolled his eyes. ‘Yeah, you wish. Let me practice for a while and then we’ll talk.’

‘Well, you _have_ been practicing a lot, Eren.’ Armin quietly commented, giving Eren a side eye only Eren understood. He send his blond friend a glare and a clear sign to shut up, but Jean caught up unfortunately.  ‘Oh? Tell me more, Armin. I smell something fishy.’

‘Nothing, it’s nothing.’ Eren quickly interrupted, but Jean waved his hand dismissively before he grabbed his controller again and started the console. ‘Yeah, right. Let’s see.. The recent games you have played..’ Jean started talking to himself while he searched though Eren’s history. Eren started scolding and tried prying the controller out of Jean his hand, but he honey-eyed boy held it out of his reach. ‘AH! What’s this?’ Jean suddenly cackled when he saw the messages that were sent between Eren and his opponent a few days ago.

‘You got your ass kicked by a _girl_?!’ Jean started laughing hysterically, grabbing his stomach in the process, making Eren fume with anger. Marco and Armin both awkwardly smiled, hoping Eren wouldn’t start his rampage once again and Jean would stop the teasing. But having known the two for as long as they have, they knew they would never stop. Ever since the four met at school, Armin and Eren already being friends, Armin became really good friends with Marco. But with Marco came Jean, and Eren and Jean wasn’t the best combination. They made it work somehow, for the sake of the friendship of Armin and Marco, but it was never a well-developed friendship, more the opportunity for them to make fun of each other.

‘HA! This is hilarious and you keep babbling about how awesome you are!’ Jean kept laughing, pointing at the screen and still holding his stomach for extra effect. Eren grumbled loudly and tried snatching the controller out of Jean his hands, but to no avail. Jean suddenly started typing a message to Eren his opponent, still laughing and eyes squinted. ‘W-what are you doing?!’ Eren hysterically screeched, lunging himself towards Jean and hanging half over him to grab the controller. Jean kept typing furiously and smirked victoriously when he handed Eren the controller. Eren snatched the controller out of Jean his hands but when his eyes turned to the screen, they were glued to it.

 **Yeagergamer:**   _I suck at gaming, you are my Queen and hero. Please teach me._

‘I. Will. Kill. You.’ Eren quietly said, his eyes narrowing when he turned his gaze slowly towards Jean, who started laughing loudly all over again. Marco face palmed and sighed deeply. ‘Jean, can’t you behave for once? You never act like this at home, you know..’

‘You too, Eren..’ Armin quietly added, but the deadly glares both males received from their roommates was enough for them to not press the matter any further. Eren opened his mouth to argue further with Jean or someone else, but a beeping sound made all the males look up at the TV.

**Gamequeen01** _: Didn’t know you were that desperate? Watch and learn, rookie._

For a while, it was quiet in the room. Marco tried sending Jean a warning glare not to react but like always, Jean ignored and his booming laugh echoed throughout the entire apartment. Eren hid his face in his hands, sighing deeply while groaning, trying desperately to hide his flushed cheeks and hoping Jean would not bring this up ever again. But he knew better..

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

Armin quietly cleaned up the table that was filled with empty bowls and glasses, carefully sending an worried look to his friend who was pouting on the sofa. After Marco and a cackling Jean had left, Eren hadn’t moved from the sofa and just sat there, pouting like a little kid like he had done before. Armin sighed and rubbed his temples before speaking, preparing for another rampage of his friend and the headache that would follow for the young blond. ‘Eren, I know Jean was being a dick but you shouldn’t make such a big deal of this. This person is just messing with you..’

‘Yes! And that’s what’s annoying me! I know it’s just a fucking game but fuck! This person irritates me even more than Jean does. And THAT is saying something!’ Eren said while accusingly pointing his finger towards Armin and the TV. ‘You know what,’ he continued while grabbing the controller from the table. ‘I am going to kick some ass!’ Armin didn’t let Eren notice he was rolling his eyes and continued cleaning the table, before retreating into his room. He wasn’t in the mood for another cursing night with Eren.

Eren started up his console and tried ignoring the taunting messages he had already been receiving from Jean. He quickly sent an invite to play online and within a few minutes, he was in another battle with his opponent.  While cursing and scolding and gritting his teeth, he was actually on the winning hand. Eren couldn’t help but to smirk while pushing the buttons furiously, he wasn’t going to lose now and when he would win, he would rub Jean his horse faced nose in it..

And his opponent too for that matter. He had no idea who he was gaming against or who this person was in real life. And since Armin had pointed out the fact that his opponent might be a girl, he was even more triggered than the countless times before when he got his ass kicked. How could he, a well-known gamer for several years, been beaten so many times by a _girl?_ Girls shouldn’t be gaming, they should be buying clothes or polish their nails or whatever the hell they do, but gaming?

Eren knew he was being a whiny douchebag, just because he’s a sore loser. Armin never wants to play a game with him anymore ever since he once won a game of Mario Kart against Eren, who went on an rampage that he had lost to an unexperienced gamer. The tantrum he had pulled..

Eren’s eyes suddenly widened and he slowly started to shake his head. ‘No.. Oh no, no, no! Stop!’ He ranted, trying to dodge the incoming bullets on the screen but his character was taking massive damage and the health bar was getting dangerously low. ‘Fuck! Don’t you die, I swear to god! Do not d-’

**You lost.**

Eren kept staring at the screen for a solid minute, processing the two words that was slowly awakening his inner, ultimate rage. This could NOT be true. His anger got more triggered when the TV started beeping again.  

 **Gamequeen01** _:_ :)

Oh, that does it.

**Yeagergamer:** _Fuck you! You’re nothing but a cheater, if I ever meet you in real life I will kick your ass and I don’t care that you’re a girl._

Eren knew he was being petty and he could already feel Armin’s judging look and shaking of the head, but he couldn’t control himself. He was fuming with anger and needed to let off some steam. And what was better to let off some of that steam on his annoying opponent who had just kicked his ass? _Again_.

**Gamequeen01** _: Fine. Meet me at the Scout Café tomorrow._

Eren blinked several times, processing the words that appeared on the screen. She couldn’t be serous right? She knew he was pissed off because she was taunting him, right? And what’s even more weird, how did she know Eren knows this Café as well? It’s actually not far from his school. Eren cocked an eyebrow and doubtfully typed a message back.

**Yeagergamer:** _Are you stalking me?_

**Gamequeen01** _: Don’t flatter yourself. Your profile says where you live and where you go to school, idiot. Didn’t you know your online invites are only for people who live close by?_

How couldn’t he know that and why was he being put on his place by this girl, _once again_?! Eren felt conflicted in what to do. Sure, he had a big mouth when he was home and safe behind a locked door, but he never expected her to actually respond to his somewhat threat. What if she was huge or a fighter? What if she would kick his ass in real life as well? Eren was so lost in his mind with a lot of questions, he didn’t reply for a while and his opponent obviously took this as a rejection.

**Gamequeen01** _: Looks like you’re just all talk._

**Yeagergamer:** _I’ll be there. Tomorrow, 2 pm._

Eren quickly shut off his console and took a deep breath. Oh shit, what had he gotten himself into now? Eren quickly stood up and walked to Armin’s room, barging in without even knocking. Armin send him a glare from his bed he was sitting on, as much as you could call it a glare from Armin, but Eren wasn’t fazed by it. ‘I’m going to meet her.’

‘Who?’ Armin asked with raised eyebrows, not immediately connecting the dots but when he did, his eyebrows raised even further and his mouth shaped an ‘o’ form. ‘Really? How did that happen? You’re not going to cause a scene , right?’

‘No, no. She asked me because I was sort off threatening her to beat her up when I would meet her?’ Eren quietly explained, twirling his fingers while desperately trying to avoid Armin’s disapproving look. Eventually, the blond sighed and rubbed the bridge off his nose. ‘Eren, you really need to do something about your temper.. Someday it’s going to get you into a lot of trouble. What is this person is suddenly a well-built man that is not amused about your behavior.’

Eren huffed and crossed his arms while leaning against the doorframe of Armin his room. ‘I know all right.. God, you’re starting to sound like my sister.’

‘Well, Mikasa knew how to handle your anger issues better than anyone,’ Armin scolded but decided to change the topic when he saw Eren side glancing at him. ‘But anyway, just be careful okay? Are you going to meet somewhere crowded?’

‘Yeah, in a Café near school. So it should be fine.’ Armin sighed in relief when Eren said that and nodded with a smile. ‘Good, and promise me you will work on your issues. Nothing good can come out of that.’ Eren rolled his eyes and turned to leave, but nodded to comfort Armin.

When Eren arrived at his room, he changed into his boxers to get ready for bed but sleep didn’t come easy. He kept turning and thinking about tomorrow. What if Armin was right and this was going to end ugly? Like he said, nothing good can come from all that anger that Eren seems to have. The brunette sighed deeply, silently agreeing with Armin and even his sister Mikasa that someday, it could turn real bad with his tempers. Maybe tomorrow would be that day? Eren furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. No, it’s going to be okay and everything would turn out just fine. Nothing to worry about, right? Eventually, sleep consumed him and when he closed his emerald green eyes, he fell into a deep slumber.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

Eren had been feeling a bit more confident the night before when he fell asleep. Now, sitting here in the Scout Café, casually sipping his coffee and waiting for his online enemy, he didn’t feel that confident anymore. He tried controlling his trembling fingers and even felt cold sweat dripping down his neck. Only five more minutes until the clock hits two, every time the door of the Café opens his heart speeds up for a few seconds. Why did he agree to meet this person again? Maybe Armin was indeed right and this would be the day his anger issues would bring him into serious trouble. A small part of him was glad he didn’t confide Mikasa into this whole ordeal, she never made a problem of speaking her mind, even if it could be harsh.

Three more minutes, Eren held his cup for dear life with two hands, anything to prevent him from trembling or passing out on the spot. The waitress had thrown him an concerned look when he had ordered his coffee with a trembling voice, but decided not to speak up. Eren took a shaky breath and swallowed thickly, he just had to suck it up and face the consequences and from that, he would learn for the next time. Maybe he needed a wake-up call to open his eyes and was this exactly what he needed. He sighed deeply and hid his face into one of his hands while leaning on the table. Lost in thought, he missed that one moment the door of the Café opened.

One more minute before time, the door of the Café slowly opened and a young, H/C hair colored woman entered. She looked around and seemed quite nervous, rubbing the back of her neck while her pink lips where drawn into an tight line. There weren’t a lot of people in the café and most of them were together, so when her eye fell on a lonely boy sitting in the corner, seemingly looking down, she gathered all her courage and walked over to the brunette. She came to a halt next to the table and Eren looked up rather startled. He couldn’t find the words to describe her. Was it her sparkling, E/C orbs that were taking every feature of himself in? Or her beautiful, H/C hair that made her skin look like a perfect, porcelain doll.

‘A-are you..?’ She started, stifling a laugh to say his online name out loud. Eren couldn’t help but to smile as well, seeing how her eyes sparkled when he laughed. He almost seemed mesmerized. He suddenly realized he was staring at her and quickly got up from his seat. ‘H-hi. I-I’m Eren. Eren Yeager.’ He said not as confident as he had hoped, holding out his hand. She took it rather shyly and gave him a dazzling smile. ‘Hi, my n-name is Y/N. Y/N L/N. Nice to meet you.’

Eren invited her to take a seat across of him and ordered her a drink to break the ice. He couldn’t help but to find her absolutely adorable when he saw her flushed cheeks and her shy nature. She almost reminded him of himself, being all confident behind the screen but in real life, a completely different person.

‘S-so, I actually w-wanted to apologize to you, you know..’ She started, looking up at Eren with her E/C orbs. Eren gave her an confused look before she continued. ‘I-I was being rude to you, during our games.. I just enjoyed teasing you..’ She shrugged and her shy smile made her even more cute. Eren simply smiled and waved his hand dismissively. ‘It’s fine. Besides, if you didn’t tease me and I didn’t became so mad, we wouldn’t have met, right?’ She chuckled and nodded, her eyes squinted and her shoulders a bit lifted. Eren couldn’t stop smiling. He couldn’t wait to tell Armin that his anger issues _did_ bring something good.


	13. Bertolt x Reader x Reiner (Modern AU!) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Reiner and Bertolt had been friends for many years and nothing can tear the two apart. That is, until you become their new roommate. ___

Reiner sneakily stole a glance when he saw you bending a bit to put the milk back in the refrigerator. He had always been fond of the woman’s behind, but _your_ behind was something else. He smirked slightly, seeing the underside of your butt cheeks peeking out under your short pajama shorts. When you closed the refrigerator and turned around, Reiner quickly snapped his head back into the direction of the television, hoping you haven’t noticed him peeking at you. When you casually plopped down next to him on the sofa, stealing some chips from the bowl that he was holding with that adorable but sly smile of yours, he knew you were still oblivious for his feelings for you. He gave you a warm smile.

‘When is Bertolt coming home?’ And his smile died down. He’d never admit it and never thought it might happen in his entire life he had known his best buddy Bertolt, but it almost felt more like a rage then jealousy when you would mention him. ‘Dunno.’

You turned your head to the blond man besides you, eying him suspiciously. ‘Everything okay?’ You asked, pulling up an eyebrow while munching on a chip. He just nodded and kept his gaze on the television, but you didn’t miss the narrowed eyes and his furrowed eyebrows. Plus the angry munching on the chips like they had personally attacked him. You scooted a bit closer and playfully shoved his shoulder with yours. You smirked when he glanced at you from the corner of his eyes, clearly annoyed. ‘Come on, big guy. I can tell you’re not okay, did I do something? Do you want a makeup kiss?’ You teased, unknown how desperately Reiner wanted to scream yes to that.

‘It’s fine, princess,’ Reiner sighed and visibly relaxed before ruffling your hair roughly, making a mess. ‘You never do anything wrong.’ You giggled while straightening up your now messy hair, before huffing. ‘I do always get the wrong drinks for you, so I sometimes do things wrong.’ Reiner chuckled when he saw you pulling your pouty face, before he shrugged. ‘Can’t have everything, princess. Besides, it’s not _that_ hard! You’ve been living here for almost 6 months now, the least you could do is learn which drinks I want.’

He playfully shoved your shoulder in return, causing you to almost fall over since the man was two times bigger than you. He immediately regretted doing that when he saw you pulling yourself back up on your knees with that mischievous glint in your eyes. He quickly placed the bowl on the coffee table in front of him and tried backing away from you, holding his hands up defensively. ‘No, no.. Don’t you dare, Y/n. I’m warning you.’ But you had already thrown yourself forward and pushed him down on the sofa, your fingers roaming his sides and poking them every now and then. Reiner cackled like a five year old, trying to push you away but never daring to be too rough in case he might hurt you. ‘What was that, huh? Say you’re sorry!’ You playfully threatened, giggling while seeing Reiner squirm and laugh loudly. ‘S-sorry! Sorry! I give! I give!’ He yelled between laughter, but you weren’t merciful on him so you continued.   

‘Say I’m the best roommate you ever had!’

‘You-you’re the b-best.. AH, stop poking! R-roommate EVER!’ Finally, you stopped and let Reiner catch his breath, letting his laughter die down. You hung above his face, smirking victorious. ‘Damn right I am.’ Reiner still chuckled, running a hand across his face. ‘You know you’re going to pay for that.’ You giggled once more, making Reiner’s heart flutter. He loved hearing you laugh.

‘W-what’s going on h-here?’ You pulled back from Reiner and looked flustered for a moment, Reiner could see the small, pink color that appeared on your cheeks before you smiled warmly at yours and his other roommate. ‘Hi Bertolt! I was just teaching Reiner a lesson here.’ You explained with a smile, balling your fists and trying to look tough. Reiner couldn’t help but to smile, seeing you act all cute. His eyes wandered off to the tall man that stood in the door opening rather awkwardly, almost looking hurt even. For a moment, he locked his gaze with Reiner and Reiner could’ve sworn some sparks flew across the room. How did it come this far?

‘How was work? You were late tonight. Did you eat already?’ You worriedly asked, glancing at the clock. Bertolt put on his façade like he always did and closed the door, before giving you a warm smile. ‘I ate at work, no worries. I just had to stay a bit longer to finish some paperwork is all.’

You hummed, seemingly pleased with the answer and turned to sit normally on the sofa again next to Reiner who kept his eyes dangerously narrowed and glancing at Bertolt. The latter did the same, but none of them spoke or let you be aware of the tense air that hung between them. One, you were too oblivious to notice it and two, you had no idea what was going on between them.

‘I was thinking of watching a movie, you guys want to watch it with me?’ You asked, still very much oblivious to the situation at hand. Reiner shrugged, picking up the bowl from the table and continuing eating the chips. ‘As long it’s no cliché, chick-flick, cry my eyes out movie.’ You stuck your tongue out at the broad blond, to which he smirked and sunk further into the sofa. ‘What about you, Bertie?’ You asked, turning your attention to the taller man behind you who was undoing himself from his jacket and shoes. He also shrugged. ‘I-I’m fine with whatever you pick, Y/n.’

‘See? Why can’t you be that nice, Rei-Rei?’

‘Stop calling me that!’

‘I think it’s cute..’ You cooed, making your way over to the cupboard that housed all the DVD’s you guys owned. ‘Let’s watch a Horror movie.’ Reiner suggested, wiggling his eyebrows when he saw your widened eyes. ‘No way! You know I can’t sleep after watching that!’

Reiner kept wiggling his eyebrows before he added a playful smirk. ‘You can sleep in my bed so I can protect you.’ You deadpanned, making the blond laugh loudly, before you continued roaming in the cupboard for a movie. ‘Did I ever tell you Bertolt once peed his pants when we watched a Horror?’ Reiner suddenly told, making the tall, brown-haired boy flinch. Bertolt’s heart sunk when you started giggling. ‘Really? See, that’s why we aren’t watching a Horror movie! I would pee my pants too.’ You said whilst still giggling, making Bertolt sigh in relief. He believed you were laughing at him and although the anxious guy was used of making a fool out of himself or feeling uncomfortable around others, he couldn’t handle you laughing at him.

Bertolt let himself plop down on the soft chair that stood sideways from the television and the bigger sofa Reiner was sitting on, sending his blond friend a deadly glare for telling that. It had already gone this far that the two would ridicule each other when you were around, it starting from petty jokes to embarrassing stories. ‘Did Reiner ever tell you he once watched a Horror movie with a date and when she got scared and scooted closer, Reiner accidentally touched her boob and she smacked him in the face?’

You blinked a couple of times. One, because Bertolt didn’t stutter once while telling that and two, trying to decide if the story was really true. But when you saw Reiner’s widened eyes and the small blush that appeared when he locked his gaze with you, you couldn’t help but laughing. ‘No way, Reiner! Slick move, you pervert.. Did you get some?’ You asked playful before turning your attention to the DVD’s once more. Reiner gritted his teeth and really had the urge to jump out of his chair and smack that smirk of Bertolt’s face. ‘No. I’m not like that.’ He hastily answered, before Bertolt snorted. You turned around once more and gave the brunette a questioning look. ‘Reiner and his jokes.’ He said with a shrug and an innocent smile. You returned the smile and quickly glanced at Reiner, almost seeming slightly disappointed before picking out a DVD. Reiner swore Bertolt was going to pay for that.

‘All right,’ you started, popping the DVD in and sitting back on the sofa again next to Reiner. ‘You said I could pick so no complaints!’

‘Ah, come one,’ Reiner whined when he saw which movie you had picked. ‘Could it be any worse?!’

‘Hey, you said a cliché, chick-flick, cry my eyes out movie. Well, there you go!’ You gave him another sly smirk, before nestling yourself into the sofa more, clearly being amused with yourself. ‘I said NO such movie. Come one, this movie? Really? That movie sucks ass.’ Reiner kept complaining, but you simply smirked and ignored him.

‘I like it.’ Bertolt piped up, his olive colored hues never leaving the screen. ‘It has a good story line.’

‘Thank you, Bertie!’ You chirped. Another death glare between the men. Reiner started stretching out while yawning, casually dropping his broad arm around your shoulders and pulling you close. ‘Well, I _am_ going to fall asleep. Mind as well make you my cuddle bear.’ He explained when you raised your eyebrows at the gesture, before you shrugged and placed your head on his chest, letting his arm rest around your shoulders. Reiner gave Bertolt an victorious smile, the latter clearly annoyed by the stunt his blond friend just pulled, but he didn’t comment.

The rest of the evening went by quietly. Reiner never removed his arm, keeping you close to him and chuckled when you actually did shed some tears in the end. Bertolt didn’t move an inch but sometimes glanced at you, hurt how comfortable you were lying in Reiner’s arms. After the movie ended, you bid the two boys goodnight and went to sleep. The moment you left the room and your two roommates heard the closing of your door, Bertolt stood up and walked over to the kitchen, but not before both him and Reiner send another glare to each other. Reiner leaned forward on the sofa, his two hands folded together and sighed through his nose.

How did it come this far?

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

_ Six months ago. _

‘She should be here any minute,’ Reiner said while glancing to the clock from the sofa where he was sitting, grinning amused when his gaze turned to Bertolt who was cleaning the dining table. ‘Are you done? She’s not going to count the dust petals around the house, you know?’

 ‘I just want to make a good impression. Mind you, we need another roommate to pay the rent. We can’t keep using our savings.’ Bertolt argued while still furiously cleaning every crook and nanny of the house. Reiner made a dismissive hand gesture before he turned back to the television. ‘It’ll be fine.. We’re very likeable, aren’t we?’

‘Whatever you say.’ Bertolt chuckled. He dropped his dusting cloth when a soft knock was heard on the door. Reiner jumped from the sofa and practically run towards it. Bertolt gestured he needed to calm down, but Reiner just smirked and opened the door.

‘Hi!’ You chirped, hoping it wasn’t too obvious you were nervous. ‘Are you Reiner or Bertolt?’

‘Reiner, that’s me!’ Reiner said while pointing to himself with a huge grin. ‘And you must be Y/N, come in!’ You walked through the door and were greeted by the other man, Bertolt. ‘It’s nice to meet you both, this is a great apartment.’ You complimented while looking around the spacy living room. Reiner folded his arms and nodded proudly. ‘Yeah, we were very lucky to get this baby. But it’s only doable with three people, since it has so many bedrooms. Let me show ya!’

Reiner and Bertolt led you through the large apartment, mostly Reiner who talked a lot, and told you some things about themselves.  They told you they had another roommate who went studying abroad, so they needed a new one. Bertolt studied at the same University as you did, majoring in children development and Reiner worked as a professional trainer at the local gym. They both seemed very nice.

‘..And the best part, we have two bathrooms! One for the lady and one for the men.’ Reiner ended his tour with a smile, winking at you when he said lady. You giggled and honestly, this was exactly what you were looking for. ‘So, what do you say? I think we could be quite the nice roommates together? As long as you don’t mind our Sunday afternoon where we do absolutely nothing.’ Reiner mentioned, making Bertolt roll his eyes and huff.

‘Mind you, that I don’t just laze around on Sunday.’ You chuckled seeing Reiner grin proudly and Bertolt huffing, they mentioned they had known each other for a long time and were best friends, but their actions confirmed it. ‘I don’t mind, as long as you count me in on that lazy Sunday!’

‘So? That’s a yes?’ Reiner asked happily and when you nodded, he barked a big laugh and embraced you in a bear hug.  ‘Welcome to the club! You’re going to love it here!’

‘Thanks, I have a good feeling about this! Mind if I come by tomorrow to drop some of my stuff?’ You asked with a sparkle in your eyes. You just knew this was going to be great. Both the men seemed nice and the place was great. Plus, it was close to campus. ‘No problem,’ Reiner said with a dismissive hand gesture. ‘Why don’t you take my number so we can help you move? Give us a call?’ You thanked the social guy and typed your number in his phone, before bidding the two goodbye and left the house.

‘That went well!’ Reiner commented, holding up his thumb towards Bertolt who nodded with a smile. ‘Yeah, she seems nice.’

‘ _More_ than nice, she’s a cutie!’

‘Reiner, don’t make this awkward.’

‘What? I saw you staring at her too.’

‘I-I did not!’

‘Whatever. Besides, she’s our roommate now. Even I’m not that stupid to shit on my own floor.’

‘Always the charmer, eh?’ Bertolt chuckled again and both men took place on the sofa to watch some television. Both had a great feeling about you. What could go wrong?

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

_ Present. _

Everything felt wrong. Reiner scrunched his nose and shook his head before he decided to speak up. ‘That was a dick move you pulled.’

‘Excuse me?’ Bertolt challenged him, not even flinching or seeming nervous. It frustrated Reiner even more. ‘That story you told, you really are going to stoop that low?’

‘You’re one to talk,’ Bertolt snorted before taking a gulp of a bottle of water. ‘Aren’t you the one who started it?’

‘What are you, twelve? What’s next, you’re going to tell my mother?’

‘Don’t be so childish, Reiner. Although it suits your personality..’

Reiner gritted his teeth and stood abruptly. Bertolt didn’t flinch but glanced at the blond, fuming male, prepared for anything. He knew Reiner a lot longer than today so it depended if Reiner could keep his cool and back down or lose control and went berserk. Either way, Bertolt was ready for him. He had been for a while now.

‘What the _fuck_ is your problem?’ Reiner barked, stomping dangerously aggressive towards the tall, green eyed boy. Bertolt turned to face Reiner on front and folded his arms. ‘Right now, _you_ are my fucking problem.’

‘Why don’t you do something about that, then?’ Reiner challenged, spreading his arms, daring Bertolt to grab him. Bertolt furrowed his eyebrows even deeper, balling his fists tightly. ‘Come on, then! I’m the fucking problem, right? Do something about it. Why won’t you be more assertive?’ Reiner continued, mocking his friend while bending over slightly, keeping his arms spread. ‘I mean it, Bertolt. Maybe this is a _perfect_ time for you to become a bit more outspoken. Hasn’t that been the problem your whole fucking life?!’

‘Shut your mouth.’ Bertolt hissed, having trouble to keep himself from trembling, the anger was seeping through his veins. He had never felt his heart racing like this or his blood pumping like it did now. In all his life, he _never_ wanted to punch someone in the face this hard.

‘So maybe I’m not the problem here,’ Reiner said, folding his arms and standing straight up again, having noticed Bertolt’s trembling figure and smirking victoriously. ‘Maybe you are. Why don’t you do what you always do, Bertolt? And crawl back into your lonely shell.’

It didn’t feel like Bertolt had control over his long legs. It all felt like he was watching as a bystander, like he had done all his life, seeing someone who looked damn much like him walking over to Reiner  and pushing him with all his might. The latter didn’t expect the impact and fell backwards against the sofa which stood behind him. The furniture made a screeching sound when it was pushed across the floor. Reiner held himself up against the backrest and widened his eyes. He did push Bertolt’s buttons, but he’d never expect for him to actually become verbal.

‘I said to shut your _damn_ mouth!’ Bertolt fumed with anger, ready to become even more verbal against his former best friend. Reiner quickly recovered himself and stomped towards the brunette, grabbing him by the collar. ‘You really want to go there?!’ He roared, also giving Bertolt a firm push. The tall boy stumbled backwards and his back painfully hit the counter in the kitchen, making some glasses fall over. In an reflex, Bertolt grabbed one of the glasses and threw it to Reiner. Luckily for the blond, he had a good reflex and dodged, making the glass shatter into pieces when it crashed against the wall behind him.

Reiner didn’t hesitate and went full on rage mode, tackling Bertolt and throwing him on the ground with himself on top. The two started wrestling, trying to punch and kick each other while both tried scrambling up to gain the upper hand. Both men were so focused on this vendetta, they didn’t hear the door open somewhere in the house and light but hurried footsteps coming their way. Before one of them could react or even notice the sudden appearance, you wrapped your arms around Reiner his torso and tried your best to pull him off Bertolt.

‘What are you doing?! Stop! Stop!!’ You pleaded, trying your best to pry Reiner off but he didn’t move an inch. Both men, however, stopped what they were doing and both looked shocked beyond words. One, because of how ugly this fight had gotten and two, seeing your teary and pleading look, desperate to break the two up. Reiner pulled back, making it look like you pulled him off Bertolt and shamefully stood in front of you. You suppressed a small sob and helped Bertolt up as well, both men had bruises and Reiner even had a bleeding nose, while Bertolt’s lip was busted and also bleeding.

You looked from one male to the other, hoping for answers and hoping that this was all a big misunderstanding, but seeing how both men had their heads hanging shamefully, regret washing all over them, you knew this wasn’t going to be easy. You swallowed thickly, forcing your tears back and took a deep breath. ‘What in god’s name are you two thinking?! _Why_?’

The two didn’t answer but gave each other a hurried look, a nervous yet determined one. Reiner huffed and turned away from you and Bertolt, but didn’t leave. Bertolt had his fists clenched by his side and apologized quietly to you. Disappointed in their actions and after reaction, you furrowed your eyebrows. ‘You two are going to tell me what’s going on. Right now!’ Demanding, you send both men a glare. Reiner didn’t notice since he had his back turned towards you but could feel your prying look. Bertolt’s cheeks flushed, embarrassed how he had behaved and how he was scolded at by you. They both seemed hesitant to talk.

‘Why are you two fighting? Just tell me why!’ You continued pleadingly, looking from the brunette to the blond. After a dreadful silence, Reiner sighed heavily though his nose and turned around with his arms folded.

‘You. It’s because of you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I have a HUGE soft spot for Reiner and Bertolt. Expect a lot more stories involving them! :) ___


	14. (Cop!)Erwin x (Child!)Reader (Modern AU!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Erwin Smith has been a dedicated officer for most of his life. Loving his job, he didn't feel like he was missing something, until he runs into a homeless girl who touches his heart in a special way. ___

Levi grumbled loudly when his co-worker ordered him and his partner to go and handle a theft not far from where they were driving. With a huff, the raven-haired man clicked the button in the car that made the sirens screeching atop of the car. Erwin chuckled and answered the call, confirming they were on it. ‘Why so moody, Levi? This is our first order since this evening. We could use some action.’

‘Tch,’ Levi huffed again, clearly annoyed. ‘It’s just a petty theft. Why do we need to handle that? As if you could call _that_ some action.’

‘It’s better than nothing.’ Erwin defended, although he did agree with his partner. A theft wasn’t something they would back down from, but for their ranking it was small fry. But maybe that is also the reason why they have been receiving these orders lately. Being a police officer as long as Erwin and Levi have been, came with the right amount of knowledge and experience to handle the most tough situations at hand. But with the government cutting funds for the corps and people who are losing their jobs, the small fry must be handled as well and that’s where Erwin and Levi come in. Hence the two sitting in their police car, just like old times, running the night shift and waiting for a commotion to happen somewhere.

‘Why can’t shitty glasses run the night shift?’ Levi kept complaining. ‘That moron is practically a vampire, she would be happy to do this.’ Erwin chuckled again and shook his head. ‘Hange is working the night shift tomorrow along with Miche. We can’t ask them to do ours as well..’

‘Who said anything about _asking_?’

‘Just drive,’ Erwin said with a small smile and a dismissive hand gesture. ‘Complaining isn’t going to solve anything.’

After a few minutes both men arrived at the scene and Levi started to complain more when they both noticed it started to pour down from the sky. It was also quiet at the streets at night so there weren’t many spectators, to the relief of both men. Levi couldn’t handle those nosy shits very well, as he would call them and Erwin would have to deal not only with the scene at hand, but with an annoyed Levi as well. He didn’t know which one was worse..

Levi and Erwin left the car and walked towards the commotion. An angry man was screaming and making wild gestures with his arms, while occasionally pointing in the direction of an alleyway that was blocked by an fellow officer, who desperately tried to calm the fuming man. Levi clicked his tongue. ‘Another rookie. And we still need to handle this shit.’

‘Behave, Levi. The civilian seems aggressive.’ Erwin warned while confidentially walking over to his fellow cop. He was spotted by the man who was visibly sweating and at the end of his limit, out of options to calm the raging civilian in front of him. Erwin landed his big hand on the shoulder of the angry man to alert him of his presence and to slightly intimidate him, squeezing his shoulder in the process. The man stopped his sputtering and turned around with narrowed eyes, but Erwin beat him to it before the man could open his mouth.

‘Sir, can you tell us what happened?’

‘I’ve been telling that to this _imbecile_ here for the last ten minutes!’ The man roared, turning fully towards Erwin. ‘He should go after the culprit, not stand here like some idiot!’

‘Sir, could you lower your voice when speaking? We are here to help but we can’t and will not help if you do not show some respect.’ Erwin spoke, holding up his hand to stop the man from speaking, his blue orbs boring into the skull of the angry man. He seemed shocked at first, at a loss of words but seeing how serious Erwin seemed and when he spotted Levi next to him as well, he backed down. ‘I was robbed, I wanted to teach that brat a lesson but she was too slippery. She ran into this alleyway,’ The man explained while pointing at the dark alley. ‘but I was stopped by him.’ An angry nod to the officer who seemed visibly nervous, dealing with the man.

‘You say a _brat_ , you were robbed by a child?’ Levi asked with an hint of sarcasm. Although the man didn’t catch the sarcastic tone in Levi’s voice, Erwin did and gave Levi an unnoticed poke with his elbow. ‘Yeah, a little brat! That little thief, how dare she-’

‘Sir, we’re going to ask you to stay put with our colleague here while me and my partner will search down the alleyway.’ Erwin stated, walking past the man already without waiting for an answer. ‘Did she steal a wallet or something else?’

The man walked towards an bag that stood not far from him and picked it up, rustling inside and held up an torn baguette. ‘She pickpocketed the bread out of my bag, but I noticed and grabbed it too, so it was torn apart.’

‘You called the police because a _child_ stole your _bread_?’ This time, the man could clearly hear the sarcasm in Levi his voice. Erwin send the man one final warning glare, causing him to shut up and told his colleague to stay put and call for help if things would become complicated. Levi grabbed his flashlight from his belt and walked alongside Erwin into the darkness of the alleyway. Several bugs and rats crawled in the corners and the smell was horrifying. Levi scrunched his nose several times.

‘Not your favorite place, huh?’ Erwin asked amused, causing the rather short man to huff. Levi let the flashlight shine throughout the entire alleyway, but nothing but trash and filthy animals came in sight. After a while of walking, the alley became smaller and the buildings on either side of them more demolished. Erwin narrowed his eyes when he saw some boxes stacked against the wall, but it was out of the ordinary. A small crack between the boxes and the wall was noticeable, but too small for an adult to fit through.

Erwin gestured to Levi to shut off the flashlight, to which Levi compelled and Erwin slowly and stealthily walked towards the boxes. He tried his best to not make a sound, but because of the rain, puddles were surrounding him and the splashing of the water was hard to avoid. Erwin focused on his hearing and despite the rain surrounding him, he could hear some sounds coming from behind the boxes. His senses were right, there was a bigger gap behind it.

Erwin tried looking through the crack but it was too dark too see, so he grabbed one of the boxes with one hand and with one swift move, he pushed the boxes out of the way. The moonlight gave him sight and inside the small gap he saw her.

She blinked her E/C orbs to adjust to the sudden light and started whimpering almost immediately upon seeing Erwin. She crawled into the corner of the small and filthy space, holding on to an stuffed animal. Erwin noticed the piece of bread she had dropped when crawling away, it being covering in mud and dirt but despite that, a few bites were taken from it. Erwin took a deep breath and lowered himself, balancing himself on his heels, giving the girl a warm smile. ‘Hi there, little one,’ he started carefully. ‘My name is Erwin Smith, what is yours?’ The small girl looked up from behind her stuffed bear, her eyes widened and tears pouring out of them. She was trembling all over and Erwin didn’t miss the bruises and dried up blood on her body here and there. She was too thin for her age and her clothes were torn, it looked like she had been wearing these for a long time.

‘I won’t hurt you, I promise you.’ Erwin continued, noticing she didn’t answer and was highly doubting to even answer at all. He still kept his smile and slowly but steadily, she showed her face a bit more behind the bear. ‘P-pinky p-promise?’ Erwin’s smile widened and he nodded, holding out his pinky for her without entering her personal space further. She wiped her cheeks and carefully crawled a bit forwards, wrapping her tiny pinky around his. She pulled back hastily, hiding behind her bear again. ‘See? I made a promise, so now I can’t hurt you,’ Erwin said, holding up his hands like he was defenseless. ‘So what’s your name, little one?’

‘..Y-Y/N.’

‘What a pretty name for such a pretty girl. Where are your parents, sweetheart?’

She shrugged and her bottom lip started to quiver. ‘I-I don’t k-know.’ Erwin nodded sympathetically, trying to reassure the little girl as much as he could by holding onto his kind smile. He had gestured to Levi to stay behind, without the girl noticing. ‘Is this where you live?’ She nodded and sniffled, Erwin noticed she started trembling more than before. Her skin tone was pale and she looked underfed, which means she must be even more cold than a healthy human being. ‘Are you hungry?’ The little girl quickly gazed at the torn bread at the ground and back to Erwin, but didn’t answer. Her eyes were slightly widened.

‘It’s okay,’ Erwin continued. ‘You can tell me. I won’t tell anyone else.’ He held up his pinky again, hoping to gain her trust. She hesitated but answered nonetheless. ‘Y-yes. I-I d-didn’t mean t-to..’

‘What do you mean?’

She gazed at the bread again. ‘To m-make t-that mister a-angry.. I w-was s-so hungry.’ Erwin nodded and took the bread from the ground. Like he had seen before, it was indeed filthy but she had eaten some of it nonetheless. ‘I have an idea. Why don’t we return this bread to that mister so he won’t be angry anymore and I’ll buy you some food. So you don’t have to take it from someone else. How does that sound, Y/N?’

The girl blinked a few times, her E/C eyes glossy, Erwin noticed the red veins in her little eyes and the dark circles underneath it. The poor girl was at her limit. ‘Did you ever watched TV where policemen appeared, sweetheart?’ He asked when she stayed silent and didn’t move. She nodded her head. ‘What did you think of the police?’

‘T-they s-save people.’ She answered shyly, to which Erwin nodded. He stood up and showed her his uniform, along with the badge that was attached to it. ‘I’m a policeman too, and I’m here to safe you now. See?’

The girl blinked again while gazing up at Erwin, her lips parted and her eyes twinkling as much as they allowed it. Erwin couldn’t help but to feel proud when he managed to make the little, terrified girl smile. He knelt down again and reached out his hand to her. ‘Let’s go, Y/N. I’ll protect you, I made a promise, remember?’

‘C-can T-teddy come?’ She asked while nuzzling more against her bear. Erwin nodded again. ‘Of course. Teddy is coming too.’ The girl swallowed thickly and stood up slowly. Erwin had already noticed it, but the girl needed medical care, food and sleep, she was near exhaustion. She slowly walked towards Erwin, trembling all over while holding onto her bear and laid her tiny hand in his big one. Erwin felt how cold her hand was and felt an immense pity for the little girl. ‘Shall I carry you?’ He asked, still not moving a muscle to prevent to frighten the girl. She let out an tired sigh and nodded. Erwin allowed her to take another step towards him, before he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. She immediately wrapped her free arm around Erwin his neck and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. She was desperately trying to gain some warmth. Erwin slowly stood up and walked back towards Levi, who had followed the conversation up until now but hadn’t shown himself.

‘Y/N, this is Levi. He’s  also a policeman, so he won’t hurt you too, okay?’ Erwin explained, making sure the girl wouldn’t be scared when she would spot Levi. She turned her head slightly to acknowledge Levi and turned it back again, giving a single nod. Erwin gave the filthy bread to Levi, who scrunched his nose and they both made their way back.

The angry man was still standing in front of the alley but wasn’t yelling anymore, instead he was waiting impatiently with his arms folded and tapping his foot on the floor. When he spotted Erwin and Levi coming out of the dark alley, he pointed at the little girl. ‘That’s her! That’s the brat that st-’ Levi tossed the bread towards the man who nearly catches it to make him shut up. ‘Here’s your bread. Now get the fuck away.’

‘B-but this bread it filthy! I don’t want this!’ The man whined but he gulped audibly when he saw the deadly glare Levi send him. Levi dismissed the other officer who looked dumbfound at the scene while Erwin casually approached his car, ignoring everything around him and letting Levi deal with them. Erwin opened his car and placed the little girl in the driver’s seat, buckling her up. She was still shivering, so Erwin took a blanket from the trunk to cover her for some warmth. She gratefully took it and stuffed her bear underneath it as well, making Erwin smile. When he closed the door, Levi approached him. ‘What do you want to do now?’

‘I’ll take her to my home tonight, take care of her as much as I can. I’ll return to the office tomorrow, see what we can do for her. Can you go and tell Zackly what happened?’ Levi gave a single nod and took off, taking a ride with the other officer. That’s one thing Erwin liked about Levi, he never questioned his motives or decisions, he couldn’t ask for a better partner.

Erwin took place in the car and cracked up the heath, hoping to give the girl some warmth. She was already drowsy and her eyes nearly drooped, but she kept opening them to see what was going to happen. ‘Why don’t we go to my place and make something to eat and then get some sleep? I have a really big and comfortable bed you can sleep in.’ Erwin suggested while driving towards his house. The girl looked up at him and shrugged. ‘W-where w-will you s-sleep?’

‘I’ll sleep on the couch, don’t worry.’ He gave her another kind smile and once again, she returned it, albeit a bit hesitant.

By the time they had arrived at his house, the little one had fallen asleep and was snoring quietly. Erwin guessed it must have been a long time since the girl had slept comfortably, as much as a car seat was comfortable enough to sleep in. He quietly parked his car in front of his house, left the car and took the girl in his arms without waking her. He kept the blanket wrapped around her and entered his home. When he turned on the lights in his living room, she stirred and opened her eyes. For a second, her eyes widened in fear but when she saw Erwin, she calmed down. ‘We’re here,’ He said, placing her carefully on the couch while keeping the blanket around her. ‘Do you want to watch some TV?’ She nodded and nestled herself in the corner of the couch, keeping the blanket as a security net around her.

While Y/N was watching TV quietly, Erwin had made something to eat in the meantime. He observed the little girl from his kitchen every now and then, seeing her sitting perfectly still on the spot where he had left her. She looked too stiff to have fallen asleep, but she seemed to enjoy the show that was on. When Erwin finished, he placed the plate with food on the table and something to drink next to it, ushering her to come sit at the small coffee table. Erwin grabbed a pillow for her to sit on and she slowly crawled off the couch to sit on the pillow, eying the freshly made food in front of her. ‘Don’t eat too hastily, otherwise you’ll get pain in your stomach.’ Erwin warned her friendly, to which she nodded. She took slow bites but Erwin noticed the small smile of glee that appeared on her young face when she started eating. He smiled satisfied in return.

‘What do you think of  a nice bath after you ate? How does that sound?’ He asked after a while of comfortable silence while the young one was happily eating. She turned her head towards Erwin who sat behind her on the couch and nodded hastily. It may have been only some food and warmth Erwin had given her, but she looked better already. ‘Wait here, okay?’ Erwin allowed her to watch some more TV and finish her dinner while he filled up his bath. While the water was dripping into the bath tub, he made his bed ready for her and grabbed some blankets and pillows for himself in the meantime.

When returned, Y/N had moved back to the corner of the couch were she was sitting more calm then before, hugging her bear. Erwin noticed the empty plate and glass and nodded satisfied.

‘Your bath is ready.’ He said while approaching her and picked her up after she allowed him too. She pointed at her bear when it dropped and whined. ‘Teddy needs a bath too.’ She said pleadingly. Erwin picked up the bear and nodded in agreement. He hoped the bear would still be fixable since the thing was torn and filthy and he doubted it would survive a bath. Nonetheless, he took her and the bear to his bathroom and placed her on the floor before bending down. ‘Can you handle it from here or do you want me to help you?’ He asked her kindly, he didn’t want to invade her privacy, even though she was too young to understand something like that. Nonetheless, she hugged her bear close and nodded. She placed her bear on the edge of the bathtub and lifted her arms. Erwin pulled up her shirt and removed her trousers. He carefully helped her inside the bathtub and she started playing with the bubbles almost immediately.

In silence, Erwin had washed her hair several times and he had given her a cloth to wash her body and face while she played with all the bubbles that multiplied after using so much shampoo. She had taken the bear in the bathtub too, but when the stuffed animal was soaked with water, it started to fall apart further. Erwin noticed she was upset by this, but she didn’t comment and placed the bear on the edge of the bathtub again without a word. When she was finished, Erwin helped her drying and gave her a large shirt of his own. She giggled when she looked at herself with the massive shirt on, but it would do for now. Erwin picked her up again and made way towards his bedroom, where he placed her in his comfortable and large bed.

She snuggled into the pillow and her eyes became droopy almost immediately. Erwin placed the blanket over her and sat on the edge of the bed. ‘I’m sorry about your bear.’ He softly said when he saw her looking sadly at the empty place between her arms. She shrugged. ‘It’s okay, everyone always leaves.’

Erwin’s heart was struck by this. How can a young girl like her say something like that like it’s the most normal thing in the world to be left alone? He quietly sighed and tucked her in further. After not more than a minute, she was fast asleep, forgetting the harsh world around her. Erwin stroked her hair several times and left the room, but left the door open and the lights in the hallway on, just in case.

When he returned to the living room and picked up his phone, he had a missed call from Levi. Erwin didn’t hesitated to call him back and after one ring, his grumpy colleague answered.

‘Levi, you called?’

_‘Yeah, I spoke to Zackly. He wasn’t too happy with us leaving the night shift so abruptly. Wants to speak to you tomorrow morning with the brat.’_

‘Her name is Y/N.’

_‘Whatever. Where is she anyway?’_

‘She’s asleep. I gave her something to eat and bathed her, she needed it.’

 _‘Sure. See you tomorrow.’_ And with that, Levi hung up. Erwin sighed and rubbed his forehead. He would’ve guessed his boss wasn’t too happy about this, but it wasn’t like he had much of a choice. Hopefully, Zackly would understand tomorrow.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

The next morning, Ewin woke up early and stretched his rather sore body after sleeping on the couch. He yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes before making his way up the stairs. He quietly entered his bedroom and found Y/N still fast asleep, cuddling one of the pillows. He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, carefully stroking her hair. After a while, she started to stir and opened her E/C eyes, looking around in confusion but a small smile appeared when she spotted Erwin. ‘Good morning Y/n, how did you sleep?’ She yawned and sat up in her bed, still holding her smile. ‘Good. Your bed is nice.’ Erwin chuckled and nodded in agreement, happy she slept so well. ‘Ready for some breakfast?’ She nodded again with a gleeful expression and let herself be picked up by Erwin.

After helping Erwin out in the kitchen, both sat at the dining table eating their breakfast. Erwin had learned she was five years old and her parents never came home about a month ago after one night. She was forced out of her family home when some people broke into it and since that moment, she had been living on the streets. She didn’t have any other relatives and was too afraid to ask for help to someone.  Erwin couldn’t help but to feel for the girl, it was a miracle such a young girl had survived on her own for so long.

After they had cleaned up the dishes, he ruffled her hair playfully. ‘What do you say we go buy you some new clothes? Before we go to the police station?’ He offered, pointing at the large shirt she was still wearing that belonged to Erwin. She blinked a few times, eyed the shirt and nodded with a smile. It occurred to Erwin that every time she smiled, the smile became bigger and more brighter.

Erwin tightened the shirt a bit tighter around her since he didn’t have any other clothes for her to wear, the ones she was wearing were to torn and filthy to be saved. After he quickly dressed himself, brushed her hair and washed her and his face, he picked Y/N up and took her to his car. While driving, she chatted along with Erwin, telling him about a lot of things she liked. Like her favorite color or her favorite animal. Erwin happily listened to her and felt more than relieved she was doing much better and already felt comfortable enough to talk so casually with him.

After a while, they arrived at an shopping mall and Erwin took Y/N into his arms again, walking into the rather quiet mall. It was still early in the morning so they were in luck. Erwin walked into a clothing store and looked around for something decent for Y/N to wear. She pointed out several things she liked and Erwin took the clothes to a fitting room, helping her in the process of fitting them. Eventually, she picked out a blue, long shirt, wearable as a dress and black leggings with black loafers. She looked at herself in the large mirror and twirled around, even giggling. Erwin couldn’t help but to chuckle to see her this happy.

‘Do you like it?’ She nodded and gave him another smile. ‘Good, why don’t I take the tags of the clothes so I can pay for them and you can wear them right away?’ He started removing the tags and send her off into the store to look around some more, before he made his way to the cashier. When paying, his eyes fell onto something lying at the counter. He smiled and payed for that as well before returning to Y/N. She was looking at some shoes but turned her attention to Erwin when he approached her. Erwin held his hands behind his back and crouched down in front of her. ‘Close your eyes,’ She raised an curious eyebrow, but Erwin did the same so she closed her eyes. ‘Okay, open them.’ He said and when she did, her eyes widened and she instantly grabbed the new Teddy bear Erwin just bought for her. ‘Teddy!’ She chirped, hugging the life out of the bear. ‘Yeah, Teddy is all better, see?’ Erwin said, ruffling her hair again. Her smile was beaming and Erwin couldn’t be more satisfied seeing her like this.

They both left the shopping mall, back to Erwin his car and took off to the police station. She started humming with the song on the radio, seemingly pleased and comfortable. There was almost nothing left of the scared, little girl of yesterday. It made Erwin both happy and sad. ‘Thank you for the clothes, mister Erwin.’ She suddenly piped up and hugged her bear. ‘And Teddy.’

‘You’re welcome, sweetheart. And you can call me Erwin.’ She nodded and played with the bear while continuing humming the song on the radio until they arrived. They both got out of the car and Erwin offered his hand to her to walk alongside him to the bureau. When entering, Levi was already waiting for him at the entrance, his arms folded and looking bored. He glanced at the girl before he switched to Erwin, frightening the girl. She softly whimpered and clung onto Erwin his leg. Erwin gave Levi an annoyed glare, to which the shorter male snorted. ‘Zackly is waiting.’

Erwin gave Y/N a smile, patting her head to comfort her and took her tiny hand in his large one again. She gave a small smile back and followed suit, hugging the bear. Some officers gave an confused stare or questioning look upon seeing the small girl next to Erwin, but no one asked questions. When arrived at their commander’s officer, Levi gave a curt knock and opened the door. In the room stood a big desk right in front of the window, creating an magnificent view over the city. Behind the desk sat an older man with grey hair and a grey beard, his eyes narrowed and sharp. He both gave Levi and Erwin a curt nod, before he invited them to sit in front of his desk. Erwin closed the door behind him and picked up Y/N in his arms, who seemingly looked scared of Zackly. ‘Glad you two could make it,’ Zackly started with a nod to Erwin and the girl, his voice deep and without any emotion. ‘But what is the meaning of this?’

‘I take responsibility for this, commander. It was my choice to bring the girl. The reason being it was late at night and she needed taken care off.’ Erwin explained matter of fact, letting the girl sit on his lap, who clung unto him without making eye contact with anyone.  

‘I see,’ Zackly said, his hands folded on the desk and sighing. ‘But that would’ve been a good job for the hospital. Not as an officer.’

‘I agree, but she was scared. She seemed to trust me enough to take care of her.’

Zackly hummed and took off his small glasses before placing them on the desk. He turned to the little girl. ‘What is your name, little one?’ His tone was a lot more friendly then a second ago and his narrowed eyes were gone. Y/N gave Erwin a look of hesitation, before the blond man nodded with a smile to encourage her. She slowly turned around and untangled her arm around Erwin’s neck, but still hold on firmly to her bear. ‘Y-Y/n.’

Zackly gave her a smile. ‘It’s nice to meet you, Y/N. My name is Darius Zackly. Do you think I could borrow Erwin from you for a few minutes?’ She blinked a few times and seemed to process the words, before she slowly nodded and gave a single shrug. ‘Maybe Levi can watch you for a minute?’

‘No!’ She yelled, making all three men startle. ‘He’s a meanie!’ Erwin had to stifle a laugh and even Zackly had troubles holding his laughter, while Levi gave off an annoyed vibe, but didn’t utter a word. ‘Fine, maybe we can ask Hange and Miche. They’re very nice, I’m sure you’ll like Hange.’ Zackly proposed, still holding his friendly smile to comfort her. She blinked again before answering . ‘But mister Erwin will come back, right?’

‘Yes,’ Zackly’s smile grew. ‘He will come back. I promise.’

‘Pinky promise?’ She asked holding out her pinky to Zackly. This time, the older man blinked two times, before he bend over and wrapped is pinky around hers. ‘There, why don’t we go meet Hange and Miche?’

Zackly deliberately called the names of Hange and Miche a bit louder and the door of the office opened. It revealed a long man with blond hair and small eyes, he seemed to be sniffing the room before he entered and his small eyes fell onto the little girl, who looked curiously at the man. Behind him walked in an energetic looking woman with brown hair, bound in a ponytail and wearing glasses. She beamed with glee when she saw the little girl, rushed over and bend a bit when standing in front of her and Erwin. ‘Hi there, precious! My name is Hange Zoë! Aren’t you _adorable_?’ She coed while pinching Y/N’s cheek. The little girl didn’t respond, her mouth hung open slightly and she kept blinking her eyes. She didn’t seem to know how to handle the situation and turned her gaze to Erwin. ‘It’s okay, Y/N,’ he said when he saw her looking. ‘Hange and Miche are also from the police. They’re very nice.’ She nodded and gave Hange a shy smile, to which the brunette squealed with excitement. ‘She’s already so used to you, Erwin. It’s so cute!’

‘Hange, why don’t you and Miche give little Y/N here a tour of the station? I’m sure she’ll love that.’ Zackly proposed, making the girl light up with glee. Hange nodded and took Y/N from Erwin. She seemed hesitant to leave Erwin at first, but he patted her head and nodded at her, to which she conceded and wrapped her arm around Hange, still holding onto her bear with the other arm. The brunette started talking about all sorts of things and left the room with Miche on her tail, the little girl already distracted by Hange her energetic personality.

‘To get to the point right away,’ Zackly’s tone had turned to the serious one again like before when he was left alone with Erwin and Levi. ‘Levi and I already tried looking up some information about the girl, but couldn’t find any. We do not know her last name and the area you were in houses a lot of homeless people, making it hard to pinpoint where she comes from.’

‘I figured,’ Erwin said rubbing his chin, thinking out loud. ‘There are a lot of poor families there, involved in drugs. I think her family had something to do with that as well.’

‘Why do you think that?’ Levi asked, finally piping up after a while of silence.

‘I cleaned her last night and saw some marks on her body that indicated cigarette burns, but they were too big for a small cigarette.’ Erwin explained, making Zackly nod with a look of sadness. ‘I see. Did she already received medical care?’

‘No, I was hoping to take her to a doctor today for examination. I don’t think she would’ve cooperated right away, she was very scared yesterday.’ Erwin explained further, making Zackly hum. ‘Yes, I heard of Levi. It is really rare for such a young and traumatized girl, to have changed so much in one day.’ Zackly’s eye turned to Levi.

‘She looks happier.’

‘I just gave her some food and a bath. And she slept well. I also bought her some clothes this morning and a new stuffed animal. Is all.’ Erwin seemed to know what Zackly was indicating, but kept himself in the dark, ignoring the voice in his head and the stares of both Levi and Zackly.

‘Well, anyway. We can’t do much right now, if we take her to an orphanage, she probably will not receive the threats she needs. The orphanages are as good as full.’ Erwin continued, changing the subject slightly.

‘What do you propose we do then? We cannot take care of a little girl at the station, Erwin.’ Zackly started rubbing the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply. He had already seen enough to know what Erwin was going to propose. And he did.

‘I’ll take care of her until she can be brought into a good home.’

‘Erwin, you’re a head officer. I’m sorry to say this but I cannot allow you to work less hours because of the little girl.’ Zackly stated, folding his hands on the desk again when he put on his glasses. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘I won’t work less hours. It’ll be my problem, sir, not yours.’ Erwin pushed, determined to make sure that this girl would be well taken care off. ‘Besides, she trusts me. She’ll be healthy and happy in no time.’

‘That’s what worrying me, Erwin..’ Zackly sighed again, closing his eyes. ‘If it won’t disturb your work then I’ll allow it. But I can’t imagine you having a little girl under your care and working here work out.’

‘I’ll take some of his hours,’ Levi suggested quite calm. Erwin’s eyes widened and even Zackly looked surprised. ‘I’m sure Hange and Miche will help too so Erwin can take care of the brat when needed.’

‘Well,’ Zackly said after a while of silence. ‘If that’s the case, then I’ll allow it. Until we find some information, this is the solution. Is that okay with you, Erwin?’

‘Yes sir, thank you.’ Erwin gave his commander a smile of gratitude, before he and Levi left the office to go get Y/N. They wound up at the interrogation rooms, where Hange and Miche were showing Y/N a room and playing with her. Erwin and Levi stood behind the one sides glass, allowing them to see what was happening in the room, but for the ones in the room, it looked like a mirror. Y/N was sitting across of Miche, seemingly interrogating him with Hange, pretending to be an officer. She was smiling from ear to ear and Erwin couldn’t help but to chuckle to see her little bear sitting beside her.

‘Thank you, Levi.’ He said after a while of watching. Levi scoffed and folded his arms, his eyes never leaving the scene in front of him as well. ‘You sure you know what you’re doing?’

‘Of course, don’t worry.’ Erwin answered rather quickly, trying to avoid the topic. He left the room, leaving Levi there and entered the room where Y/N was. When she saw Erwin, she hopped of the chair and ran towards him. Erwin crouched down and opened his arms for her, his heart warmed when she wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck. It had only been a small half hour, but she clearly had missed him already.

‘Aw,’ Hange cooed, an silly grin on her face when watching the scene. ‘Isn’t that _cute_?’ Miche gave one of his rare smiles, while Erwin stood up with Y/N in his arms. ‘Hangi and Mickey are really nice.’ She said with a giggle, while pointing at her bear. Hange gave her the bear that got left behind on the chair when she ran for Erwin and chuckled.

‘Hangi and Mickey?’ Erwin asked curiously, one of his thick eyebrows raised. Hange continued chuckling. ‘Yeah, she thought it was easier to call us that so we let her. Right, Mickey?’

‘Don’t call me that,’ Miche warned while standing up and glaring at Hange. His gaze softened when Y/N was looking at him confused, since she also called him that and he didn’t seemed to mind before. ‘Only you can.’ He mumbled and patted her head, before he left the room. She giggled again and nuzzled against Erwin more while holding her bear. ‘She’s adorable, Erwin. How did the meeting go with Zackly?’ Hange asked, leaving the room with the blond man and the little girl in his arms. ‘It went well. I’m allowed to take care of her for the time being, until they find some more information to help her.’

‘So, can I stay with you, mister Erwin?’ Y/n piped up, her eyes widened with excitement. ‘And Teddy too?’ Erwin nodded with a chuckle, holding her closer. ‘Yes, if that’s okay with you and Teddy?’

She started cheering and excitedly started telling Hange how nice Erwin has been for her and Teddy. Erwin ignored the small voice in the back of his head and enjoyed the warmth he felt seeing the girl this happy and cheerful. He knew what Zackly was worried about, he know why Levi asked him if he know what he was doing. Truth was, he didn’t know what he was doing and he was worried too. But for once in his normally organized and predictable life, he wanted to walk this unknown path.

‘Oh, and Y/N?’

‘Yes?’

‘It’s just Erwin.’

‘Okay,’ She beamed with an huge smile. ‘Erwin.’

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

Time flew by for the next couple of months but for Erwin, it couldn’t last long enough. It felt like a few days, but when summer was peeking around the corner already, Erwin realized just how fast winter and spring went by. The worries he might have felt in the beginning  were long forgotten and for a while, Erwin got used to his current life.

Lost in thought, he flipped the hamburgers on the grill in his garden and let them fry for another minute. He looked up when he heard her giggling, spotting Y/N sitting on the lap of Miche while Hange was making funny faces. Levi stood next to them with his arms folded, but even he looked amused, as far as his facial expression allowed it. Erwin had hold his smile for a long while now and it always appeared to be even brighter when Y/N was around. He didn’t know how or why, but ever since he met the little girl and had taken care of her, he felt something. He didn’t understand what it was, but he did know it made him happy to take care of her. He even rearranged his attic to an bedroom for her so she could have her own bed and Erwin’s back was starting to protest after sleeping on the couch for so long.

They grew accustomed to each other rather quickly. Whenever Erwin had to work, Y/N would go to the usually never used daycare on the station but she often wandered around, visiting Hange or Miche and even Levi sometimes. Everyone on the station knew her and was fond of her. The scarred, nervous little girl he had met in that alleyway was long gone and replaced for a healthy, happy five year old with an contagious laugh. She would help Erwin around the house, as much as she could and told him all kind of stories. Things she liked, things she did that day, the people she talked to or what she was planning to do the next day. It was like a bucket list she was working on and she wanted to involve Erwin as much as possible. Erwin didn’t mind, he loved her presence and happily listened to all her stories.

‘Hurry up, Erwin. I’m starving.’ Erwin was pulled out of his happy thoughts when Levi snapped at him, standing in front of him with an annoyed expression. Nonetheless, his smile never died down. ‘Almost done.’

‘You’re annoying.’

Erwin gave his friend an slightly confused look, as much as _his_ facial features allowed it, but he didn’t push the subject any further. To this, Levi rolled his eyes and huffed, holding out his plate with an still empty baguette on it. ‘You’ve changed.’

Erwin snorted and a small laugh left his lips before he put an hamburger on Levi’s plate, shaking his head amused. ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’

‘Sure.’ Levi huffed again and suddenly whistled. Erwin gave him another confused look, but when he saw Y/N come running and taking the plate from Levi with the burger with gratitude, he gave Levi an warning glare. The raven haired man smirked amused and looked back at Erwin. ‘What?’

‘She’s not a dog, Levi.’

‘She listens better than a dog.’ While Levi walked back to where Hange, Miche and Y/N were sitting, Erwin rolled his eyes but he wasn’t in the mood to be annoyed or mad. He hadn’t been for a while. Besides, today was a good day. A free day spent with his friends in his garden while barbequing, and Y/N who was enjoying herself as well, despite Levi’s teasing. Nothing could wipe that smile of his face.  For now.

~~~

‘Can you tell me a goodnight story?’ Y/N asked while Erwin tucked her into her bed and sat on the edge, tucking Teddy in as well. Erwin smiled at her and stroke her H/C hair while she laid down on the pillow. ‘How about tomorrow? It’s already late and we have to go to the station early tomorrow, sweetheart.’

‘Okay.’ She agreed and yawned, she’d be out in no time after the day spent today. ‘Today was fun with Hangi and Mickey. Livi is fun too.’

‘Don’t let him hear you call him that.’ Erwin joked with a wink, to which she giggled and nodded. She put her arm around her bear and her eyes started drooping already. ‘Erwin?’

‘Yes, sweetie?’

‘Will you never leave?’

Erwin was quiet. He didn’t know what to say or what was the right thing to say. He felt nervous and his heart started thumbing faster and more violent. So he did what felt right for him in that moment. ‘Never. I promise you.’

She held out her pinky again and give him a toothy grin. No words were needed this time, so Erwin wrapped his pinky around hers, sealing the deal. ‘Goodnight, sweetheart.’ He bend over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. ‘Goodnight..’

When Erwin left the room, keeping the door open and the lights on the hallway on, she was already fast asleep. Erwin made his way downstairs and the room fell silent when he entered. All eyes were on him and he felt uncomfortable, seeing the prying eyes of his friends. ‘I don’t want to talk about it.’ Erwin quickly said and made his way to the kitchen to pour himself some heavy liquor.

His three friends exchanged some worried looks before Hange followed Erwin to the kitchen, leaning against the opening. ‘Thad bad, huh?’

Erwin downed the drink in one go and nodded, his hair was messy and he suddenly seemed a lot older than he usually appeared. ‘It’s not because she’s here.’

‘I know, Erwin. We all know. It’s the future.’ Hange sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose while pushing her glasses a bit up. ‘Zackly didn’t have any more information yet?’ Erwin shook his head and sighed as well, leaning with both his hands on the kitchen counter, his thick eyebrows furrowed. ‘We’ll just have to wait and see.’

‘I guess.. Maybe it’ll all work out, who knows?’ Hange shrugged and pouted her lips. ‘We’ve been through worse things, right?’

Erwin gave her an dead side eye, but nonetheless smiled with a huff. ‘I can only hope.’

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

The next day, Erwin had left early with Y/N to the station for another day of work. After his short talk with Hange, his friends had left as well and Erwin called it a night. He didn’t sleep that well, the worries keeping him up, but he decided to deal with them another day.

Y/N sat next to him in the car, playing with her bear and humming along again with the song on the radio. When she saw Erwin looking at her from the corner of his eyes, she turned her head and smiled happily at him. Yeah, those were worries for another day.

When arrived at the station, Erwin took her to the daycare department of the station but not before she greeted everyone along the way, and everyone greeted her back. It wasn’t only Erwin who grew accustomed to her it seems.

‘I’ll pick you up at the end of the day, okay?’ Erwin said when he took off her jacket and they entered the spacious room where she could spend the day. She nodded without complaint. ‘Okay, Erwin. What’s for dinner tonight?’

‘How about you decide what you want to eat, and we’ll get that when we drive home? How does that sound?’ Erwin suggested, crouching down to her level and ruffling her hair. She nodded happily again and gave him a big smile, before she lunged forward and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Erwin embraced her as well, before she pecked him on the cheek and walked towards an table with stuff to draw and color with her bear.

Erwin left the room, but not before he turned his head one more time to look at her. He walked through the hallways, greeting some colleagues along the way but when he arrived at his office, Levi stood in front of it, clearly waiting for him. Erwin came to an halt in front of his friend, who ushered him to follow him. ‘Zackly wants to speak to you.’

They walked along each other quietly, before they arrived at the office of their commander and entered. Zackly sat behind his desk like he always did, his elbows resting on it and his hands folded in front of his mouth. His eyes were sharp and narrowed and he seemed worried. Erwin suddenly felt nervous, but never allowed his features to show. So, he calmly closed the door behind him an sat in front of his commander. They didn’t speak for a while, a thick and tense air hanging in the air, before Zackly sighed heavily through his nose and let his hands drop to the desk, his eyes following suit. ‘Erwin, we’ve received some information about the little girl. It came from the Military Police on the other side of town. Apparently she and her parents had lived there for a while, but her parents were drug addicts, sadly. They were found dead not far from their elderly home a while ago and it was assumed their daughter had died as well. But she had lived on the streets and round up here. the dates match.’ Zackly told, his gaze still didn’t meet Erwin’s, who waited patiently for the rest of the information that was coming. Zackly continued when he finally looked up and did meet Erwin’s gaze. ‘The Military Police is taking it from here, Erwin. She will be brought to their side of town and be put in an orphanage. My hands are tied.’

Erwin’s heart sunk and for once in his life he didn’t care that it was clearly visible. He swallowed thickly and every heartbeat he felt in his chest, hurt like hell. ‘I see.’ He managed to say rather quietly, before he let his eyes drop to his lap, not knowing what to say or handle this any further.

‘I’m sorry, Erwin. I really am. They will be picking her up soon, you still got some time to say goodbye.’ Zackly said and although he sounded monotone to any other, the man did have some troubles telling Erwin this dreadful news. Erwin nodded and without a further word, he stood up and left the office. He didn’t greet anyone along the way and every step he took felt heavier than the previous one. He couldn’t find the words, he couldn’t get his thoughts clear, he didn’t know what to do. But he did know that this isn’t what he wanted. This wasn’t right.

He stood in front of the room where Y/N was, his heart beating violently and the urge to cry had never been greater in his life. Nonetheless, he opened the door and prepared for what was coming. He looked around the room but didn’t find her there, all he found was her bear that laid on the ground, abandoned. He picked up the stuffed animal, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry, but before he could think about what might have happened, an cry from outside made him drop all his beliefs and obligations and in that moment, he decided for once to not follow his mind, but his heart.

_ Earlier. _

Erwin left the room and Y/N started drawing a picture of her, her bear and Erwin. She hummed happily with her bear next to her and greeted the officer who came to check up on her during the day. She stopped drawing for a moment and started thinking what she wanted to eat for the evening. She knew Erwin liked Japanese food, so maybe they could get sushi? She agreed with herself and decided to make the drawing in a restaurant where they were eating sushi, satisfied with herself and already looking forward to tonight.

She heard the door opening of the room and thinking it may be Erwin or any other officer of the station, she turned around with a smile, but it dropped just as quick when someone she didn’t know entered. He wore an different uniform than all the other officer’s she knew and he looked rather annoyed than welcoming. His face was long, his brown hair was messy on top of his head and his eyebrows were furrowed deep into his skin, creating wrinkles around it and his eyes. ‘Are you Y/N?’ He asked with a rough voice, entering the room while keeping his hands behind his back. She hesitated to answer, but nodded slowly before she grabbed her bear and hugged it tightly. She saw another officer standing outside of the room, wearing the same uniform but he didn’t enter the room.

‘My name is Nile Dok. I am here to pick you up and take to an care home, where we’ll find you a new family, okay?’ The man who introduced himself as Nile explained, approaching her with an intimidating air. She backed down and hugged her bear closer before shaking her head. ‘N-no. I have a h-home.’

‘No, you don’t. You don’t have any family so we’re going to find you a new one. Don’t worry.’ Nile interrupted her, holding up his hand like he was holding a debate with an adult. He roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the table, but she started struggling and tried prying him off. ‘N-no! No! I want Erwin!’

‘Erwin?’ Nile didn’t let go of her arm but raised his eyebrows rather curious. It quickly dropped and he sighed with an amused smirk. ‘Unbelievable. This is why he was never fit for the Military Police. Let’s go.’ He commanded and pulled her away, but she kept struggling, annoying Nile even further. He roughly picked her up, to which she dropped her bear and started crying. Nile huffed with annoyance, trying to hold the girl in his grip and left the room. He nodded to his colleague who followed him suit and they left the building with a lot of struggle. Some officers saw what was happening and recognized the little girl Nile was holding, but due to the rank he carried, none dared to interrupt.

Y/N kept crying and tried to pry herself away from Nile, but his grip just became more harsh and demanding. ‘Will you stop it already?!’ He hissed, giving her a firm shake, hoping she would stop her whimpering, but she didn’t. ‘S-Stop! Stop! I want Erwin! I-I want Erwin!’

‘Erwin isn’t coming, now stop your yammering.’

‘L-let me go! D-daddy! DADDY!’

Nile grumbled, making his way to his car and hoping to get rid of the brat soon, but he suddenly felt a strong grip on his shoulder. He was turned around roughly and before he could blink his eyes, the little girl was pulled out of his grasp. She kept crying but wrapped her arms around her savior’s neck, holding him close.

‘What the hell, Levi? What do you want?!’ Nile barked, fuming with anger.

‘Get the fuck away from her.’ Levi grumbled, holding up one hand to keep Nile at a distance and hold Y/N with the other.

‘I have my orders to take this brat to an orphanage, now stop meddling in my work!’ Nile stepped forward to grab Y/N back but Levi took a step backwards, increasing Nile’s rage but he was pushed back harshly when his collar was suddenly grabbed and he was pushed against his car. Erwin bended over him, being taller than Nile and was fuming with as much rage as Nile did a second ago. ‘Get **away** from her.’ He hissed, keeping Nile firmly in his place. Nile’s eyes were widened and he blinked a few times, being startled by the events that were taking place. Several other police officers had been watching as well and Nile suddenly felt exposed and even humiliated. His rage returned and he grabbed Erwin’s wrist, prying him off and pushing him back.

‘You’ll be _fired_ for this! I’ll make sure of that.’

‘I don’t care,’ Erwin kept his deadly stare on Nile, never backing down or looking away. ‘Now _leave_.’

‘I have my orders and I’ll be damned to let _you_ of all people interrupt that,’ Nile kept arguing, taking a step forwards while speaking. ‘Now I’m taking this _whiny brat_ with me so step out of the way!’

Nile took a step forwards again, indicating to walk past Erwin but Erwin never let him. Erwin lunged forwards and buried his fist in Nile’s face, sending the angry man flying backwards against his car. He quickly grabbed his now bleeding nose and bend forward, letting the blood drip onto the ground.

‘Don’t ever call my daughter a whiny brat.’ Erwin warned, before Nile stood up and gritted his teeth in anger. It would’ve turned out into an ugly fight if they weren’t interrupted by Zackly, who grabbed both man by their shoulders and pulled them away from each other, standing in the middle of them. ‘That’s enough.’

Nile backed down immediately, while Erwin kept his deadly gaze onto Nile. He wasn’t going to let anyone take her away from him, not now or ever. ‘Nile, I will personally see to this. You’re commander will hear from me. Now leave.’ Zackly didn’t appreciate contradiction and this was clearly shown by the way he speaks and stands. Nile had troubles keeping his mouth shut, but did what he was told. ‘Fine, you worry about that useless brat. Saves me some work! Amateurs.’ With his angry mumbling, he took place in his car with his stunned colleague and left.

Erwin had turned around the moment Nile left and took Y/N from Levi’s arms, thanking him wordlessly for helping. She was still crying but the sobbing had died down a bit and when she saw Erwin, she seemed relieved. ‘D-daddy..’ She kept whimpering and Erwin held her close, one hand holding her up and the other stroking her hair to comfort her. ‘It’s okay, it’s going to be okay. I got you..’

Zackly had turned to Erwin as well, his eyes still sharp like they had been before and folded his arms behind his back. He glared at all the other policemen who were staring, indicating for them to leave which they all did with the exception of Levi and Erwin. ‘You caused some trouble here, gentlemen.’

‘I take full responsibility, commander. I will accept any punishment.’ Erwin started but Zackly held up a hand to silence him. ‘I see that this has become something personal, Erwin. Which I was afraid off.’ He sighed deeply and stared at the little girl in Erwin’s arms. She was trembling and still sobbing a bit, her head nestled into the crook of Erwin’s neck, holding on to him for dear life. Zackly wasn’t a fool, he had heard clearly what she had called Erwin and how Erwin had called her. ‘It’s not going to be easy, Erwin. You’re asking a lot from me as well.’

‘I understand, sir. But with all due respect, I’ll do anything need to keep her.’ Zackly gave him an curt but approving nod, since that is all he wanted to hear from Erwin. He patted the blond man’s shoulder, before he made his way to the building again. Erwin didn’t know how long he stood on the parking lot with her in his arms, but he was going to keep his word. He would do anything to keep her. After all, he made a promise to her.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

_ 10 years later. _

‘So, today’s the big day, huh? Are you scared? Nervous? All together?’

‘You’re not making me feel any better, Hange.’

‘Aw, come one, Erwin. Even I’m excited!’

‘Shut up, four-eyes. You’re giving me a headache.’

While Erwin, Levi, Hange and Miche stood in Erwin his office, talking about what not, Miche smiled amused hearing the conversation that was going on, Levi rolled his eyes because of Hange her excitement, Hange’s eyes kept sparkling with anticipation while Erwin looked troubled.

‘It’s just high school, what’s the big deal?’ Levi continued, making Hange gasp on the spot. ‘ _Just_ high school?! That is like the most important part of your life! Especially for a girl her age! Besides, she finally can go to an public high school after following a specialized program with her background. She must be nervous too!’

‘She’ll be fine,’ Levi huffed again. ‘She’s tough.’

‘Yeah, who’s fault is that and taught her martial arts?’ Erwin sneered not so amused. Levi’s corners of his lips curled upwards, not saying a word.   

They all stopped their bickering when a pair of soft knocks interrupted them and the door slowly opened, revealing a young woman with H/C hair and sparkling E/C eyes. She smiled happily seeing everyone in the room and before she could open her mouth, she was pulled into an bone crushing bear hug by Hange who was squealing like a five year old. Eventually, Levi managed to pry Hange off her and he, Hange and Miche left the room to give Erwin some time with his daughter. They all wished her good luck on her first school day and when the door of the office closed, a silence fell between them. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, though. It felt trusted.

‘I ran into Mr. Zackly on the way, he wished me good luck too for today.’ Y/N suddenly piped up, making her way over to the desk where Erwin was sitting. He hummed and stood up, walking around his desk to stand in front of her. ‘Everyone knows today is your first day of school, thanks to Hange.. How are you feeling?’

‘I’m excited but also nervous..’ She gazed at her feet, smiling shyly. ‘But I really looked forward to this day, so I can’t complain.’

Erwin placed his large hands on her shoulders, smiling proudly at her. ‘I know you’ll be fine, sweetheart. You’ll make a lot of friends and if anyone gives you any trouble, I’ll tell Levi.’ She giggled at that and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him for comfort. Erwin sighed contentedly and gave her a firm squeeze before he let go off her. ‘You got everything? Your laptop? Cellphone? My number is in there, right? Your books? Don’t forget a pe-’

‘I’m fine, I got everything, really.’ Y/N interrupted him rather amused, hoping to ease his nerves, even for a bit. ‘I’ll call you when something’s up, okay?’

‘Yeah, please do so your old man can go through the day easily.’ Erwin led her to the door and gave her one more encouraging smile, pecking her forehead and wishing her good luck. Her happy smile was all he needed to see to make him feel at ease. She looked up at him with those big, curious E/C eyes like she had done since he had first met her, her smile beaming. ‘Thanks for everything..

 _Dad_.’


	15. Bertolt x Reader x Reiner (Modern AU!) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Reiner and Bertolt look back at the moment they have fallen for you. Little do they know you also have been keeping a secret for them. ___

_ Three months ago. _

_ Reiner’s Pov: _

I huffed annoyed while opening the door more forcefully then normal and slammed it open. Y/N sat on the sofa and visibly startled from my outburst with the door. If it had been any other day, it would have been funny as hell, but today it couldn’t amuse me in the slightest. I threw my keys on the cupboard next to the door and angrily peeled off my jacket. Without a word, I tossed it on the backseat of the sofa and walked toward my room, angrily slamming the door behind me. I shouldn’t take my anger out on my roommates, especially not Y/N but today had been such a shitty day, I was full of rage and disappointment. I let myself fall flat onto my bed and buried my head in my pillow, groaning loudly into it.

It felt like I had been laying there for hours, but I think it had only been a few minutes. Nonetheless, my anger had died down a bit and I turned my head to the side when I heard the door opening carefully. Light footsteps made their way towards my bed and my gaze crossed Y/N’s when she bend down. She gave me a smile and leaned her arms on the edge of my bed, letting her head rest on it. ‘What happened, Reiner?’

I sighed deeply and buried my face into my pillow again, mumbling some curse words. She patiently waited for me to calm down again and when I did, I turned my head again. She was still smiling at me, hoping I would notice I could trust her and she didn’t want to push me. I gave her a small smile in return, thankful for het comprehension.

‘I lost my job.’

‘What? Why?’ Her eyes widened and she seemed seemingly shocked. Just as I was when they told me my contract wasn’t going to be extended. I shrugged and pouted, feeling like a used dishcloth, tossed aside. I suddenly felt something warm on my head and some stroking through my hair. I saw Y/N had extended her hand and was caressing me. For a second, I thought it would be weird or awkward, but it felt so nice, I let those thoughts slide and let her continue. I even closed my eyes and hummed, enjoying the touch. ‘It’s going to be okay, Reiner,’ She softly said after a while, never stopping the stroking of my head and neck. ‘You’ll find a new job. Bertolt and I will help you, don’t worry. I know it really sucks right now and you didn’t deserve this after all your hard work, but it’ll be all right.’

‘I still have to pay rent and stuff..’ I mumbled with my eyes still closed, hoping she wouldn’t stop, but luckily, she didn’t. ‘We’ll help you with that, Reiner. Don’t worry. It’s not like we’re going to kick you out or anything, silly. It wouldn’t be complete without you.’ I opened my eyes when she said that and looked at her curiously, my lips in a straight line. ‘What do you mean?’ She stopped her caressing but let her hand rest on my head. She seemed surprised by my question, not realizing I really didn’t understand what she meant. ‘Well, I haven’t been here for long.. But you guys made me feel at home the moment I walked through that door,’ she explained with an sincere, almost thankful smile. ‘I really enjoy spending time with both of you. You’re always so funny and energetic, you always make me laugh with your silly jokes and stories. It would become quite boring if you weren’t around, Reiner. I enjoy your presence a lot.’

I blinked a few times and in the meantime, she started stroking my hair again, letting her delicate fingers slide through my blond locks. Her little smile never left her soft looking, pink lips and for the first time since I met her, I realized just how _beautiful_ she is. I swallowed thickly and closed my eyes again, I could feel the blush on my cheeks, I just prayed to God she wouldn’t notice.

‘Thanks.. Y/n. For your kind words. I.. needed that.’ I mumbled, enjoying her touch even more than a minute ago. ‘I meant every word,’ she said and I could hear she was smiling even brighter. ‘But you’re welcome.’

We stayed like that for a while. I never moved too much, hoping she would never stop touching me and we fell into an comfortable silence. I looked at her through my eyelashes, without her noticing and studied her facial features. Her pretty, E/C orbs, her beautiful, wavy, H/C hair, those delicate looking lips, her perfectly formed, porcelain skin. She was just _perfect_. How haven’t I noticed that before?

As of that moment, I knew I had fallen for her.   

_ Bertolt’s Pov: _

I felt for Reiner when he told me he lost his job when I arrived home. Y/N had already calmed him down a lot with her kind words, so I was glad he was doing a bit better and stayed positive. He would find something else, I was sure of that, he just needed to see that for himself. Reiner could be a cunning guy, with his words and jokes, he would land another job easily.

We ordered some food that night and watched TV, we laughed together and made jokes, mostly Reiner did and both me and Y/N shared an look that wordlessly said we were relieved he was doing better already.

The next day, both me and Y/N had classes together so Reiner decided to visit his mother. He hadn’t seen her for a while and he could take his mind off of the bad news. When me and Y/N arrived home in the afternoon, we decided to surprise Reiner with an self-made dinner, so we did some grocery shopping together and started out planned out meal in the kitchen. While I was chopping some vegetables, she was collecting all the other ingredients we needed while humming a song. I smiled at her when I heard her humming and she caught me staring at her. I, of course, turned bright red because of that. ‘You’re not making fun of me, right?’

‘W-what? No, of course not!’ She giggled when she saw my flustered state and laid her hand on my arm. ‘I was just teasing you, Bertl.’ She said playfully, before putting some spices in an bowl and started mixing them together with some olive oil. Some of the herbs’ smell were caught in my nostrils and I sneezed several times. She gave me a look of worry. ‘Looks like someone has an allergy.’

‘No, no,’ I waved my hand dismissively while smiling at her kindly. ‘I just don’t handle spices that well, is all. I’m not allergic.’

‘You sure? Otherwise I’ll move to the dining table if that’s better?’ She offered kindly, her E/C orbs looking at me with worry. I shook my head and kept smiling. ‘No need.’ A weird feeling fell over me and I suddenly craved for her to be near me. The thought of her moving away from me, even a few steps, didn’t appeal to me. She continued but put the bowl a bit more to the left, away from me. It always occurred to me how concerned and kind she was towards me, it didn’t feel like she took pity on me or anything, it seemed she’s genuinely worried about me sometimes.

‘Hopefully Reiner will feel better after this meal we make.’ She piped up. I nodded in agreement with her and turned to look at her, but forgot I was still busy with chopping the vegetables, thus I cut my finger. I hissed when a sharp pain shot through it and saw some blood dripping out already. Before I could react myself, Y/N had taken a washcloth, drenched it in water and grabbed my hand, holding it above the sink. She carefully started dabbing the wound to absorb the blood into the cloth and washed the trail of the iron liquid that started dripping down my fingers. But I wasn’t focusing on the blood or the cut, I could only think about how soft her hands were, how delicate they treated me. I didn’t move an inch but turned my gaze to her face. She was clearly focusing, hoping to not hurt me in the process and all the while, the tip of her tongue stuck out while doing do. I felt the heat rush to my face and sweat started to form in my neck and on my forehead. Curse my anxiousness. I could only hope the wound would bleed forever.

After thoroughly cleaning the wound, she told me to stay put while she grabbed some band aid from the bathroom. When I told her it wasn’t needed, she send me a playful glare while wrapping the band aid around the cut. ‘There!’ She chirped when she was done. ‘Now you better be careful from now on, Bertolt. Otherwise I have to nurse you through dinner.’ She playfully winked at me. I was slightly tempted to grab the knife and stab it a few times into my hand, but I didn’t.

‘Does is hurt?’ She asked, still concerned. ‘No, it’s fine. It stings a bit but it’ll be better. Thanks, Y/N.’ I said while rubbing the sore spot with my other hand. She hummed and suddenly took my wounded hand into hers, before she planted a kiss on the sore spot. I thanked the heavens the band aid was small and her upper lip touched my skin which burned even more than the painful spot which I just cut. ‘It should heal faster that way!’ She said with a big, joyful smile, before she continued like nothing happened.

It took me a long time before the heat in my face had cooled down and when she didn’t look, I touched the holy spot she touched with her pink lips. It wasn’t the brightest idea since the heat rushed back in a second when I did that and I knew why I was behaving the way I was.

I knew I had fallen for her.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

_ Present. _

You looked from the one male to the other, your mouth hanging open and desperately finding the words to speak. Reiner had his arms folded while he glared at Bertolt, while the latter kept his gaze to the ground, his hands still clenched into fists and when looking closely, he was trembling.

‘Why are you two fighting because of _me_?’ You finally asked, but your voice had died down from before. A fallen needle could be heard at the moment. ‘Did I.. do something wrong?’

There was a long silence, before Reiner stifled a chuckle. You were surprised by his reaction and even Bertolt looked up rather confused. ‘You really are a bit naïve, huh?’

You furrowed your eyebrows at that. ‘What’s that supposed to mean, Reiner? This isn’t funny!’

‘You really have no clue what I meant when I said we were fighting because of you? _Really_?’ He challenged you, his tone might have been somewhat playful, but you didn’t miss the accusing tone in it as well.

‘It’s not her fault.’ Bertolt spoke, clearly agitated by Reiner’s lack of compassion. ‘You’re just pissed off because your overrated pride got hurt.’

‘You better shut your mo-’

‘STOP! God dammit, you two!’ You scolded, halting Reiner to lunge at Bertolt once again. The two men didn’t move any further, but kept glaring at each other, the tense air was thickening. You stood between the men, your figure was trembling as well and your heart was beating rapidly. You were scared to death they would continue their fight and that even _you_ couldn’t stop them, you didn’t even want to think about the consequences.

‘If this is really the case as you say it is,’ you said with a big lump in your throat. The two men’s eyes widened, both hearing clearly how croaked your voice had suddenly become. ‘Then I’ll leave.’

You walked away from them, hoping they wouldn’t spot the tears that started streaming down. You quickly covered your mouth to stifle a sob and made a beeline to the bathroom. But you were stopped in your tracks when a strong hand grabbed your upper arm and pulled you back. ‘Y/N, stop.’ Reiner softly said when you tried to wiggle yourself out of his grip. You didn’t see it due to your own tears but Reiner looked devastated, seeing you this upset. He gave your arm a yank and you bumped into his broad torso. He wrapped his arms around you and while you still tried to break free, you started sobbing uncontrollably and eventually let him embrace you.  

Reiner stroked your back and hair and tried comforting you by saying soothing words, apologizing and reassuring you. After a while, your sobbing had died down and you pulled away from the broad blond. A look of hurt crossed his eyes when he saw your tearstained face and bloodshot orbs. ‘Y/N.. I- _We’re_ sorry..’  He took your hands in his but you didn’t meet his concerned gaze, instead it was focused on the ground.  Reiner sighed through his nose and guided you back into the living room, ushering you to sit down on the sofa. You compelled and in front of you stood  glass of water with some aspirin next to it. Bertolt sat on your other side, worried and also guilt struck. He took your other hand in his and stroked it with his thumb, saying how sorry he was.

Reiner offered you a napkin to dry your stained tears which you gratefully took. You downed the glass of water in one go with the aspirin and took a few deep breaths before speaking. ‘I-I’m not g-going to be t-that person that s-stands b-between your f-friendship.’

Reiner sat on your right and leaned forward, his hand pressed against his forehead. ‘Y/N, we-we should’ve never let it come this far. But we both agree that we don’t want to lose you as our friend or roommate. This isn’t worth it.’ Bertolt nodded in agreement, still holding your hand in his large one. ‘We never intended to hurt you..’ Bertolt added, his voice soft and full of compassion. You bit your lip and gave a nod, understanding what they said. ‘B-but how is this going to work? I don’t want you two to fight or anything.’

‘We won’t. We promise. Like I said, this isn’t worth it. We don’t want to lose you and neither our friendship.’ Reiner said, tucking a lost strand of your hair behind your ear. ‘Can you forgive us for our childish behavior and stay? Please?’

‘I-I don’t want to go either.. But.. I don’t think it will be possible to s-stay.’ You softly admitted. Both boys gave you a questioning look. ‘What do you mean?’ Bertolt asked, rubbing your hand in the meantime. You let out a deep sigh, biting your lip to prevent it from quivering. ‘Y-you’re not the only one.. who has been dealing with these.. feelings.’

 Reiner and Bertolt both shared a look, before they fully turned their attention to you. ‘Y-you mean..?’ Reiner hesitantly asked, but when you nodded, Bertolt almost gasped for air and Reiner smacked his hand against his forehead. ‘Well.. damn..’

‘I’m sorry!’ You almost started whimpering again, but Bertolt wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you against his chest, shushing you and telling you it’s okay. It stayed like that for a long while, you let out a few tears and even started to feel drowsy in Bertolt’s arms. The tall boy kept stroking your back to comfort you and you felt his heartbeat racing in his chest. Reiner kept quiet, letting his head rest in the palm of his hand while thinking things over. Somehow, it didn’t feel awkward and yet it did.

‘If you..’ Reiner suddenly started quietly, still not moving an inch. He eventually sighed deeply and folded his hands in between his legs, his eyes focused on the ground. ‘If you have feelings for Bertolt.. I won’t stand in your way.’

You pulled back from Bertolt and turned around with widened eyes, shocked by Reiner’s words. He looked at you from the corner of his eyes and gave you a small smile. ‘I mean it.’

Bertolt took your hand in his clammy one again and smiled down at you as well when you turned around to him. ‘If-if you on the other hand have feelings for Reiner, then-then I won’t stand in the way either.’

You visibly gulped and looked from the blond to the brunette, lost for words. Reiner took your other hand in his and gave you an encouraging squeeze. ‘We just want you to be happy, is all. I’ll admit, it might be a bit hard in the beginning, but as long as you are happy, I’m okay with that.’

‘S-same.’ Bertolt added softly. ‘We shouldn’t decide for you.’

You felt Reiner’s strong hand squeezing your small one, his golden orbs looking at you figure curiously and determined, but his small yet handsome smile made you feel reassured.

You also felt Bertolt’s rather clammy but large hand wrapped around yours, his olive green eyes switching between you and the ground nervously. Every time you met his gaze, he gave you a smile that made you feel comforted.

You held both hands in your grip and blinked the last restraints of your tears away. ‘I won’t continue with this if it will damage your friendship. Promise me that your friendship comes first.’

Reiner and Bertolt shared a look again. After a long time, it wasn’t  a look of spite or jealousy, it was one of regret. Wordlessly, the two friends told each other how sorry they were for their behavior and answered simultaneously.

‘ _Promise_.’

You looked from one man to the other and your heart started to beat violently.

‘So,’ Reiner started, his hand still holding yours. Bertolt squeezed your other hand again.

‘Who is it?’


	16. (Punk!)Levi x (Popular!)Reader (High School AU!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You and Krista are popular cheerleaders at your school, excited about the last football game of the year. Tradition at your school is that the boys give a ribbon with their name on it to their interest, inviting them to the game as a night out. Things become rather weird when Reiner asks you to the game instead of Krista and no one seems to ask your best friend. And why does the intimidating upper class guy keeps staring at you? ___

You cheered along with your friend Krista next to you as you both ended your dance routine for the upcoming game. Your skirt floated in the air when you did a flip and landed perfectly on your two feet with your arms raised, Krista mimicking the performance. The whole team started cheering and clapping, congratulating the both of you of actually performing the difficult dance and ending it perfectly.

‘I can’t wait for the game this week and show everyone what we can do!’ Krista chirped excitedly, her blond hair dancing up and down with her as she jumped from excitement. You chuckled and nodded in agreement with her. It was a good thing Krista was the head cheerleader of the team, since everyone loved her and she was such an inspiration to all, always smiling and happy. You were very lucky to have her as your best friend and companion cheerleader. ‘I’m excited too! Maybe if we make an impression, we could actually compete with our team.’ You said dreamy, Krista agreeing with you completely. She however was looking towards the tribune and waving at some admirers of hers, mostly college boys or the football players who had been looking at the practice dance to see Krista perform. You shook your head in mock defeat, ruffling Krista’s blond hair. ‘Can’t get enough of all the attention, huh?’

‘Stop it,’ she playfully pushed you away but her cheeks became rosy. ‘I just want to be nice to them.’

‘Sure.. I’ll bet you get a lot of ribbons this week.’ You playfully teased her back, to which she giggled but couldn’t hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks. Ah yes, the ribbons. A tradition at your school where at every last football game of the schoolyear the boys would give the girls a matching ribbon with their name on it. If accepted, the girl would wear the ribbon during the game proudly and usually something romantic would evolve as a result. It was almost like giving a red rose on Valentine’s day to your crush kind of thing, but it had a nice ring to it. The last chance to tell the person you like how you feel about them. 

‘I’ll bet you’ll get a ribbon too..’ Krista suddenly chirped, bouncing on her two feet while holding her hands behind her back. She eyed you mischievously, troubled with holding her laughter when she saw your glare. ‘I don’t want to be rude, but out of us two everyone picks you.’

‘That is NOT true!’ Krista protested angrily as far as she could get angry, her cheeks were puffed and she pouted which made her even cuter. From the corner of your eyes you could see a lot of guys actually drooling all over her, her acting like this. But you couldn’t help it, you loved teasing your friend, even though it sometimes annoyed you how obvious the guys were. ‘Who are you hoping to get a ribbon from, now that you mention it?’ You asked with a smirk, enjoying her widened eyes and the blush that became darker than before. She quickly turned her back towards you, mumbling some excuses. ‘Oh? So there is someone who _you_ are actually interested in!’ You chirped, clapping your hands together, mimicking her from a minute ago.

‘Stop it!’ she squealed, placing her hands over her fiery red cheeks. ‘Y-you’re embarrassing me!’ You couldn’t help but to laugh out loud, seeing her react like this before you patted her back. ‘I’m just teasing, but you are going to tell me who it is soon, right?’

‘M-maybe.’ She answered timidly, her cheeks still rosy. When the rest of the cheerleading group started to walk away from the fields, clearing it for the football players to practice, you and Krista followed suit, the blond still embarrassed and trying to talk about anything else. You smiled at her while listening, but your attention was caught by someone staring intensely at you.

Every time at the same place, when you were done with practicing cheerleading, he would stand there, staring. At first, it scared the living hell out of you. The guy in question was an quite popular upperclassman, but known for his intimidating appearance. Intimidating was putting it lightly, according to you. The raven-haired had tattoo’s on both sides of his arm, fully covered and some even came from underneath his shirt up to his neck. His look was deadly itself and he always wears torn, dark clothes. Adding the cigarette he’s always puffing at to make the look complete. His grey hues were always focused on you. At first you thought he was also interested in Krista, but after some time, you started to notice he was looking solely at you. The man never spoke a word to you, nor did he ever approach you or popped up anywhere else in the school, always after practicing he would pop up at the same place, and stared. It still send a shiver down your spine when his gaze crossed yours. You quickly turned away and Krista noticed your behavior, sensing the awkwardness.

‘He’s there again, isn’t he?’ She asked, looking past you to the said man. She furrowed her eyebrows and pouted. ‘What does he want?’

‘I-I don’t know. I don’t even know who he is. He kind a creeps me out, to be honest.’ You admitted, not daring to look in the direction of the said guy but you could practically feel his stare on you. Every step you took was followed by him.

‘We should confront him.’ Krista said in all seriousness, you stifled a laugh when you saw her furrowed eyebrows. ‘Yeah and what are we going to say again?’

‘Still, he doesn’t have to be such a creepy stalker!’ Your best friend argued, glaring at the said male but he didn’t even took one second to swift his gaze from you to her. You shrugged, not daring to look at the direction of the male. ‘If it’s just after practice and he doesn’t bother me, I’m fine.’

Krista was ready to argue further but both you and her were stopped in your tracks when someone blocked your path. You both looked up and Krista smiled at the culprit, as did you. ‘Hi Reiner,’ She chirped. ‘How are you?’

‘I’m good. That was some nice practice, ladies.’ The blond said with a smug grin on his face, folding his broad arms. ‘Mind if I borrow Y/N for a minute?’

Both you and Krista shared a look of confusion, before the petite blond nodded her head and walked along, saying she would meet you in the next class. ‘So, what’s up, Reiner?’ You asked, still confused what this could be about. The blond still wore his smug smirk, his golden orbs taking your entire figure in. ‘Did you already got a ribbon?’

‘Eh, what’s it to you?’ You asked rather defensive, you were fine with Krista teasing you but someone like Reiner making fun of you wasn’t something you would approve off. He started chuckling and waved both his hands in a dismissive manner. ‘I didn’t mean it like that, I was just curious, you know?’

‘Well, no, I don’t have one. But if you want to give your ribbon to Krista, she still doesn’t have one either. You might want to hurry, though.’ You said matter of fact. You knew Reiner had a thing for Krista, like most males in your year did so it didn’t surprise you they would try to pry some information from you. Reiner placed his hands on his hips and his grin returned. ‘I actually wanted to give it to you.’

Your eyes widened in disbelief and your mouth parted slightly. ‘M-me? Why?’ The blond started chuckling again, his golden hues sparkling. ‘Why not? You’re hot. I had my eye on you for a while now, I would love for you to wear the ribbon during the upcoming game.’ Reiner stuffed his hand in his pocket before he made a blue ribbon appear, his name proudly written on it. You looked from the ribbon to him, your eyebrows raised and still feeling confused. ‘B-but I thought you liked Krista?’

‘Nah, you’re more my type.’

You started twirling your hands, your cheeks were reddened and you started shifting your gaze from one point to another, anywhere but him. Was he serious? ‘I-I don’t kn-’

‘Look, I’m not saying it will happen, but think about if no one gives you a ribbon this week and Krista gets so many. You wouldn’t want that, would you?’ Reiner interrupted, his voice suddenly turning a bit demanding. ‘Besides, you’re not going to get a better choice than me, obviously.’

‘Gee, thanks.’ You deadpanned, suddenly feeling rather discouraged than flattered being asked to the game with Reiner. The blond smiled again, rather amused. ‘Why don’t you think about it? We still have a few days, if no one asks you the upcoming days, you’ll wear my ribbon. How’s that sound?’

You blinked a few times, letting the words sink in before you furrowed your eyebrows in anger. ‘Seriously? You’re rather rude, you know that right?’

‘Look, I’m just trying to help, okay? Trust me, you’ll see this week.’ Reiner said, his chest puffing out rather obvious and his smug grin started to annoy you. ‘Think about it, babe.’ He quickly stroked his finger across your cheek, before you pulled away with a disgusted look, to which the broad blond laughed and walked away from you. You stood on the spot where you were left for a solid minute, still processing what just happened. After snapping out of your gaze, you turned your head and noticed the upper class guy was gone already. What a weird day.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

‘He said _what_?!’ Krista angrily yelled, as far you could call it yelling. Her blond hair was dancing furiously around her while she shook her head. ‘Don’t listen to him, Y/N. I’m sure someone will give you a ribbon! The nerve of him!’

‘It’s fine. I think he was just playing around, you know how Reiner can be.’ You said with a dismissive hand gesture, leaning your head on the other.

‘Still, it’s rude!’ Krista mumbled while taking little bites from her sandwich. While gazing behind Krista, you saw several guys looking behind them and drooling all over the attractive blond, pointing and gesturing. You rolled your eyes, it was going to be a long week.

‘Aren’t you going to eat?’ Krista suddenly asked, seeing your lonely sandwich on the plate in front of you, untouched. You shrugged. ‘Not that hungry.’

‘Y/N, don’t let him get to you. Besides, I’m sure Marco is going to ask you.’ Krista suddenly piped up, smiling encouraging at you. You also had heard rumors your classmate Marco was going to give his ribbon to you, but he had yet to make a move. His best friend Jean had been a bit too loud about who Marco should give his ribbon to, resulting it being heard by a lot of your classmates.  

Both you and Marco had been classmates for 2 years now and although you guys never dated or were that close, there was always a little spark between you two. Whenever you talked to him, you always felt embarrassed and shy and you didn’t miss his rosy cheeks and the awkward rubbing of his neck whenever he talks to you.

‘Hmm, maybe. I wouldn’t say no to Marco, though.’

‘There you go!’ Krista happily said. I’m sure he’s planning on how to ask you. I’m so excited!’ You smiled at the happy blond, her contagious smile always got the better of you.

After a while, the bell rung and both you and Krista cleaned up the trays and made way to your next class. Krista excused herself to go to the bathroom while you waited outside for her. A lot of students passed and some greeted you or complimented you for the performance you and Krista showed earlier today. What you didn’t expect, was a certain male that suddenly stood in front of you.

You visibly flinched when you realized who he was and your eyes widened. His stare was even more intimidating up close. ‘W-what do you w-’

‘Use your head.’ The male suddenly said, his voice just as bored and monotone as he appeared to be. ‘What?’ You asked but the raven haired had turned around and was ready to leave already. ‘W-wait!’ You yelled but he never did and turned the corner, leaving your eyesight.

Seriously, what the hell?

‘Who are you yelling at, Y/N?’ Krista asked who just came out of the bathroom, looking around the empty hallway. ‘It was that guy, Krista! That guy that always stares after our performances! He was here!’  

‘Are you for real? Did he say something?’ Her eyes were just as widened as yours. Despite her height, she placed both her tiny hands on your shoulders and shook you.

 ‘Y-yeah, he said something odd. “Use your head”.’ You sheepishly explained, it sounding even weirder when said out loud.

‘What? Use your head? What does that mean?’

‘Beats me.’

Krista huffed as you both made your way to your classroom. She kept babbling about what it could mean and how weird this day was. You certainly agreed with her, but kept thinking about what the man said. Did he actually mean something or was he just messing with you? Your head was spinning and you decided to let it go for the rest of the day. Tomorrow would be a new day and this one long forgotten. Hopefully.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

The next school day you and Krista sat together in the class room while waiting for the teacher to arrive and start your first class of the day. Krista had asked about the upper class man but you hadn’t seen nor spoken to him and honestly, you just wanted to forget all the weird things from yesterday. Reiner had given you a wink when you walked past him this morning in one off the hallways, but you decided to ignore him, not in the mood to deal with his bullshit as well.

‘Oh, look who it is!’ Krista suddenly chirped with an subdued voice, nudging your shoulder. You looked up and saw Jean entering the classroom with Marco on his trail. The freckled boy wore his signature smile and greeted almost everyone in the classroom. His gaze turned to you and when he crossed yours and you were ready to wave at him, he turned his head as quickly as possible and took a seat next to Jean. Even Krista looked bewildered from Marco’s behavior. ‘What was _that_?’

‘I.. don’t know?’ You answered in all confusion. Sure, Marco and you didn’t talk all the time but the freckled boy was kind enough to almost everyone to greet them and make small talk, especially you. So why the cold shoulder?

‘I bet he’s just nervous to ask you for the game.’ Krista tried cheering you up, but you could heard the hesitant edges around what she said. You sighed deeply and when the teacher entered and started the class, you decided to just focus on the subject of today.

After a long hour and failing to actually pay attention to the teacher, the bell rung and everyone started packing their books and backpacks. You also quickly stuffed your bag with your stuff and left the classroom as fast as you could since Marco had been even faster. The dark-haired boy couldn’t wait to get out of the classroom it seems. Krista called after you but you simply pointed at the door, hoping she would get the hint. When you left the classroom, Marco was walking in the hallway along with Jean, chatting about what not, seemingly forgotten how rudely he had treated you. You dashed forwards and luckily because off all the students roaming around, Marco didn’t hear you coming.

When you reached him, you tapped his shoulder, making the freckled boy turn around with a smile, but when he noticed it was you, his smile disappeared and he seemed shocked. ‘Y-Y/N?’

‘Marco, hey. Is everything all right?’ You asked with concern, of course having noticed how he did a hundred and eighty on you just now. ‘F-fine.’ Marco answered and gazed at the ground, never meeting your concerned one.

‘Are you sure? You seem a bit o-’

‘Look, Y/N. Just back off, okay?’ Jean suddenly started mingling in the conversation, taking a step forwards and slightly pushing you away with one hand. His tone was demanding and his glare was almost threatening. You never really were fond of Jean but the two of you treated each other with respect, at least until now.

‘W-what? What the hell is your problem? Why are you making it look I did something to Marco?’ You snapped at Jean, angrily pushing his hand away which rested on your shoulder. ‘Just back off!’ The tall boy snapped back at you, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. He placed his hand on Marco’s shoulder and pushed him along with him, away from you. ‘Let’s go, Marco.’

Some students who walked past you turned around to see what all the commotion was about, especially when Jean raised his voice, but none gave it much thought. You on the other hand, still stood on the same spot, flabbergasted. It wasn’t long before Krista stood by your side, asking what had happened.

‘I don’t know what’s going on.. Marco suddenly doesn’t want to speak to me and Jean got really pissed at me. Did I.. do something wrong?’ You didn’t know if you were asking this question to yourself or Krista, but neither of you had an answer. ‘I don’t understand either, Y/N. Marco is usually really nice to everyone.’ Krista noticed the tears that started to well up in your eyes and wrapped her arms around you, stroking your back and hair for comfort. ‘It’s going to be all right, it’s probably just a misunderstanding.’

‘Yeah.’ You sniffled, pushing the tears away and giving Krista a sad but thankful smile. ‘Enough about this. Have you gotten any ribbons yet?’

To your surprise, the blond shook her head. ‘No, nothing. Maybe no one wants to go with me?’ This earned a proper chuckle from you but Krista just raised her eyebrows at you, honestly surprised. ‘Come on, Krista. You know half our class wants to go with you. Stop being so modest!’ Krista pouted at that, before she gave you a playful shove. 

‘Hey Y/N.’ A husky voice made both of you turn to where the sound was coming from. You groaned when you saw it was Reiner, to which Krista nudged her elbow in your side. ‘Hi.’ You said casually, ready to walk past him, but he was quick to talk. ‘Have you thought about my proposal yet?’

‘Yeah, I don’t know, Reiner. Maybe I’ll go with someone else.’

‘Oh? Who asked you?’ Reiner asked playful, but his tone was also slightly mocking, at least to you. You sometimes wished Krista wouldn’t see just all the good from people. You sighed and shook your head. ‘No one, but that’s not the issue here.’ Your tone was rather harsh but you just didn’t want to deal with all this nonsense.

‘Well, no problem. My offer still stands. See ya!’ Reiner said cheerful, completely ignoring the fact you just told him you didn’t want to go with him nor did he address your snappy tone. He gave you both a friendly wave before he left, making you groan even louder. ‘You know, you shouldn’t be so rude to people, Y/N.’

Oh no, not her too..

Krista’s slightly accusing tone _and_ glare was something you _really_ weren’t in the mood for. ‘Yesterday you agreed with me that Reiner treated me rudely and now I’m the bad one?’ You asked with slight sarcasm, annoyed by anyone at this point. She didn’t answer but decided to give you the silent treatment, which was even worse.

The next class, she continued not speaking to you while Marco sat on the other side of the room, as far away possible from you, making your mood even more sour than it already was. After the class ended, you had no idea what the topic of today was, you left the classroom without telling Krista goodbye or where you were going and made a beeline to the training fields. You needed to clear your head and a cafeteria full of annoying students wasn’t going to help. When entering the fields, you spotted the football players who just ended their training, leaving the fields which was perfect so you could pick a nice, quiet spot and relax all on your own. You hoped to avoid Reiner when you spotted him walking alongside his teammates but unfortunately, he saw you and his smug grin was back in an instant before he winked at you. You couldn’t resist rolling your eyes and ignored the cocky male.

Plopping down on the grass, you let out a deep sigh of relief and took a few more breaths to calm your racing mind. How could everything become such a mess in a matter of two days? You still couldn’t wrap your head around it and what is worse, the game was in a few days so everyone was talking about it as well, no escaping from it for the next days. You let yourself fall back onto the grass, spread out like a starfish and gazed up at the sky, enjoying the warmth of the sun but the sunrays were suddenly blocked, making a dark shadow fall over you. Annoyed as you already were, you shot up, ready to scold at whoever was blocking you from some warmth, but your eyes widened once again when you saw _him_ standing in front of you. _Again_.

For a while, you and the raven-haired stared at each other without speaking, before he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, casually smoking the deadly stick while keeping his stare on you. You had enough.

‘Is there something you want?!’

The gruff male kept staring at you before he blew a puff of the smoke in your direction, making you wave your hand in a pathetic attempt to avoid it. ‘You’re naïve.’

‘Excuse me?’

‘Are you deaf? You’re naïve.’ The man spat, his thin eyebrows furrowing slightly. He rolled his eyes when he saw you looking dumbly at him, before he turned around and left. You quickly shot up and halted him by grabbing his shoulder and facing him, annoying the man greatly since his stare became deadly from that point on. ‘Hold up you! I don’t know who you are but why are you telling me all these stupid things?! I don’t even know you!’ He simply kept staring at you without saying a word, angering you even further. You gritted your teeth and in your anger, you gave him a push, which hardly hurt the man. ‘What do you want?!’

He looked from you to his shoulder where you touched him  and back to you, before he let out a breath through his nose. If you didn’t know any better, it almost seemed he was.. amused?

‘Levi.’

‘What?’

‘My name. It’s Levi, moron.’ The stoic man going by the name of Levi clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes again. He walked passed you without saying another word, leaving you dumbfound again.

‘Don’t you want to know my name?’ You asked him with a raised voice, halting the man once again. He turned his head slightly to let his grey hues fall on your figure again. ‘I already know.’

‘W-what? How?’

‘Yeah, I decided it’s moron.’ The corner of his lips curled upwards for just a millisecond and ever so slightly, but you didn’t miss it and you gritted your teeth in anger. ‘Screw you!’ But Levi had turned around again and left the fields.

You were pretty sure steam was coming out of your ears. ‘Seriously, what the fuck?!’

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

The next day you woke up with another sour mood, irritated by everyone and everything and you still had no clue what was happening.

You decided to text Krista this morning with an apology about your behavior, not in the mood to be in a fight with your best friend and made your way to school, hoping it would be better today. When arrived you walked to your locker, entered the code and opened it to grab some books, before someone crashed into the lockers, making you flinch. ‘Hey there,’ Reiner said with another wink, it took everything you had not to roll your eyes. ‘How are you?’

‘I’m fine, Reiner.’ You said quietly, trying not to sound too harsh. You really weren’t in the mood to talk to him, nor to go to the game with him, but it seems you didn’t have a choice. Not after Marco had clearly been so disinterested all of a sudden. ‘Sorry about yesterday, I had a bad day.’

‘That’s fine, babe,’ You cringed again but kept your smile before the blond continued. ‘Any closer to an answer?’

You kept your fake smile and nodded, making the blond smile with glee. ‘Yeah, I would love to wear your ribbon and go to the game with you.’

‘Cool, I’ll come by your locker at the end of the day to give you my ribbon. Glad you came around, Y/N.’ He said joyful, winking at you once more and leaving. When you were sure he left your eyesight, you rolled your eyes almost to the back of your head and sighed. At least now you had to go to the game and Krista wouldn’t be nagging that she had to go alone. You wondered who she was going with.

When you entered the classroom you saw Krista sitting at yours and her usual spot and she waved at you with a big smile. Looks like she had forgiven you, although she wasn’t the type to stay mad for long anyway. ‘Good morning!’ She chirped before she wrapped her arms around you when you sat next to her, her smile beaming. ‘Morning, Krista. Sorry again about yesterday.’

‘No need, I got your text.’ She said with a smile, her blue eyes sparkling. You returned the smile. ‘I actually talked to Reiner this morning too, I decided to accept his ribbon and go to the game with him.’ Krista clapped her hands in joy, almost squealing from delight. ‘I’m so happy for you!’

‘Yeah,’ you awkwardly rubbed the back of your neck, no way you were telling her you actually just accepted so Krista wouldn’t be mad anymore. ‘You’re  okay with me going with Reiner, though? It was pretty obvious he had a huge thing for you.’

Krista chuckled and waved her hand dismissively. ‘It seems he was more into _you_ , don’t you think? And besides,’ she leaned a bit closer so no one could hear her. ‘He wasn’t really my type anyway but you know me..’

‘I do, you still don’t have the heart to reject someone, huh?’ This time you chuckled, actually really relieved and happy everything was okay again. ‘Speaking of which, who are you going with?’

To your surprise, she shrugged and pouted her lips. ‘No one asked me.’

‘What? Still no one? People have been giving ribbons since last week?’ You said with honest disbelief, your eyes blinking several times. Krista shrugged again and smiled but you knew your best friend longer than that, she was actually hurt and disappointed no one had asked her.

‘Don’t worry, Krista. I am really sure some guys are going to ask you, everyone loves you!’ You tried cheering her up, putting your hands on her shoulders and squeezing them lightly. She smiled thankfully at you and let out a small sigh before nodding. ‘You’re probably right, I’ll let you know immediately if someone asks me.’

After class, Krista went to her extra class for math since she sucked at it and you had an extra hour to spare. You walked up to your locker again to switch books, but were interrupted by a familiar gruff voice. ‘Oi. Moron.’

You turned around quicker than light, your stare deadly and spatting fire at the raven haired male who stood in front of you, looking bored as ever. ‘You again? What do you want _now_?!’

‘You accepted the ribbon, didn’t you?’

‘Wha- are you stalking me now?’

‘You shouldn’t have done that.’

‘What is it to you anyway, Levi?’ You were pretty sure your eyes almost popped out of your eyes. What was this guy’s problem? First he stares at you during your practices without ever uttering a word, followed by some weird advices and now this? ‘Wait a minute, did you..?’

‘Tch. Don’t get any ideas, moron.’

‘Then what are you doing? Seriously, what do you want?’ You started to lose your patience with the man, taking a step closer while keeping your deadly stare focused on him. It didn’t bother him in the slightest since he didn’t move an inch nor did his facial expression changed. ‘I told you before, you’re naïve. Use your head.’

‘Fine, I’ll think about what you said but can you at least tell my _why_ you are doing this? We don’t even know each other.’ You demanded, pressing your finger into his shoulder. Again, the man didn’t flinch but looked slightly disgusted because you touched him. His stare seemed to soften, although for most it wouldn’t look like something changed in his facial features, but you did notice. He removed his stare from you to the side before mumbling. ‘I don’t know.’

You gave him a questionable look, your furrowed eyebrows lessening and tilting your head slightly to the side. This man was a complete mystery. ‘Why so vague? Can’t you just tell me what’s going on?’

This time, his facial features _did_ change and only for the worse. He clicked his tongue, furrowed his eyebrows and practically spat fire at you. It made you shiver to the bone. ‘I told you I don’t know and I don’t care.’ He barked and walked away. You could almost start to keep count how many times this man left you dumbfound.

You shook your head and slowly walked to the cafeteria to spend your time there, waiting for the next class, but Levi’s words never left your head. What in the world did he mean to use your head and that you were naïve? And why was he so angry that you accepted the ribbon? He made it pretty clear he had no intention giving his to you, not that it was allowed for a senior to give his ribbon to a minor, but what could be another reason for him to be so annoyed?

While sitting at one of the tables in the rather quiet cafeteria, you looked around and tried to figure out what Levi meant but your train of thoughts got interrupted when you saw Marco entering, alone. He looked around and his stare landed on you. You didn’t look away or backed down, you simply flashed him a smile and waved at him, hoping he would return the kind gesture without needing to talk to you. Marco seemed to ponder to react, he visibly started trembling and gazed at his feet for a solid minute, before he took a deep breath and was ready to lift his hand to wave back at you. However, before he did and looked up into your direction, his smile faltered as quickly as it appeared and his hand dropped to his side once again, before he turned around and left the cafeteria.

It seems not only Levi left you dumbfound several times already, Marco was getting rather good at it as well. You sighed deeply, disappointed and still confused why Marco was so distant all of a sudden.

‘You okay there?’ A familiar voice spoke while placing his hand on your shoulder, looking down at you with a smile. You didn’t know why, but every time you saw Reiner at your weird moments, he seemed to be more pleased than usual. ‘Yeah, I’m fine. Marco is acting a bit weird lately.’

Reiner hummed and took place across of you at the table. ‘What do you mean? Marco is kind to everyone. Did you do something to him?’

‘No, I did not. Thanks for _that_ assumption.’ You hissed, making the blond chuckle awkwardly and raise his hands defensively. ‘Woah, don’t bite my head off! It’s just weird for Marco to act like that, don’t you think?’

‘Yeah, that’s why I don’t get it. I even heard he wanted to give his ribbon to me for the upcoming game, so that makes his behavior even more weird, right?’ You explained, the blond listening intensely to your story. He pouted his lips and hummed again, rubbing his chin in the process. ‘Don’t get me wrong, Y/N. But Marco being who he is and if that rumor is true, then he has no reason to act like this, right? And there are other rumors going on..’

This piqued your curiosity, so you raised your eyebrows, wordlessly asking for Reiner to continue. The latter sighed and ran a hand across his face. ‘You’re not going to like it though. People are saying you begged Marco to give you his ribbon and when he refused, you got all angry towards him. Running after him and scolding at him.’

‘What? That’s ridiculous! When did I do that?!’

‘Well, yesterday?’

‘That was about something else.’

‘So you’re saying it was coincidence then?’

Your anger suddenly died down and was replaced by actual hurt. Were people really saying these horrible things and actually believing them? With tears in your eyes, you stood up from the table. ‘I-I have to go.’ You softly said and quickly walked away, not in the mood for Reiner to see you this upset. You just didn’t understand, why did this happen? What the hell is going on?

~

The rest of the day went by rather slow. After your talk with Reiner you hid in the toilets for a solid hour to cry your eyes out but ready for the next classes without a trace of the tears that had fallen. Krista had looked worriedly at you when she first glanced at you, but when she saw you smile and chat along with her, she decided to let it slide. You couldn’t wait for this day to end and go home, hoping that tomorrow would _really_ be a better day.

While the day progressed, Krista seemed to give off a rather sad vibe as well and after your last class together, you decided to ask her what was going on.

‘Krista, are you okay? You seem down?’

She looked up while walking alongside you and shrugged again, the corner of her lips curled downwards and her blue eyes didn’t have one twinkle in them. ‘I’m just a bit sad no one asked me.’

‘I still don’t get it, so many guys were talking about asking you! You’ve seen them during practice, right? They were all staring at you.’ You said in disbelief, trying to figure out why no one had asked her. ‘Maybe we should ask one of them about it?’

‘Oh no, please don’t! I don’t want to look desperate..’ Krista pleaded, sighing in defeat. You felt bad for her, still not understanding why no one had asked her yet. ‘Hey, I can go and talk to Reiner to ask if he wants to give his ribbon to someone else. We could so something fun together instead of going to the game?’ You proposed, hoping to cheer her up. She flashed you a small but thankful smile, before shaking her head. ‘No, I want you to go and have fun. Don’t worry about me.’

‘You sure? I don’t really don’t mind.’ You both stopped in front of your locker to get the rest of your books and call it a day, Krista shaking her head, telling you it was okay. ‘Wasn’t Reiner meeting you here at the end of the day?’

‘Yeah,’ you said while looking around and as of cue, seeing the broad guy approaching you. ‘There he is.’

‘Hey there, ladies,’ Reiner started, his smug grin present once again. ‘Got something for you.’ He started digging in his pocket before pulling out the ribbon, giving it you. ‘T-thanks, Reiner.’ You felt awkward since Krista was standing next to you, upset she didn’t receive any ribbons, but when she saw your doubtful look, she smiled at you encouragingly. ‘So, are you excited for the game?’ Reiner asked casually, leaning against the locker. You gave him a nod while entering the code of your locker. ‘Yeah, sure. I’m looking forward to i-’ When your locker opened, a lot off ribbons suddenly fell out onto the ground, all different shapes and colors, brightening up the ground. Students who passed by saw what happened and some stopped to look at what happened. Both you, Reiner and Krista blinked several times before Krista crouched to the ground and picked some up, reading the names of several boys from your year. ‘Why do you have these in your locker, Y/N?’

‘I-I don’t know. I didn’t put them there?’ You said in disbelief, looking from your locker to the ribbons. One of your classmates, a blond boy named Thomas, approached you and grabbed a ribbon of the ground with his name on it. ‘ _You_ took my ribbon? What’s wrong with you?!’ He angrily said. More students started to roam around you, whispering with each other and pointing at you and the ribbons. ‘I-I didn’t take them! I swear I didn’t! I don’t know how they got there!’

To make matters worse, several other classmates recognized their ribbons as well and picked them up from the ground, accusing you of stealing them, so your pleas were fallen on deaf ears. Thomas still stood in front of you, furiously looking at you. ‘I was going to give mine to Krista and it suddenly disappeared from my bag!’

‘Yeah, me too!’

‘I was going to ask Krista as well!’

You felt your heart sink and you started trembling all over. You tried to speak but no words left your lips when everyone started accusing you once more, telling you that they all wanted to give their ribbon to Krista. ‘So you stole everyone’s ribbon’s so Krista would have no date to the game and you could go?’ Reiner suddenly piped up, seemingly agitated as well and believing the accusations. ‘N-no! I di-’

‘That’s messed up, Y/N. First Marco and now this?’ He continued, shaking his head in disbelief. You heard the students started to whisper once more about how you attacked Marco and forced him to go with you. Tears started to well up in your eyes before you turned to Krista, the blond not moving an inch from the spot she stood a minute ago, still holding one of the ribbons. Her eyes were watering as well. ‘Krista, I didn’t do this! I promise you, I didn-’

‘I thought you were my friend.’ She said before tears streamed down her face, her shoulders shaking and she started to sob. The death glares you were receiving became tenfold and some started to yell insults at you, but you didn’t hear them, all you could see was how your best friend was heartbroken by what you supposedly did. Suddenly, Reiner snatched his ribbon from your hands, his eyebrows furrowed and standing in between you and Krista. ‘Come on, you deserve better than this, Krista.’ He hissed towards you, before grabbing the blond girl her arm and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, taking her with him. Others started to leave too but not without looking disgusted at you, insulting you or sending a death glare your way. Within a minute, everyone was gone and you were left all by yourself. The halls became quiet, but after a while, your sobs echoed through them without anyone hearing them.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

Where you hoped the next day would be better, it became even worse than the days before. With the biggest rock in your stomach, you had gone to school and the entire school had heard what you did. No one talked to you but everyone talked _about_ you. It felt horrible walking through the halls while people were staring at you, pointing and whispering. Krista didn’t sit next to you during your classes but as far away from you as possible, not even acknowledging your presence and being protected by Reiner who never left her side. You tried approaching her several times but Reiner’s glare and her hurriedly walking away from you told you enough. After two classes, you couldn’t take it anymore and decided to ditch the rest of the day. You couldn’t handle the stares and the gossiping, everything was one big lie and no one believed you. While the tears kept streaming down you decided to spend your break at the fields and then probably go home without anyone noticing.

Luckily, the fields were as good as empty so you picked a quiet and secluded spot, people were still yelling insults at you when they spotted you, and took place onto the soft grass. Pulling your knees up, you hid your face in between them and started sobbing. You were a mess and had no idea how to fix this. If no one believed you then how were you ever going to make things right with Krista again? Not only did the entire school hate you for what you did, you also lost your best friend.

Your stomach twitched when you heard footsteps approaching and your anger flared up. Couldn’t they leave you alone for just a minute?! ‘Go away!’ You angrily hissed, hoping they would leave you alone and although the footsteps disappeared, you weren’t sure if you were indeed alone. You looked up, not caring how messed up you looked with swollen eyes and run down mascara, but your words got stuck in your throat when you saw Levi standing in front of you. He looked down on you but he didn’t seem angry nor annoyed, he seemed to.. pity you. Which was even worse.

You hid your face in your knees again, your arms wrapped around them. ‘I said to go away!’ You wished your voice didn’t tremble as much as it did, but in all honestly, you were just glad you got some words out. 

Levi however, didn’t leave and crouched down in front of you. He didn’t touch you, but kept his stare on you, which you felt burning on you. ‘What? What do you want, Levi?! Here to tell me how right you were and how stupid and naïve I am?!’ You barked, looking at him once more and gritting your teeth. ‘I don’t need your lectures or your stupid advice which didn’t help at all!’

A silence fell between the two of you, your ranting had worn you out and you even started panting, your energy all dried up form this week’s events. Levi didn’t move but you noticed his whole aura was more approachable than it had ever been.

‘..sorry.’ He muttered.

‘W-what?’

Levi rolled his eyes and clocked his tongue. ‘I said sorry, you fucking moron.’

‘My name isn’t moron, you douchebag! It’s-’

‘Y/N. I know.’

You blinked your tears away and wiped your cheeks, your eyes widened. Levi sighed when he saw your confused stare. ‘Everyone is talking about you.’

‘Oh. Right.’

‘But I already knew your name.’

You stared at him once more. Levi had taken the opportunity to sit in front of you cross legged and lightening a cigarette, while you kept staring at him dumbly. ‘Do you want to hear the truth?’ He asked after smoking almost half the cigarette in silence.

You couldn’t decide if he was honest or not, but since you didn’t have many options at hand, you nodded slowly. ‘One condition,’ Levi said, holding up a finger with his cigarette free hand. ‘You go to the game, with me.’

‘B-but you said you didn’t want to go with me. And a senior can’t ask a minor to wear his ribbon!’ You protested, making the raven haired roll his grey hues once more. The times he had left you flabbergasted were an even amount that you made him roll his eyes at you. ‘There are no actual rules for going with one and I’m not going to give you some dumb ribbon. Do you want to know the truth or not?’

You gazed at the raven haired, your eyes still widened and also still wet from the tears. Did he honestly knew the truth? He wouldn’t have a reason to lie to you but then again, he also doesn’t have a reason to help you. But at this point, you didn’t have a lot of options left, so you gave him a single nod. ‘Okay. I’ll go with you, just tell me the truth.’

Levi immediately ditched his cigarette and took his phone from his pocket, scrolled through it and then gave it to you. A video started to play and for the next few minutes, you could only stare and listen to it agape.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

Friday arrived soon and after two long days at school with a lot of angry staring, insulting and ignoring you were ready to go to the game. You ignored everyone that insulted you and held your head high, praying the days would fly by fast.

Krista still didn’t talk to you nor did she or you get the chance since Reiner wouldn’t leave her side. You heard he had given his ribbon to her to go the game and cheer her up and he was labeled as the kind guy who helped Krista through these hard times. You could almost puke by the overly exaggerated stories, but still ignored them.

You had just changed into some casual clothes at your home and when the doorbell rang, you walked downstairs to open. Levi stood in front of your door, looking bored as ever but you had to admit, he also looked handsome. He wore some black, tight trousers, added with an dark green, short sleeved shirt. Underneath the shirt was a black one which peeked out just above his chest, his tattoos curving over his clavicles. ‘Let’s go.’ He demanded while turning around and walking away, not giving you the chance to properly greet him. You huffed and closed the door before you darted after him. ‘Nice to see you too.’

‘I never said it was nice to see you.’ Levi mumbled, but stared at you from the corner of his eyes when he heard you chuckle. When you noticed him looking, you smiled at him and shrugged. ‘What? I’m starting to understand your humor a bit more.’

‘You think it’s funny?’

‘I think you’re funny sometimes, yeah.’

‘You’re weird.’

‘Says the one who stalked me and then helped me and has developed a whole plan t-’

‘Yeah whatever, shut up, moron.’

You chuckled once more before taking place in his car. The ride didn’t take long but every minute that passed increased your nerves drastically. You started twirling with your hands in your lap, feeling them become sweaty. Levi noticed your nervous behavior. ‘It’s going to be fine.’

‘You think?’ You asked doubtfully, sighing while letting your head hung. ‘What if.. What if people still don’t believe me?’

‘Trust me. It’ll be okay.’ Levi reassured. His tone was calm and even suiting for you. You smiled a small smile. It didn’t subdue your nerves at all but knowing you at least have someone at your side made you happy. Even if this person was the stoic, raven-haired man who insulted everything that moved.

After a short while, Levi parked his car in the parking lot of the sporting stadium in town. Because this was the last big game of the year, the schools always held the game in an official stadium for an ultimate experience for all the students. It was crowded and when you started recognizing people, you started to tremble. You slowly got out of the car and walked alongside Levi to the entrance of the stadium. Some students recognized you as well and started pointing and whispering. It did occur to you no one insulted you nor did they came near you, it must had something to do with Levi you guessed. You remembered he scared the shit out of you as well the first times you saw him.

‘Don’t mind them.’ Levi barked when he saw you nervously looking around, which made you flinch because his tone was rather harsh. ‘S-sorry. I’m just nervous.’ Levi clicked his tongue before he harshly grabbed your hand and held it in his, his eyebrows furrowed and teeth gritted. ‘I told you, don’t be.’ You felt your cheeks redden when he didn’t let go of your hand and walked you to the tribunes to take a seat.

It didn’t take long for the entire stadium to be filled with almost your entire school and the rival one and after a while, you saw Krista entering the stadium as well. She was in the company of a lot of classmates of you and hers, mostly boys, but she didn’t smile nor did she seem to be excited about the game. When she looked around, her blue orbs landed on you. She blinked and for a split second you could’ve sworn she smiled, but before she or you could react, Reiner stood next to her, already ready in his uniform for the big game and demanded her attention, away from you. You felt the anger rise and balled your fists painfully until your knuckles became white but your grip lessened when Levi placed his hand on one of yours. ‘Patience.’ 

It didn’t take long before the players and cheerleaders where called upon and the game was about to start. Because of the accusations you were disbanded from the cheerleading group and not allowed to participate during the game. You would be lying if you said it didn’t hurt seeing your entire team together, ready to perform and have a good time.

The first half of the game was exciting and your school was on lead, making the crowd cheer like crazy. People were screaming, dancing and jumping around and if all that crazy shit didn’t happen this last week, you’d been just as excited. You saw a lot of students wearing ribbons and enjoying themselves with their friends or dates. How you had looked forward to this evening with Krista and now the two of you weren’t even talking. Every now and then you saw her blond hair popping up during their routines but she still didn’t seem to be having a good time. She didn’t clap nor smiled like the other cheerleaders were doing.  

After half an hour, the first half ended and with your school on lead it already became a party on the tribunes. The football players secluded themselves on the sidelines to drink and rest while the cheerleaders performed some dancing routines. After that, a car with four large screens on top entered the field and stopped in the middle so everyone could have a good view. The headmaster of your school entered the fields as well to make a speech about what a great year it has been and a lot more stuff that didn’t interest you. Some pictures where shown on the screens from events of the last year and honorable students that were mentioned. You sighed and ran a hand through your hair. ‘Levi, when am I going to be able to show Krista what happened? She won’t even come near me, not when that _jackass_ is near her all the time.’

You turned to look at Levi and to your big surprise, he was smirking. When he saw you looking, he simply pointed at the fields, demanding your attention there. The guy that had driven the car was casually walking to the tribunes after he parked the vehicle but you didn’t miss the glance he exchanged with Levi. The man nodded and so did Levi. ‘Who is that?’ You asked curiously when the man took place somewhere in between the crowds.

‘A classmate of mine.’ Levi answered. You opened your mouth to ask more but Levi shushed you and pointed to the field again. You pouted but did what you were told. The headmaster was still speaking but after a while, he got interrupted because the screens on the vehicle started malfunctioning.

Or so everyone thought.

After some blackouts, there was a clear image of what seemed like a home-made video. You gasped and put your hand over your mouth, eying Levi with an shocked expression. The man simply kept smirking. ‘Everyone needs to see it, not just your friend.’

The video started playing and it showed the football fields at your school. In a flash, you saw yourself performing with your cheerleading group before the camera turned to the football players who were watching you and your team perform that day. They didn’t seem to notice the person that was filming them from a small distance.

 _‘So, who are you taking to the game Friday, Reiner? Got anyone on your mind?’_ A clear audio was heard throughout the entire stadium. Most people kept their breaths, watching the video intensely. Reiner came in view in the video and shrugged, his smug smirk present like always when his fellow football player asked him the question. ‘ _I have someone in mind. I’m going with Krista._ ’

_‘No way, dude. The entire school wants to go with her!’_

_‘I know. But I have a plan. She’ll be going with me, you’ll see.’_

The next scene was inside the school and filmed from around a corner, but there was a clear view of Reiner who shoved Marco against a locker, Jean trying to pry him off to no avail. _‘So I’m clear, right? You’ll back off or I’ll make sure your scholarship will be withdrawn.’_ Reiner threatened, making the freckled boy tremble. He nodded and let his head hung. _‘You’re insane, Reiner! Let him go, what the fuck is your problem_ _?_ _! Who do you think you are?!’_ Jean angrily snapped, finally being able to push Reiner off Marco and standing defensively in front of his friend. Reiner mockingly laughed and folded his arms. _‘I happen to have an relative in the company where Marco got his scholarship from. It’ll be very easy to put him in a bad daylight, you know? Just keep your distance from Y/N and you’ll be fine.’_

The people in the crowd started murmuring and most even gasped, seeing what just happened with Marco. You saw Reiner jumping off the bench he was sitting on and trying to make his was to the car to stop the video, but he was halted by some other students, probably classmates of Levi since they seemed older.

The video continued and showed you standing in front of your locker at school, entering your code. What you didn’t notice that day was that Reiner already stood behind you and watched you entering your code. The same conversation you had with him that day replayed through the stadium, how you accepted his offer to go to the game with him and that he’ll be giving his ribbon to you at the end of the day. You disappeared from the screen but Reiner didn’t and the next scenes showed how Reiner stole most of the ribbons from all the guys that wanted to ask Krista to the game. Casually taking them from their bags before stuffing them in his own.

The next scene was you sitting in the cafeteria alone and Marco entered the cafeteria shortly after. You two exchanged glances and it seemed Marco wanted to greet you, but it became clear in the video that Reiner already stood behind you, sending Marco a look that could kill. Marco visibly flinched and backed down, before it was shown that Reiner took place at your table, you being ignorant about why Marco had reacted like that that day. If only you had turned around that moment, it would’ve been clear who fucked everything up.

The video continued with you walking away from Reiner with tears in your eyes, but the camera kept filming Reiner. The blond had an sickening smirk on his face when he casually walked to your locker, entered your code and opened it. He seemed to look around if no one was there and grabbed all the ribbons from his bag, stuffing them into your locker before closing it and leaving.

The last scene appeared on the screens and it showed you sitting at the fields at your school, crying. At the tribune, Reiner stood with his team, a proud smirk on his face. ‘ _Krista accepted my ribbon, were going to the game together. I told you I would make it happen._ ’

Some of his friends exchanged glances with each other, looking from the broad blond to you. _‘Wasn’t this a bit too far, Reiner? Everyone hates that girl because of what you did.’_ One of them asked. Reiner huffed and shrugged, glancing briefly at you before he turned back to his friends. ‘ _Like I care_.’

From that point on, the entire stadium exploded around you. People started yelling and pointing, throwing insults not at you, but at Reiner who looked mortified in the middle of the fields. When the video ended, he had given up to get there as soon as possible to prevent the video from playing but it was too late.

Everyone had seen and heard.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

You leaned against Levi’s car and a small smile danced on your lips. Although a small part of you felt guilty that this all happened, you also felt relieved.

After the video was shown and the entire stadium went insane, the game was cancelled and Reiner was removed as quickly as possible from the fields since almost everyone wanted to teach him a lesson. Levi had led you away from the crowd since most people wanted to apologize to you and tell you how sorry they were for what they did, but it became too much for you. Levi had noticed and had taken you to the parking lot and left you there. It had been a while since Levi went back to the stadium but it seemed everything had cooled off a bit and people started to leave the stadium. Some gave you a nod and a smile while others quickly told you how sorry they were, but no one bothered you any further. You guessed they must’ve spoken to the entire stadium about the situation and leave you alone. How embarrassing.

‘Y-Y/N?’ You looked up and were met with a pair of dark orbs, an downwards smile and his eyes that were filled with tears. ‘Y/N. I-I am.. _so_ sorry.’ It would take one push for Marco to wail right then and there, but you simply smiled at the freckled boy and walked up to him, wrapping your arms around him. He greedily returned the gesture, holding you for dear life and muttering how sorry he was. You saw Jean standing not far from you two, nodding at you when he saw you looking. You knew it was his way of apologizing so you flashed him a smile a well. ‘Marco,’ you softly said before pulling away and placing your hands on his broad shoulders. ‘I forgive you. It wasn’t your fault nor am I mad at you. Okay? I understand.’

Marco kept his stare to the ground, his bottom lip trembling but he nodded once. ‘T-thank you. I-I told the headmaster what happened, verified the story. I-I hope it well help.’ You squeezed his shoulders and let go of him. ‘I’m sure it will. Thank you, Marco.’ Marco smiled a small smile back at you, before he turned around and left with his friend, Jean.

Not long after, you saw Levi approaching you in between the crowds. You were ready to wave at him but you froze in your tracks when you saw someone darting after him. When she saw you, she pushed Levi aside who visibly grumbled and ran towards you, tears streaming down. She wrapped her arms around you and started sobbing against your shoulder. You wrapped your arms around her as well and pressed her close, happy and so relieved that this horrible story was cleared up. ‘O-oh god, Y/N. I-I am so sorry, s-so sorry.’ Krista sobbed, holding you even tighter. You stroked her back and hair and swallowed thickly, pushing the tears back as well. The two of you just stood like that for a long time, holding each other and her telling you how sorry she was and you telling her it was okay. She eventually pulled back and wiped her wet cheeks, her eyes still watery and bloodshot. ‘I-I went  to the headmaster with Marco just now, to tell him e-everything. There’s a g-good possibility Reiner is going to be s-suspended.’

‘I don’t really care, Krista. I’m just happy we’re friends again.’ You said, making the blond smile with glee. She then turned around and faced Levi, who patiently waited behind the two of you. ‘You should thank him. He told me everything, Y/N. Looks like he’s a nicer guy than we thought.’ She said with a smile. Levi groaned loudly to which she started to giggle and turned to face you again. ‘Can I take you home?’

You dismissively waved your hand at her. ‘No, but thank you. I think I’ll go with Levi, if that’s all right.’ Krista nodded and gave you one more hug. ‘See you Monday at practice again, right?’ You were overjoyed she said that and nodded with a huge grin, to which the blond left you and Levi alone.

‘So..’ You started walking up towards the rather short man and folded your arms. Levi had taken the time to lighten up a cigarette and eyed you with some curiosity. ‘So.’

‘You’re quite different than I thought you would be.’

‘What did you thought of me then?’

‘That you were a creepy stalker.’

‘Don’t flatter yourself, moron.’

You chuckled and pushed a strand of hair behind your ear, feeling shy all of a sudden. ‘I just wanted to thank you, Levi. For everything you did. I thought you were just going to show the video to Krista, not the entire school.’

‘Yeah well, that brat deserved it.’ Levi mumbled, putting his lips around the cigarette and sucking in some smoke into his lungs, before puffing it out into the air again. ‘I still have one question, Levi.’ You said teasingly, making the raven-haired furrow his eyebrows. ‘What now?’

‘Why did you do all this?’

He shrugged and averted his gaze, taking another hoist of his cigarette. ‘Don’t know.’

‘Don’t give me that crap, Levi. You caught almost everything on camera what was needed to help me. You never told me why you did so, we didn’t even know each other.’ You tried convincing him, your E/C orbs sparkling when you saw him staring at you with some annoyance. He groaned once again when he saw you smiling teasingly and rolled his eyes.

‘I heard that _brat_ talking before, about that idiotic plan of his. I was curious.’ Levi explained vaguely. You tilted your head, urging him to continue. ‘You mean Reiner?’

‘Who else? He had been talking that crap ever since I came at the fields. Once I figured out who he was talking about, I decided to record some things. You know, just in case.’

‘That still doesn’t explain why you stood there in the first place and you didn’t just tape those things outside at the fields, you also saw everything that happened when I was inside the schoo-’

‘What do you want, moron?! It just so happened I overheard that stupid plan while I was smoking outside, that’s all!’ Levi suddenly snapped, interrupting your out loud thoughts and ditching his cigarette. To his surprise, you pouted your lips and then giggled. ‘Riiiight. And you just happened to stand there while staring at me and decided to help me out, just because you’re a nice guy, right?’

Levi grumbled once more and turned his head away from you, angrily stuffing his hands in his pockets. As much as he tried to avoid it, you noticed his cheeks that flushed albeit slightly. You couldn’t help but smiling and carefully took  step into his direction, the man eying your every move but he didn’t comment when you got closer. ‘Thank you, Levi,’ you softly said when standing right in front of him, your E/C orbs looking directly into his grey ones. ‘For everything.’ You slowly leaned forward and pressed your lips against his cheek, softly and quickly before pulling back. Your cheeks reddened but Levi didn’t move an inch, standing frozen. He then clicked his tongue, making you look up at him. ‘After all that trouble, that’s it?’

You blinked several times, before you burst out into a fit of laughter, flashing him a bright smile. ‘Why don’t you take me out, first? Besides, you smell with that disgusting smoke of yours.’

Levi rolled his eyes but did have an amused expression on his usually stoic face. ‘Such trouble you are.’

‘Yeah,’ you muttered, taking his hand into yours before turning to his car. ‘But I hear you like to play hero.’

Levi gave a single nod and a small smile appeared, it occurring to you just how handsome that smile is of his. He wrapped his hand around yours as well, walking alongside you to his car. ‘As long as I’m _your_ hero.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I always imagine Levi being an '0 fucks' kind a guy but has NO clue whatsoever how to handle women and becomes rather awkward when dealing with them._
> 
> _It hurt me making Reiner the bad guy but can't always blame the horse! >< ___


	17. Bertolt x Reader x Reiner (Modern AU!) Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A happy ending with the boy(s) you chose. ___

_6 months later._  


 

 _ Reiner ending. _ _  
_

You waved with a big smile on your face when Reiner and Bertolt came into sight, both boys smiling as well when they spotted you. You pushed your way through the crowd and Reiner opened his arms for you, engulfing you in a big bear hug before pecking you quickly on the lips. You anxiously turned to Bertolt, who nervously rubbed the back of his neck, sweat started to form on his forehead already. Your eyes turned to the small blond standing next to him. ‘Y-Y/N, this is Annie,’ Bertolt said, introducing you to the unfazed blond, her icy blue eyes motionless. ‘Annie, this is my other roommate Y/N, Reiner’s girlfriend.’ Bertolt continued, seemingly calming down when he saw your happy smile and pulling Annie into a hug. The blond stiffened at your gesture, but nonetheless returned the hug and a small smile appeared on her thin lips.

‘It’s so nice to meet you,’ You chirped when pulling back from the small female. ‘Bertolt doesn’t talk much but when he does it’s all about you..’ You cooed, making the tall boy flinch and redden within a second. ‘Y-Y/N!’

Reiner laughed heartedly and smacked his hand against Bertolt’s shoulder, the latter desperately trying to contain his nerves. You wrapped your arm around Annie’s and pulled her along with you, asking her all sorts of questions to get to know her. Reiner and Bertolt followed suit, both with an happy smile on their faces, seeing you and Annie casually talking with each other.

‘They seem to like each other.’ Reiner remarked, nodding to the two girls, to which Bertolt nodded. ‘Yeah, I’m happy. Annie is a bit distant, especially with other woman but I reassured her Y/N is really nice.’

‘Took you long enough to introduce her to us. How long have you been going out with her? Three months already?’ Reiner snorted, making the dark-haired boy chuckle. ‘Two but I’m not keeping count.’

‘Sure,’ Reiner chuckled as well. ‘I’m happy for you, Bertl. I really am.’

‘Thanks, that means a lot.’

Both males stopped walking when you and Annie turned around, seemingly enjoying yourselves. ‘Annie and I decided we want to ride the Ferris wheel!’

‘ _You_ decided.’ Annie mumbled but she seemed amused enough to let it slide. ‘F-Ferris wheel?’ Bertolt nervously stammered, looking up at the large main attraction of the small amusement park you guys were at.

‘Don’t be scared, Bertolt! Annie will protect you.’ You cooed once more, causing Bertolt’s cheeks to flush. They turned even brighter red when Annie smirked and pouted her lips. You and Reiner both laughed with amusement, seeing how these two interacted.

Bertolt and Annie had both taken place first in the small cart, Bertolt seemingly nervous while Annie still seemed unfazed. She did however took Bertolt’s hand in hers to calm him down.

After that, you had taken place in the cart with Reiner, snuggling up against him when the wheel started to move. Reiner wrapped his strong arm around your shoulder, pulling you close against him. You sighed contentedly, enjoying being in Reiner’s presence and how everything had worked out for the best. ‘I like her, I think she’s a good girl for Bertolt.’ You said while nodding to the couple above you two. Reiner nodded in agreement, humming. ‘I think so too, Bertolt really likes her. They already kissed, you know? You didn’t hear it from me!’

‘You sneaky gossiper!’ You playfully slapped his arm, causing the blond to chuckle. ‘When did they kiss?’

‘Now look who’s the little gossiper!’

Both of you laughed and you looked up into his golden eyes, who in return were admiring you. Reiner cupped your cheek and leaned forwards, pressing his lips onto yours. ‘I’m happy it all worked out.’ He softly said, his lips still ghosting over yours when he pulled back slightly. You nodded and placed your hands on his cheeks as well, the world seemed to evolve only around you and him at this moment.  ‘Me too. I love you.’

‘Love you too.’ He once more kissed you passionately, before he quickly pulled away and pointed at the couple that now hung underneath you. ‘Look, _look_!’

You squealed, seeing just in time how Bertolt pulled back from Annie, who rolled his eyes and huffed when he heard the two of you. ‘Sorry about them.’ He mumbled mortified, rubbing the back of his neck. Annie simply smirked and shrugged, waving at you when she saw you pointing and waving as well. ‘They’re nice.’

‘Y-you think so?’

‘I do. So are you. I’m glad I met you.’

Bertolt couldn’t help but to smile goofily, his cheeks flushing once again but he didn’t care. He agreed with Reiner, he was really happy everything worked out. He looked up seeing his best friend and you cuddling each other while smiling and pointing at him and Annie, seemingly enjoying the show. He fondly rolled his eyes once more and turned his gaze to the beautiful blond next to him.

Yeah, everything did work out for the best.

 

_ Bertolt ending. _

You hugged Bertolt´s arm when he took your hand in his, both walking to the restaurant where you had made reservations for tonight. Bertolt smiled down at you, his cheeks slightly flushed as they always did when you showed intimacy, while you sighed contentedly. In comfortable silence, you both entered the restaurant and were led to a quiet, round table, where you took place next to Bertolt and ordered some drinks. When you both received the menu’s, you kept them closed on the table and Bertolt took your hand in his once more, his olive green eyes admiring you.

‘You look pretty..’

‘Stop it, I don’t,’ you placed your other hand on your flushed cheek. ‘I just got out of a long day of school, I look like a mess.’ Bertolt kept smiling at you and chuckled slightly. ‘You always look pretty.’ He carefully bend forward and placed a chaste kiss on your cheek, hoping no one would have seen it. You, on the other hand couldn’t care less who saw and placed your hand on his cheek, pulling him back to your level and kissing him passionately. When you pulled back you smirked amused when seeing his full on blush, the tip of his ears colored red as well.

‘I’m excited for graduation.’ You decided changing the subject, hoping to make Bertolt feel a bit more comfortable. You knew he loved your affection towards him, he just didn’t handle them very well when in public. The color in his face returned to normal quickly and he nodded in agreement with you. ‘Only three more months.’

‘Did you hear anything from your application yet?’ You asked, sipping your drink when they were brought. Bertolt shook his head but didn’t seem demotivated. ‘No, not yet. But I’m not really worried. If this doesn’t work out, I’ll find something else.’

‘Look at you, Mr. Positive,’ you teased, shoving his shoulder slightly, making the taller man smile. ‘How did _that_ happen? Weren’t you that nervous guy who wanted to have everything in control?’

‘I was,’ Bertolt said with a smirk, you loved seeing his confident and teasing side every now and then. ‘But things change. I mean, I never imagined getting together with someone like you too.’

‘Someone like _me_? What’s that supposed to mean?’ You said offended, making Bertolt chuckle once more before he ruffled your hair playfully. ‘It means that someone as beautiful and outgoing as you could fall for a nervous guy like me. I think no one saw that one coming.’

‘Oh..’ you felt bad for lashing out to him and bit your lip while letting your head hung, but Bertolt was quick to cheer you up by pressing a peck on your cheek again. ‘Even though you can be a bit short-tempered every now and then..’ He teasingly cooed in your ear, making you flush and giggle like a little girl. Bertolt absolutely loved it when he dared and succeeded to embarrass you every now and then, especially in public. 

The waiter came back to your table to take your orders, but Bertolt shook his head. ‘We’re still waiting for someon- Oh, I think I see him coming in now.’

‘Sorry, sorry!’ Reiner huffed when dashing towards the table and taking place next to you and Bertolt at the table, letting out a deep sigh. ‘Traffic man!’

You giggled and gave him his drink which you already ordered for him. The latter took it down in one big gulp, before the three of you ordered your food and the waiter left.

‘How was work today, Rei? You’ve been so busy lately!’ You asked with enthusiasm, making the blond smile with pride. ‘It’s going really well, I have my own group to train and my boss is giving me responsibility when he’s going on a vacation next month. It’s a real opportunity!’

‘I’m so proud of you! See, I knew you would find something else!’ You praised him, laying your hand on his. The blond smiled with glee, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling you in for a bear hug. Bertolt watched with a small, polite smile while nodding in agreement he was proud of his best friend as well. You excused yourself to go to the bathroom before the food would arrive, leaving the two males by themselves.

‘So you both are graduating soon, huh? Any plans for after that?’ Reiner asked with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows. Bertolt felt his cheeks flush immediately again and hoped you would return soon. Reiner had this habit of teasing Bertolt when you weren’t around ever since the two of you started dating, Reiner seemingly enjoying teasing his friend. ‘N-no, w-what do you mean even?’

Reiner barked out a laugh and patted his shoulder in comfort. ‘I’m just messing with you, Bertl. But in all honesty, I’m happy how things are going between the two of you.’

‘T-thanks. That means a lot coming from you, Reiner.’ Bertolt quietly said, rubbing his sweaty neck but smiling a small smile, which Reiner returned. ‘You guys seem happy, that’s all I care about, Bertl. Honestly.’

You returned shortly after and quickly pecked Bertolt’s cheek to let him know you returned. ‘What did you girls gossip about?’ You teased, flashing them both a bright smile. Reiner laughed heartily, while Bertolt shook his head with an amused smile. ‘Sorry princess, what is said between us girls, stays between us girls.’ Reiner teased back, earning a pout and a shove against his shoulder from you.

Bertolt’s smile never faltered that evening.

 

_ Bertolt & Reiner ending.  _

Reiner closed the refrigerator door with his hip while balancing some plates with food, carefully placing them on the table. Bertolt eyed him suspiciously, afraid he was going to drop everything, but when Reiner placed the plates without a scratch, he grinned proudly, making Bertolt huff and roll his eyes. ‘Don’t get cocky.’

‘What? I saw that judgmental look of yours.’ Reiner pointed out, accusingly pointing at Bertolt when approaching him. Bertolt added the last finishing touches on the cake while Reiner started putting the candles in them. ‘She’ll be home soon,’ Reiner said while glancing at the clock. ‘Did you get the present?’

‘Yep, it’s already on the table.’ Bertolt said while eying the cake approvingly. Reiner took the plate and placed it in the middle of the dining table, it being surrounded by several bowls of food and a present standing beside it. ‘She’s going to love it.’

Bertolt nodded in agreement while eying the room which was decorated with balloons and slingers. ‘I hope so. She hates surprises, though.’

Reiner chuckled and had an amused grin on his face, while placing his hands on his hips, also eying the room approvingly. ‘Ah, she can’t possibly stay mad at both of us, you know. She’ll always be outnumbered.’ He said with a playful wink. Bertolt shook his head but couldn’t hide the amused smile.

They both startled when they heard rattling of the lock of the door, before it opened and revealed your figure. Your eyes widened almost immediately upon seeing the decorated room, before the two males welcomed you home.

‘Happy birthday!’ They both said in union, before Reiner wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you up, spinning you around. You giggled like a little schoolgirl and when Reiner put you back on your feet, Bertolt wrapped his long arms around your waist from behind and pecked your cheek. ‘Y-you guys, my birthday is tomorrow!’

‘We know, we just wanted to celebrate it with the three of us before we get all those visitors tomorrow.’ Reiner explained, ushering you to go to the dining table where a surprise was waiting for you. Both Bertolt and Reiner loved seeing your happy smile while your E/C eyes were sparkling with amazement. Bertolt lit the candles on the decorated cake while Reiner had placed a little, plastic princess crown on your head. You fondly rolled your eyes when you saw the childlike smile of the latter. ‘Now you’re _really_ our princess.’

‘All done,’ Bertolt announced and shoved the cake towards you. ‘You know the drill. Blow them out and make a wish!’ You giggled once more, slightly embarrassed how they were spoiling you but also loving the attention of both males. You closed your eyes and tried blowing out all the candles at once. Both Bertolt and Reiner helped you and within a few seconds, all candles were out, Bertolt and Reiner cheering you on. You felt your cheeks flush and placed both hands on them. ‘Guys! Stop..’ You whined but it didn’t sound very convincing.

‘It’s your favorite,’ Bertolt said while cutting three pieces for all three of you and handing you the first plate. ‘We made it ourselves.’

‘No way, even Reiner?’

‘Hey! I can cook!’ The blond protested, but his smug grin told you otherwise. ‘I bet the kitchen is a mess..’ You teased while stretching your neck to take a peek, but Bertolt blocked your view and Reiner pulled you back, both males with a smirk. ‘That is something for tomorrow and don’t worry, we’ll clean it.’ Reiner cooed, adding a wink to the gesture.

‘How was school today?’ Bertolt asked, changing the subject while the three of you ate the cake which was surprisingly delicious in your opinion. ‘Good, despite the long lectures and the exams that are coming up. But it’ll be fine, I got you to help me.’ You said while looking at Bertolt with a smile, who also smiled and nodded. ‘Of course.’

‘And how is your new job going, Reiner? You’ve been busy lately.’ You asked with a proud smile referring to the blond, who beamed at you. ‘It’s going well, they’re offering me a lot of opportunities to develop myself. It’s great, actually.’

‘See, I told you you would find something else! Who wouldn’t love you?’ You cooed, taking his large hand in yours. The blond joyfully smiled at you, squeezing your hand lovingly. ‘Enough chit-chat! It’s time for your present!’

Bertolt took the plates from you and Reiner and shoved the cake aside, revealing your present that was patiently waiting for you. it wasn’t a big box but the fact that these two boys had gone through the trouble to get you a present meant the world to you.

‘We hope you like it..’ Bertolt nervously said, his face hot and twirling his hands in his lap. Reiner, on the other hand, casually leaned his head in the palm of his hand, smirking lazily. ‘Ah, she’ll love it.’ You glanced at both boys and a shy smile appeared on your face. They were so different, not just their looks but their personalities as well, complete opposites. And yet you needed them both, they completed you but only if they were together. It felt like you had found the perfect guy but he was split into two persons. You often compared them to Ying and Yang, two halves you needed in your life, otherwise it wouldn’t make sense.

And how lucky were you, that these two wonderful men were willing to both love you?

You started unwrapping the present and it revealed a velvet box. With a beating heart, you opened it and gawked at the content of it. A glistering necklace made your eyes sparkle in reflect and when you took the necklace out of the box, you noticed two hangers on the cord. There were two keys, both ornamented with a small diamond, one yellow and one green and on both was a letter engraved.  The yellow one had a ‘ _R’_ while the green had a ‘ _B’_ engraved in them.

‘It’s.. ehm, like a key.. to-to our.. you know..’ Bertolt stammered, the tips of his ears red and sweat started pooling om his forehead. ‘A key to both our hearts,’ Reiner finished, but he didn’t look you in the eye and you noticed the flushed cheeks of the confident man. ‘Ah man, it sounds even more cheesy than I thought it would be..’ He mumbled slightly embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck.

There you were, sitting at the head of the table with two flustered men on both your sides. You smiled brightly while glancing at the necklace, tears started filling your eyes. ‘I love it,’ you softly said, making both boys look up. ‘I really do. And I love you both, so much.’ A single tear slipped out but Bertolt was quick to wipe it away from your cheek lovingly. Your loving gaze and words reached both men and they both stood up, Reiner was quick to take the necklace from you and wrap it around your neck, letting it fall just above your breasts and just underneath your clavicle, the two keys sparkling. Before you could tell them how grateful you were, both men leaned in and pressed a kiss on either side on your cheeks, making them puff out.

They both pulled back and you glanced from one man to the other, your smile beaming before they simultaneously told you how much you mean to them.

‘We love you too.’

 


	18. Jean x Reader (ModernAU!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Working at the veterinary clinic with Hange is quite challenging of it's own, but it becomes even more of a challenge when one of the regular customers piques your interest. ___

Every time when the bell above the door made a musical sound, your heart started beating faster, even just for a second, followed by putting on a polite smile and greet the customer that entered the clinic with his or her pet. You just couldn’t contain the excitement anymore, not since he had been showing up here every week or so. Not that you have been counting, oh no, it just occurred to you. Plus, you know all the regular customers so it was just polite of you as the veterinarian assistant to know the regulars. At least, that’s what you have been telling yourself but it still took you some more convincing because even you knew it was complete bullshit.

You just hoped he would show up.

You didn’t know why or how, it just happened. A few months ago, he entered the clinic rather annoyed, carrying a box that held two guinea pigs who seemed awfully quiet. He was distant and even a bit rude to you when you tried to understand why he was here and what was wrong with the animals, but with some hand and feet gestures and you actually telling him to suck it up and explain the issue already, he seemed quite shocked. Nevertheless, you and Dr. Zoë had taken care of the animals and after a few hours they were back on their feet, the issue being their teeth had grown out to long for them to properly eat.

When you had called the man to pick up the two guinea pigs, he quietly thanked you and left. You didn’t think much of it, just how rudely he had behaved and hoped that he would be kinder to his pets than you. But when he arrived once more a week later with one of the guinea pigs, he first seemed reluctant to talk to you, but eventually he did and you learned his name was Jean. A twenty-four year old student who was in his senior year majoring in economics. You had completely forgotten the first time he entered the clinic and how rude he had behaved, but Jean clearly hadn’t and had apologized to you. It had been awkward and just him stuttering and blurting out an excuse, but you still gave him credits for trying. You decided to change your opinion of him since that day.

But after eight more visits, your opinion about him had indeed changed. A lot.

‘Hello? Earth to Y/N?’

You looked up and were greeted with a smirk plastered on Hange her face. She chuckled devilish and you knew you fucked up by daydreaming for her to witness. ‘You look distracted, Y/N. Is _something_ on your mind?’ Hange asked while pushing her glasses further up her nose, the light reflecting in her glasses made you flinch. She almost looked like a mad scientist with that crazed look in her eyes. How animals seemed to like her was beyond you.

‘N-nothing. Just got distracted, is all. Nothing particular, though.’

‘Suuuure. Luckily you have been working here for three years already and I have never seen you this much distracted, Miss perfectionist.’ She teasingly cooed, making you roll your eyes when she turned around and called in the next patient. ‘Could you cover the patients in the waiting room? I’ll call you if I need help.’ You nodded and left the room where Hange was about to help the next customer with his dog. You were actually glad to get out of the room so her prying eyes wouldn’t be boring into your skull every second of the day.

Upon entering the waiting room you noticed no one was there. It was a rather quiet day, so you decided to clean up a bit refill the bowls with food and water for the upcoming pets later the day. Distracted with doing some chores, you didn’t look up when the doorbell rang and greeted the customer without turning around just yet. You dusted off your clothes and turned around, only to be greeted with some honey-colored eyes. Your heart made a double flip and you actually had to swallow to find your words. ‘Hi Jean, what brings you back here?’ You asked, hoping to sound professional and nodded at the box he was carrying. Jean blinked and seemed to stare at nothing in particular for a good few seconds, before he cleared his throat and spoke. ‘Y-yeah, so they aren’t eating. Again.’

‘Again? But we just helped them with their teeth?’ You said with confusion, approaching the ash brown-haired boy and peeking into the box, only to be greeted by two confused and slightly scared guinea pigs. You took the box from Jean and opened it and started petting the two rodents, hoping they would recognize your scent and calm down. When they both started to chide quietly, almost sounding like a happy hum, you smiled. ‘They seem okay, what happened exactly?’

‘Well, usually they eat everything I present to them but this morning they didn’t. That can’t be good, right?’ Jean explained, eying the two. You hummed and tried to think what could be the problem. You were pretty sure everything was covered already with the guinea pigs, since Jean had been showing up a lot lately and you and Hange have been checking his pets thoroughly. Your thoughts were interrupted when the door of the other room opened and Hange told the other customer to make a new appointment for some check-up, when she spotted Jean.

‘Well, look who has returned with my favorite, little rodents?’ She said with a smile before approaching him and you and bend over to see the guinea pigs. ‘Hi there Sawney and Bean, how are you today?’ She cooed, while scratching the two animals behind their ears, making them purr happily.

‘They’re not eating.’ You explained, rubbing your chin while looking concerned. ‘But they seem okay. Maybe something is off with the food that they usually eat?’

‘Hmm.’ Hange hummed and walked to the cabin that hung in the room, grabbing a bag with some chicory in it. The moment she grabbed the bag and the two guinea pigs heard the familiar sounds, they started squeaking happily in the box, jumping around. Hange put a leaf of chicory in the box and the two animals instantly started eating the delicacy, snatching the leaf from each other to get a piece. ‘Well, seems like they’ve been cured.’ Hange said while placing her hands on her hips and smirking at Jean, who’s cheeks flushed and didn’t utter a word.

‘Huh,’ you said, still confused. ‘But they didn’t eat this morning, right Jean? So there must be something going on with them?’

‘Oh, I don’t know if the problem lies with these two..’ Hange quietly said, but loud enough for Jean to hear who’s ears reddened rather quickly, before he cleared his throat and gritted his teeth, seeming annoyed. ‘Yeah, well they seem fine. Thanks for the help.’

‘No problem, if anything happens, you know where to find us.’ You said with a bright smile, actually a bit saddened you couldn’t help him a bit longer. Jean nodded and left the clinic without another word. When he was out of your eyesight, you sighed, forgetting for one second Hange was still standing next to you. Her mad grin returned and without a word, she went back to the other room.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

The upcoming week went by rather quickly. A lot of people came by with their pets for check-ups and some emergencies, but nothing remotely remarkable happened. Hange sometimes acted out, eying you with an suspicious look and smirking from time to time, but you did a good job ignoring her and did what was expected from you.  

You scribbled down a prescription for another customer to get at the pet shop and handed it to her with a smile. ‘That should do it. Apply the drops twice a week behind his ears and it should subdue the itching.’ You said while scratching the dog behind his ears, who wiggled his tail with enthusiasm. ‘Thank you for your help again, Y/N.’ Mikasa said rather absent. Luckily she was a regular so you knew Mikasa wasn’t one for small talk, you knew she was genuinely grateful. ‘I just want him to be okay.’

‘Oh, he’ll be fine,’ You reassured while giving the dog another pet. ‘Eren is a strong one.’ Mikasa hummed in agreement before latching Eren on his leash and ushered him outside. You thanked Mikasa for her visit and told her to call if needed but when letting her out of the door, your heartbeat increased drastically. You smiled and wanted to open your mouth to greet the next customer, but Mikasa beat you to it.

‘Jean? What are you doing here?’

Jean’s cheeks flushed brighter than you had ever seen before and he dropped his gaze to the ground, holding tightly to the box which probably contained one or both rodents. ‘M-Mikasa. I-I just came f-for a check-up.’ Jean stammered, you had never seen him so flushed and heard him stammering like that. The tips of his ears turned red as well and that’s when you realized why. Your smile dropped.

‘Oh?’ Mikasa hummed once more before she bent over to take a look in the box which Jean held. ‘I didn’t know you had pets?’ Jeana visibly gulped before he shrugged, never answering the question. Eren started growling and Jean’s eyebrows furrowed, before he said goodbye to Mikasa rather rudely and walked inside, never acknowledging your presence. ‘Thank again, Y/N.’ Mikasa said before she turned and left, unfazed by Jean his behavior. You tried giving her a smile but Mikasa had already left, which you were grateful for. You sighed heavily before returning inside to the desk and call for Hange, who emerged from her room and greeted Jean. She gave you a look of suspicion, noticing you were awfully distant but decided to keep quiet and turned her attention to Jean.

‘Back again, huh? What is it this time, Jean?’ Hange asked with a cooked grin. Jean tried ignoring her, but visibly gulped and glanced at the two animals. ‘I-I don’t know. They seem to be getting thinner. That’s not good, right?’

‘Have they be eating well?’ Hange asked while looking at the two guinea pigs, who curiously started sniffing. Jean shrugged again before mumbling something. Hange sighed and took the box from Jean his hands, before walking to her room. ‘Why don’t you wait here and I’ll have a look?’ She suggested, though she didn’t give Jean an option since she slammed the door behind her and left Jean in the waiting room. With you.

You pretended to be busy, typing away at your computer and trying to ignore his presence, but your heart was racing and you were pretty sure your cheeks were flushed. Nonetheless, you didn’t acknowledge the boy and kept your focus on the screen. After an awkward, very silent minute, Jean cleared his throat and when you looked up, he stood in front of your desk. ‘Can I help you?’ You asked rather uninterested. You knew you weren’t being fair, but seeing how he behaved around Mikasa it was pretty clear he had a thing for her. And that hurt.

‘Do-do you think they’ll be okay?’ Jean asked meekly, turning his gaze from you to the ground, his hands stuffed in his pockets. You couldn’t help but to feel sorry, he really did seemed concerned for his pets. You sighed and smiled a small smile. ‘They’re in the hands of the best veterinarian in town, I’m sure they’ll be okay.’

‘You’re probably right.’

An silence fell between the two of you and for the first time, it felt awkward. You didn’t know what to do or say, so you just smiled once more, cleared your throat and continued with your work. Jean seemed to struggle as well, opening his mouth several times to say something but backing down every time he tried. When he finally mustered enough courage to actually speak, Hange already returned with the box that held the two guinea pigs. ‘Well, they’re still fine. Haven’t lost any weight since last time and they look healthy. _Again_.’

Jean visibly gulped and his cheeks flushed once more before he took the box from Hange, muttering some words with gratitude. ‘I do hope you have good insurance, Jean. These visits aren’t cheap, you know. And they seem fine every time you come here,’ Hange told matter of fact, before her smirk appeared once more. ‘Or is there another reason you come here so often?’ Jean’s face exploded before he shook his head and tried explaining, but Hange cackled with joy the moment Jean reacted like that. ‘I’ll see you soon, I’m sure.’ She patted his back before she led him to the door and closed it behind her, turning to you. ‘Dammit!’

‘Well that was a quick change of attitude. Something up?’ You asked with amusement, seeing Hange’s furrowed eyebrows and gritted teeth. She scoffed before she leaned against the counter where you were sitting. ‘Why won’t he budge? I’m pretty sure he’s here for you.’

‘ _W-what_?!’

‘Oh, don’t be so modest, Y/N. You know it too!’ Hange scolded, pointing an accusing finger at you, but she dropped it as soon as she saw the sadness that appeared on your features. ‘I-I’m pretty sure he likes someone else, Hange.’

‘What, who?! ’

‘It doesn’t matter, it was just stupid to think of me he came here so often for something else than his pets.’ You sighed deeply but forced a smile on your lips before turning to Hange. ‘As long as his pets are okay, I’m fine.’

Hange hummed, clearly not convinced that you were fine but decided to let you be and continued with her work as well.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

It had been two weeks and nothing much had changed. Hange and you have been busy as ever and for a few days, you were actually occupied enough to forget all about Jean and you’re little crush on him. When it would pop up into your head, you immediately went to work to get your mind off of that painful moment and try to move past it, but it seemed more difficult than you expected. You were lucky it had been busy the last few days so you were more occupied with the customers and their pets, than your own non-existent love life.

You looked up when the doorbell jingled and another customer entered the clinic. He smiled kindly at you while holding a box in his hands, approaching the desk you were sitting behind. ‘Good day sir, how can I help you?’ You asked with kindness, the young, freckled man nodding at you. ‘Hello. I’m just here for a check-up and some drops for my furry friends here.’ He placed the box on the counter while you stood up to examine the animals before sending them to Hange. ‘When was the last time they had a check-up?’

‘I think it has been a few months. I also recently returned from a holiday so it took me a while longer than normal to come by. Plus I usually went to another vet in my neighborhood but that one is gone.’ The man explained, opening the box to reveal his pets. You nodded and opened your mouth to ask him for some more information, but when you spotted the two familiar rodents in the box, you blinked a few times. ‘A-are these Sawney and Bean?’

‘Huh?’ The man reacted genuinely surprised. ‘How do you know their names?’

‘Did I hear the names of my favorite rodents?’ Hange suddenly popped up from around the corner with a wide smile, but she seemed surprised as well to see another owner. ‘Hey, where is Jean?’

‘J-Jean? Did he come by here with my guinea pigs? Are they okay?’ The dark-haired man asked with concern, looking from his pets to you and Hange.

‘ _Your_ guinea pigs? They’re not Jean’s?’ You were just as surprised as Hange and the young man were, blinking your eyes with confusion. The man shook his head. ‘No, Jean is a good friend of mine so I asked him to watch over them when I was gone for a few weeks. He hated doing so but he still did. But I never expected him to actually go to the vet to take care of them if something was wrong to be honest..’

Hange mischievous smile returned. ‘So he never told you he came by, huh? What was your name again?’

‘Oh, I’m sorry. My name is Marco.’

‘Marco, did you know your friend Jean came by here for the last couple of weeks nine times?’ Hange said with an amused tone. Marco’s eyes widened.

‘N-nine times?!’

‘Yep, and before you get worried, the first visit was necessary but nothing serious. After that, he came by for the most silly things. So your pets are already fully checked and healthy as they can be.’ Hange explained, scratching both the animals behind their ears until they started grunting happily.

‘B-but why would he come by nine times? He isn’t the type of guy to actually _care_ about this kind of stuff.’ Marco asked to no one in particular, rubbing the back of his head in confusion. Hange still smiled her mischievous smile, before she turned her gaze to you. Marco followed and looked from her to you, until a look of realization appeared.

‘W-what? Why are you looking at me?’ You asked rather uncomfortable when both were looking at you, holding your hands up defensively. Marco started smiling. ‘So, _you_ are the girl he has been talking about! Man, that guy is something else.’

‘I’ll say,’ Hange muttered, earning a glare from you before she continued. ‘But I was right, weren’t I? He _did_ come by for something else than these little ones here? Or rather, _someone_ else..’ Hange wiggled her eyebrows while you were shaking your head desperately, trying to fight the redness that you felt burning on your cheeks.

‘Yeah, when I returned Jean couldn’t stop talking about this girl he had met but he was too afraid to ask her out. Plus, he told me he didn’t knew her very well so he wasn’t sure if she would like him back.’ Marco explained casually like you guys were discussing the weather. Hange started cackling. ‘Oh, I can _assure_ you she likes him back.’

‘Hange!’ You shrieked, but both Hange and Marco started laughing before Marco pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. After a few rings, he spoke.

‘Hey Jean, I have someone who wants to speak to you.’ And he handed you the phone. You shook your head and tried giving the phone back to Marco who had shoved it into your hands, but Hange took the phone from you, which was even worse.

‘Hi there, Jean! I hope you’re doing well, Sawney and Bean are certainly doing well too! Anyway, I have an very nice assistant here who has been missing your visits lately, so I was hoping you could cheer her up.’ She happily told. If you could die off embarrassment at any moment in your life, this would be the time. Hange shoved the phone back into your hands without waiting for a reply from Jean and took the box with Sawney and Bean to her office, ushering Marco to come along and leave you alone for a minute. Even though you were alone, you still felt your cheeks burning and you knew you couldn’t get out of this one. So you held the phone by your ear. ‘H-hello?’

 _‘A-ah! You-you’re really there, shit.’_ You heard Jean muttering, you could recognize that voice anywhere. ‘Y-yeah, I-I’m really sorry about all this..’

_‘No, no! It’s not your fault! I-eh.. I’m the one who should apologize.. I’m sure Marco already told you but the guinea pigs aren’t.. mine.’_

‘Y-yes, he told me. S-so, is it true you came here for.. something else?’ Now was as good as time as any to ask him, you figured so you did. You heard him gulping. _‘Well, y-yeah.’_ He sighed deeply. _‘You obviously.’_

You couldn’t contain your child-like smile but it disappeared just as quickly when you remembered something. ‘B-but I thought you liked.. Mi-Mikasa?’

 _‘M-Mikasa? O-Oh no! She-she is my.. erm.. ex-girlfriend..’_ Jean stammered and you could hear him clearing his throat several times. You could only imagine his flushed face in your mind. ‘O-oh! I am _so_ sorry!’ You quickly apologized and slammed a hand to your forehead. ‘I’m such an idiot!’

To your surprise, you heard Jean laughing all of a sudden on the other side. _‘We’re both kind a cowardly, aren’t we?’_ You chuckled alongside with him. ‘Yeah, I guess we really are.’

_‘So, I know where you work and how you look and all, but I don’t have the slightest clue what your name is..’_

‘I-It’s Y/N, actually.’

 _‘Well Y/N, what do you say if I pick you up after work and we go on a.. date?’_ You smiled hearing him mustering up all his courage to ask you out but in the end turns into an nervous mess once more, ending it with an doubtful question. ‘I would love that.’

_‘G-great! So, ehm.. I-I’ll guess I’ll see you l-later? Argh-that sounded stupid!’_

‘It’s fine,’ you chuckled. ‘I’ll see you tonight.’ You could hear him muttering some more curse words, before he awkwardly said goodbye and you hung up. Despite it being such a weird way how this all developed, you couldn’t help but to feel the excitement that he asked you out. So you smiled a bright smile but it dropped as soon as you turned around in your chair and saw Hange standing behind you with her arms folded and that annoying grin of hers, plastered on her face. Marco was standing behind her, still holding the box with the guinea pigs and smiling as well.

‘So a little birdie told me that you have a date tonight!’ Hange chirped, creating an heart with her hands in the air, making you face palm and groan. Marco chuckled before he walked to the door, attempting to leave. ‘I think I’ll pay Jean a visit. He’ll probably be angry at me for pulling that stunt, but I guess it was worth it.’

‘It sure was, now I don’t have to actually pretend that there is something wrong with those two,’ Hange pointed at the box. ‘and ignore the facts that these two,’ she nodded towards you. ‘are the ones with a problem. Your little rodents were being used.’

‘H-Hange!’ You shrieked once more, hoping she would stop embarrass you. Marco nodded in agreement but held an small and polite smile. ‘Well, as long as you guys have fun tonight on your date, I’ll forget my pets were used.’ You groaned loudly and hid your face in your hands, making Hange cackle loudly. Marco sniggered as well and opened the door to leave, but he turned around one more time. ‘Oh, but you have to promise me something-’

You looked up with an worried frown, before Marco continued. ‘-That you two will name your kids Sawney and Bean.’

For the rest of the day and what felt like forever, after Marco left, Hange never made you forget just how embarrassed you were from that moment on.  


	19. (American!)Erwinx(Japanese!)Reader (WW2AU!)Part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When Erwin Smith lands in Japan to fight for his country during the second world war, he expects to find nothing more but death. Little did he know he would find so much more. ___

_ * Erwin’s Pov. _

I ushered my team to quietly enter the village, scatter around and start our attack. When we forced ourselves into the homes and people started screaming, that’s when hell broke loose. Hidden in the woods around the village was the Japanese army, waiting for us to attack and take advantage of their position. All I heard around me were gunshots and people screaming. Bodies fell to the ground lifelessly left and right of me, but I ignored them as I pushed my way through and shot any Japanese that was in my way. We were heavily outnumbered, thinking we had already taken care most of the Japanese soldiers on our way here ever since we landed. But those sneaky bastards were smarter than we anticipated and were more than ready for us.

I spotted some of our men at the edge of the village, ready to push further into Japanese territory but that meant abandoning the village and the rest of our comrades in the process. Our captain however showed no mercy and when we gathered with a handful of wounded and angered soldiers, we made our way to the woods, letting the rest of our comrades being used as baits to maintain the Japanese for us to get away. It was a horrible deed to do, but to survive, it was needed.

Most of the men were angered because we suffered heavy losses and their hatred towards the Japanese only grew. I myself didn’t hate the Japanese as much, I just hated this war and everything revolving around it. I hated we have to kill each other, man to man, to achieve our goals, the things we believe in. I also understood why Japan attacked us and destroyed Pearl Harbor, especially after we cut off their oil, their life supports. It was like a debate where no side was going to win, only the side that had the most man still standing at the end did. I was just glad I had no one at home waiting for me, most of my comrades had wives and kids and were desperate to go home. I can only imagine how much harder it must be for them, but those were the guys I can deal with. The ones who were supposed to be like me, the ones that don’t have anyone or anything waiting for them, are _horrible_ to deal with. They don’t care what they do, they act like savages, ready to take everything that crosses their paths, not even caring or knowing why we are here or what were are doing.

‘Oi, Smith,’ Speaking of one of the devils. ‘No wounds?’

I shook my head and continued walking through the dark woods, nightfall was slowly upon us, making it harder for us to move around. The man besides me snorted. ‘Of course not, almighty Smith. You gotta let me in on your secret, you know. How do you kill those bastards without getting scratched?’ I simply shrugged, never turning my attention towards him. ‘I guess I got lucky.’

‘Ah bullshit,’ he snorted once more and this time I did turn my head towards him, I noticed a gash on his cheek covered in fresh blood. ‘No one gets lucky in these times, you’re either a wimp that gets killed right away or a cold-heart bastard that fucks over everything in his way.’ His crooked grin made me sick to my stomach so I didn’t respond and turned my attention forward again. The man didn’t get the hint however and continued talking to me. ‘Gotta lady waiting at home for ya?’

‘No.’

‘No? Then why the hell are you fighting like a beast? Something else you want to proof?’ He nodded towards our captain. ‘Thinking of taking over?’ I shook my head once more. The man started chuckling. ‘Man, aren’t you uptight. You could use a lady to ease up a bit, if you know what I mean. That’s what I use them for, a woman isn’t good for anything else then fucking and bearing some offspring.’

‘So I take it you’re not a married man?’ I asked skeptical. I sincerely hoped he noticed the harsh tone I included, but he didn’t. ‘Nope,’ he shook his head and smirked. ‘There are a lot of woman out there to try out, why stick to one?’

I couldn’t thank the captain enough in my head when he raised his hand and ushered us to crouch down and stealthily move forwards. I spotted a rather large house in the far distance, standing in the middle of a field just outside the forest. It seemed like a small farm, since there was a small cottage standing next to the house, probably housing some animals. The captain eventually stopped just at the edge of the forest and called me over. ‘What do you think?’ He asked me while nodding to the house. ‘Worth it?’

I looked around and shook my head rather quickly. ‘It’s too much in the open. The Japanese army isn’t far, the firing from the village has stopped several minutes ago already.’

‘So you noticed that too, but we do need some supplies for the upcoming days. Our stockings have subdued since we’ve been here for a few days already. I was hoping to get some in that village to refill.’ The captain explained and although I understood his point, this was too much of a risk. What’s the point of having stockings when all of us are dead?

‘Let’s just make it quick,’ Another voice popped up and the man of with the gash appeared next to us, having heard our conversation. ‘In and out. We need food, even it’s disgusting crap they make here.’ I was about to argue but when I heard loud noises approaching us, recognizing the Japanese language, I knew we were trapped like rats in a cage. ‘Make for the house!’ The man with the gash yelled and in utter panic, the whole unit responded to this desperate plea, despite our captain calling out to them not to go. He shot me a look I couldn’t quite place but followed the unit across the fields to the house and I followed as well, there wasn’t much more I could do unfortunately.

The gunshots became more evident and before I knew it, bullets were flying across me. Some men around me fell to the ground, wounded or dead, but we were never allowed to stop to check or help a comrade. Sometimes, you just had to be lucky, even in this cruel world.

I eventually made it to the house and with a handful of men, we broke through the front door and entered. We barricaded the door as much as we could and our captain ordered four of us to take out the Japanese through the windows, holding them at bay, while the others had to search the house as quickly as possible for supplies. When I  quickly glanced through the windows, I saw a lot of soldiers running across the fields. We were no match for them, so we really had to work quickly. I ran up the stairs and rammed through the several doors in search of food or something else we could use. The house seemed abandoned luckily, I was never fond of killing innocent civilians so I avoided that as much as possible.

I stopped for a split second when I heard glass shattering downstairs and some grunting. They were closing in on us, meaning we were running out of time. There was one more door left which was opened already it seemed, but I dashed through it anyway, hoping to find something. But what I found, was something I wished I would never witness. The man with the gash was sitting on a bed on his hands and knees and underneath him, was a woman.

It all happened quickly. He held his hand over her mouth, muffling her sobs and cries while she tried to break free, tears streaming down her cheeks. The man ushered her to keep quiet and started prying on his zipper of his pants. When he did so, he turned his head ever so slightly and saw me in the door opening. Instead of stopping, a crooked grin appeared on his blood smeared face and he nodded towards the terrified girl. ‘I’ll be quick,’ he said, pulling his pants down. The woman started crying harder. ‘You can have some after me.’ He turned his gaze back to the woman and pulled up her dress, revealing her undergarments and tried prying them off as well. I saw red.

In a blink of an eye, I stood by the bed panting hard. The woman had scrambled away to the corner of the bed, trying to cover herself with her arms and legs, while the man from my unit lay next to me, his neck snapped in half. I was pulled out of my dark trance when I heard some wood breaking downstairs. The woman seemed utterly scared, her eyes were widened and she looked at me with utter confusion. I looked around the room and saw a closet big enough for her to hide in, so I opened it and ushered her to go in there. For a second, she hesitated, but she had also heard the gunshots and looked at the man who had tried to rape her, deciding to trust me after she saw what I did to him. When she crawled into the closet, her E/C orbs met mine and she gave me a nod, a way of thanking me I assumed. I returned it and closed the door when she was in, before I left the room.

I quickly dashed downstairs and saw three of the four men lying dead at the windows, the army outside coming dangerously close to the house. I turned around once more to flee through the backdoor, but halted for a moment when I saw our captain lying on the ground as well, a single shot through his head had taken his life, meaning this unit was lost.

I rammed through the backdoor into the fields once more, seeing some of our men scatter around, firing their rifles in utter panic and not even aiming. I made a run for it myself to the woods, hoping to hide there but a sharp pain suddenly bolted through my shoulder. I grasped it with my hand and I felt a hot liquid soaking it, I knew I was hit but not critically for now.

I ran entirely on adrenaline, ignoring the throbbing pain and the bodies I ran past and somehow made it to the woods, panting hard when I tried catching my breath for a second. I looked around quickly, but nightfall had already come and I couldn’t see anything. I also didn’t hear anything other than he gunshots near the house, assuming no one of my unit made it to the woods. I tried regaining some stamina before I ran through the woods and eventually came to a halt near a tree that had fallen over a rock, being split in two. It seemed like a good hiding spot for now, especially since it’s already dark so I dashed to it and almost threw myself underneath the thick trunk.

I inhaled hard and loud a few times to fill my lungs as much as possible with oxygen and reduced it quickly, trying to contain my breathing and not making a sound. I was in luck the Japanese were loud themselves and them running through the woods made enough noise as it is. My heart doubled its speed when I heard them getting closer and I even saw some silhouettes in the dark. A few wrong steps in my direction and I would be dead, so I held my breath as much as I could and waited. They seemed to be arguing and pointing into the woods more, before they all made a run for it, away from my direction.

I had no idea how long I sat there, but it felt hours when they left and it all became awfully quiet. I tried focusing on other sounds, such as my own language or a cry for help somewhere, but nothing. The thought alone that I was the only one left of our unit made me feel sick, but I already felt lightheaded due to blood loss. I grasped my shoulder again and hissed when the pain doubled, wrong move. I tried looking at the wound to see how bad it was, but it was too dark and my jacket was soaked in blood and dirt. If I don’t take care of this soon, an infection was inevitable. I knew my only chance was the house I was in earlier, I didn’t have any other option. Chances are there are still soldiers there and would kill me on the spot if they saw me, but chances also could be that the house was abandoned for real this time.

I got up from my hiding spot and slowly walked back from where I came from, but I could feel my body restraining the moment I started walking. The adrenaline had run out and my vision was getting blurry, I noticed the black dots that started appearing in my sight and tried breathing regularly to not lose consciousness. I pushed myself into walking, forcing my body to pass it’s limit, but I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer. In the far distance, I did see the house we ran into earlier, but I failed to see a thick branch right before me, thus making me trip and fall hard onto the ground. I groaned loudly and tried with all my might to stand up, but my body refused to do so. I faced the ground and let out a deep and tired sigh, before I closed my eyes and let darkness swallow me, thinking how the hell did I end up here and why.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

_ * Your Pov. _

When the beams of the sun hit my skin it startled me for a second. I had no idea how long I had been cleaning or furiously been scrubbing the floor, but it seems it had been hours. I looked upon the floor and although all the blood stains had been removed a while ago, I could still see and smell it. That awful, deep red color on my wooden floor and the harsh stench, it was nauseating. I sighed deeply and threw the dirty and torn cloths into the bucket with water that had turned red as well, making my way to the kitchen.

While cleaning the bucket and ditching the cloths, I washed myself from the blood stains and tried forgetting everything that happened last night. Although I knew it would be impossible to forget something like that so quickly, I secretly wished upon it. I was lucky enough that some of our soldiers had removed the dead bodies from my house and around it, but they didn’t have the time to help me clean or even fix the broken windows or doors. I guess I should consider myself lucky that nothing worse happened to me, I’m still alive.

My thoughts drifted off to last night and my body started trembling. I washed myself over and over after I revealed myself from the closet where I hid when I found out all the enemies were gone and the house was protected by the Japanese army. While they removed the bodies and killed off any other enemy, I washed my entire body, hoping to get rid of the awful feeling of that hideous man of last night who tried to assault me. His touch still loomed over my body and it made me feel sick, but thinking about the man that had saved me, made me feel calm and sad at the same time.

A few of the soldiers had returned to tell me they had killed all the men who infiltrated our lands and that our borders where now protected from air attacks. Apparently they had infiltrated this land by using a small, unnoticeable plane, hoping to conquer some territory. Luckily our own army had foreseen such an attack and send troops to this area. But thinking about the man that helped me, the man that was supposed to be my enemy was now dead, made me sad. It confused me since I should be happy the enemy was killed and this area was safe, but somehow it didn’t appeal to me at all.

I ran a hand through my H/C hair and let my gaze wander off to the broken windows. The doors were easily fixable since it had only been the locks that had been destroyed, but I was forced to go into town soon to get some new glass for the windows. I sighed once more and walked through the backdoor to the fields. It was once a favorite spot of mine, to get lost in the endless view to the woods, it being peaceful and quiet, but now the fields were covered in blood and a dark, thick air hung above the once so quiet place. I shuddered and walked into the fields, shuddering more when I noticed all the blood stains. I could only hope rain would fall soon and would wash this horror all away. I was hoping to clear my mind when coming outside, but it made me all the more aware of the life we live in and what the world was facing. Even though I heard it on the radio almost daily, it was a whole different sight when actually living it, even for just a few minutes.

When I looked around, my eyes fell on something at the edge of the forest. It couldn’t be a tree or rock since its shape was different but it was lying completely still. At first, I thought it would be an animal that got killed because of last night’s fight, but when I approached it, my heartbeat doubled and I could feel it’s pulse in my throat. I recognized the clothing, his skin tone was lighter too and the blond hair made it evident that this wasn’t a fallen soldier from Japan, but from America.

I turned on my heels, ready to run back to my house, but I stopped when I took one step and a thought crossed my mind. The man from last night was also blond. Chances would be slim it was the same soldier, but for what he did for me, the least I could do was give him a proper burial instead of letting him rot in the forest. The soldiers must’ve missed him because of the darkness last night or he had hidden long enough for them to leave and crawled out of its hiding spot. I didn’t know nor did I care so I approached the lifeless body but slowed down when I got closer and closer. I felt myself getting anxious and gulped loudly when I came close enough to touch him with my feet. He lied face down and wasn’t moving a muscle, he didn’t seemed to be breathing as well so my assumption of him being dead was correct.

I kneeled down next to him and with all my might, I turned him over on his back. The man was heavy but when I saw his face when he was lying sideways, I recognized him and my heart leaped. I couldn’t believe the man that saved me lied in front of me, that I had found him. Somehow, it made me feel at ease that I could be the one to give my savior a proper goodbye to this cruel world, ignoring the irony in this situation. After all, he may be an enemy from another state, he was still human like me.

When he lied on his back I studied his features for a minute. His blond hair was messy on his head, dry and thick, just like his impressive eyebrows. He had a strong jawline and a hard expression, even when dead. I assumed he would’ve been a leader, he had the looks for it and still looked intimidating, even without moving a muscle or being able too. I also spotted the red smear on his jacket, the dried up blood sticking to his face and neck made it clear he had been shot in his shoulder or back and possibly died of blood loss. What a waste, was all I could think.

I looked back to my house and started thinking how I could move him or where to bury him, but while I was doing so, a cold touch made me almost jump out of my skin. I screamed rather loudly and scrambled away in fear when the cold touch touched my hand. His eyes were half lidded but trembling and his hand was reaching out to me, seemingly curious who I was or what I was doing there. He tried speaking but it was hoarse and even if he was able to speak, I couldn’t understand a word he was saying. He kept looking at me through his eyelashes, seemingly having trouble keeping his eyes open in the first place but his hand dropped to the ground and his breathing became irregular. I crawled back to sit beside him, took of my vest and lied it on top of him to provide with some warmth. I could be mistaken, but I did see the corners of his lips turn upwards slightly, before he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. I expected it to be his last breath, but his chest kept rising up and down, so I carefully laid my hand on his chest and felt his slow heartbeat. It was faint, but it was there.

I looked from the man to my house and back, seemingly conflicted in what to do. But when I felt his heartbeat drop, I made my decision.


	20. (American!)Erwinx(Japanese!)Reader (WW2AU!)Part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Erwin gets to know the person who saved his life, slowly forgetting she is supposed to be his enemy. ___

_ * Erwin’s Pov. _

My head felt like it was exploding, but I forced my eyes open since I realized I was able to actually feel pain. I always assumed when your dead, you wouldn’t feel anything anymore, so this must mean I’m still alive. My eyes finally opened and I tried to recognize the place I was in, since it didn’t seem familiar at all. I realized I was lying in a bed since I was lying rather comfortable. I turned my head and felt the pillow underneath my head shifting and the blankets that were lying on top off me as well. Although my body still felt sore and tired as hell, I raised my hand and grasped my wounded shoulder, but there wasn’t any blood or dirt, it felt clean and when I turned my head further I saw bandage wrapped around my shoulder and part of my arm. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and turned my head to the other side, noticing an open window when I felt the cold air slipping inside. The sun was out and the small breeze made the curtains dance in the room. I have never been in such a peaceful place before, I realized and a part of me was scared because of that. All I ever did in my life was work hard and never taking a moment to breathe. Even here, facing war and death to fight for my country, for _peace_ as they said.

That is, if I’m still in Japan.

My throat felt utterly dry and when I tried to clear it, I started coughing heavily. My eyes started watering and my throat started burning painfully. I vaguely heard a door opening and some hasty footsteps, before a touch on the back on my head made my head lift up ever so slightly and something cold touched my lips. A cold liquid passed my lips and when I realized it was water, I greedily drank it, spilling half down my chin but I couldn’t care less. It felt like extinguishing a fire in my throat. When the, what I assumed, glass was removed I smacked my lips and humidified them, breathing heavily in the process. Another touch, only this time it felt soft and on my chin, possibly drying it from all the water I spilled. I turned my gaze to my side and that’s when I saw her. Her H/C hair, her intriguing E/C orbs, her small smile when her gaze crossed mine. I thought I dreamed it, dreamed I saw her after I passed out, but it seems it was real.

She laid the cloth she used to clean my chin on the nightstand next to the bed and carefully laid her delicate hand on my forehead. I saw her frowning and she left the room briefly, before she returned with a wet cloth and placed it on my forehead. I kept my stare on her, but my eyes were droopy since I still felt exhausted from all events. She must have noticed I had troubles keeping my eyes open because she started speaking to me in her own language, but I couldn’t understand a word she said. Had I known I would be visiting Japan, I would have prepared myself but the mission came so suddenly, there was no time for preparation and this wasn’t a language I picked up on for even a few words. I was completely in the dark when she spoke and yet, her voice soothed me.

She saw me looking at her in confusion and started humming, before she carefully laid her hand above my eyes and swiped it downwards. My eyes closed for a second but I opened them again, still looking intrigued at her. She did the same movement several times, but it didn’t got the result she wanted it seems. She started thinking again and placed her hands together like she was praying, before laying it on her cheek and tilted her head sideways.

She.. wants me to sleep? She suddenly had an awkward yet adorable smile on her lips, almost embarrassed. The corners of my lips curled upwards and her smile became more genuine. I gave her a nod and closed my eyes, letting myself drift back into sleep. My body was exhausted anyway and the last few minutes tired me even more, so after a few seconds, I was gone.

I never heard her leaving the room.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

_ * Your Pov. _

The next morning I walked up the stairs with some breakfast on a tray, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. All things considered, there was a wounded man in my house who theoretically is my enemy, but then again, he also saved my life so why wouldn’t I return the favor?

I have been up all night, thinking about these doubts and questions and I still hadn’t found an solid answer as in why am I doing this. But before I could drive myself any more crazy I stood in front of the door and gave it a soft knock with my elbow, before I entered. He stirred slightly when the door squeaked but his eyes were open rather quickly, so I knew he had awakened earlier but was still drifting into sleep every now and then. I noticed when his eyes landed on my figure, they softened. He curiously looked at the tray before I placed it on the nightstand next to him. I gave him a reassuring and slightly nervous smile, but when he returned the kind gesture, I felt my muscles relaxing.

I gestured him to sit up slightly and pulled his pillow behind his back so he could sit more upright to eat, which he did. He moaned a bit when he shifted, grasping his wounded shoulder while hissing. I wanted to ease his pain, but there was nothing I could do, this wound needed to heal with time. When he relaxed against the pillow, he let out a breath of relief, like he had been running laps for hours.

Sweat started to form on his forehead since the efforts he made to actually move was a lot for him. I took the cloth I left on the nightstand and carefully dabbled the salty liquid away from his forehead. While I did, he stirred when I touched him and his gaze became harder than before. It seems he didn’t trust me enough to actually keep his eyes off me, but I could understand this. After all, he was vulnerable and I was still considered his enemy. Nevertheless, he let me dry his forehead and when I laid the cloth back, I took the tray instead and carefully placed it on his lap. I gestured for him to eat and his gaze shifted from the tray to me several times, before he lifted his arm which wasn’t wounded and grabbed the spoon. I saw his Adam’s apple throbbing and he swallowed several times, I guessed he must be starving so I made him a royal breakfast, hoping he would like our food.

His eyes landed on the bowl with Miso soup and he placed his spoon in it, but when he wanted to lift it with the warm liquid, his hand started shaking badly, making the soup fall back into the bowl, spilling some besides it. I knew he was still tired and the bloodless must’ve made him a lot weaker than he usually was, so I wasn’t surprised. I carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and held my hand up, indicating for him to give the spoon to me. He reluctantly did so and  mimicked what he tried before, lifting the spoon with the soup to his mouth carefully. He still seemed reluctant but his hunger must’ve been greater than his pride, since he greedily slurped the soup and savored the taste. He made a humming sound, which I indicated was a good sign, so I kept feeding him like this in silence and he accepted my gesture in silence. It didn’t feel awkward nor did I feel anxious, if anything I felt comfortable.

When the bowl with soup was empty, I continued feeding him the steamed, white rice I made and alternated with the roasted salmon. He slowly and quietly ate everything I presented him and judging from how he looked and how the color in his face slowly returned, I guessed he must’ve like it since it did him well too. When all the food was gone, I took the small cup with tea and blew into it, hoping to cool it off for him. When I reached the cup for his lips, he once again lifted his good arm and wrapped his large hand around the cup, wanting to try again. I gave him an encouraging smile and slowly let my hand slip away from the cup and let him do the work. Although his hand was still shaky, he lifted the cup and took small sips until it was empty. When trying to place it back on the tray, his entire arm started shaking so I took the cup form his hand and placed it together with him on the tray. Luckily, he smiled a grateful smile so I assumed he didn’t mind me helping him.

I took the tray once more and placed it on the nightstand, before I turned around to face him again. I slowly lifted my hand and carefully placed the palm of my hand onto his forehead, luckily his fever had subdued so I smiled with relief. His eyes kept looking at me, but he returned the smile when he saw mine. When I retreated my hand, he opened his mouth and spoke. He didn’t speak much, but the words he said were a blur to me. I hated not having learned English, but living in the outskirts of Japan, I never had the best education when it came to foreign languages. He kept repeating the, what it seems to me, two words and placed his hand across his chest. I guessed they were words of gratitude so I hold onto my smile and nodded. He smiled as well, before he lightly tapped his chest with his hand and spoke one word, but this time it was another word.

He kept repeating it while pointing to himself, and I realized he was telling me his name. I repeated his name several times, hoping to speak it correctly and after a few tries, I did.

‘Erwin?’

He nodded and he smiled a brighter smile where he showed some off his sparkling, white teeth. I did so as well and did the same, placing my hands on my chest and tapping myself, before telling him my name. After one try, he repeated it perfectly and it rolled smoothly of his tongue.

‘Y/N.’

I nodded and when a moment of silence fell, we both chucked softly. It was so innocent, so comfortable that at that moment I realized, I hadn’t even thought about the fact he was an enemy of mine. The face of my enemy faded and was replaced by a fellow human being, the same as me.

A man named Erwin.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

_ * Erwin’s Pov. _

It had been a week since I was helped by Y/N and she had told me her name. I was feeling a lot better and my stamina and energy was slowly regaining, especially since she had fed me well and cleaned my wound every day. Altough we couldn’t really communicate easily with each other, we tried as best as we could and I actually started enjoying her presence. While it was slightly awkward in the beginning, not knowing how to tell her the things I needed to tell her, it now felt comfortable. She was patient and tried her very best to understand me and help me. She was kind, the kindest woman I had ever met.

I was studying her facial features while she was cleaning my wound once again. She hummed approvingly when she cleaned the wound and studied it, before she placed another cloth on it and started wrapping a fresh set of bandage around my shoulder. Her H/C hair was perfectly styled and her skin was flawless. Her E/C orbs were fixated on my shoulder but they sparkled nonetheless. The corners of my mouth turned upwards ever so slightly while I kept my gaze on her.

After she was done, she helped me dressing up and started buttoning the blouse she had given to me. She had disposed of my unit uniform, after asking of course, and offered me a fresh set of clothes to wear. I couldn’t get over the fact how kindly she treated me, it was something I hadn’t experienced in my life often and I had forgotten how much I enjoyed this feeling.

When she was done, she stroke the hem of the blouse and hummed approvingly once more before her sparkling orbs met my gaze. Her smile reappeared before she stood up and walked towards the window, pulling the curtains open completely and welcome the warm beams of the sun inside. I bowed my body a bit to get a good view of the blue sky and the peace it radiated. It was hard to imagine that a week ago, this was a place filled with death and horror. She saw me looking at the sky and her smile widened, before she walked over to my bed once more and invited me with a hand gesture to come with her. I blinked my eyes several times, it would be the first time I would get out of bed, minus the bathroom breaks of course. I nodded and unwrapped myself from the blankets, before carefully lifting my legs over the edge of the bed. Although I had been out of bed several times to visit the bathroom, my legs still felt wobbly like a newborn calf and my stamina ran out rather quickly, but it was thrilled to get out and actually live a bit.

When she saw me struggling getting up, like always, she wrapped my good arm around her shoulders and lifted me up as much as she could. I thanked her and when she nodded and smiled, I started to realize that she may started to understand my words a bit more, even though it was still a foreign language. Very slowly, we both made our way to the hall and down the stairs. It took a while for me to get down, but she was patient as ever and never let go of my arm, guiding me. When I finally got down, I looked around and didn’t recognize the place like it had been burned into my memory. The windows weren’t broken but in one piece, letting some beams of sun trough. The doors were made as well and there was no sign of death. It was a beautiful and peaceful home and I instantly felt regret that me and my unit destroyed this peaceful home. Although the stains were gone, I was sure she also knew where they had been before. She must’ve seen my frowned eyebrows before she placed her other hand on my chest and soothingly rubbed my chest, her smile beaming. It felt like she was telling me it was okay, so I flashed her a sad smile, hoping she would know I really regretted for what I did.

When she led me to the front door, my heart leaped. I was dying to get some fresh air and feel a breeze on my skin, and when she opened the door and helped me outside, I let out a deep and tired sigh, feeling exactly what I hoped for. She led me to a small wooden bench standing on the porch and I slowly sat down. I let my eyes wander off over the fields, the grass that was being swept left and right by the cold breeze that ran through the air, the trees who were slowly draining from its original green color while it’s fallen leaves danced through the air. Never had I felt this calm and peaceful in my life.

While I was drowning in the sight before me, I didn’t notice Y/N going inside and after a short while, she came back with a drink for me. I gratefully accepted the tea I grew to really like and sipped it, careful not to burn my tongue which happened several times before. For a while, we sat in silence next to each other, both enjoying the view. To be honest, I could sit like this for an eternity. America had never been this peaceful, not one place I have ever been, nor did I find someone this patient and kind as her. This was a whole new world to me and I started to really like it, forgetting everything revolving around it. This was still Japan and I assumed the war was still going on, but I didn’t want to think about those horrible things, even if it sounded selfish.  

While I was looking around, my eye fell on the large barn standing next to the house. I remembered seeing it before, but I had forgotten all about it. I caught her gaze with mine and pointed at the barn, asking about it. She followed where I was pointing at and held up her finger, telling me to wait a second while she walked back into the house. After a few seconds, she returned with a book which she placed on her lap while sitting beside me again. She scrolled through the book and I spotted some pictures glued on the pages. She eventually stopped on a page and placed half the book on my lap so I could see what she meant. She pointed at a black and white picture of herself sitting in front of the barn with some animals around her, I noticed she looked younger on the picture but not much. She had a bright smile, much like the one she showed me every now and then but the one on the picture seemed more carefree. It must’ve been taken before this war, I figured.

I pointed at the animals and then to the barn, asking wordlessly if they were still there since I never saw her going there, but she shook her head and swiped her finger across her throat. It was a morbid gesture, but the only way for us to interact, thus knowing for me the animals were dead. I nodded sympathetically and started turning the pages back, hoping to see more pictures of her. She allowed me to do so and smiled when we came across some pictures of her in the house, I recognized the bedroom and the porch we were sitting on where some pictures were taken but stopped at one where she was standing next to an older man, in front of the house. He had his arm wrapped around her and wore a pride and bright smile, just like she did. I gave her a questioning look, but in return she flashed me a sad smile and shook her head slowly. She turned some more pages towards the end where the same man was wearing an military uniform. I was afraid of that, in this time we live in, most of our loved ones die in this horrible conflict between countries. It seems she lost her father to this useless war.

I saw her looking sadly at the picture and instinctively, I placed my hand over hers as a way of comfort. Her eyes widened and she turned her head towards me rather quickly, but when she looked into my eyes for a good few seconds, her gaze softened and her smile was back. She spoke a word to me which I sadly didn’t understand, but it sounded like gratitude. I tried repeating it and her eyebrows rose almost intriguing when I did so. She nodded and repeated the word several times until I finally said it right.

‘Arigatõ.’

Her smile widened once more and she nodded acceptingly, like a parent praising her child. I found it adorable and smiled as well. ‘Thank you.’ I said and she blinked her eyes at me. ‘Arigatõ,’ I spoke once more, pointing at her and then pointing at me. ‘Thank you.’ She eventually nodded and started repeating the words as well, until she said it right.

‘Thank you.’ She spoke with an accent, but it was understandable. I nodded with praise and both of us chuckled. Looks like we finally managed to teach other a word of our own language besides telling each other our names. She seemed intrigued by this and pointed at the picture of her father before speaking. ‘Otõsan.’ She placed her hand on her chest and repeated the word, until I repeated it as well, pointing at the picture too. It must mean father in this case, I figured. When she noticed I understood what she was trying to do, she started looking around and pointed at several thing that came in sight, telling me how to pronounce them in Japanese. I repeated every word she told me until I got it right and tried remembering them as best as I could.

For a while, we did this. We eventually walked back into her house and she had placed me at the kitchen table where she made me a lovely meal and told me what it was called. She seemed happy while telling me all this in her own language and even more so when I repeated her, trying to understand her as best as I could. Occasionally she ushered me to tell her the words in my own language as well and she tried repeating them too, thus both of us learning a bit more about our languages.

After the meal, she took the plates and walked to the counter to wash them but she turned around when I spoke to her on my own account.

‘Arigatõ, Y/N. For everything.’

She blinked several times, understanding the first words I said but not knowing what the last words meant. Nonetheless, her beautiful smile was evident and she nodded. ‘Thank you, Erwin.’

I didn’t know why she thanked me, but it seemed so genuine, coming from the heart, so I gladly accepted her gratitude. The silence that fell over us wasn’t a uncomfortable one, but it seemed different than before. It was still comfortable and trusted even, but it felt more than that. I couldn’t quite understand what was happening and how, but not once had I ever thought about returning home from the moment I started speaking with her. Not once did I think of her as an enemy.

And the thing that frightened me the most, not once did I ever think of leaving this place.   


	21. (American!)Erwinx(Japanese!)Reader (WW2AU!)Part3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You and Erwin grow closer each day until you both reach a point where there is no turning back. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Contains Sexual Content**

_ * Your Pov. _

I made an approving sound and clearly letting Erwin know that the meal he made was delicious. I had never eaten such an traditional, American meal but Erwin insisted making this for me, getting to know his land and culture. It took me a while to gather the needed ingredients, since the village not far from here was raided right before my house was and stockings were low because of the war that was still going on. Still, when I finally gathered them, Erwin had butchered himself all day in the kitchen to make the meal and I had to admit, it was delicious. He smiled happily seeing me enjoying the meal and started eating as well, his gaze lingering on my figure.

It had become an habituation that Erwin was around and although it had been weeks since we met and he was actually healed from his wound, we never discussed the part that he would leave for his home. To be honest, I ignored the thought that that day could come sooner than I hoped, but the idea of him leaving and me being by myself once again made my heart cry. I remembered how lonely I felt when my father left to fight in the war and how lost I was when they came to tell me my father had died in battle. The thing that kept me going the moment he left was the thought he would return, but he never did.

I hadn’t realized I stopped eating and was lost in thought, until I felt a warm touch on my hand that was lying on the table. I looked up into the worried gaze of Erwin, his big hand covering mine, asking me if I was okay. In the past few weeks, he had learned a lot of words in Japanese and I had learned some English words. Although they were the most simplest words we learned, it made it easier for us to communicate and the more I talked to him, the more intrigued I was to get to know this man. So when he asked me if I was okay in my own language, I smiled and nodded, tears brimming in my eyes. The last time someone asked me if I was okay, was the day my father left and I had responded the same as I did now. I smiled and nodded while the tears were evident in my eyes.

The memory of that made me tear up more and before I could prevent it, they started streaming down my cheeks and I held my hand before my mouth, hoping to muffle some of the sobs. I felt embarrassed and was about to apologize to Erwin, but he had already stood up and bend next to me before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against his chest. I stiffened and didn’t know what to think or feel, but all those doubts disappeared when I realized how comforted this felt, how warm he was, how steady his heartbeat had become. And yet the thought of losing this feeling, made me want to disappear altogether. I wrapped my arms around his torso and nuzzled myself more against him, holding him close.

We sat like this for a while, I figured it wasn’t a very comfortable position for him, but he never stirred nor moved and let me wail against him. When my sobs had died down, he slowly and reluctantly pulled away from me but kept his face close to mine. His hands slid to my face and cupped both of my wet cheeks, wiping them almost clean with his thumbs. His blue orbs stared right into mine and his small smile made my heart leap. I didn’t mean for this to happen nor did I expected this, but it had never felt so good to have him this close and yet so terrifying to lose him.

He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and spoke in his own language. I didn’t understand what he said, but his voice alone was soothing and made me feel safe. I knew he was saying sweet things, how I wished I could understand everything he said and meant, but his tone sounded caring, combined with that worried and loving gaze of his, I knew he wanted nothing more than to comfort me. It was weird, not understanding what someone said but knowing what he meant or tried to accomplish. It was a beautiful way of communicating and so much deeper on so many levels. We tell each other how we feel through our actions, our sounds, our appearance. I smiled and placed my small hand over his on my cheek, letting my head nuzzle more into the palm of his hand. He kept stroking his thumbs over my cheeks and I enjoyed his every touch, his scent that filled my nostrils, everything revolving around this man made me at ease.

He breathed calmly through his nose and kept stroking until I let my gaze wander off to his eyes once more and kept my stare on him, which he returned. Without backing away or even feeling intimidated, Erwin slowly came close to my face and parted his lips ever so slightly. I felt his warm breath on my lips and parted mine as well, my heartbeat doubling. Slowly, very slowly, his lips were pressed onto mine. All I could think was how soft his lips were against mine and how they seemed to move in sync with mine. It all fell into place. We didn’t need words.

His hands slowly slid from my cheeks to my neck and one into my hair, pressing me close and against him. I could tell he felt the same as me, he needed someone close, someone to hold him, his touches betrayed him but I also recognized the need. I too, had been feeling lonely for a long time. I placed my hands on his broad shoulders and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him the opportunity to press me even closer against him. He dared to deepen the kiss by opening his mouth further and letting his tongue grasp my under lip, wordlessly asking for permission. I did so and he wasted no time by pressing his warm muscle into my mouth, exploring every inch of it before finding my own wet muscle. It was heated and in a way sloppy, but it was inevitable since he needed this as much as I did, both of us trying to dominate but he was clearly superior.

We couldn’t get enough of each other, but my lungs started to ache and I slowed the kiss down, crowning him as the victor before he pulled away slowly after pecking my lips softly, as if he was trying to apologize to me. His eyes opened as did mine and when we both parted more, we both chuckled. I felt like a shy teenager who just had been kissed for the first time, but it amazed me how this man could make me feel.

I knew it was going to be difficult on so many levels. I didn’t want to say nor admit that this was wrong. Why would it be wrong for me to fall for such a kind and handsome man? Just because he was American and I am Japanese, the spark was there and my feelings were evident. That was something I couldn’t deny. I didn’t want him to be my enemy, I didn’t want to hide him in my house, I couldn’t even let him go outside in fear that he would be discovered by others. I didn’t want to think what could happen if the army found out I had been keeping an enemy of our land in my home, nursed him to health and even fell for him. But why should this be wrong when this felt so right?

I pulled my arms back and cupped my small hands around his head, pressing his forehead against mine. I didn’t want to let go, nor did he. So we sat like this for a while, enjoying each other’s presence, living in this second without wanting to think about the consequences nor the future. We lived right now, and right now, the only thing I wanted was to be in his arms.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

_ * Erwin’s Pov. _

I didn’t sleep well last week. I kept turning and thinking while my mind kept drifting off to our kiss. It felt so right and my heart warmed when I thought about her. My mind was gnawing at me, that little voice that told me that pain was the only outcome in this situation. But I didn’t want to listen, I didn’t want to believe it.

After that heated moment, we grew closer. Although we still couldn’t really communicate with words, we didn’t need them. Her smile warmed my heart, her small touches made my heart leap and that shy blush that appeared on her cheeks when I showed affection made me fall more for her every day. But I wanted more, so much more. I wanted everything revolving around her, to be around her, to touch her when I wanted, to be here without living in fear. I knew some of these desires were impossible for both of us, but it was the first time in my life I dared to dream.

My life which I had in America slowly started to drift away and I could actually start seeing myself living here, in this country. I didn’t care where I was in the world, as long as she was beside me. I smiled to myself and sighed deeply before running a hand across my face. I pushed myself up and swung my legs over the edge of the couch, pulling the blankets off me. Although she insisted for me to take the bed to rest, I declined since this was still her home and I had been hogging her bed for long enough, so the couch had been my nest for the last weeks. And although it slept fairly well since I lay here, it didn’t for the last few days. I ran my fingers through my outgrown hair and sighed once more. I kept doubting and thinking, but this night, I gave in to my desires.

I quietly walked up the stairs, careful not to make a sound and stood in front of the bedroom where I had been laying for a long time. I couldn’t even remember the moment I ran here, trying to find some food before I ran into this very bedroom, finding her with that.. _monster_. It felt like a different time, a different world. So much had changed in such a small amount of time but I couldn’t help but to feel grateful for deciding to go into this room and helping her. It led me to much more than I thought I would find in Japan. So much more.

I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the doorknob before turning it and opening the door slowly. My heartbeat doubled and it leaped when I saw her sitting on the edge of the end of bed, clearly up and conflicted. She looked up confused when her door opened and she saw me standing in the doorway, but she didn’t inquire me to leave. She kept her stare on me and I closed the door behind me, never letting my gaze left her figure. I walked up to her and her E/C orbs followed my every move, but it wasn’t a look that indicated she was scared or intimidated, there was more behind it. I could tell.

I finally stood in front of her and she craned her neck to keep looking at me, her delicate lips parted slightly and although it was quite dark, she had opened the curtains so the moonlight provided some light into the room and revealed her flushed cheeks. She looked beyond beautiful.

I bend down and pressed my lips onto hers and she instantly responded to my advance. All my doubts and fears floated away and when she pulled back and crawled a bit back onto her bed, I followed her. I hovered above her when she laid flat down on her back and she wrapped her hands around my neck, pulling me towards her. I slowly and carefully let my weight press upon her and kissed her passionately. I’ve longed for her and she clearly had longed for me as well. I didn’t want to think about everything that was happening in the world, not tonight. It was the most selfish thought I ever had, but I couldn’t care less.

Tonight, it was just her and me.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

The next morning I woke up rather late for my take, the sunlight already shining through the windows and waking me up. I tried not moving too much, hoping not to wake Y/N who was wrapped tightly in my arms and resting her head on my chest. I felt her bare body tangled into mine and smiled, stroking her hair softly while admiring her in the process. Her hair was messy but she looked so peaceful while sleeping, her lips were slightly parted and she seemed calm. Some memories from last night flashed through my mind and I remembered thinking, what an amazing night this has been. It was more than just sex, as cliché as it might sound, this felt real and loved. I’ve been with a woman before, but it had never felt so right like this.

She started stirring and sighed deeply while wrapping her delicate arms tighter around me, nuzzling her head into my neck more. I pecked her softly on her forehead and felt her eyelashes tickling my shoulder. She hummed and bend her neck slightly to look me in the eye, before she smiled at me. ‘Good morning.’ I said, to which she chuckled and she said something in her own language. I guessed she said the same to me, before she nuzzled herself against me once more, delicately stroking my bare chest with her fingertips.

We laid like this for a while. I caressed her hair and she hummed every now and then when I started stroking her head and she kept gliding her fingers along my abdomen and chest. I hope she didn’t notice I was already becoming aroused once more because of her touch, but when I could clearly see the blanket rise slightly because of my arousal, I was pretty sure she saw it too since I felt her smirking against my chest. Every time she stroked from my chest to my abdomen, I felt her going lower bit by bit each time. I suppressed a moan when she reached under my belly button, trying to see how far she could and wanted to go. After a few more strokes, she went lower and the tip accidentally touched her hand, to which she flinched and pulled her hand back. I couldn’t help but to chuckle when I saw her flushed cheeks and her trying to avoid my gaze. I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her head so she wasn’t able to avoid my gaze anymore and pressed my lips against hers rather needy. She immediately responded by wrapping her arm around my neck and pulled me closer. Our kiss became heated rather quickly and with it, her confidence rose since I felt her other hand glide across my chest once more, until she reached my throbbing member and carefully started stroking it. I moaned into her mouth when she picked up the pace, nibbling on her lip and forcing her mouth open so I could explore it once more with my wet muscle. I carefully rolled her on her back without breaking contact and tangled one hand into her hair while the other roamed her bare body. She too started moaning into my mouth and I felt my member twitching. I wanted her so badly, yet I wasn’t sure if she would allow me to make love to her once more.

Before I could find out, a thunderous knock pulled us both out of our moment harshly. I pulled away from her and she scrambled on her feet quickly, gathering her clothes that laid spread out all over the floor. She gestured me to be quiet and hurriedly dressed, which I did as well, before she left and locked the door of the room behind her.   

I cursed the Gods, couldn’t our time together last for just a bit longer?


	22. (American!)Erwinx(Japanese!)Reader (WW2AU!)Part4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _An important decision changes your and Erwin's life till the end. ___

_ * Your Pov. _

I almost fell down the stairs while trying to comb out my messy hair with my fingers and buttoning my blouse. I panted hard when I arrived at the front door and took a few deep breaths to look as casual as I could. I could only hope they wouldn’t notice why I looked so flustered and like a mess. Hell, if only they knew where my hands had been not longer than a minute ago. I shook my head and forced those thoughts out of my mind, or at least tried to. My appearances would be an explanation enough as it is.

I took another breath and unlocked my front door before opening it, only to be greeted by men of the local army from our country. Four of them were standing in my doorway, greeted me and asked me to come in. I felt my legs shake as I saw that the one that stepped in first was an high-ranking commander, his badges betraying him. They all greeted me politely and I offered them something to drink, hoping to get my anxiousness under check. Luckily, they said yes and while the four men were sitting at the kitchen table, the same where Erwin and I sat and shared our first kiss, my anxiousness ten folded.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

_ * Erwin’s Pov. _

It felt like forever before Y/N returned. I cleaned myself and dressed myself as quietly as I could, especially since I heard several voices coming from downstairs. I knew they were male voices but I , of course, had no idea what they were talking about. I may have learned some Japanese words, I wasn’t near as skilled to actually eavesdrop on a conversation and understand what was going on.

All I could do was wait.

I sat on the bed and concentrated on the voices, hoping to maybe gain some information from the way they spoke. It seemed friendly, but Y/N told me she didn’t have any family anymore, plus the friends she had all moved away, especially when the war began. I sighed deeply and rubbed my temples. Part of me knew this was going to be bad, like my past was chasing me and biting me in the ass right now. A naïve part of me wished I could stay here forever with her, ignoring the rest of the world as selfish as it may sound, but I knew it was all idle hope.

I got more comfortable on the bed when it took longer than I hoped and lied down, eventually closing my eyes and dozing off. After a while, I vaguely heard the door opening but I was on the edge of falling asleep so I thought my mind was playing a trick, but when I felt a gentle stroke across my hair and cheek, I forced my eyes open and saw her staring at me with a polite smile. ‘Hey,’ I groggily said before lifting my body up and letting it rest on one arm. ‘Everything okay?’ She blinked at me, before she smiled a bit wider and nodded, but I didn’t miss the worried frown. She sighed when I placed my hand on her cheek and nodded at her frown, she knew I knew she was lying. For a moment, she placed her hand on top of mine while resting on her cheek, clinging onto it, before letting go and pulling a piece of paper from her apron. She unfolded it and gave it to me. I worriedly took it from her and scanned the paper. Although it was in her language, I recognized it as an official letter from the military, stamp and all. That could never mean anything good.

I turned my gaze to her, still worriedly, and hers was the same. She took the paper from me once more and turned it over, before giving it back to me. To my shock, the letter was in English as well. That means it was an official order on international level. I took a shaky breath before reading the letter and when I was finished, I felt nauseous. I sat up straight on the bed and ran a hand through my already messy hair. When I looked up once more, I saw tears brimming in her eyes, ready to drop. 

Instinctively, I stood up and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to my chest. She didn’t waste any time to wrap hers around me as well and started sobbing quietly. I rubbed her back and held her as close as possible, afraid I might lose her the moment I would let go. How I wished that this war would end already, every night when I lay awake, worrying about my home and hers, I would wish it. All those wasted lives and for what? But it seems things had only gotten worse. I’d never expected America to throw an actual nuclear bomb on this land, killing hundred thousands of people, innocent civilians, children. I didn’t understand. But the letter was clear.

My people had thrown such a devastating weapon on her homeland.

My people killed hers.

I was well aware her people had also attacked my homeland, but never had such a devastating weapon been used to simply wipe out as many people as possible. It was inhumane.

How where we ever going to get over this? I didn’t know nor did I understand. Never in my life had I felt so confused and lost. And what is worse, Japan still hadn’t surrendered. Meaning this war was still going on. She got the letter as a warning, that the entire country was in a red zone, danger could be around the corner or could come crashing down from the sky in any minute.

It was advised for her to move to an safe zone, being with other people and being protected by the military. Meaning she had to leave me behind.

Her sobbing didn’t die down and she clung onto me, like she was afraid as well to lose me when she let go. We stayed like this for a while, until she calmed down, sniffled one more time and pulled away from me. I cupped her delicate but teary face with my large hands and lifted her head, so her watery gaze would meet mine. Instinctively, she smiled a little and I did the same. I pressed a feathery light kiss on her lips and pressed my forehead against hers. We still didn’t need words, our interactions were more than enough. ‘Shall I make something to eat?’

She blinked a few times before she lifted her head a bit sideways. I motioned an eating sign and her mouth o-shaped, understanding my question and she nodded with a shrug.

I cooked something simple but something that would fill our bellies plenty. When I presented it, she started eating slowly, but eventually gave in to her hunger and ate the entire plate. She hummed happily, forgetting the dreadful news for a second and she flashed me a closed-eyed smile. I returned it gladly of course. I wiped a little crumb from the corner of her lips and she nestled her head in the palm of my hand. I stroked my thumb across her cheek and held my hand there for a long time. Her neck started to ache after a while, since she pulled back and placed her hand on her neck, rubbing it with a bit of a sour face. I chuckled and she did so as well, seemingly looking more relaxed, but I knew that in the back of her mind, this new information was gnawing at her.

After we ate, she decided to clean up and I retreated myself into the living room. I took the letter I took downstairs once more and reread it again. It had happened only yesterday, the city of Hiroshima was hit and there were so many dead’s already.. I knew how much they were still going to recover after such a disaster, it made my heart ache. To think these kind of weapons could exist. I took a deep breath and placed the letter on the coffee table, almost afraid it would burn a hole in my hand. When Y/N returned, she saw me putting the letter down and took my hand in hers when I retreated it. I gave her a smile and nodded towards the letter. ‘You have to go to a safe place.’

She looked at me before she glanced at the letter and back at me, and shook her head. I flashed her a half smile, amused that she could be so stubborn but also annoyed that she could be so stubborn. This wasn’t about a simple matter, she knew. I sighed through my nose and cupped her cheeks with both my hands. ‘I don’t want anything happening to you, Y/N.’

She gave me another smile, before standing on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on my nose. She buried her face against my chest and pulled herself close. I couldn’t resist and embraced wholeheartedly, hoping to be able to do this for a long time.  

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

_ * Your Pov. _

That night I nestled myself even closer against Erwin then I did the night before, if that was even possible. I felt a shiver running down my spine when a gust of wind snuck trough the crack of the window, making the curtains dance in the room. I knew it wasn’t smart to sleep bare naked on a cold day in August, but I didn’t care. I didn’t want to ruin the moment after I had been physically close with Erwin once more, our moments together were to perfect. He felt my shifting and embraced me more, wrapping his other arm around me as well and holding me in his grip. I didn’t mind, I could lay like this forever.

Even though I felt happy, I also felt worried, so when I tried sleeping for the next hours and failed, I decided to get out of bed early that morning and make some tea for myself. Erwin was still sound asleep so I let him be. When I arrived downstairs, the dreaded letter that still lies on the table almost burned a whole in my back, like it could see me. I ignored it and made myself a hot cup of tea, before taking place at the dining table. After a while, I decided I wanted more information about what happened, so I walked to my closet and pulled out an old radio my father bought a long time ago. It may be an antique device, it still worked perfectly. I turned it on and after turning the buttons several times to get a good connection, a voice came through the speakers. It was all about the disaster that has happened in Hiroshima two days before obviously and although it made my heart weep, I needed to know more.

I had no idea how long I was listening to all the dreadful messages, but after a while, Erwin came downstairs and wrapped his big arms around me from behind, making me startle. When he noticed, he chuckled and, I assumed, apologized to me before placing a peck on my nose. He pointed at the radio and asked me a question as I could hear from his tone of speaking. I gave a small nod to the letter that still lied on the table and he nodded, understanding what was talked about on the radio since it was in my own language. His face fell a bit and I noticed his impressive eyebrows furrowed a bit as well, worry evident in the structure of his face. He placed another peck on my cheek and took place at the table next to me, covering my hand under his large one. We both fell silent, letting the sound of the radio fill the voids, Erwin couldn’t understand what they said anyway and I stopped listening the moment Erwin came downstairs. That man consumed my mind and everything when he was around, it was like an addiction.

Erwin seemed to think about something, thinking deeply. He was staring straight through me, his eyebrows still furrowed and his lips pursing every now and then. I decided not to press the matter and let him continue on his own pace, I rather enjoyed his company so I didn’t mind. After a while, he stood up from the table and returned after dashing towards the living room. He took place next to me once more and laid the dreadful letter in front of me. He looked at the letter before he looked at me and pointed to the part where it said there is a safe place for me to go. When I looked up at him with a questioning look, he nodded and mouthed a word which looked like the English word _no_. He repeated it several times and I noticed he definitely wasn’t saying no.

‘ _Go_.’

I looked to the letter once more and he kept pointing to the part he wanted me to see. I swallowed thickly and took a deep breath, before I gave him my answer with as much confidence as I could.

‘No.’

Erwin blinked several times when I looked up at him and rejected his and the letter’s offer. He bit his lip and took a deep breath through his nose. He said something in his own language which I didn’t understand, before he repeated the same again. ‘Go.’ I shook my head. ‘No.’

‘ _O-onegaishimasu_ , Y/N.’  

I swallowed thickly when he talked to me in my own language, begging me in my own language to go to safety. My bottom lip started quivering and I felt my tears welling up. The thought alone of losing this man was too much for me and since I’ve never been selfish in my life ever, maybe this was a good start. I blinked my tears away and shook my head again. ‘I am sorry,’ I saw Erwin swallowing thickly, before he cast his gaze down. I placed my hands around his face and lifted it. ‘I love you.’

It felt like Erwin was staring directly into my soul, almost burning a hole in there. I saw his eyes filling with tears slowly and although he tried his hardest to fight them, it didn’t matter and they fell. Like a broken man, Erwin started sobbing and when I opened my arms for him, he almost dove into them and buried his face into the crook of my neck, feeling his tears sliding down my back. He muttered ‘ _I’m sorry’_ s’ and ‘ _I_ _love you’_ s’ between his tears, his voice cracking with every word he forced out. I stroked his usually neat hair, which was now a mess and tried telling him it was okay. I felt a tear slipping past my defenses as well but I couldn’t help but to smile, knowing he accepted my decision and that I was going to stay with him.

Hoping it would be forever.

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

_ * Erwin’s Pov. _

I enjoyed the calm breeze that came across the house but shivered a bit as result. It wasn’t too cold for August, but still a  bit chilly to sit outside on the porch. I didn’t mind, I wanted to see Y/N return so I waited for her on the porch of the house. I looked around and everything felt quiet, it was a bit of a cloudy day but quiet. I enjoyed it. If it could be like this every day, I’m a happy man.

After I broke down yesterday, I cried for a good 20 minutes in her arms. I felt so many emotions going through me when she told me she loved me, but I knew I felt the same way about her. I wanted to let everything go, let my past go and where I come from and just embrace her and a future with her. The moment I realized that she desired the same wish, it felt like everything finally fell to place. Like a big weight fell of my shoulders and I’ve never felt so relieved and free. We spent the entire day talking, learning each other more words of our languages, cooked dinner and made love countless times. Even though we didn’t get much sleep last night, I woke up early and fully rested and so did she. She even offered to go to the town nearby to get some supplies, seeing what they would have to offer, since she knew not everyone would’ve left her hometown Urakami.

Of course, it was safer for me to stay here so here I am, sitting on a bench with a cup of coffee, waiting for her to return. We both hoped the war would end soon so we could move on with our lives. As long as we can be together, we should be fine. I didn’t care for anything else anymore.

When I saw some movement in the distance, I caught myself being excited to see her, my heart leaping even. I chuckled, never had I thought feeling like this but I enjoyed every minute of it.

When she approached the house, she wore a loving smile on her beautiful face. I approached her as well and took the two bags filled with supplies from her and pecked her on her lips. She giggled and we both walked back to the house, putting away the supplies. After we had done so, she joined me on the porch with a cup of coffee as well and explained to me with a lot of effort that there weren’t many people left in town, but still enough to make it functional, thus she could get some supplies. Many people were still talking about the attack on Hiroshima and some feared another bomb would be dropped on Japan.

I prayed they will never use an life taking weapon like that again.

We talked some more and at one point, she grabbed the newspaper she brought from town to show some pictures in it. Most were blurry, but she wanted me to show what they were talking about on the radio every now and then, we kept listening to it frequently. Although I didn’t understand everything she told me, I loved hearing her speak and the enthusiasm she had. That bright smile is what makes my day. When she caught me staring at her, not even listening to her at all anymore, she blushed and smiled shyly. I returned the smile and bend forwards, kissing her delicate lips. There weren’t any other perfect moments, just these with her in it.

I finally focused my attention on the newspaper and scooted closer to her, wrapping one arm around her and pulling her close. She nestled against me and laid the newspaper on both our laps, chatting along once more. I let my eyes slide across the letters, not being able to read a word on it, but when I looked at the corner of the paper, I felt a hint of nostalgia through my body,. They placed only the date and the name of the town on it in English, but it still felt nice to _see_ and _read_ something familiar.

My smile never faltered and while Y/N was still chatting along happily, showing me some pictures and what not, I looked up to the skies and sighed contentedly. This day couldn’t get any better. I glanced at the paper once more, I should remember this day.

 

_Nagasaki, Urukami Valley. Thursday, August 9, 1945._

\----------------------------->>>>> <<<<<\-----------------------------

_“On August 9, 1945, near the end of World War ||, Urukami became the site for ground zero when the second atomic bomb exploded, killing 35,000 people instantly."_

 


End file.
